Sirius Black und die Rache der Werwölfe
by Lakritze
Summary: Großbritanniens magische Gesellschaft wird von Terror erschüttert: Jeden Vollmond sterben Menschen. Besonders Remus leidet unter den Angriffen. Wer steckt dahinter? Und warum tut niemand etwas dagegen? Sirius und James beschließen, etwas zu unternehmen...
1. Sommerferien

Hallo, liebe Leser, nach langer, langer, laaaanger Zeit melde ich mich wieder zurück. Dies ist die Fortsetzung von "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide", "Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords" und "Sirius Black und die Abgründe der Nokturngasse" und damit der vierte Teil meiner Sirius-Black-Reihe. Updates wird es wie immer jeden Samstag geben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Und an die Leute, denen ich nicht per PN antworten kann:

ValeyBlues: Freut mich, dass dir der erste Teil gefallen hat. :) Ich hätte auch schwören können, dass irgendwann mal gesagt wurde, dass Andromeda in Ravenclaw war, aber das war wohl eher eine Erfindung aus dem FF-Bereich; Sirius' Aussage im siebten Teil, dass seine gesamte Familie in Slytherin war, ist da wohl eindeutig.

Daniel Freund: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Hier kommt die gewünschte Fortsetzung! ;)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Sommerferien**

„Sitz gerade, Sirius", sagte Walburga Black. „Und hör auf, in deinem Essen herumzustochern. Das gehört sich nicht."

Sirius Black, Erbe der reinblütigsten und ältesten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens, Gryffindor und seines Zeichens größter Unruhestifter von Hogwarts zusammen mit seinem besten Freund James Potter, ignorierte sie. Kaum eine Sekunde später bohrte sich eine unsichtbare Faust in sein Kreuz, während seine Schultern zurückgezogen wurden. Walburga Black löste ihre Finger von ihrem Zauberstab und aß weiter. Sirius warf seiner Mutter einen finsteren Blick zu. Sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Gibt es etwas Neues im Ministerium?", wandte sich Walburga Black an ihren Mann als sei nichts geschehen. „Im Tagespropheten stand, es habe letzte Nacht Werwolf-Angriffe gegeben."

Sirius spürte, wie sich beim Wort „Werwolf" seine Hand um sein Weinglas verkrampfte. Er horchte auf.

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit", antwortete Orion Black. „Ein Mann ist getötet und zwei Kinder sind gebissen worden. Glücklicherweise nur Schlammblüter, aber für das Ministerium ist das natürlich eine peinliche Angelegenheit."

Klonk. Sirius hatte Glas lauter als nötig abgesetzt.

„Es ist völlig egal, ob die Opfer reinblütig sind oder nicht!"

Er dachte an Remus, der sich jeden Monat bei Vollmond unter Schmerzen in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandelte. Orion Black warf seinem ältesten Sohn einen strengen Blick zu.

„Die Diskussion hatten wir schon, Sirius."

Ein warnender Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sirius funkelte seinen Vater zornig an.

„Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen Reinblütern und Mugglestämmigen! In meinem Jahrgang ist ein mugglestämmiges Mädchen, das..."

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Sirius", unterbrach ihn Orion Black mit kalter Stimme, diesmal eindeutig verärgert. „Dieses Thema ist beendet."

Bevor Sirius erneut widersprechen konnte, fragte Regulus: „Und was unternimmt das Ministerium gegen die Angriffe?"

„Das Werwolf-Fangkommando hat strikten Befehl, alle auffälligen Werwölfe einzufangen und nach Askaban zu bringen. Sie haben sogar Unterstützung von den Auroren, aber bislang ohne Erfolg."

Walburga Black schnaubte.

„Wen wundert es, dass die Auroren erfolglos sind, wenn ein Blutsverräter wie Potter die Zentrale leitet! Die ganze Gesellschaft ist von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern durchsetzt. Selbst Hogwarts geht vor die Hunde, seit Dumbledore Schulleiter ist!"

„Du hast völlig Recht, Mutter", stimmte Regulus ihr zu. „Das einzige Haus, in dem die Reinblüter noch unter sich sind, ist Slytherin. Und selbst Slughorn nimmt es mit dem reinen Blut nicht mehr so genau."

„Weil sich Slughorn die begabtesten Schüler raussucht", warf Sirius ein. „Deshalb sind auch Mugglestämmige im Slug-Klub." Er warf Regulus ein charmantes Lächeln zu. „Was das angeht, frage ich mich bis heute, wie du es in den Slug-Klub geschafft hast."

Das stimmte nicht ganz. Slughorn suchte sich die erfolgreichsten Schüler heraus und Erfolg ging nicht nur mit Begabung, sondern auch mit den richtigen Beziehungen einher. Was Regulus anging, so traf auf ihn beides zu. Aber Sirius hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als ihm das zu sagen.

„Interessant", gab Regulus zurück. „Ich hingegen habe mich nie gewundert, warum du es _nicht_ in den Slug-Klub geschafft hast."

„Weil ich besseres zu tun habe, als mir Slughorns Geschichten anzuhören und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er kandierte Ananas in sich hineinstopft."

„Keine Streitereien am Tisch, Sirius!", warf Walburga Black mit schneidender Stimme ein.

„Das gilt auch für dich, Regulus", setzte Orion Black hinzu.

„Ja, Vater. Entschuldige bitte."

Orion Black nickte gnädig. Er wandte seinen Blick Sirius zu.

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben!", erklärte dieser trotzig.

„Du entschuldigst dich auf der Stelle!", mischte sich Walburga Black ein.

„Nein."

Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Sirius stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Krachen nach hinten über fiel.

„Ich lasse mir von euch nicht den Mund verbieten!", knurrte er. Orion Black schwang seinen Zauberstab und Sirius' Stuhl richtete sich wieder auf.

„Setz dich wieder an den Tisch, Sirius!"

„Nein! Ich..."

Eine unsichtbare Kraft drückte ihn in seinen Stuhl zurück und hinderte ihn daran, wieder aufzustehen.

„In diesem Haus gibt es Regeln", erklärte Orion Black. „Und an die hast du dich zu halten!"

„Eure Regeln sind mir scheißegal! Ich mache, was _ich_ will und..."

Orion Black schlug härter zu als seine Frau. Plötzlich wurde Sirius' Kopf zur Seite gerissen und seine Wange brannte.

„Ich sagte, keine Diskussionen mehr, Sirius!"

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte auf seinen Teller. Er wusste, wenn er noch ein Wort sagte, dann würde er sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sein Rücken juckte und er widerstand dem Drang, sich zu kratzen. Auch ohne dass seine Finger seinen Rücken berührten, wusste er, was ihn erwarten würde: ein Netz feiner erhabener, kaum sichtbarer Linien – die Überreste eines Peitschfluches aus den letzten Osterferien.

Plötzlich hörte Sirius Flügelschlagen und sah überrascht auf. Eine Eule war im Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht und landete zu Sirius' größter Überraschung neben seinem Teller.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Junge?", wollte Walburga Black mit schneidender Stimme wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Die einzigen, die ihm Briefe schrieben, waren James, Remus und Peter, aber normalerweise brachten die Eulen ihre Briefe direkt in Sirius' Zimmer. Ganz abgesehen davon hatte Sirius diese Eule noch nie zuvor gesehen. Neugierig öffnete er den Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,_

_ich möchte Sie bitten, mich in einer Angelegenheit vor dem Zaubergamot zu unterstützen. Tatsächlich würden Sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie und Mr. Potter als Zeugen aussagen würden._

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und las den letzten Satz zweimal. Was zur Hölle sollte er denn vor dem Zaubergamot?

_Aus diesem Grund würde ich Sie am Mittwoch in drei Tagen bitten, mich und Mr. Potter im Foyer des Zaubereiministeriums um 8 Uhr am Brunnen der magischen Geschwister zu treffen. Bitte schicken Sie Ihre Antwort eulenwendend._

_In der Hoffnung, Sie am Mittwoch zu sehen,_

_verbleibe ich mit herzlichen Grüßen Ihr_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sirius war so verblüfft, dass er den Brief gleich noch einmal las. Dann sah er auf.

„Dumbledore will sich mit mir treffen. In drei Tagen. Im Zaubereiministerium. Um", er warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Brief, „acht Uhr:"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wiederholte Walburga Black. „Was will dieser muggleliebende Narr von dir? Und warum will er dich im Zaubereiministerium treffen?" Sie warf Sirius einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Wenn ich herausbekomme, dass du dir was hast zu Schulden kommen lassen, Junge, dann kannst du was erleben!"

Orion Black hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Am Mittwoch in drei Tagen, sagtest du?", fragte er. Sirius nickte.

„Ja, Vater."

„Da ist Mundungus Fletchers Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot."

„Und ich soll eine Zeugenaussage vor dem Zaubergamot machen", stellte Sirius leicht beunruhigt fest.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Sirius?", verlangte Walburga Black zum dritten Mal zu wissen.

„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern", bemerkte Orion Black. „Sirius, nach dem Essen kommst du in mein Arbeitszimmer."

„Ja, Vater."

Die Eule krallte sich derweil an Sirius' Rückenlehne fest und wartete geduldig.

* * *

Sirius stand nervös vor dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und wartete darauf, dass ihn dieser hineinrief. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. War Orion Black ärgerlich über den Brief oder wollte er tatsächlich nur erfahren, was es mit dieser Zeugenaussage auf sich hatte?

Unwillkürlich berührte Sirius sein Gesicht, wo sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte. Seine Wange fühlte sich geschwollen und wund an. _Wenn er wütend ist, kann ich gleich mein Testament machen._ Andererseits musste er sich dann nicht überlegen, was er Orion Black darüber erzählen sollte, was sich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres zugetragen hatte. Noch nicht einmal James kannte die ganze Wahrheit. Dumbledore hatte ihn natürlich befragt, nachdem Sirius im Krankenflügel wieder zu sich gekommen war, aber auch ihm hatte er nicht alles gesagt. Und falls Dumbledore vermutet hatte, dass er ihm etwas verschwieg, hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Am Ende hatte der Schulleiter ihn noch gebeten, nicht über den Vorfall zu reden, und Sirius war dieser Bitte nur zu gerne gefolgt. Aber wie viel wusste Orion Black? Hatte er mit Bellatrix gesprochen? Oder Malfoy?

Als Sirius ins Arbeitszimmer kam, ließ er sich von seiner Nervosität nichts anmerken. Sein Vater musterte ihn einen Augenblick, dann fragte er: „Wie kommt Dumbledore auf die Idee, dass du etwas zu Fletchers Prozess beitragen könntest?"

Sirius dachte angestrengt nach. Was konnte er verraten? Und wenn die Frage jetzt schon mal gestellt worden war – wie, glaubte Dumbledore, sollte er Fletcher mit seinem Wissen entlasten können? Schließlich _hatte_ Fletcher die Artefakte weiterverkauft oder es zumindest versucht. Und dass er sie nicht gestohlen hatte, das wusste das Zaubereiministerium inzwischen selbst.

„Hast du Fletcher zu dem Zeitpunkt gesehen, als die Artefakte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung entwendet wurden?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Vater. Aber..."

Er brach ab. _Das Zaubereiministerium _weiß_ doch, dass es Janus Thickey war!_

„Aber?", hakte Orion Black nach.

„Im Tagespropheten stand, dass jemand anders als Fletcher für den Diebstahl der Artefakte verantwortlich ist."

„Janus Thickey ist wieder verschwunden", erklärte Orion Black.

„Was?!", entfuhr es Sirius. Wie konnte Thickey einfach verschwunden sein? Es hatte geheißen, er sei zum Verhör in einer der Zellen der magischen Strafverfolgung untergebracht worden, bevor man ihn nach Askaban überstellen würde.

„Davon stand nichts im Tagespropheten", stellte er etwas verspätet fest. Orion Black nickte.

„Noch nicht. Aber jetzt ist Fletcher der einzige Schuldige, den das Zaubereiministerium in dieser Angelegenheit vorzuweisen hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das bedeutet?"

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Er muss verurteilt werden. Sonst ist das Ministerium blamiert."

Orion Black nickte.

„Richtig. Dumbledore scheint das jedoch anders zu sehen."

Wieder arbeitete es in Sirius' Gehirn. Fletcher war nicht unschuldig. Das konnte also nicht Dumbledores Beweggrund sein. Außer natürlich...

„Für was ist Fletcher alles angeklagt?"

Orion Black nickte Sirius anerkennend zu.

„Sehr gut, du stellst die richtigen Fragen. Er ist für alles angeklagt, einschließlich des Diebstahls in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Außerdem wird ihm vorgeworfen, er habe versucht, die Artefakte an Todesser zu verkaufen. Angeblich ist er dabei auf frischer Tat ertappt worden."

„Was?! Aber als die Todesser..."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Orion Black musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hast du mir etwas mitzuteilen, Sirius?", fragte er. Sirius zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Vater."

Orion Black warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, fragte jedoch nicht weiter.

„Also gut", sagte er stattdessen. „Dann nehme ich dich am Mittwochmorgen ins Zaubereiministerium mit."

„Das heißt, du lässt mich aussagen?", entfuhr es Sirius verblüfft.

„Allerdings." Angesichts Sirius' ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er fort: „Sirius, manchmal scheinst du zu denken, ich wollte dir nur das Leben schwer machen. Aber ich tue nur, was ich für dich und die Familie am besten ist."

„Und warum darf ich dann nicht James besuchen?", rutschte es Sirius heraus, ehe er sich daran hindern konnte. Orion Blacks Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

„Darüber haben wir bereits gesprochen", gab er knapp zurück.

„Aber..."

„Ich habe es dir bereits einmal erklärt und ich werde es nicht wiederholen."

„Vielleicht habe ich es beim ersten Mal nicht verstanden."

„Dieses Gespräch ist beendet, Sirius."

„Aber nicht für mich! Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich ihn nicht sehen sollte. Er ist Reinblüter und die Potters gehören zu den alten Familien! Darum geht es euch doch immer, oder? Es geht immer nur um das reine Blut und..."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kassierte Sirius eine Ohrfeige von seinem Vater. Er taumelte und konnte sich gerade noch fangen. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, hielt Orion Black seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Hör mir gut zu, Sirius. Ich bin dein Vater und das Oberhaupt dieser Familie, deshalb hast du zu tun, was ich dir sage. Du wirst mir nicht mehr widersprechen, hast du das verstanden?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Ein scharfer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und ein Fluch warf ihn gegen die Wand. Eine unsichtbare Hand packte ihn an der Kehle und ließ ihn frei im Raum schweben. Sirius hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu bekommen. Auf einmal stieg Panik in ihm auf, einen Augenblick lang, hatte er wieder Walburga Blacks Gesicht vor Augen und ihren lächelnden roten Mund. Er versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber natürlich war das sinnlos. Dann lockerte sich der Griff plötzlich und seine Füße berührten den Boden. Er musste sich am Schreibtisch abstützen, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Knie zitterten plötzlich und Schweiß stand auf ihm auf der Stirn. Orion Black musterte ihn argwöhnisch. Er wusste nicht, dass Walburga Blacks Umhänge Sirius in den letzten Weihnachtsferien beinahe erwürgt hatten.

„Hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte Orion Black seine Frage. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und streckte den Rücken durch. _Reiß dich zusammen! Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, es ist nichts passiert!_

„Ja, Vater."

„Dem reinen Blut, das du so verachtest, verdankst du all deine Privilegien. Ich werde keine verächtlichen Äußerungen diesbezüglich mehr von dir dulden."

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut."

Orion Black senkte den Zauberstab. Obwohl er Sirius in den letzten Minuten mit keinem Fluch mehr belegt hatte, fühlte sich dieser erleichtert, als hätte ihm jemand eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.

„Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer. Du bleibst dort bis zur Verhandlung. Kreacher wird dir deine Mahlzeiten bringen. Danach unterhalten wir uns weiter."

* * *

Oben in seinem Zimmer schrieb Sirius als erstes eine Antwort an Dumbledore. Die Eule war gerade davon geflogen, als sein Zweiwegespiegel vibrierte.

„Sirius, na endlich!", rief James. „Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, dich zu erreichen!" Er stutzte. „Was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

Sirius fluchte innerlich.

„Hab mich mit Regulus geschlagen. Hast du auch eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen?"

James nickte.

„Mum ist fast vom Stuhl gekippt, aber ich glaube, Dad hat schon so was geahnt." Er lachte bei der Erinnerung, aber dann fuhr er ernster fort: „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht so genau, was Dumbledore eigentlich von uns will. Ich meine, wir können nicht wirklich was Entlastendes über Fletcher sagen, oder?"

„Thickey ist verschwunden. Deshalb klagen sie Fletcher auch wegen des Diebstahls in der Mysteriumsabteilung an und außerdem sagen sie, er hätte versucht, die Artefakte an Todesser zu verhökern", erklärte Sirius. „Vielleicht sollen wir darüber irgendwas aussagen."

„Was?", entfuhr es James. „Dad hat mir erzählt, dass Thickey verschwunden ist, aber dass sie deshalb Fletcher für alles verantwortlich machen, hat er nicht gesagt. Woher weißt du das?"

„Vater hat es mir gesagt."

James sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit deinem Vater über solche Dinge redest."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hin und wieder."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte James: „Du kannst nach der Verhandlung übrigens gleich mit nach Godric's Hollow kommen. Ich habe Mum und Dad gefragt, sie sind einverstanden, wenn du die restlichen Ferien bei uns verbringst."

„James..."

„Jetzt komm schon, Sirius, woher willst du wissen, dass du nicht darfst, wenn du noch nicht mal gefragt hast? Du dürftest doch bis jetzt in allen Sommerferien kommen."

Vor zwei Wochen hatten sich Sirius und James beim Quidditchspiel der Wimbourner Wespen gegen die Heidelberger Vandalen getroffen. Sie hatten in der Sonne auf den besten Plätzen auf der Tribüne gesessen und Eis gegessen. Sirius kam es unwirklich wie ein Traum vor. Seitdem versuchte James, ihn zu überreden, wieder nach Godric's Hollow zu kommen, wo er sich anscheinend alleine fürchterlich langweilte.

„Ich habe gefragt, James."

„Und?"

„Und sie haben nein gesagt."

„Aber warum?"

Wieder zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern.

„Um mich zu ärgern? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls darf ich nicht", gab er barscher als geplant zurück.

„Ist ja gut, Kumpel", meinte James beschwichtigend. „Falls sie es sich anders überlegen, du bist jederzeit eingeladen."

Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ich werd's nicht vergessen."

Aber sie würden es sich nicht anders überlegen. Nachdem James verschwunden war, begann Sirius in seinen Büchern zu blättern. Vielleicht fand er ja einen guten Fluch, mit dem er Kreacher belegen konnte, wenn dieser ihm das Essen brachte.

* * *

In der Nacht vor der Verhandlung konnte Sirius nicht schlafen. Zum Einen hatte er Hunger, denn Kreachers Vorstellung von einer ausreichenden Mahlzeit schien sich nicht mit seiner zu decken, und zum Anderen war er nervös. Was würde das Zaubergamot ihn fragen? Und wer würde alles dort sein? Er wusste, dass abgesehen von Orion Black auch noch Onkel Cygnus, Abraxas Malfoy und Lestrange Senior im Zaubergamot saßen. Die Longbottoms, die Bones und die Rosiers hatten ebenfalls jeweils einen Sitz, glaubte er sich zu erinnern.

Würde er gegen Bellatrix aussagen müssen? Er hatte keine Lust, die Ferien in den Fängen einer Wahnsinnigen zu verbringen. Und was würde er tun, wenn einer von den Lestranges gegen _ihn_ aussagte? Er hatte einen Cruciatus-Fluch gegen Bellatrix eingesetzt, wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden. Mit 14 Jahren war er zu jung, um nach Askaban gebracht zu werden, aber man konnte ihn von Hogwarts ausschließen. Keiner der Anwesenden würde bezweifeln, dass ein Black in der Lage war, einen solchen Fluch einzusetzen, und auch bereit wäre, es zu tun.

Aber dann müsste Bellatrix zugeben, dass sie da gewesen ist, sagte eine vernünftige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie wird ohnehin schon von allen Seiten verdächtigt, eine Todesserin zu sein. Noch ein paar mehr Stimmen und sie wandert direkt nach Askaban. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Cousine ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

* * *

Als Sirius hinter Orion Black aus dem Kamin in das Foyer des Zaubereiministeriums trat, winkte ihm James schon vom Brunnen der magischen Geschwister zu. Neben ihm standen Mr. Potter und Dumbledore. Sirius hätte schwören können, dass James' Haare noch unordentlicher aussahen als sonst.

Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Dumbledore wechselten einige Worte, dann machten sich Orion Black und Mr. Potter auf den Weg zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen, während Sirius und James bei Dumbledore blieben.

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie beide meiner Bitte gefolgt sind, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird auch nicht lange dauern und dann können Sie wieder ihren Ferienaktivitäten nachgehen."

„Sir, äh...was genau sollen wir eigentlich tun?", fragte James, während sie durch die Eingangshalle schritten.

„Sie müssen einfach nur ein paar Fragen beantworten, Mr. Potter. Wenn alles läuft wie geplant – und das tut es meistens, wenn ich etwas plane, wie ich in aller Unbescheidenheit anmerken muss – dann wird das Ganze eine kurze, aber höchst lohnenswerte Angelegenheit."

„In Ordnung...", sagte James und sah nicht unbedingt beruhigter aus. Zusammen traten sie an ein Pult, über dem „Sicherheit" stand. Ein müde aussehender Zauberer legte bei ihrem Anblick seinen _Tagespropheten_ zur Seite.

„Guten Morgen. Wir kommen wegen der Verhandlung gegen Mundungus Fletcher", erklärte Dumbledore liebenswürdig.

„Verstehe. Haben Sie schon Plaketten?"

Dumbledore verneinte.

„Also gut. Name und Anliegen?"

„James Potter und Sirius Black, beide Zeugen der Verteidigung."

Während es irgendwo zu klicken und zu rattern anfing, nahm der Sicherheitszauberer eine lange dünne goldene Rute und führte sie an ihnen auf und ab.

„Zauberstäbe", verlangte er dann und streckte die Hand aus. Als erstes legte er James' Zauberstab auf ein Messinstrument, das aussah wie ein Waage. Es fing an zu vibrieren und ein schmaler Pergamentstreifen schoss aus einem Schlitz im Sockel. Der Zauberer riss ihn ab und las: „11 Zoll, Mahagoni, Kern Einhornhaar, 3 Jahre in Gebrauch. Stimmt das?"

James nickte und bekam seinen Zauberstab zurück.

Dann kam Sirius an die Reihe. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, seinen Zauberstab freiwillig aus der Hand zu geben.

„12 Zoll, Ebenholz, Kern Drachenherzfaser, 3 Jahre in Gebrauch. Alles richtig?"

Sirius bejahte und nahm seinen Zauberstab erleichtert wieder an sich. Dazu bekamen sie silberne Plaketten, die sie sich vorne an die Umhänge heften mussten.

„Wir müssen in den zehnten Stock", erklärte Dumbledore, nachdem das erledigt war. „Am besten nehmen wir die Treppe, der Fahrstuhl fährt ohnehin nur bis zum neunten Stock."

Während sie Dumbledore folgten, schauten sich Sirius und James neugierig um. Obwohl Orion Black schon sehr lange im Zaubergamot saß, war Sirius nur selten im Zaubereiministerium gewesen. Die prächtige Eingangshalle im achten Stock hatte einen blank polierten dunklen Holzboden und eine blaue Decke. Sie war mit goldenen Zeichen bedeckt, die sich ständig veränderten und neu schrieben. An den Wänden befanden sich goldene Kamine, durch die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter beständig kamen und gingen. In der Mitte stand der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister.

Dumbledore, der sich bestens auszukennen schien, führte sie an einem Fahrstuhl vorbei zu einer nicht ganz so prächtig aussehenden Treppe, die außer ihnen niemand zu benutzen schien. Der neunte Stock war ganz anders als das prächtige Foyer. Es gab einen großen Korridor mit schwarzen kahlen Wänden ohne Fenster und mit nur einer Tür am Ende des Flurs. Bevor Sirius sich näher umsehen konnte, führte Dumbledore sie schon die nächste Treppe hinunter. Wieder landeten sie in einem Korridor. Dieser hatte grobe Steinwände und wurde in regelmäßigen Abständen von Fackeln beleuchtet.

„Hier finden die Gerichtsverhandlungen vor dem Zaubergamot statt", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wir müssen zu Gerichtsraum zehn."

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten schritt er den Gang hinab, Sirius und James auf den Fersen. Vor einer großen Tür mit eisernen Riegeln und einem schweren Schloss blieben sie stehen.

„Das Gericht schreibt vor, dass Zeugen draußen warten müssen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Man wird Sie nacheinander hereinrufen." Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen, da blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Ah, ehe ich es vergesse." Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er zwei Stühle aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen. „Machen Sie es sich bequem."

Und damit verschwand er in den Gerichtssaal. Weder Sirius noch James machte Anstalten, sich zu setzen. James begann, unruhig auf- und abzugehen. Er schien mindestens genauso nervös zu sein wie Sirius, was diesen auf eine seltsame Art beruhigte.

„Wir müssen nur das antworten, was wir abgesprochen", sagte er. „Dann wird alles gut gehen."

Die letzten drei Tage hatten sich Sirius und James fast unablässig über ihre Taschenspiegel unterhalten und sich überlegt, was man sie alles fragen könnte und was sie darauf antworten wollten.

„Und was ist, wenn das Gericht uns etwas ganz anderes fragt?"

„Dann sagen wir die Wahrheit. Alles andere ist schließlich kein Geheimnis."

James kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du hast Recht. Was glaubst du, wen sie von uns beiden als erstes aufrufen?"

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Hexe mit kurzen blonden Haaren steckte den Kopf heraus: „Sirius Black!"

„Viel Glück", murmelte James noch, als Sirius in den Gerichtssaal ging. Es war ein großer Raum, der nur spärlich von Fackeln beleuchtet wurden, die an der grobfugigen Steinmauer hingen. Links, rechts und in der Mitte erstreckten sich Bankreihen bis fast unter die Decke. Die Zuschauerreihen waren leer, die Verhandlung fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. In den oberen Reihen in der Mitte saßen die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und unterhielten sich flüsternd. In der Mitte vor den Bänken stand ein mit Ketten versehener Stuhl, auf dem Mundungs Fletcher hockte. Obwohl ihn die Ketten nicht umschlungen hatten, wirkte er wie ein Häufchen Elend. Neben ihm saß auf einem bequemen Chintz-Lehnstuhl Dumbledore. Er winkte Sirius heran und beschwor einen zweiten Stuhl herauf. Sirius setzte sich und bemühte sich, so auszusehen, als würde er jeden Tag nichts anderes machen, als vor dem Zaubergamot auszusagen.

„Vollständiger Name?", fragte jemand aus der vorderen Reihe. Es war der amtierende Zaubereiminister, Alois Dunder. Sirius hatte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Er trug den gleichen blauen Umhang wie die anderen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots. Sein Gesicht war so durchschnittlich, dass er auch auf dem Kettenstuhl hätte sitzen können, ohne dass sich jemand groß gewundert hätte.

„Sirius Orion Black", sagte Sirius laut und deutlich, sodass ihn jeder hören konnte. Der Mann links neben dem Zaubereiminster musste Mr. Potters Chef, der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung sein. Er war ein dürrer alter Mann und Sirius glaubte nicht, dass er besonders viel zu sagen hatte, obwohl er einen der höchsten Posten im Ministerium inne hatte. Er und der Zaubereiminister passten gut zusammen.

„Wohnhaft?", fragte der Zauberer rechts neben dem Zaubereiminister. Es war Crouch, der Leiter des Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienstes.

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London."

„Die Angaben stimmen mit unseren Daten überein", stellte Crouch fest. Sirius hätte beinahe die Augen verdreht. Natürlich taten sie das!

„Es geht um die Straftat, die am 20. Mai 1974 verübt worden ist", fuhr Crouch fort. „Was können Sie uns dazu sagen?"

Sirius warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser nickte ihm ermutigend zu.

„An dem Tag war ich mit James in Hogsmeade, als..."

„So weit ich das sehe war der 20. Mai 1974 ein Montag. Was hatten Sie an einem regulären Schultag in Hogsmeade zu suchen?"

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Nun, Sir, es war ein schöner Sommertag und kurz vor den Prüfungen und außerdem war der Unterricht schon vorbei..."

„Da das Ministerium nicht für das Verhalten von Hogwarts-Schülern in der Schule zuständig ist, spielt der Grund von Sirius' Aufenthalt in Hogsmeade in dieser Verhandlung wohl kaum eine Rolle", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Ich muss Sie korrigieren, Dumbledore", gab Crouch kühl zurück. „Falls die angeblichen Zeugen selber Kunden bei dem Angeklagten waren, dann spielt das sehr wohl eine Rolle."

Ein entrüstetes Gemurmel erhob sich.

„James und ich wollten zum Honigtopf und Süßigkeiten kaufen", sagte Sirius.

„Ein völlig harmloses Anliegen", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Crouchs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, diese Aussage entspricht der Wahrheit. Wer ist dieser James, mit dem Sie in Hogsmeade waren?"

„James Potter", antwortete Sirius und wieder erhob sich Gemurmel.

„Der zweite Zeuge der Verteidigung", ergänzte Dumbledore. „James Potter und Sirius Black sind seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr eng befreundet."

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache", sagte Crouch gereizt. „Was passierte dann?"

„Todesser sind aufgetaucht und haben einen Mann umzingelt."

„Den Angeklagten?"

„Ja."

„Beschreiben Sie die Todesser."

„Es waren sechs und sie trugen schwarze Umhänge und Masken."

„Haben Sie irgendjemanden erkannt?"

Sirius stockte. _Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, die Lestrange-Brüder... _Zwischen den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots erkannte er Lestrange, Rosier, Avery, Malfoy, seinen Vater und neben ihm Onkel Cygnus.

„Sie haben doch gehört, dass sie Masken trugen", warf da der Zaubereiminister mit gelangweilter Stimme ein. „Wie soll er da jemanden erkannt haben?"

Crouch ignorierte seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Fahren Sie fort."

„Die Todesser wollten wissen, wo Fletcher die Artefakte aus der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt hat. Er hat es ihnen erst gesagt, als sie ihm gedroht haben, und dann sind sie mit ihm disappariert", antwortete Sirius, erleichtert, dass heikle Thema umschifft zu haben. „Wir haben gehört, dass Fletcher die Artefakte in der Nokturngasse versteckt hat, deshalb sind wir zurück zur Schule gerannt und haben einen Brief an James' Vater geschrieben und dann sind wir ihnen in die Nokturngasse gefolgt."

Die junge Hexe, die Sirius hereingerufen hatte, räusperte sich.

„Ja, Weatherby?"

„Dem Gericht liegt eine schriftliche Aussage von Mr. Potter vor, die das bestätigt."

Mr. Crouch nickte.

„Und wie sind Sie in die Nokturngasse gekommen?", wandte er sich wieder an Sirius.

„Per Flohpulver."

Crouch blickte zu Dumbledore.

„Ist das möglich?"

„Die Kamine in Hogwarts sind an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, wenn sie auch selten für den Personentransport benutzt werden", bestätigte der Schulleiter. Mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu: „Normalerweise braucht es dafür die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers."

„Die in diesem Fall vermutlich nicht vorlag. Wie ging es dann weiter?"

„Es war nicht schwer, Fletcher zu finden. Die Todesser haben ihn gefoltert. Wir mussten nur den Schreien hinterherlaufen."

Wieder erhob sich Gemurmel. Fletcher war heftig zusammengezuckt.

„Und dann..."

„Kurz darauf sind die Auroren eingetroffen zusammen mit meiner Wenigkeit", fuhr Dumbledore vor. „Meinen Bericht kennen Sie bereits. Nun, Minister?"

Der Zaubereiminister wich Dumledores Blick aus, als wolle er sich lieber nicht mit dem Schulleiter anlegen.

„Gibt es noch Fragen an den Zeugen?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr an Sirius gewandt fort: „Sie können gehen."

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Sich aufrecht haltend und scheinbar völlig gelassen legte er den Weg zum Ausgang zurück. James sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als Sirius die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Und?", wollte er wissen. „Was haben sie alles gefragt?"

Hastig fasste Sirius das Wichtigste zusammen, bevor die Tür aufging und die blonde Hexe wieder ihren Kopf herausstreckte: „James Potter."

Sirius klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, als er vorbeiging. James grinste unsicher zurück. Als sein bester Freund gegangen war, ließ sich Sirius schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er hatte eben die Möglichkeit versäumt, dem Zaubergamot vier Todessernamen zu nennen. Warum hatte er bloß gezögert? Hätte er nur eine halbe Sekunde eher den Mund aufgemacht... _Weil Malfoy und Lestrange alles bestritten hätten und der Zaubereiminister eher ihnen als dir glaubt._ Aber das war nicht alles und er wusste es. _Weil Mutter dich umbringen würde, wenn du Bellatrix in Schwierigkeiten bringen würdest. Weil Vater es dir nicht verzeihen würde, wenn du die Familie verrätst. Und weil du Angst vor seinen Strafen hast._

Sirius schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er _keine_ Angst! Der Zaubereiminister hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt und James konnte die Namen genauso gut nennen wie er. _Und zwar ohne dass ihm dafür der Cruciatus droht._ Vorausgesetzt sie fragten ihn danach.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis James wieder herauskam, und es schien noch einmal länger zu dauern, bis die Tür sich öffnete und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots hinausströmten. Sirius fragte sich, ob Dumbledore das unter einer „kurzen" Angelegenheit verstand – aber wer wusste schon, was einem kurz vorkam, wenn man fast 100 Jahre alt war.

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam der Schulleiter zusammen mit Mundungus Fletcher heraus, der um einiges besser aussah als vorhin auf dem Kettenstuhl.

„Schuld euch und Dumbledore 'n Gefallen, Jungs. Ohne eure Aussage wär ich jetzt schon auf'm Weg nach Askaban."

„Sie haben dich frei gesprochen?", wollte James ungläubig wissen.

„Fast. 50 Galleonen Geldstrafe ham sie mir aufgebrummt, aber jetz, wo ich mich nich mehr verstecken muss, gehen die Geschäfte auch wieder besser..."

„Sagen wir, das Zaubergamot fand meine Vision der Geschehnisse am Ende überzeugender", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Und das verdanken wir zu keinem unbeträchtlichen Teil Ihren Zeugenaussagen."

Sirius und James warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu. Sie hatten nicht den Eindruck gehabt, ihre Zeugenaussagen hätten besonders viel Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Nun, entschuldigen Sie uns, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black", sagte Dumbledore, „Mundungus und ich haben noch etwas zu bereden. Ah und Mr. Black, ich glaube, Ihr Vater ist noch in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Vermutlich dauert es noch etwas."

Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und schritt mit Fletcher den Gang hinunter.

„Super", meinte James und begann, Sirius von der Tür wegzuziehen, „dann lass uns Dad im Büro besuchen."

* * *

Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung lag im zweiten Stock. Memos zischten hin und her, Zauberer und Hexen hasteten eilig über die Flure und aus den Großraumbüros drangen hitzige Diskussionen.

„Hier rein", sagte James und deutete auf eine offen stehende Tür, über der ein schiefes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Aurorenzentrale" hing. Drei junge Auroren unterhielten sich gerade über die Trennwände ihrer Zellen hinweg. Sie waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie Sirius und James gar nicht bemerkten. James packte Sirius am Arm und zog ihn hinter einen Aktenschrank.

„Das ist ja Garth", flüsterte Sirius. Der Auror hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. James legte den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, jeden Befehl zu hinterfragen", sagte einer der jungen Auroren gerade. Er hatte kurze dunkle Bürstenhaare und schmale Lippen.

„Wir fangen sie ein. Den Rest entscheidet der Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst. Wenn sie unschuldig sind, kommen sie wieder frei."

„Da hat er nicht unrecht", warf ein anderer mit blonder Haarmähne und stechenden blauen Augen ein. „Das Ministerium muss handeln. Sonst meldet sich wieder Malfoy zu Wort und behauptet, wir könnten die magische Gesellschaft nicht beschützen." Er schnaubte. „Als wenn nicht jeder wüsste, dass er zu diesen maskierten Irren mit den schwarzen Umhängen gehört."

„Dafür gibt es keine Beweise", warf der Auror mit den Bürstenhaaren ein, wurde jedoch sofort von Garth unterbrochen.

„Jedenfalls ist es nicht richtig, wenn Unschuldige dafür bezahlen müssen, dass das Zaubereiministerium den _Anschein_ von Handeln erwecken kann."

„Reden die von Fletcher?", fragte Sirius leise. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es geht nicht darum, den Anschein zu erwecken!", widersprach der Auror mit den Bürstenhaaren, jetzt eindeutig gereizt. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Schuldigen zu finden!"

Er gestikulierte, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Dabei streifte er mit dem Zipfel seines Umhangs seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Unbemerkt von den Streitenden rollte der Stab vom Tisch und landete auf dem Boden. Sirius konnte nicht widerstehen.

„Accio Zauberstab", flüsterte er. Er hatte den Zauberstab gerade eingesteckt, als ihn eine Hand im Nacken packte.

„He!", hörte er James neben sich protestieren, da wurden sie schon hinter dem Aktenschrank hervorgezerrt.

„So, Jungs", knurrte eine barsche Stimme hinter ihnen, „und jetzt dreht euch langsam um. Und Finger weg von euren Zauberstäben!"

Sirius zog hastig seine Hand zurück und schaute auf. Vor ihnen stand ein großer breitschultriger Mann, dessen gewaltige schwarzgraue Haarmähne zu einem dicken Zopf zusammengebunden war. Sein Augen waren klein und dunkel, sein Mund eine klaffende Narbe, die sich quer über das Gesicht zog. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn auf Sirius und James gerichtet. Sirius, der normalerweise nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken war, hatte augenblicklich Respekt vor ihm.

„Hallo, Mr. Moody", sagte James und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„James, Sirius!", rief Garth überrascht.

„James Potter." Aus Moodys Mund klang der Name wie ein Fluch. James grinste noch breiter.

„Und wer ist das?"

„Ich bin Sirius."

Moody musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Ein Black?", grollte er dann. Aber bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen oder unternehmen konnte, kam Mr. Potter herein.

„Sirius ist ein Freund von James", erklärte er. „Er war bei dem Zwischenfall in der Nokturngasse dabei."

„Aha."

Sirius könnte förmlich spüren, wie er einer erneuten Musterung unterzogen wurde.

„Und was was hattet ihr hinter dem Aktenschrank zu suchen?"

Das überlegene Grinsen verschwand aus James' Gesicht und wich leichter Besorgnis.

„Wir wollten Dad besuchen..."

„Hast du deinem Sohn nicht beigebracht, dass man keine fremden Gespräche belauscht?", wandte sich Moody an Mr. Potter. Dieser warf seinem Sohn einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. James verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du erzählst mir ja sonst nichts!"

„Und ihr", knurrte Moody an die drei jungen Auroren gewandet, „ihr lasst euch von zwei halbwüchsigen Bengeln belauschen? Habe ich euch denn nichts beigebracht? IMMER WACHSAM!"

Sirius und James fuhren zusammen.

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn das nicht zwei Kindern, sondern Spione von Voldemort gewesen wären? Hm?"

„In Ordnung, Alastor, ich glaube, sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt", meinte Mr. Potter beschwichtigend. „Zurück an die Arbeit", setzte er an die jungen Auroren gewandt hinzu. Diese folgten dem Befehl nur zu gerne.

„Wie du meinst", knurrte Moody. „Aber du bist zu nachsichtig mit ihnen. Draußen hat man nur eine Chance. DAWLISH, WAS STEHEN SIE HIER NOCH RUM?"

Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Auroren mit dem Bürstenhaarschnitt aus.

„Ich suche meinen Zauberstab."

„WAS?!"

Moody sah aus, als könnte er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Sirius grinste breit und zog den geklauten Zauberstab hervor.

„Meinen Sie etwa den?"

Eine Ader auf Dawlishs Stirn fing an zu pochen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er ihn am liebsten zusammengeschlagen, riss er Sirius den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„MITKOMMEN!", raunzte Moody und marschierte zur Tür hinaus. Dawlish folgte ihm und warf Sirius im Vorbeigehen einen mörderischen Blick zu. James konnte sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten. Mr. Potter warf seinen Sohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht komisch, James. Ihr habt Dawlish in eine unangenehme Lage gebracht."

Natürlich hatten die Worte keinerlei Wirkung auf James. Mr. Potter seufzte.

„Also gut. Wir gehen in mein Büro..."

„Ah, Mr. Potter, gut, dass ich Sie treffe", wurde er von einer kühlen Stimme unterbrochen, „ich dachte mir schon, dass mein Sohn bei Ihnen ist."

Sirius fuhr herum. In der Tür zur Aurorenzentrale stand Orion Black. Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. In der Zentrale war es totenstill geworden. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Garth aufgesprungen war und jetzt die Hand auf seinen Zauberstab legte. Fieberhaft überlegte Sirius, ob sein Vater wohl sehr wütend darüber war, ihn hier zu finden, aber wie üblich war Orion Blacks Gesicht eine unleserliche Maske.

Dann spürte er plötzlich Mr. Potters Hand beruhigend auf seiner Schulter. James trat an seine Seite und starrte Orion Black finster an.

„Man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie noch beschäftigt sind, daher habe ich Sirius und James angeboten, in die Aurorenzentrale zu kommen", erklärte Mr. Potter. „Sie wissen doch, wie schnell Jungen sich in dem Alter langweilen."

Orion Black warf seinem Sohn einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Allerdings. Wir gehen, Sirius."

„Denk daran, dass du jederzeit bei uns willkommen bist, Sirius", sagte Mr. Potter leise, als Sirius ihm die Hand reichte.

„Meld dich über den Spiegel, Kumpel", sagte James. Sirius nickte und winkte auch seinem alten Verteidigungslehrer noch einmal zum Abschied zu, bevor er Orion Black nach draußen folgte.

* * *

Sie gingen direkt in Orion Blacks Arbeitszimmer. Sirius spürte, wie er immer nervöser wurde. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.

„Deine Aussage heute war höchst interessant, Sirius", sagte Orion Black schließlich. _Hat er mit Bellatrix oder Malfoy gesprochen?_

„Tatsächlich, Vater? Für dich wird es wohl kaum etwas Neues gewesen sein. Dumbledore sagte mir, er habe dir und Mutter einen Brief geschrieben, der alles erklärt."

„Den Brief haben wir bekommen. Ich frage mich nur, wann du vorhattest, uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen."

Sirius setzte seinen unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Die ganze Geschichte, Vater?"

Orion Black schlug plötzlich mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte.

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht zum Narren halten, Sirius!"

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich dich zum Narren halte, Vater."

Orion Black betrachtete seinen Sohn eine Sekunde lang fast nachdenklich, dann schlug er zu. Sirius taumelte und wäre beinahe gestürzt. In seinem linken Ohr hörte er einen schrillen Pfeiffton.

„Ich habe dich vor der Verhandlung gefragt, ob du mir etwas mitzuteilen hättest, Sirius", rief ihm Orion Black mit kalter Stimme ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Diesmal will ich auf meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäße Antworten hören. Wie kommt mein Sohn in die Gesellschaft eines gemeinen Diebes? Und wie kommt es, dass ich in einer _Gerichtsverhandlung_ davon erfahre, dass mein Sohn sich offensichtlich in die Geschäfte des dunklen Lords eingemischt hat?"

Sirius' Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken und ihm selbst eiskalt.

„Heißt das etwa, du stehst auf seiner Seite, Vater?"

„Ich stehe auf der Seite der Reinblüter."

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Orion Black erhob sich. Plötzlich hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Obwohl Sirius gewachsen war, überragte ihn sein Vater noch um ein gutes Stück. Der Erbe der Blacks fühlte, wie er erstarrte.

„Es ist die einzige, die du bekommen wirst, Sirius. Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage."

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Nein."

Es war zu gefährlich. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel und zu viele Leute waren involviert. Die Potters würden James schützen können, aber was war mit Peter? Die Pettigrews waren zwar reinblütig, aber weder reich noch mächtig. Und Remus war ein Halbblut und ein Werwolf. Sirius hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als einen seiner Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Du stellst eine Bande von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern über deine Familie?", fragte Orion Black nach. Sirius' Mund war staubtrocken und er merkte, dass er schneller atmete als gewöhnlich.

„Wer sagt, dass meine Freunde etwas damit zu tun haben?"

Orion Blacks Stimme klang so kalt, dass er die Themse hätte gefrieren lassen können.

„Dein Freund, Potter, hat mit dir vor dem Zaubergamot ausgesagt."

_Oh. Stimmt._

„Also?"

Eine unsichtbare Hand packte Sirius am Kinn und zwang ihn, Orion ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich erzähle niemandem etwas, der mit Voldemort zusammenarbeitet!"

Sirius wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen und der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Hustend und mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf versuchte er, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Orion Black packte ihn an der Kehle und zog ihn hoch.

„Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, was du da gerade gesagt hast, Sirius?"

Sirius antwortete nicht gleich. Die Stimme seines Vaters klang irgendwie dumpf in seinen Ohren und schien von weit weg zu kommen. Plötzlich schüttelte ihn jemand.

„Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?"

Sirius' Kopf dröhnte, aber die Benommenheit war gegangen. Orion Black hielt ihn immer noch an der Kehle gepackt, sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von Sirius' entfernt. Eine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn und Sirius begrifft, dass er gerade eine Grenze überschritten hatte, von der er bis eben noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. Zum ersten Mal erlebte er, dass sein Vater die Beherrschung verlor.

_Er wird mich umbringen._ Der Gedanke sprang plötzlich in seinen Kopf und Sirius wusste, dass es stimmte. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er lächelte.

„Ja, Vater. Das ist mir klar."

Orion Black schleuderte seinen Sohn von sich und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Crucio."

* * *

Ferien im Grimmauldplatz waren noch nie besonders angenehm gewesen, aber diese, entschied Sirius, waren die schlimmsten Sommerferien, die er je erlebt hatte. Die Stimmung im Haus war so aufgeladen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass noch keine Funken flogen. Bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten wurde nur das absolut Nötigste gesprochen. Walburga Black explodierte bei jeder Kleinigkeit und sie und Sirius gerieten täglich aneinander. Regulus ignorierte Sirius und schloss demonstrativ die Tür hinter sich, wenn sich sein älterer Bruder wieder mit Walburga stritt.

Orion Black hatte die letzte Auseinandersetzung mit Sirius mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Sirius hatte für seine Regelverstöße gebüßt und damit war die Angelegenheit für ihn erledigt. Aber Sirius fiel eine gewisse Kälte auf, die jetzt in Orion Blacks Blick lag, wenn er ihn ansah, die früher nicht da gewesen war. Sirius konnte es noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben, aber es tat weh. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, schienen auch noch seine Freunde sauer auf ihn zu sein.

Sirius hatte sich seit Fletchers Verhandlung nicht mehr über den Zweiwegespiegel bei James gemeldet. Es war einfach nicht gegangen. Zu deutlich hatte man die Spuren der Auseinandersetzungen mit Orion und Walburga Black in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte James, Remus und Peter ein paar nichtssagende Briefe geschrieben, aber keine Antworten zurückbekommen. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, ihnen zu schreiben, und erwartete auch gar keine Post mehr. Sollte doch James mit seinem Vater in Godric's Hollow im Garten Quidditch spielen und sollte doch Peter die tolle Aussicht bei seinen Verwandten in den Bergen genießen und sollte doch Remus seine Ferien mit seinen geliebten Büchern verbringen. Sie hätten ihm ohnehin nicht helfen können und so hatten wenigstens drei von ihnen schöne Ferien im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der sich sicher war, dass es schlimmer wohl kaum noch kommen konnte.

Das dachte er zumindest, bis er herausfand, warum er keine Briefe von seinen Freunden bekam: Walburga Black verbrannte sie nämlich gerade im Kamin, als Sirius in den Salon kam. Die meisten warf sie ungelesen ins Feuer, aber zwischendurch zog sie immer wieder einen heraus, las ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und warf ihn anschließend mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck in die Flammen. Sirius starrte sie ein paar Augenblicke ungläubig an. Dann merkte er, wie eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm aufstieg. Fast berstend vor Zorn zog er seinen Zauberstab und stürzte sich auf die verbliebenen Briefe.

Es folgte die heftigste Auseinandersetzung, seit Sirius den Grimmauldplatz diesen Sommer betreten hatte. Diesmal flogen nicht nur Flüche, sondern auch Gegenstände durch die Luft und mehrere Familienerbstücke gingen in die Brüche. Kreacher verbrannte die restlichen Briefe vor Sirius' Augen und Walburga Black schickte ihn mit frischen Blessuren in sein Zimmer. Nur dass Sirius nicht in sein Zimmer ging, diesmal nicht. Rasend vor Zorn stürzte er nach draußen.

Erst rannte er, um so viel Wegstrecke wie möglich zwischen sich und den Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, dann rannte er, weil es sich so gut anfühlte, so frei. Der Grimmauldplatz lag hinter ihm, er war in Muggle-London, wo ihn niemand kannte, wo niemand wusste, dass er der rebellische Erbe der ältesten, mächtigsten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens war, und wo er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Irgendwann wurde er langsamer und allmählich setzte die Erkenntnis ein: Er war alleine in Muggle-London, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er gerade war (außer dass es irgendein Park war) und wohin er sollte, er hatte keine Galleonen, geschweige denn Muggle-Geld; er hatte nichts außer seinem Zauberstab, den er nicht benutzen dürfte, und dem was, er auf dem Leib trug. Und alle starrten ihn an.

Das letzte Problem ließ sich am leichtesten lösen. Sirius riss sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn in das nächste Gebüsch. Unter dem Umhang trug er Hemd und Hose. Altmodisch, sagte James dazu, traditionell, urteilte Remus. Sirius war egal, so lange er bloß nicht angestarrt wurde.

Der Gedanke an seine Freunde erinnerte ihn an die verbrannten Briefe und Sirius ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. Wie hatte er nur so ein Idiot sein können? Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass seine Freunde, mit denen er durch einen unbrechbaren Schwur verbunden war und mit denen er gegen Todesser gekämpft hatte, wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass ihn diese Freunde im Stich lassen könnten? Jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit kannte, erschien der Gedanke geradezu lächerlich.

Ärgerlich lief Sirius weiter. Irgendwann lag der Park hinter ihm. Er lief eine breite, dicht befahrene Straße entlang und bog irgendwann wahllos in eine der kleineren Nebenstraßen ab. Trotzdem herrschte hier immer noch mehr Verkehr als im Wohngebiet rund um den Grimmauldplatz. Die Häuser waren hier nicht so groß und sahen nicht so herrschaftlich aus. Dafür gab es viele Geschäfte, Supermärkte und Lokale. Neugierig schaute sich sich Sirius ein paar Schaufenster an, aber er konnte mit den ausgestellten Waren nicht besonders viel anfangen. Was sollte denn bitte ein „Staubsauger AEG Vampyrette 202 made in West Germany" sein? Außerdem schienen sich nur Frauen für das seltsame Gerät zu interessieren. Hastig wandte sich Sirius ab und wollte gerade weitergehen, als sein Blick von etwas anderem gefangen genommen wurde und er nicht anders konnte, als stehen zu bleiben und es mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Später wusste Sirius, dass es nur eine alte Norton Manx mit einem Zylinder und 50 PS war, aber als er das Gefährt in diesem Moment erblickte, schien es das Schönste und Aufregendste zugleich auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.

„He, Kleiner! Was glotzt'n du so?"

Sirius brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff, dass er gemeint war. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Mühsam riss er seinen Blick von dem Muggle-Gefährt los und lenkte ihn auf den stolzen Besitzer, den er bis eben einfach komplett ausgeblendet hatte. Er war größer und älter als Sirius, seine Augen wurden von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt, er hatte schwarze Haare und trug trotz der Sommerhitze eine Lederjacke und schwere Stiefel. In seinem Mundwinkel hing eine Zigarette. Er war _cool_.

Aber da er Sirius eben als klein bezeichnet hatte, brauchte er das nicht zu wissen. Der Erbe der Blacks setzte seinen arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck auf und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Gehört das dir?"

„Natürlich gehört die mir. Das ist mein Baby. Haste noch nie ein Motorrad gesehen, Kleiner?"

Ein paar Jugendliche, die sich um das Motorrad gruppiert hatten, lachten.

„Natürlich habe ich schon ein Motorrad gesehen." Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde, wenn irgend möglich, noch arroganter. „Ich hätte bloß nicht gedacht, dass ein Waschlappen wie du eins fahren darf."

Das Lachen erstarb. Zwei Jugendliche sprangen auf, einer hielt ein Klappmesser in der Hand, der andere eine abgebrochene Flasche. Zwei Mädchen, die bis eben noch hinter einer Zeitung gekichert hatten, ließen ihre Zeitschrift sinken und sahen interessiert auf.

„Sag das noch einmal, du feiner Pinkel!"

„Für Schwachköpfe wie euch wiederhole ich es gerne noch einmal: Ich hätte nicht gedacht..."

Der Motorradbesitzer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er schien so etwas wie der Anführer hier zu sein, denn die zwei Jungen ließen ihre Waffen sinken und drehten sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat, Teddy?", knurrte der mit dem Messer. „Er hat dich einen Waschlappen genannt."

Teddy lachte nur noch lauter.

„Der Kleine hat Schneid! Sag mal, Kleiner", wandte er sich an Sirius, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, „wie alt bist'n du eigentlich?"

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick.

„17."

Wieder rief seine Antwort allgemeine Heiterkeit hervor.

„16 hätte ich dir vielleicht gerade noch abgenommen, Kleiner."

Eines der Mädchen kam näher. Sie hatte ihre Jeans so kurz abgeschnitten wie es Sirius noch bei keinem Mädchen in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihre schlanken, langen Beine zu starren. Zu allem Unglück war sie auch noch größer als er.

„Vielleicht ist er ja doch schon älter, Teddy", schnurrte sie und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die Kratzspuren, die Walburga Blacks lange Fingernägel auf Sirius' Wangen hinterlassen hatten. „Hast du dich mit deiner Freundin gestritten, Kleiner?"

Das andere Mädchen lachte.

„Schau mal, er wird rot, Shelly. Ist er nicht süß?"

Daraufhin spürte Sirius, wie ihm das Blut erst recht in den Kopf schoss. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, sonst ließ er sich doch nie so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen. _So fühlt sich Peter also die ganze Zeit..._

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", rettete ihn Teddy. „Willste ein Bier, Kleiner?"

Sirius wollte und ergriff freudig die Gelegenheit, aus der Gesellschaft der beiden verwirrenden Mädchen zu kommen. Nachdem er sich an den bitteren Geschmack gewöhnt hatte, schmeckte es ihm sogar. Aber noch besser gefiel ihm, dass Teddy ihm bereitwillig jede Frage über sein Motorrad beantwortete.

* * *

Als es dämmerte, begann sich die Gruppe zu zerstreuen. Einer nach dem anderen brach auf und am Ende blieben nur noch Teddy und Sirius übrig. Ersterer stand schließlich auch auf.

„Ich muss los, Kleiner. Soll ich dich irgendwo absetzen?"

Was Sirius nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt hatte, wurde wahr: Er würde mit dem Motorrad fahren dürfen. Aber wo sollte er hin? Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, in den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee.

„Charing Cross Road."

* * *

Es war noch besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Fahrtwind blies ihm ins Gesicht, die Nacht flog an ihnen vorbei und die Maschine vibrierte unter ihren Beinen. In den Kurven stürzten sie der Straße entgegen, um sich dann auf gerader Strecke wieder anmutig aufzurichten. Sie schlängelten sich an im Stau stehenden Autos vorbei und fuhren über eine rote Ampel. Und dann waren sie da.

„Endstation, Kleiner!", verkündete Teddy und Sirius stieg ab. „Wart noch 'n Augenblick", setzte er hinzu, als Sirius Anstalten machte, sich zu verabschieden. Er griff unter seinen Sitz und zog ein dickes Magazin hervor. Auf dem Titelblatt war ein riesiges rotes Motorrad abgebildet.

„Kannste haben, Kleiner. Ich brauch das nicht mehr."

Bevor Sirius fragen konnte, warum Teddy das Heft nicht mehr brauchte, hatte dieser sich schon wieder auf sein Motorrad geschwungen.

„Cheerio, Kleiner!"

Und weg war. Sirius sah dem Motorrad einen Moment sehnsüchtig hinterher, dann wandte er sich ab und ging die Straße hinunter, wo sich der _Tropfende Kessel_ unbemerkt von Mugglen zwischen einem Buch- und einem Plattenladen befand. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Das hier war mit Abstand der beste Tag der ganzen Sommerferien gewesen. Und über den Kamin im _Tropfenden Kessel_ konnte er zu den Potters nach Godric's Hollow reisen. Sie würden bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn er die restlichen Ferien bei ihnen verbringen würde. Immerhin hatte ihm Mr. Potter vor ein paar Wochen erst gesagt, dass er jederzeit bei ihnen willkommen wäre.

Sirius stieß die Tür zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ auf und das Grinsen erstarb auf seinen Lippen: Vor ihm stand Orion Black.


	2. Cuniculus lunatus säbelzahnus

Hi, Leute! Vielen, vielen Dank für eure ausführlichen Reviews! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Freut mich, dass dich das erste Kapitel gleich "in den Bann gezogen" hat. ;)

Richtig, Orion Black wird langsam bewusst, dass es sich bei Sirius um mehr als nur eine "kindische Rebellion" handelt. Und das macht ihn natürlich ziemlich nervös...

Freut mich übrigens auch sehr, dass dir Moody und das Motorrad gefallen haben.^^

daniel Freund: Schön, dass du auch wieder dabei bist. :) Und was für ein langer Review!

Stimmt genau, Orion Black will Sirius immer noch zu dem perfekten Erben erziehen und er wird diesbezüglich auch nicht so schnell aufgeben. Regulus ahnt, glaube ich, schon mehr als sein Vater, dass das nicht funktionieren wird.

Ja, da hatte Sirius Glück, dass das Zaubergamot kein Veritaserum eingesetzt hat. Allerdings war der ganze Prozess ja auch eher einer Schauprozess, da hätten sie wohl mehr zu verlieren als zu gewinnen gehabt.

Richtig, Orion Black wusste schon vorher über die Geschichte in der Nokturngasse Bescheid. Trotzdem hat er eine Erklärung von Sirius erwartet, vor allem was Fletcher angeht. Was Sirius und der Dieb miteinander zu tun haben, das weiß er nämlich immer noch nicht genau. (Und ich gehe zwar davon aus, dass Orion Black Legilimentik beherrscht, aber ich denke auch, dass die Reinblutkinder alle die Grundlagen der Okklumentik lernen. Sirius - impulsiv und hitzköpfig wie er ist - wird darin zwar kein Meister sein, aber wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig ist, wird er die wichtigsten Details verbergen können.)

Wieder richtig, Orion Black wusste ganz genau, dass Sirius zu den Potters gehen würde.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Cuniculus lunatus säbelzahnus**

„Hi, Leute!"

Sirius schob die Abteiltür hinter sich zu und ließ sich auf den nächsten Sitz fallen. Die anderen drei starrten ihn an.

„Merlin, Sirius, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", stieß James hervor.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, James. Wie waren eure Ferien?" Sirius' Augen blieben an Remus hängen. „Und was ist eigentlich mit _dir_ passiert?"

Sirius wusste, dass er nicht gut aussah. Nach seinem Ausflug nach Muggle-London hatte er sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen dürfen, außer um von Orion Black in sein Arbeitszimmer zitiert zu werden. Und das hatte er aus verschiedenen Gründen – Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – mehr als einmal getan. Auch zu den Familienmahlzeiten hatte er nicht kommen dürfen, was einerseits eine Erleichterung gewesen war, andererseits aber dazu geführt hatte, dass er abends mit knurrendem Magen schlafen gegangen war, wenn er es nicht geschafft, etwas aus der Küche zu stibitzen. All das hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, aber im Vergleich zu Remus fand Sirius, dass er aussah wie das blühende Leben. Die Wangen des Werwolfs waren eingefallen, seine Augen waren von einem fiebrigen Glanz erfüllt und lagen tief in den Höhlen. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah unendlich müde und erschöpft aus.

„Remus war krank", antwortete James für ihn. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und ich bin der Zaubereiminister. Hast du dich bei deiner Großmutter angesteckt, Lupin, oder warum siehst du aus, als wärst du gerade von den Toten auferstanden?"

Im ersten Schuljahr hatte Remus seine Abwesenheit an Vollmond oft damit erklärt, dass er seine kranke Großmutter besuchen müsse. Jetzt massierte er sich die Schläfen, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte – oder sich extrem beherrschen musste, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

„James hat Recht, Sirius, ich hatte die Sommergrippe. Und heute Nacht ist Vollmond. Beides zusammen...na, du siehst es ja."

Sirius hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. _Ich wusste nicht, dass Vollmond ist..._

„Wird das nicht etwas knapp heute Abend?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang barscher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich gehe direkt in die Heulende Hütte", erklärte Remus.

„Aber..."

Sirius suchte nach Worten und fand keine. Es war einfach so unglaublich ungerecht.

„Dann verpasst du die Auswahl und das Festessen", sagte er schließlich lahm. _Weil jemand, der sich unter Qualen in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelt, bestimmt kein größeres Problem hat als ein verpasstes Schulfest. Klar._

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habt ihr beide letztes Jahr die Auswahl auch verpasst", gab Remus zurück. Lächelnd setzte er hinzu: „Ich verlasse mich natürlich darauf, dass ihr mir was vom Nachtisch aus der Küche besorgt."

Sirius grinste zurück.

„Wird erledigt."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Sirius spürte, dass James ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Also...äh...wie waren eure Ferien?", wiederholte er seine Frage von vorhin halbherzig.

„Langweilig!", antwortete James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Weil er", er deutete auf Peter, der unter seinem wütenden Blicken zusammenschrumpfte, „die halben Ferien in den Bergen war, er", er deutete auf Remus, „mit einer Grippe im Bett lag und _du_ dich nicht einmal über den Spiegel gemeldet hast. Du hättest wenigstens auf unsere Briefe antworten können!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist mein Brief nicht angekommen? Ich habe euch doch alles erklärt."

James schnaubte.

„Schreibt nicht, Briefe werden abgefangen, sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express", zitierte er. „Das nennst du erklären?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Wesentliche steht drin. Und ich hatte nicht viel Zeit."

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Sirius", erklärte Remus. „James' Dad war kurz davor, dem Grimmauldplatz einen Besuch abzustatten."

Sirius spürte, wie er blass wurde.

„_Was?!_"

„Wir dachten, du hättest vielleicht Ärger wegen der Aussage bekommen", sagte James. „Ich habe andauernd versucht, dich über den Spiegel zu erreichen, aber du hast nie reagiert! Und dann sind irgendwann keine Briefe mehr von dir gekommen. Was hättest du denn an unserer Stelle getan?"

Sirius antwortete nicht.

„Und wir hatten Recht, oder?", fuhr James fort. „Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen, Sirius? Du siehst furchtbar aus. Warst du in den ganzen Sommerferien überhaupt einmal draußen?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, Potter, war ich", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück. Er zog das Motorradmagazin von Teddy aus seiner Tasche und schlug es auf. Die Zeitschrift hatte ihn in den Ferien davor bewahrt durchzudrehen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte er sie an Orion Black vorbeischmugglen können.

James' Augen wurden groß.

„Das ist ein Muggle-Magazin!"

„Tatsächlich, Potter. Wie hast du das nur erkannt?"

„Wo hast du das her?"

„Aus Muggle-London."

Sirius blätterte eine Seite um und verschwand hinter der Zeitschrift. Eine Sekunde später wurde sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

„He!", protestierte Sirius. „Gib mir das zurück, Potter!"

James lachte nur.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Black. Die Geschichte will ich hören."

Sirius grinste.

„Also gut."

* * *

„Bist du _lebensmüde_, Sirius?", fragte Remus, nachdem Sirius geendet hatte. „Erst riskierst du, zusammengeschlagen zu werden, und dann fährst du mit einem Fremden auf so einer Selbstmordmaschine durch London? Weißt du, was da hätte alles passieren können? Was wäre gewesen, wenn dieser Teddy doch nicht so nett gewesen wäre, wie er getan hat? Oder wenn..."

„Beruhig dich, Remus", unterbrach ihn James, „du klingst schon wie meine Mum."

„Das ist nicht komisch, James. Muggle-London kann gefährlich sein. Sirius hätte in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen können."

„Ist er aber nicht, oder? Wo hast du dich eigentlich hinfahren lassen?", wandte sich James an Sirius. Dessen Lächeln verblasste etwas.

„Charing Cross Road."

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Peter.

„Wenn du schon beim Tropfenden Kessel warst, warum hast du dann niemanden von uns besucht?", fragte James und Sirius glaubte zu hören, dass ein verletzter Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Das wäre doch _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen!"

Sirius' Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

* * *

Die Große Halle sah wie immer fantastisch aus, aber dieses Jahr hatte Sirius keinen Blick dafür. Er hatte Schmerzen, vor allem in seinem Kopf pochte es schmerzhaft und wenn er nicht so hungrig gewesen wäre, hätte er auf der Stelle einschlafen können. Und dann fehlte auch noch Remus. Sirius machte sich Sorgen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es gut war, sich in Remus' Zustand zu verwandeln – nicht dass es überhaupt _jemals_ gut gewesen wäre, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln – aber ein guter körperlicher Zustand konnte vermutlich nicht dabei schaden, die Tortur einigermaßen intakt zu überstehen.

James schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Er wird es schon schaffen", flüsterte er, als der Sprechende Hut sein Lied beendete. „Und morgen besuchen wir ihn gleich im Krankenflügel."

Aber auch er sah besorgt aus.

„Crouch, Bartemius", begann Prof. McGonagall die Erstklässler aufzurufen. Sirius nickte abwesend und sah zu, wie der Ravenclaw-Tisch in Applaus ausbrach, als ein kleiner blonder Junge mit Sommersprossen im Gesicht den Sprechenden Hut vom Kopf nahm und freudestrahlend vom Stuhl kletterte.

„Makepeace, Leyla!"

So ging es weiter und weiter, bis schließlich nur noch ein Junge mit dunkler Hautfarbe da stand, der sich neugierig umsah. Shacklebolt, Kingsley wurde ein Gryffindor und noch während das Haus der Löwen applaudierte, füllten sich die goldenen Teller vor ihnen mit Essen.

„Na endlich", sprach James Sirius' Gedanken aus und schaufelte sich den Teller voll. Auch Sirius, Peter und die anderen Gryffindors ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten.

„He, Evans", hörte Sirius James zwischen zwei Bissen sagen, „wie waren deine Ferien?"

Lily Evans, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Mary McDonald vertieft gewesen war, reagierte nicht gerade begeistert auf die Unterbrechung.

„Seit wann interessieren dich meine Ferien, Potter?"

„Naja, ich...äh..." James fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Also...äh...naja, du wohnst bei Mugglen und ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie die Ferien machen", sagte er und grinste breit. Als Lily nicht gleich antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Naja, Muggle haben keine Rennbesen und kein Quidditch und können nicht zaubern, also das klingt...äh...das klingt...ähm...ein bisschen langweilig...", schloss er lahm.

Sie haben Motorräder, dachte Sirius und erinnerte sich an die Fahrt durch das nächtliche London, die vorbeirasenden Lichter, die hohe Geschwindigkeit, das unglaubliche Gefühl. Fast konnte er den Fahrtwind wieder auf seiner Haut spüren... Etwas Spitzes traf Sirius in die Seite. Er schrak auf und der Lärm der Großen Halle strömte auf ihn ein. Augenblicklich fing sein Kopf wieder an zu pochen.

„Äh...was?", fragte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihn Lily, James und Peter anstarrten.

„Ich habe Evans gerade die Geschichte mit dem Motorrad erzählt", erklärte James.

„Oh...äh...ja, stimmt alles, was James sagt..."

„Geht es dir gut, Sirius?", fragte Lily. „Du siehst ziemlich müde aus."

Sirius zwang sich zu grinsen.

„Klar geht's mir gut, Evans. Auf einem Motorrad London unsicher zu machen, kann einen schon mal ein bisschen müde machen, weißt du..."

Lily Evans verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich, Black."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Mary MacDonald zu. Sirius spürte, dass James ihn besorgt von der Seite ansah.

„Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Sicher, Potter."

Dabei war er so müde, dass er seinen Kopf am liebsten auf den Tisch gelegt und einfach nur geschlafen hätte. Aber James dürfte nichts merken. Sirius spürte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen zunahmen.

* * *

Als das Festmahl von den Haustischen verschwand, atmete Sirius erleichtert auf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich in irgendeinem anderen Jahr so auf sein Bett gefreut zu haben.

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Bevor ihr alle in eure Schlafsäle verschwindet, habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Wie ihr alle wisst und wie einige von euch jetzt erfahren, ist es strengstens verboten, den Wald auf unserem Gelände zu betreten. Nach dem unglücklichen Unfall im letzten Schuljahr ist es außerdem verboten, sich der Peitschenden Weide auf mehr als 15 Meter zu nähern." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Dann fuhr er fort: „Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass Zaubern und ganz besonders Duelle in den Korridoren nicht gestattet sind. Die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele finden in der zweiten Woche statt. Bei Interesse wendet euch an Madam Hooch. Und zum Schluss möchte ich noch eine Änderung im Kollegium bekannt geben: Prof. Proudfoot wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Ein breitschultriger Mann mit narbigem Gesicht und kurzen braunen Haaren erhob sich und nickte knapp in die Runde. Sirius erkannte sofort den Auror, der ihn in der Nokturngasse vor einem Fluch bewahrt hatte. Begeistert klatschte er Beifall.

Der Weg nach oben in den Gryffindor-Turm schien heute besonders lange zu dauern. Oben im Schlafsaal angekommen steuerte Sirius, James' und Peters freundschaftliches Geplänkel ignorierend, geradewegs auf sein Bett zu, zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu und ließ sich erleichtert in das Federbett fallen. Endlich zurück in Hogwarts. Endlich Ruhe. Und endlich Schlaf.

* * *

Jemand rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Sirius murmelte etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es konnte noch nicht morgen sein, er war doch gerade erst eingeschlafen... Wieder schüttelte ihn jemand, diesmal energischer und länger.

„Lass mich schlafen, Kreacher", nuschelte Sirius. „Sag der alten Sabberhexe, sie soll zur Hölle fahren..."

Jemand lachte leise.

„Ich bin's, James."

Sirius schlug die Augen. James saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm im Bett und grinste ihn an. Aber da wo sein Knie hätte sein sollen, war nur leerer Raum zu sehen. Er hatte den Tarnumhang dabei. Sirius schloss wieder die Augen.

„Nicht heute Nacht, James."

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe."

„Du hast den Tarnumhang dabei. Du willst raus."

„Stimmt", musste James zugeben. „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, wo ich hin will?", setzte er nach kurzer Zeit hinzu, als Sirius nicht reagierte.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, weil ich nicht mitkomme. Frag Peter."

„Der will schlafen."

„Schön. Ich auch."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann: „Dir geht's ganz schön dreckig, was, Sirius?"

Unter der Bettdecke ballte Sirius die Hände zu Fäusten. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.

„So ein Quatsch, Potter. Es ist Nacht, ich bin müde und ich will schlafen. Das ist alles."

James setzte sich an das Fußende von Sirius' Bett, von wo aus er seinem Freund direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„So was hat dich aber bisher nicht abgehalten."

„Aber heute Nacht tut es das."

Sirius wollte sich gerade wieder demonstrativ hinlegen, als James sagte: „Schön. Aber dann sag mir wenigstens, was verdammt noch mal mit dir los ist. Was haben sie dir getan?"

Sirius erstarrte.

„Niemand hat mir etwas getan, Potter. Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass ich krank gewesen sein könnte wie Remus?"

James schnaubte.

„Die Ausrede zieht nicht mehr, Black."

Sirius schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Also gut, Potter. Du willst dich diese Nacht also rausschleichen?"

„Ja, schon..."

James klang plötzlich verunsichert.

„Und wo willst du hin?"

„Äh...so genau hatte ich das noch nicht geplant, ich dachte..."

„Dann sag ich's dir." _Wo würde sich niemand hinschleichen, der noch alle Besen im Schuppen hat?_ „McGonagalls Büro!"

„Was?!" James fiel fast rückwärts vom Bett. „Weißt du noch, wie sie uns das letzte Mal erwischt hat?"

_Allerdings. Vater hat dafür gesorgt._

„Angst, Potter?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Wir können natürlich auch hier bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Black!"

James stand auf und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Sein Kopf schien frei in der Luft zu schweben.

„Kommst du endlich?"

Sirius warf die Bettdecke zurück und stand. Einen Augenblick war ihm schwindelig, dann klärte sich sein Blick. Dafür kamen die Kopfschmerzen wieder.

James schien zu merken, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, denn seine Stimme klang plötzlich besorgt.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, Sirius..."

„Wenn du Angst hast, kannst du ja zu Pettigrew ins Bett krabbeln, Potter."

Als Antwort zog James ihm den Tarnumhang über den Kopf.

* * *

„Und was jetzt?", fragte James. Sie standen unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen vor Prof. McGonagalls Büro im ersten Stock.

_Keine Ahnung._ „Wir gehen rein."

Sirius machte Anstalten, nach der Klinke zu greifen.

„Bist du verrückt!", zischte James und packte Sirius' Arm. „Hast du ihren Katzenjammerzauber vergessen? Was wollen wir überhaupt da drin?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? _Du_ wolltest dich doch unbedingt rausschleichen!"

„Aber du wolltest in McGonagalls Büro!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Also gut. Wir könnten..."

Er überlegte. Dann grinste er plötzlich.

„Wir könnten McGonagall einen Liebesbrief im Namen von Proudfoot schreiben."

James lachte leise.

„Aber einen kurzen, bevor jemand kommt."

An Vollmondnächten war im Schloss immer besonders viel los. Während Sirius Schmiere stand und aufpasste, dass niemand kam, schrieb James, an die Wand gestützt, den Liebesbrief.

„Fertig", verkündigte er nach ein paar Minuten. Sirius riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro.

„Alohomora."

Kaum hatte Sirius einen Schritt über die Schwelle gesetzt, durchdrang ein schrilles Jaulen die nächtliche Stille. Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er platzierte den Brief in der Mitte des Schreibtisches, murmelte „Orchideus" und legte die Blumen neben den Brief.

„Was machst du denn da drin noch so lange? Komm endlich raus!", zischte James. Sirius nahm sich eins von Prof. McGonagalls Ingwerplätzchen und sah sich um. Die Kopien der Verwandlungsbücher, die sie Gryffindors Hauslehrerin in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr entwendet hatten, standen immer noch am selben Platz.

„Sirius!", wiederholte James drängend. „Jetzt mach schon!"

Er hätte nicht so leise sprechen müssen. Das schrille Jaulen gellte immer noch durch die Nacht. Es schwoll an und ab im gleichen Rhythmus wie das schmerzhafte Pochen in Sirius' Kopf.

Jemand packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Als James ihnen beiden den Tarnumhang überwarf, erhaschte Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch einen Blick auf das Schottenmuster von McGonagalls Morgenmantel, dann rannten sie los. Sie rasten den Korridor hinunter, bogen um eine Ecke und rutschten beinahe in der Wasserlache vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte aus.

„Scheiße!", fluchte James, denn obwohl sie den Tarnumhang trugen, hinterließen sie natürlich gut sichtbare nasse Fußabdrücke. Sie sprinteten eine Treppe hoch, rannten einen weiteren Korridor entlang, nahmen eine geheime Abkürzung, rannten noch eine Treppe hinauf.

Sirius' Atem ging abgehackt und stoßweise, bei jedem Atemzug hatte er das Gefühl, jemand würde ihm ein Messer in die Seite rammen. James zerrte ihn weiter und Sirius fragte sich benommen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Normalerweise waren James und er etwa gleich schnell, aber James schien immer schneller zu werden, während es Sirius immer schwerer fiel, Schritt zu halten.

An der Bibliothek vorbei, wieder Treppen, an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten vorbei, Treppen und noch mehr Treppen und dann waren sie endlich im siebten Stock. Sie hatten ihr Ziel schon fast erreicht, als urplötzlich Prof. Flitwick auftauchte. Auf dem Absatz kehrt machend, rannten sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück – und wären beinahe Filch und Mrs. Norris in die Arme gelaufen. Sirius und James warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. _Wirkt der Tarnumhang auch bei Katzen?_ Entschlossen, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, drehten sie abermals. Vielleicht konnten sie ja an Flitwick vorbeischlüpfen, vielleicht würde der kleine Zauberer ihren keuchenden Atem und ihre Schritte nicht hören, vielleicht... Links von ihnen befand sich plötzlich eine Tür, von der Sirius sich sicher war, dass sie eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich mit solchen Ungereimtheiten aufzuhalten. Sie schlüpften hinein und James warf die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Sirius war so erledigt, dass er sich augenblicklich auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich schwer atmend an die Wand lehnte. Noch immer stach seine Seite wie verrückt und der Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte oder ob es noch immer der Katzenjammerzauber war.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß, an die Wand gelehnt, sich die stechende Seite haltend und bemüht, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Irgendwann ließ das Stechen nach und er hatte wieder das Gefühl, genug Luft zu bekommen. Neugierig schaute er sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer Besenkammer. James lehnte an der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete ihn. Der verdammte Bastard atmete nicht mal schneller.

„Bleib sitzen", sagte James, als Sirius aufstehen wollte. Dieser ignorierte ihn.

„Ich sagte, bleib sitzen!", wiederholte James scharf. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber auf den Boden. Dieser lehnte sich an die Wand zurück.

„Sag mal, Black, hast du eigentlich deinen Verstand verloren?"

„Wovon redest du, Potter?"

Sirius' Stimme klang rau und heiser.

„Ich rede davon, dass du dich beinahe von McGonagall hast erwischen lassen und zwar freiwillig! Wenn ich dich nur eine Sekunde später aus ihrem Büro gezerrt hätte, hätte sie dich gehabt! Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er wusste selber nicht genau, was in Prof. McGonagalls Büro passiert war. Er plötzlich wieder diese Leere in sich gespürt, als wenn alles egal wäre. Was sollte denn schon passieren? Wenn McGonagall ihn erwischte, würde sie ihm eine Strafpredigt halten, Gryffindor Punkte abziehen und ihm eine Strafarbeit geben. Sie würde einen Brief an seine Eltern schreiben und Regulus würde genervt die Augen verdrehen, Walburga Black würde ihn anschreien und verfluchen und Orion Black würde ihn mit diesem neuen kalten Gesichtsausdruck anblicken, bevor er seinen Zauberstab heben würde, um ihn zu bestrafen. Die Tatsache, dass Prof. McGonagall ihn dieses Mal nicht erwischt hatte, änderte daran nichts. Früher oder später würde eine Eule mit einem anderen Brief in den Grimmauldplatz geflogen kommen. Denn egal, was Sirius tat, er würde niemals der Sohn sein, den seine Eltern sich wünschten.

* * *

Als Sirius am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn der Hogwarts-Express überfahren. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, aber James' und Peters gedämpfte Stimmen überzeugten ihn davon, dass es tatsächlich schon morgen war.

„Lass ihn schlafen, Peter", sagte James gerade, als Sirius die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite schob.

„Zu spät, Potter. Ihr wolltet doch nicht ohne mich frühstücken gehen, oder?"

James erwiderte sein Grinsen nicht. Er war immer noch wütend wegen gestern Nacht.

„Eigentlich schon. Du könntest den Schlaf gut gebrauchen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann hättet ihr nicht so laut sein dürfen."

Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo Prof. McGonagall schon die Stundenpläne verteilte. Ihrem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie nicht besonders guter Laune. Sirius und James grinsten, bis James sich erinnerte, dass er ja sauer war auf Sirius, und abrupt den Blick abwandte.

Sirius überflog seinen Stundenplan. Als erstes hatten sie Kräuterkunde bei Prof. Sprout.

„Oh nein, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe immer noch zusammen mit den Slytherins", stöhnte Peter neben ihm auf. „Und dann auch noch Wahrsagen!"

„Und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erst am Donnerstag", stellte Sirius enttäuscht fest. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Proudfoot saß neben Slughorn und las im _Tagespropheten_. Sirius grinste. Er fragte sich, ob McGonagall ihm etwas von dem vermeintlichen Liebesbrief erzählt hatte.

* * *

In Kräuterkunde erwarteten sie die hässlichsten Pflanzen, die Sirius je gesehen hatte. Sie sahen aus wie eklige schwarze Schnecken, die aus der Erde wuchsen. An den Stängeln hingen große glänzende Geschwülste und ein diskreter Geruch nach Benzin lag in der Luft.

„Bubotubler", verkündete Prof. Sprout und deutete mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung stolz auf die Schneckenpflanzen als würde sie ihnen ein paar preisgekrönte Rosen präsentieren. „Ziehen Sie bitte ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe über, unverdünnter Bubotubler-Eiter verträgt sich nicht gerade gut mit menschlicher Haut."

„Unverdünnter _was_?", fragte ein Hufflepuff nach.

„Unverdünnter Bubotubler-Eiter, Stebbins", wiederholte Prof. Sprout. „Er ist ein sehr wirksames Mittel gegen Akne, hat aber auch noch ein paar andere Heilwirkungen. Sie müssen die Geschwülste ausquetschen, den Eiter sammeln Sie dann in diesen Gefäßen." Sie deutete auf die andere Seite des Gewächshauses. „Fangen Sie an!"

Die Bubotubler auszuquetschen war eine eklige, aber dafür anspruchslose Arbeit. Nachdem Sirius sich an den durchdringenden Benzingeruch gewöhnt hatte (er erinnerte ihn angenehm an Teddys Motorrad), ließ er seine Gedanken einfach treiben. Er fühlte sich immer noch müde und kaputt, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie gestern Nacht und die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde gab ihm zusätzlich Gelegenheit, sich auszuruhen. Und das war, wie sich herausstellte, auch gut so, denn Prof. Kesselbrand schien seinen Unterricht dieses Jahr wieder mit einem Spektakel beginnen zu wollen. Als sie auf die Wiese vor dem Verbotenen Wald kamen, konnte Sirius seinen Augen nicht trauen: Vor ihnen standen mehrere rotbraune Wesen, die zwar aussahen wie Pferde, aber mindestens anderthalb mal so groß waren. Und außerdem standen ihre Mähnen und ihre Schweife in Flammen.

„Professor, sind das etwa...Aethons?", wollte Lily Evans ungläubig wissen.

„So ist es!", bestätigte Prof. Kesselbrand mit seiner üblichen Reibeisenstimme. „Und dazu noch besonders schöne Exemplare." Er schlug einem Aethon auf die Kuppe. „Das ist Feuerglanz."

Feuerglanz schnaubte nervös und Rauch quoll aus seinen Nüstern. Die Klasse machte geschlossen einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber, Professor", wandte Lily Evans ein, „gehören Aethons nicht zum UTZ-Stoff...?"

„Unsinn! Ich habe schon Kinder auf Aethons reiten sehen. Also, wer von ihnen will freiwillig?"

Niemand meldete sich. Dafür war die Klasse plötzlich sehr am Gras unter ihnen oder an den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes interessiert.

„Angst, Black?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter Sirius. „Und ich dachte immer, Gryffindors sollen so mutig sein."

„Hast du etwa so die Hosen voll, dass du jemand anders vorschicken musst, Avery?"

„Ich nicht. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der hatte so die Hosen voll vor Mummy und Daddy, dass er sogar in die Muggle-Welt geflüchtet ist..."

Sirius wirbelte herum und wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehe, als ihn eine kräftige Hand am Arm packte.

„Sie wollen es also mit Feuerglanz aufnehmen, he, Black?", schnarrte Prof. Kesselbrand. „Hervorragend!"

Und ehe Sirius protestieren konnte, befand er sich schon auf Feuerglanz' Rücken. Prof. Kesselbrand gab dem magischen Ross einen kräftigen Schlag auf das Hinterteil und sie jagten davon. Das war nicht das sanfte Gleiten, mit dem Sirius mit seinem Nimbus über das Land glitt, oder das aufregende Vibrieren eines Motorrads. Das hier war ein ständiges Auf und Ab aus geschmeidigen Muskeln und trommelnden Hufen. Er rutschte zur Seite, nach vorne und nach hinten, versuchte, sich dem Rhythmus des feurigen Pferdes anzupassen, sich irgendwo festzuhalten und dabei die flammende Mähne so weit es ging zu meiden. Dann machte Feuerglanz plötzlich eine rasche Kehrtwende und Sirius rutschte endgültig ab. Beim Versuch, noch irgendwo Halt zu finden, kratzten seine Schuhe und Fingernägel über das rotbraune Fell. Feuerglanz wieherte, stieg mit den Vorderbeinen in die Luft und Sirius wurde in hohem Bogen abgeworfen.

Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Hustend versuchte er wieder hochzukommen. Seine Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit voller Wucht zurück und für ein paar Sekunden sah er alles doppelt. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, beugte sich jemand über ihn. Zu seiner Überraschung waren es Lily Evans und Mary MacDonald.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sirius?", wollte Lily wissen. „Hast du dich verletzt?"

Im Hintergrund hörte Sirius die Slytherins lachen. Er ballte die Fäuste und bis die Zähnen zusammen. Lily drehte sich um.

„Das ist nicht komisch!"

Das Lachen wurde lauter.

„Hast du jetzt eine Schlammblutfreundin, Black? Und wir dachten, du könntest nicht tiefer sinken!"

„Hör nicht auf sie", sagte Lily und streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen. Er schlug sie zur Seite und stand alleine auf. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf die Slytherins gerichtet.

„Du meinst, ich habe Angst, Avery? Du irrst dich! Arde!"

Avery schrie auf. Sirius drehte sich um und stampfte davon. Hinter ihm brüllte Kesselbrand etwas von wegen Punktabzug und Strafarbeit, aber Sirius war es egal. Er hatte genug.

* * *

Arithmantik zog sich endlos hin. Hin und wieder warf Sirius einen Blick auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass sich der Stundenzeiger wieder nur minimal fortbewegt hatte. Er versuchte, zuzuhören und für Remus mitzuschreiben, aber immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er mit den Gedanken abschweifte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Avery verhexen würde, bis er nicht mal mehr kriechen konnte und ihn seine eigene Mutter nicht wiedererkennen würde. Und dann würde er sich Regulus vorknöpfen.

Kaum hatte Prof. Vektor das Ende der Stunde verkündet, stürmte er aus dem Klassenzimmer die Treppe hinab in Richtung der Kerker. Doch er war gerade in der Eingangshalle angekommen, als jemand rief: „He, Sirius! Wenn du in die Küche gehst, gehen wir schon mal in den Gryffindor-Turm vor!"

_Küche...?_ Ein Stockwerk über ihm standen James und Peter und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinab. Plötzlich fiel Sirius ein, dass sie Remus ja versprochen hatten, ihm Nachtisch aus der Küche mitzubringen, wenn er heute Nachmittag aus dem Krankenflügel kam. Vermutlich wartete er schon im Schlafsaal auf sie und las irgendein Buch. Avery und Regulus mussten warten. Er signalisierte seinen Freunden sein Einverständnis und lief zur Küche hinunter, wo sich die Hauselfen wie üblich vor Hilfsbereitschaft überschlugen. Doch als er atemlos oben im Gryffindor-Turm ankam, fand er nur James und Peter im Schlafsaal vor.

„Remus ist noch nicht da", empfing ihn James. „Wir holen ihn vom Krankenflügel ab, er muss ja jetzt bald kommen."

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, aber dort erlebten sie eine böse Überraschung.

„Nein, Potter, Mr. Lupin ist gerade nicht zu sprechen", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

„Aber..."

„Das ist mein letztes Wort. Gehen Sie jetzt, ich habe noch andere Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

„Können wir ihn denn wenigstens morgen besuchen?", wollte Peter wissen. Madam Pomfreys Gesicht wurde etwas weicher.

„Vielleicht. Wenn er aufwacht, werde ich ihm sagen, dass Sie da waren."

In denkbar schlechter Stimmung liefen Sirius, James und Peter zum Gryffindor-Tisch zurück. Auf Remus' Nachttisch standen immer noch die Süßigkeiten, die Sirius ihm aus der Küche besorgt hatte. Peter war der erste, der sprach.

„Meint ihr, es geht ihm gut?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn."

Sie mussten nicht weitersprechen, um zu wissen, dass sie alle das Gleiche dachten: Remus blieb normalerweise nicht länger als einen Tag im Krankenflügel. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Und so, wie er vor der Verwandlung ausgesehen hatte, war es vermutlich nichts Gutes.

* * *

Als Sirius am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihm taten zwar noch alle Knochen weh von seinem Sturz von dem Aethon, aber die ständige Erschöpfung und die Kopfschmerzen waren weg. Seine Laune stieg augenblicklich. James und Peter waren weniger begeistert, denn Sirius warf sie in seiner guten Stimmung ziemlich unsanft aus den Betten.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, machten die Slytherins hämische Bemerkungen über die letzte Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber Sirius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er warf Avery und Regulus sogar ein charmantes Lächeln zu. Irgendwann heute im Laufe des Tages würde er sie sich schnappen und sie bezahlen lassen. Avery schien zu spüren, dass das Lächeln nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, denn er machte nur noch eine halbherzige Bemerkung und griff dann hastig nach seinem Kürbissaft. Regulus dagegen warf seinem Bruder einen irritierten Blick zu. Dieser ignorierte ihn und setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Kurze Zeit später rauschte es und die Eulen stießen vom Himmel der Großen Halle zu den Haustischen hinab. James schnappte sich Remus' _Tagespropheten_, schob Peter geistesabwesend die Rätselseite zu und schlug den Nachrichtenteil auf. Werwolf-Massaker in Devon, lautete die größte Schlagzeile in der Mitte. Sirius spürte, wie ihm plötzlich eiskalt wurde. Zusammen mit James beugte er sich über die Zeitung.

_Werwolf-Massaker in Devon_

_Zum zweiten Mal in Folge ist es während einer Vollmondnacht zu Angriffen durch Werwölfe gekommen. Diesmal fiel eine ganze Familie den blutrünstigen Monstern zum Opfer. Es handelt sich um Tom Bennett (Muggle), Barbara Bennett (Hexe) und ihre beiden Kinder Grace (10) und Isabel (8). Während die Eltern sofort getötet wurden und Grace Bennett ihren Verletzungen im Laufe der Nacht erlag, kämpft Isabel im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen noch immer ums Überleben._

„_Aber ich fürchte, es sieht nicht gut für sie aus", sagt Hippocrates Smethwyk, Heiler im St. Mungo. „Durch Werwölfe zugefügte Wunden sind verflucht. Selbst wenn Isabel überlebt, wird sie schwere Schäden davontragen, da es keine magische Heilmethode für diese Verletzungen gibt."_

_Der Fluch, der auf Bissverletzungen durch Werwölfe liegt, führt außerdem dazu, dass das Opfer selbst zum Werwolf wird. Ob man Isabel unter diesen Umständen das Überleben wünschen kann, ist fraglich._

„_Wir bedauern diesen Zwischenfall sehr und sprechen den Angehörigen und Freunden der Familie unser aller Beileid aus", erklärt Mr. Oafish, Leiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. „Werwolf-Angriffe kommen normalerweise äußerst selten vor. Das Werwolf-Fangkommando arbeitet eng mit den Auroren zusammen, um die Werwölfe zur Strecke zu bringen."_

_Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Ministerium bis zum nächsten Vollmond seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hat._

„_Ansonsten sollte man ernsthaft über Führungswechsel auf verschiedenen Ebenen nachdenken", meint ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots, das nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte. „Die Diebstähle vom letzten Sommer sind auch immer noch nicht restlos aufgeklärt und ein Verdächtiger ist verschwunden, der andere wurde freigesprochen. Das alles wirft kein gutes Licht auf das Ministerium."_

James schlug vor Wut mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Blutrünstige Monster...fraglich, ob man ihr das Überleben unter diesen Umständen wünschen kann – weiß der Autor überhaupt, was er da schreibt? Kennt das Arschloch auch nur einen einzigen Werwolf? Wie kann der Tagesprophet nur so etwas drucken!"

„Der Artikel im August war nicht besser", sagte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme, während seine Gedanken rasten. Wusste Remus von den Werwolf-Angriffen? Sollten sie ihm den Artikel überhaupt zeigen? Aber sie konnten ihn ja auch schlecht verheimlichen...oder? Aber wenn es Remus heute immer noch so schlecht ging...

„Blutbad in Lincolnshire oder so ähnlich."

James warf Sirius einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Ist dir Remus..."

„Nein, er ist mir nicht egal", unterbrach Sirius James mit gesenkter Stimme, bevor dieser sie alle um Kopf und Kragen redete. „Aber du bist gerade dabei, der ganzen Großen Halle von Remus' pelzigem kleinen Problem zu erzählen."

James verstummte augenblicklich.

„Was hat Remus' Kaninchen mit dem Artikel im Tagespropheten zu tun?", fragte Mary MacDonald neugierig.

„Es wird bei Vollmond aggressiv und ihm wachsen lange Zähne!", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück. „Passiert das bei Muggle-Kaninchen nicht?"

„Seltsam, aber über so ein magisches Kaninchen habe ich noch nie etwas gelesen", warf Lily Evans spitz ein.

„Dann lies noch mal nach. Cuniculus lunatus säbelzahnus. Ist eine neue Art."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehr witzig, Black."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, aber Mary MacDonald beugte sich noch weiter zur Sirius hinüber.

„Ist das wirklich eine neue Art?"

Jetzt war es an Sirius, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nein."

Schmollend zog sich MacDonald zurück und Sirius drehte sich wieder zu James und Peter um.

„Was tun wir jetzt?"

* * *

Der Unterricht war die reinste Qual. Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde zogen sich praktisch ewig hin und alle um sie herum sprachen über die Werwolf-Angriffe. James verhexte Stebbins, als dieser sich dafür aussprach, alle Werwölfe einfach einzusperren. Es war eine Erleichterung, als Prof. McGonagall in Verwandlung die Klasse harsch anfuhr, sie dulde keine Gespräche, die nichts mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zutun hätten, und damit die Diskussionen endlich zum Schweigen brachte.

Nach Verwandlung machten sich Sirius, James und Peter sofort auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. James hatte den _Tagespropheten_ eingesteckt, aber sie waren sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn Remus zeigen sollten.

Madam Pomfrey empfing sie mit missbilligender Miene, aber sie ließ sie zu Remus. Sirius stockte der Atem, als er ihn sah. Remus war unglaublich blass und eine frische rote Narbe zog sich von seiner rechten Schläfe bis hinunter zum Kinn, aber er strahlte, als er sie sah.

James setzte sich zu Remus aufs Bett.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte er. „Madam Pomfrey wollte uns gestern nicht zu dir lassen."

Remus winkte ab.

„Ich war gestern nur etwas müde."

_Klar. Und vermutlich mehr tot als lebendig._

Remus' Blick fiel auf Sirius.

„Du siehst besser aus."

Sirius konnte das Kompliment nicht zurückgeben. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Remus so gut ging, wie er sich gab. _Er lenkt ab._

„Du nicht."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Habt ihr mir den Nachtisch aus der Küche besorgt?", wandte er sich an James.

„Klar, Kumpel! Steht alles im Schlafsaal. Du musst nur endlich aus dem Krankenflügel rauskommen."

Remus versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Madam Pomfrey will mich morgen vor dem Frühstück gehen lassen."

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Morgen erst? Wir dachten, du kannst heute gehen. Du bist schon einen Tag länger als sonst da."

„Sie will mich nur etwas länger beobachten, weil es mir vor der Verwandlung wegen dieser Sommergrippe noch immer nicht so gut ging, das ist alles. Habt ihr Notizen in den Fächern gemacht, die ich verpasst habe?"

Sirius schnaubte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, dass der Werwolf log. Remus hatte genauso wenig eine Sommergrippe gehabt wie er selbst. Abgesehen von seiner Lykantrophie war Remus sonst auch nie krank. Und warum sollte er so hartnäckig versuchen, seinen Zustand zu verharmlosen, wenn nicht, um von sich selbst abzulenken?

Als Peter Remus ihre gesammelten Mitschriften aushändigte, kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem dampfenden Zaubertrank.

„Trinken Sie das, Mr. Lupin. Und vergessen Sie nicht, die Salbe aufzutragen."

Remus trank gehorsam. Madam Pomfrey wandte sich Sirius, James und Peter zu.

„Es ist nett von Ihnen, dass Sie Lupin besuchen kommen, aber Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Er braucht immer noch Ruhe."

„Aber wir sind noch nicht mal zehn Minuten hier!", widersprach James empört. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck, Madam Pomfrey ließ sich auf keine Diskussionen ein.

„Remus hätte der alten Glucke ruhig sagen können, dass er sich besser fühlt und wir noch etwas länger bleiben können", murrte James, als sie wieder vor dem Krankenflügel standen und sich langsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machten.

„Vielleicht fühlt er sich aber gar nicht so gut", wagte Peter vorsichtig einzuwenden. „Er sah noch ziemlich krank aus."

Sirius nickte.

„Peter hat Recht. Ich wette, er musste Pomfrey anflehen, dass sie ihn überhaupt morgen gehen lässt."

„Ach, deshalb warst du vorhin so unfreundlich zu Remus. Weil du ihm nicht glaubst."

Sirius warf James einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich _weiß_ es. Du hast ihn doch selbst gesehen."

„Kein Grund, so unfreundlich zu sein."

Sirius blieb stehen.

„Sag mal, Potter, wo ist eigentlich dein verdammtes Problem?"

James blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Ich habe kein 'Problem', Black. Aber nur weil du so tust, als würde es dir blendend gehen, wenn es das offensichtlich nicht tut, heißt das nicht, dass sich alle Leute so verhalten."

Das war es also. James war immer noch wütend wegen der Aktion vorletzte Nacht. Aber Sirius war nicht minder zornig. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte davon. Er musste dringend Regulus und Avery finden.

* * *

Es war nicht schwer, Regulus zu finden. Nachdem Sirius sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Bruder nicht in der Bibliothek war, marschierte er geradewegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er packte einen jüngeren Schüler am Kragen und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Hör zu, Kleiner. Du gehst jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum und sagst meinem Bruder, dass er auf der Stelle rauskommen soll, verstanden? Und versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen, sonst verwandle ich dich in einen Mistkäfer!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er den Slytherin so heftig von sich, dass er der Länge nach hinfiel. Befriedigt sah Sirius zu, wie er sich eilig aufrappelte, das Passwort murmelte und hinter der Steinwand verschwand.

Regulus ließ auf sich warten. Als er nach zehn Minuten mit dem jüngeren Slytherin herauskam, kochte Sirius bereits vor Wut.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Sirius?", sagte Regulus in einem Tonfall, der den Gryffindor erst recht zur Weißglut trieb.

„Allerdings! Was hast du Avery erzählt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Einen Augenblick später hielt Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Ich warne dich, Regulus...!"

Sein jüngerer Bruder ließ sich nicht im Mindesten davon einschüchtern.

„Falls es darum geht, dass du einige..._Auseinandersetzungen_ mit Vater hattest, Sirius, das ist kein Geheimnis. Und die Folgen waren nicht zu übersehen."

Die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der Regulus darüber sprach, was Sirius im Grimmauldplatz diesen Sommer hatte erdulden müssen, war zu viel für ihn.

„Ar..."

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Sirius wurde sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und von unsichtbaren Fesseln zu Boden gedrückt. Hinter Regulus waren Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes und Snape aufgetaucht. Rosier hielt Sirius' Zauberstab in der Hand, Snape hatte seinen immer noch Sirius gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, was ich erzählt haben soll, Sirius", sagte Regulus, „aber ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt besser." Er beugte sich zur Sirius hinab und senkte die Stimme, sodass nur dieser ihn hören konnte. „Bist du deinem Blutsverräter-Freund Potter eigentlich so unwichtig, dass es ihm egal ist, was du für seine 'Freundschaft' bezahlst, oder warst du bisher nur zu feige, es ihm zu sagen?"

Sirius juckte es in den Fingern, seinen Bruder zu verhexen, bis dieser nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war, aber weder hatte er seinen Zauberstab noch konnte er sich bewegen.

„Verpiss dich, Regulus!"

Regulus ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Rosier und Snape zu. Auf eine knappe Handbewegung seinerseits hin hob Snape den Lähmfluch auf und Rosier warf Sirius seinen Zauberstab zu. Noch ehe Sirius sich aufgerappelt hatte, war Regulus im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Aber so leicht gab Sirius nicht auf. Er hatte noch eine andere Rechnung offen.

„Furunkulus!", zischte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf Avery. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wich er Wilkes' Konjunktivitis-Zauber aus und blockte Rosiers Stoßfluch ab. Doch bevor er selber noch einen Zauber sprechen konnte, erwischten ihn die Peitschflüche von Mulciber und Snape und ein gut gezielter Lähmfluch von Rosier setzte ihn endgültig außer Gefecht.

„Das war ziemlich dumm, Black", sagte Avery und starrte ihn aus seinem verquollenem, fleckigen Gesicht heraus hasserfüllt an. „Arde!"

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Brandzauber seinen rechten Arm verbrannte.

„Ich würde dir gerne noch eine richtige Lektion erteilen, aber leider möchte dein Bruder nicht, dass du zu sehr verletzt wirst." Er beugte sich vor und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme weiter. „Übrigens hat Regulus nichts weitererzählt. Pech gehabt, Blutsverräter. Sieht so aus, als würde dich deine Mutter so sehr hassen, dass sie es brühwarm ihrer Schwägerin erzählen musste."

Verächtlich gab er Sirius einen Tritt in die Seite und verschwand hinter der Steinwand, gefolgt von Snape, Mulciber und Wilkes.

„Was willst du noch hier, Rosier?", fauchte Sirius den verbliebenen Slytherin an. _Wie konnte ich in den Osterferien nur so auf dieses Stück Dreck hereinfallen?_ „Los, hau schon ab zu deinen Slytherin-Freunden!"

„Du solltest auf deinen Bruder hören, Black", antwortete der Slytherin so ruhig, als unterhielten sie sich bei einer Tasse Tee. „Der Preis, den du für Potters Freundschaft zahlst, ist zu hoch. Und du wirst nie einer von ihnen werden, ganz egal, was du tust."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Augenblicklich spannten sich Sirius' Muskeln, doch Rosier beendete nur den Lähmfluch. Dann verschwand er wie die anderen Slytherins hinter der Steinwand.

Vor Wut schlug Sirius mit der Faust auf den Boden. Seine wohlverdiente Rache war in einem Fiasko geendet. Und zu allem Unglück hatte er jetzt auch noch eine Strafarbeit bei Prof. Kesselbrand.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kam Remus tatsächlich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, wie er es versprochen hatte. Und er merkte natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Okay, Leute, was ist eigentlich los?", fragte er nach ungefähr drei Minuten.

„James und Sirius...", begann Peter.

„Gar nichts ist los!", fauchte James wenig überzeugend. Remus warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Und warum hast du dann heute Morgen noch kein einziges Wort mit Sirius gewechselt?"

James antwortete nicht. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Peter?"

„James glaubt, dass Sirius dir unterstellt, dass du irgendwas vor uns verbirgst, weil er uns selbst nicht alles erzählt."

Sirius stellte sein Glas so heftig ab, dass der Kürbissaft herausschwappte und funkelte Peter zornig an. Dieser sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ach, das ist ja interessant", sagte Remus, gerade als Sirius dazu ansetzte, Peter zusammenzustauchen. „James, vielleicht solltest du anfangen zu akzeptieren, dass wir alle ein Privatleben haben. Sirius muss uns nicht alles erzählen."

Der Erbe der Blacks war so verblüfft, dass ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. Ausgerechnet Remus, der immer als erster Sirius' Ausreden nach den Ferien durchschaut hatte, sagte James, er solle ihn, Sirius, in Ruhe lassen?

James schien nicht minder verblüfft zu sein. Ungläubig starrte er Remus an, der gleich noch einen drauf setzte, indem er sagte: „Und dann hätte ich gerne noch die Tagespropheten von den letzten beiden Tagen. Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der ihn abonniert hat."

Sirius, James und Peter tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus.

„Da stand nichts Besonderes drin", sagte James schließlich. „Die Chudley Cannons haben mal wieder verloren..."

„Ich würde die Zeitung trotzdem gerne haben", unterbrach ihn Remus. James zögerte einen Augenblick, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und griff in seine Tasche. Vermutlich sagte er sich, dass es ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Remus von den Werwolf-Angriffen erfuhr.

Remus las den Artikel mit unbewegter Miene, aber Sirius bemerkte, wie sich seine Hände so fest in der Zeitung verkrallten, dass sich die Knöchel weiß färbten.

„Das ist doch alles nur Schwachsinn, was da steht", versuchte James Remus aufzumuntern. „Der Autor hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon er redet."

„Aber die Leute glauben, was er da schreibt. Und ganz Unrecht hat er nicht: Werwölfe _sind_ gefährlich."

„Nur einmal im Monat", präzisierte Sirius. „Und dann auch nur, wenn sie sich nicht einschließen."

„Was die Werwölfe, die für die Angriffe verantwortlich sind, vermutlich nicht tun", sagte Remus und faltete den _Tagespropheten_ zusammen.

„Die Auroren werden sie schon kriegen."

Falls James Remus aufmuntern wollte, funktionierte es nicht besonders gut. Wenn möglich, sah Remus sogar noch besorgter aus. Doch bevor jemand von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Lily Evans ein.

„Remus, du bist wieder da! Geht's dir wieder besser? Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht..."

Etwas unsicher blieb ihr Blick an Remus' magerer Gestalt, seinen müden Augen und denen noch nicht ganz verheilten Verletzungen hängen.

„Es geht mir viel besser, danke der Nachfrage, Lily", antwortete Remus freundlich.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du meine Notizen von den letzten Tagen haben", bot sie an. Remus lächelte.

„Die anderen haben mir schon ihre gegeben, aber danke."

Lily warf Sirius, James und Peter einen Blick zu, als würde sie ihnen nicht mal zutrauen, eine Schreibfeder zu halten, geschweige denn, einen Buchstaben auf Pergament zu malen.

„Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, sag einfach Bescheid."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging aus der Großen Halle. Mary MacDonald winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu und folgte ihrer besten Freundin nach draußen.

Die Sache mit Remus hatte ein Gutes: James war nicht mehr sauer auf Sirius oder zumindest war er zu sehr mit Remus und den Werwolf-Angriffen beschäftigt, um darüber nachzudenken, was Sirius ihm möglicherweise verschwieg. Und als Remus zu seiner ersten Stunde alte Runen dieses Schuljahr ging, konnten Sirius, James und Peter endlich auch ihre Verwandlungsübungen fortsetzen. Es klappte schon ganz gut. Sirius und James schafften es recht sicher, einfache Tierklassen wie Amphibien und niedere Reptilien ineinander zu verwandeln. Und Peter verwandelte schon bei seinem zweiten Versuch einen Regenwurm in eine Weinbergschnecke.

„Super, Peter, du hast das Prinzip durchschaut!", rief James und schlug ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Jetzt brauchst du nur noch etwas Routine."

Sirius hingegen fuchtelte verzweifelt mit seinem Zauberstab umher, um seinen frisch verwandelten Vogel von seinen Schuppen und dem Schildkrötenpanzer zu befreien.


	3. Dunkle Künste

Hi, Leute! Mal wieder herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! :) Ich werde mich bei der Antwort auf eure Reviews leider kurzfassen müssen, obwohl ausführliche Reviews natürlich eine ausführliche Antwort verdient hätten, aber es käme mir etwas unpassend vor, wenn vor dem eigentlichen Kapitel erst mal zwei Seiten nur Antworten von mir stünden. Aber genug der Vorrede, fangen wir an!

LarryBarry: Ja, Rosier respektiert Sirius' Fähigkeiten und seine Herkunft, aber vor allem ist er auch mit Regulus befreundet. Schon um seines Freundes Willen versucht er deshalb, Sirius' auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und unnötige Racheaktionen zu vermeiden. Und die Syltherins sind natürlich auch nicht alle einfach nur "böse", aber da ich aus Sirius' Sicht schreibe, kommen sie natürlich nicht besonders gut weg.

Ja, James ist jetzt 14 und nicht mehr so naiv wie als Elfjähriger und schluckt Sirius' Ausreden daher nicht mehr so ohne Weiteres.

*lol* Ja, ich denke, es wird noch genug Auseinandersetzungen mit Orion geben. Dieser Band hat übrigens 13 Kapitel, aber es wird 14 Updates geben.

daniel Freund: Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du mich gegen deine Mutter verteidigst. ;) Obwohl ich vielleicht ein klein wenig Mitleid mit ihr habe, wenn sie diejenige ist, die die Druckerpatronen bzw. den Toner bezahlen muss. ;)

James ist nicht nur wütend auf Sirius, weil er nicht auf ihre Briefe geantwortet hat. Er vermutet (zurecht), dass Sirius' Eltern ihm mal wieder das Leben schwergemacht haben, und er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Sirius ihm das mitteilt, damit er ihm helfen kann. Wie du richtig erkannt hast, versteht James nicht, dass Sirius gar keine Hilfe von James will (zumindest noch nicht) bzw. dass Sirius nicht glaubt, dass James ihm wirklich helfen kann und er es deshalb für sinnlos hält, die ganze Sache zu thematisieren.

Ja, Sirius ist so auf Regulus fixiert, dass er andere Möglichkeiten völlig außer Betracht lässt.

Richtig, wenn Sirius sauer auf James ist (oder ihn etwas ärgern will), dann nennt er ihn Potter und nicht James. Und wieder richtig, dadurch, dass James hartnäckig versucht, von Sirius etwas über sein Familienleben zu erfahren, verschließt sich dieser nur noch mehr. Andererseits wäre es vermutlich auch nicht die richtige Strategie das Ganze einfach totzuschweigen...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Dunkle Künste**

Am Donnerstag nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, in der Sirius den Slytherins Filibusterknaller in die Kessel warf, und einer ereignislosen Stunde Zauberkunst, kam endlich das, worauf die Gryffindors schon die ganze Woche gewartet hatte: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Prof. Proudfoot. Als der Auror hereinkam, saß die gesamte Klasse schon auf ihren Plätzen und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Prof. Proudfoot quittierte es mit einem zufriedenen Nicken und begann, die Namensliste durchzugehen.

„Also gut", sagte er, als er damit fertig war, „ich habe die Berichte meiner Vorgänger gelesen. Sie scheinen ein solides Grundwissen über dunkle Geschöpfe zu haben und außerdem bereits erste Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Flüchen gesammelt zu haben. Ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich noch an Ihren Unterricht bei Professor Garth, denn darum wird es hier in erster Linie gehen: um Flüche und wie Sie sich in Kampfsituationen verteidigen können."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill.

„Darüber hinaus", fuhr Prof. Proudfoot fort, „möchte ich, dass Sie lernen, dunkle Magie zu erkennen und sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen. In Tagen wie diesen ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass einige von Ihnen einmal in eine derartige Situation kommen werden."

Bildete Sirius es sich ein oder lag Proudfoots Blick bei diesen Worten ein klein wenig länger auf James und ihm?

„Und damit wollen wir auch beginnen. Zuerst müssen Sie wissen, wogegen Sie sich verteidigen sollen. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, wie die dunklen Künste überhaupt definiert sind?"

Sirius lehnte sich etwas enttäuscht in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte gehofft, dass Proudfoot als Auror praktischen Unterricht machen würde. Neben ihm fing James an, mit seinem Zauberstab Löcher in sein Pergament zu brennen.

„Schwarze Magie ist darauf ausgerichtet, großen Schaden und Zerstörung anzurichten, einem Opfer Schmerzen zuzufügen, den Willen eines Opfers zu unterwerfen oder widernatürlich in den Tod einzugreifen, sei es durch einen Todesfluch oder durch die Beeinflussung von toten Körpern bei der Erschaffung von Inferi", antwortete Lily Evans auf Proudfoots Frage.

„Korrekt", bestätigte dieser. „Entsprechend dieser Definition werden dunkle Flüche auch in die Kategorien Schaden bzw. Zerstörung, Schmerzen, Unterwerfung und Tod eingeteilt." Er schrieb die vier Kategorien an die Tafel. „Kann mir auch jemand sagen, woran man einen dunklen Fluch erkennt?"

Wie üblich meldeten sich Lily Evans und Remus, aber Proudfoots Augen blieben an James hängen, dessen Pergament mittlerweile wie ein Schweizer Käse aussah.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Ähm..." James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Verletzungen durch dunkle Flüche können im Gegensatz zu Verletzungen durch normale Flüche nicht durch Magie geheilt werden außer man kennt den Gegenfluch. Und sie hinterlassen immer Narben."

„Richtig, wenn es auch einige Ausnahmen gibt. Mr. Lupin?"

„Eine Ausnahme ist der Cruciatus-Fluch, Sir. Er fügt dem Opfer größte Schmerzen zu, aber er hinterlässt keine Narben."

„Zumindest keine körperlichen, das ist korrekt", entgegnete Prof. Proudfoot ernst. „Tatsächlich fügt der Cruciatus-Fluch dem Opfer größtmögliche Schmerzen, dessen Ausmaß in erster Linie von der Macht des ausführenden Zauberers abhängen. Aber lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht zu der Annahme verleiten, ein Cruciatus-Fluch durch einen weniger mächtigen Zauberer wäre leicht zu ertragen. Jeder Cruciatus-Fluch bedeutet furchtbare Qualen und Schmerzen und jeder einzelne von ihnen würde durch einen solchen Fluch früher oder später gebrochen werden. Es soll Fälle gegeben haben, in denen die Opfer ihren Verstand verloren und nie wieder erlangt haben."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte bedeutungsschweres Schweigen. Sirius' Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er ballte seine Hände unter seinem Pult zu Fäusten, als er merkte, dass sie zitterten. Er spürte James', Remus' und Peters besorgte Blicke auf sich ruhen und zwang sich, scheinbar gleichgültig an die Tafel zu starren.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, welcher Kategorie der Cruciatus-Fluch noch zugeordnet werden kann, abgesehen von denen, die hier an der Tafel stehen?", fragte Prof. Proudfoot. „Mr. Black?"

Beinahe wäre Sirius zusammengezuckt, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Er gehört zu den drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen: Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch, Imperius, der Fluch zur völligen Unterwerfung des Willens und Cruciatus, der Folterfluch."

„Richtig." Proudfoot schrieb die drei Flüche in die jeweiligen Kategorien an die Tafel. „Fallen Ihnen noch weitere Flüche ein?", wandte er sich an die ganze Klasse.

„Inferi", schlug Mary MacDonald vor.

„Verschiedene Flüche, die Knochenbrüche oder tiefe Stich- oder Schnittwunden verursachen", sagte Lily Evans. „Sie wurden nach den Koboldaufdständen im 18. Jahrhundert geächtet und später den dunklen Künsten zugeordnet."

Proudfoot nickte und schrieb alles an die Tafel.

„Der Peitschfluch", sagte James.

„Würgeflüche", warf Peter erschaudernd ein.

„Zwang", meinte Remus. „Auch ohne den Willen des Opfers zu brechen, können bestimmte Flüche den Körper so beeinflussen, dass die Opfer zu Bewegungen wider ihren Willen gezwungen werden."

Prof. Proudfoot schrieb alles in die entsprechenden Kategorien an der Tafel. Dann sagte er: „Wie Sie sehen, lässt sich jeder dunkle Fluch einer dieser Kategorien zuordnen...ja, Miss Evans?"

„Sir, ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum der Peitschfluch nicht in die Kategorie 'Schaden bzw. Zerstörung' gehört. Wenn er die gleiche Wirkung wie eine Peitsche hat, fügt er dem Oper doch Verletzungen zu."

„Eine gute Frage, Miss Evans, deren Antwort Sie vermutlich in keinem Schulbuch finden werden. Vielleicht weiß sie trotzdem jemand?" Proudfoot ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse streifen. „Mr. Black?"

Diesmal wäre Sirius _wirklich_ beinahe zusammengezuckt. Ihm war schlecht und sein Rücken juckte und mittlerweile sehnte er sich nur noch das Ende der Stunde herbei. Er kannte die Antwort auf Lilys Frage genau, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir."

„Der Peitschfluch fügt dem Opfer zwar Verletzungen zu, wie Sie richtig bemerkt haben, Miss, Evans, die sich auch nicht durch Heilzauber beheben lassen, was, wie wir gehört haben, ebenfalls ein Kennzeichen der dunklen Magie ist", erklärte Prof. Proudfoot. „Allerdings können diese Verletzungen in einem gewissen Ausmaß narbenfrei abheilen, was normalerweise bei dunkler Magie nicht der Fall ist. Deshalb steht beim Peitschfluch der Schmerz im Vordergrund, entsprechend ist die Zuordnung zu unseren Kategorien. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Miss Evans?"

Lily nickte.

„Sehr gut. Nun, dieses Wissen ist die Grundlage dafür, schwarze Magie zu erkennen und sich gegen sie verteidigen zu können. Bis morgen möchte ich, dass Sie einen Aufsatz schreiben, welche Flüche in den Grenzbereich zwischen den dunklen und den hellen Künsten fallen und warum sie der einen oder anderen Seite zugeordnet worden sind. Sie können gehen."

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Achtlos stopfte er Tintenfass, Federkiel und Pergament in die Tasche und lief zur Tür. Doch als er am Pult vorbeikam, hielt ihn Prof. Proudfoot zurück.

„Einen Augenblick bitte, Mr. Black."

James, der schon fast durch die Tür war, warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und bedeutete James, schon einmal vorzugehen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Black?", wollte Prof. Proudfoot wissen, nachdem die letzten Schüler gegangen waren. Sirius warf dem narbigen Auroren einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Proudfoot hatte ihn doch nicht ernsthaft nach der Stunde da behalten, um sich mit ihm über sein Befinden zu unterhalten, oder? Wusste Proudfoot irgendetwas? Hatte er gesehen...

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass diese Unterrichtsstunde nach Ihren Erlebnissen im letzten Schuljahr nicht ganz einfach für Sie war", wurde Proudfoot deutlicher. Sirius merkte erst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als er erleichtert ausatmete.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir."

Es war nicht Bellatrix' Gesicht gewesen, dass er vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hatten, als sie über den Cruciatus-Fluch sprachen.

Proudfoot musterte ihn forschend, aber schließlich nickte er.

„Gut."

Sirius fasste dies als Gesprächsende auf. _Falls er wissen wollte, ob Bella mich so tief traumatisiert hat, dass ich nur noch ein zitterndes Nervenbündel bin, dann weiß er jetzt hoffentlich, dass er sich zumindest darüber keine Sorgen machen muss._ Er hätte sich totlachen können. Sirius war schon auf dem halben Weg zur Tür, als ihn Proudfoot noch einmal ansprach.

„Übrigens, Black, Ihre alten Verteidigungslehrer haben große Stücke auf Sie gehalten. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich das nächste Mal mehr an meinem Unterricht beteiligen. Und Ihrem Freund Potter können Sie das Gleiche sagen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich einen Brief an meinen Chef schicken muss."

Sirius musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Sir."

* * *

In der zweiten Woche kamen die Auswahlspiele und natürlich redete James von nichts anderem mehr. Nachdem McCormack letztes Schuljahr ihren UTZ gemacht hatte, fehlte dem Gryffindor-Team ein Hüter.

John Bell war neuer Mannschaftskapitän. Sirius betrachtete diese Wahl mit gemischten Gefühlen. Bell war kein schlechter Flieger und er war von ihnen allen schon am längsten im Team, aber irgendwie zweifelte Sirius daran, dass er das Zeug zu einem Mannschaftskapitän hatte wie McKinnon oder McCormack. Bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte er sich bisher meistens zurückgezogen, bis sich die Wogen von alleine geglättet hatten, aber damit würde er als Kapitän nicht durchkommen.

„Naja, er ist kein schlechter Jäger...", brachte James Sirius' Gedanken zum Ausdruck. Er schwieg einen Augenblick nachdenklich, dann fuhr er fort: „Und bei McCormack war ich mir am Anfang noch nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt sprechen kann, bevor sie Mannschaftskapitänin geworden ist. Und dann haben wir den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen."

Neuer Hüter wurde Daniel Sloper. Als Treiber eher durchschnittlich bewies er als Hüter überraschend großes Geschick. Er konnte zwar nicht an McCormack heranreichen, aber das hatte auch niemand erwartet und von allen Teilnehmern kam er noch ehesten an sie heran.

„Den Quaffel zu fangen, ist mir eigentlich auch lieber, als mich von Klatschern abschießen zu lassen", gestand er Sirius. „Das überlasse ich lieber dir, Black."

„Das solltest du auch lieber, Sloper", antwortete James für Sirius, der das feindselige Verhalten des Fünftklässlers gegenüber seinem besten Freund noch nicht vergessen hatte. „Als Treiber bist du nämlich nicht so toll."

Sloper lachte nur.

„Ist gut, Potter, ich hab's begriffen. Also, Black, halt mir die Klatscher vom Leib."

„Idiot", murmelte James, nachdem Daniel Sloper gegangen war.

„Er ist gar nicht so übel." _Immerhin hat ein gebrochener Schädel ausgereicht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht auf der Seite der Slytherins stehe._

James schnaubte.

„Wenn du meinst..."

Sie gingen zusammen zu den Umkleidekabinen.

„Mann, ich habe einen Hunger!", rief James, als er sein Quidditch-Trikot über den Kopf zog. „Ich hoffe, die Hauselfen haben heute was Anständiges zum Abendessen gemacht."

Sirius lachte.

„Die Hauselfen hier haben bisher _immer_ etwas Anständiges gemacht." _Im Gegensatz zu Kreacher._

„Dann sollte sich das heute Abend besser nicht ändern, ich könnte nämlich einen ganzen Hippogreifen verspeisen." James setzte seine Brille auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, sodass sie noch zerzauster aussahen, als sie es vom Training ohnehin schon waren. „Bist du endlich fertig? Ich..." Er stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Was hast du mit deinem Arm gemacht?"

Sirius schlüpfte schnell in sein Hemd. Seit den letzten Osterferien achtete er darauf, sich mit dem Rücken immer zu einer Wand umzuziehen, aber seinen Arm, an dem immer noch die Spuren von Averys Brandzauber zu sehen waren, konnte er nicht verstecken.

„Slytherins", antwortete er knapp, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

„Wann?", wollte James augenblicklich wissen. „Warum hast du mir nicht gleich davon erzählt? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Warst du bei Pomfrey?"

Sirius antwortete nicht.

„Okay. _Okay._" James fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Du willst es mir nicht erzählen. Das ist dein 'Privatleben', wie Remus es so schön ausdrückt. Genauso wie deine Sommerferien und deine schlechte Laune."

Sirius streifte sich seinen Umhang über. Es stimmte nur zum Teil, was James sagte. Er hätte seinem besten Freund die Angelegenheit gerne erklärt, aber dann hätte er ihm auch erzählen müssen, wie Avery von seinem Ausflug nach Muggle-London erfahren hatte, warum er überhaupt weggelaufen war und was sich danach im Grimmauldplatz abgespielt hatte. Und dazu konnte sich Sirius nicht überwinden. Also schwieg er.

„Ich werde dich also nicht fragen, was es damit auf sich hat, obwohl ich dieses Versteckspiel dumm und bescheuert finde."

Sirius spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Gegen seinen Willen musste er sich beherrschen, angesichts James' letzten Satzes nicht zu grinsen. _Typisch Potter._

„Der überaus stolze Master Black hat aber doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn sich ein bescheidener Freund an seiner Rache, die zweifellos grausam und schrecklich sein wird, beteiligt."

Sirius konnte sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen. Er grinste breit.

„Der überaus begabte und gut aussehende Master Black wäre sehr erfreut über die helfende Hand seines bescheidenen Freundes."

„...der im Übrigen auch überaus begabt und gut aussehend ist."

„...der noch bescheidener wäre, wenn er mal in den Spiegel geschaut hätte."

James sah ihn einen Augenblick verdutzt an, dann rief er: „Das nimmst du zurück, Black!"

Sirius machte einen Satz zur Tür.

„Bring mich doch dazu, Potter."

Und schon rannte er in Richtung Schloss davon – zweifellos mit einem wütenden James Potter auf den Fersen.

* * *

Noch am selben Abend klappte James Remus' Buch zu und zog Peter sein Pergament weg, auf dem er gerade einen Aufsatz schrieb.

„Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Remus sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, während Peter fast erleichtert schien, dass James ihn – zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit – von seinen Hausaufgaben befreite.

„Und was genau haben wir zu besprechen?", wollte Remus wissen. Seine Stimme klang leicht gereizt. James warf Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Slytherin", antwortete dieser in einem Tonfall, als würde das alles erklären, was es Remus' Ansicht nach offensichtlich nicht tat, denn er bat ironisch: „Könntest du das bitte etwas genauer ausführen?"

Sirius hatte keine Lust, das „genauer zu auszuführen", wie Remus sich ausdrückte.

„Seit wann brauchen wir einen Grund, um den Slytherins einen Streich zu spielen?"

Remus seufzte.

„Sirius, du kannst nicht einfach zum Spaß Leute verhexen, nur weil dir langweilig ist."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das zum Spaß tue, Lupin?" Sirius senkte die Stimme. „Was glaubst du, was sie mit dir anstellen würden, wenn sie von deinem pelzigen kleinen Problem erfahren würden?"

Remus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, er presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, dass sie jemals davon erfahren müssten."

„Natürlich werden sie nicht davon erfahren", mischte sich James ein und warf Sirius einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Aber du musst zugeben, Remus, dass die Slytherins alles andere als Unschuldslämmer sind."

Wieder seufzte Remus.

„Also gut, was habt ihr vor?"

* * *

Es war fast zu einfach. Remus und Peter lockten den Billywig-Schwarm von Prof. Kesselbrand mit einem kleinen Trick in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum – kurze Zeit später kamen die Slytherins schreiend und fluchend aus den Kerkern gestürzt. Manche, die besonders viele Stiche abbekommen hatten, schwebten mehrere Zoll über dem Boden und klammerten sich verzweifelt an ihre Freunde.

Als nächstes trafen die Slytherins auf Sirius und James. Manche ergriffen Hals über Kopf die Flucht, andere zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, aber beeinträchtigt durch die Billywig-Stiche und behindert durch ihre schwebenden Mitschüler und panische Erst- und Zweitklässler, hatten sie kaum eine Chance gegen die zwei duellerprobten Gryffindors. Diese hatten allerdings auch gar nicht vor, alle Slytherins festzuhalten, um sie zu verhexen. Die meisten von ihnen würden sich schon genug ärgern, dass ihr Gemeinschaftsraum einmal mehr Opfer einer Stinkbombenattacke geworden war. Nein, Sirius und James hatten es auf einige ganze bestimmte Slytherins abgesehen. Und auf den letzten freute sich Sirius ganz besonders. Er lächelte.

„Hallo, Avery."

* * *

Für ihren Streich bekamen Sirius und James insgesamt 100 Punkte abgezogen und Nachsitzen bis Halloween. Remus und Peter waren nicht erwischt worden und weder Sirius noch James hatten sie verraten, sodass sie ohne Strafe davonkamen. Sirius war es egal. Er hatte Avery für eine Woche in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet und das war es ihm wert gewesen. James dachte ähnlich: Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Avery Gesellschaft in Form von Snape hatte, was seiner Meinung nach den Krankenflügelaufenthalt noch viel unerträglicher machen musste. Die restlichen Gryffindors waren nachvollziehbarerweise nicht ganz so begeistert: Vermutlich war es das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, dass ein Haus Minuspunkte hatte.

Die Slytherins kochten vor Wut. Mehr als einmal versuchten sie, sich an Sirius und James zu rächen, aber die beiden waren auf der Hut und ließen sich nicht so leicht erwischen. Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein paar neue Flüche auszuprobieren, und nachdem er mehrere Slytherins mit laufenden Nasen, verschrumpelten Zungen, Blumenkohl-Ohren und Schnecken spuckend in den Krankenflügel geschickt hatte, schienen sie ihre Rache aufzugeben. Das dachten Sirius und James jedenfalls, bis eines Nachmittags Mary MacDonald atemlos in ihren Schlafsaal gestürmt kam, wo Sirius, James und Peter gerade Verwandlung übten.

„Die Slytherins haben Remus erwischt!"

„Was?!"

Alle drei fuhren herum.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Sirius barsch wissen. „Remus ist viel zu schlau, um sich von den Schlangen erwischen zu lassen!"

„Avery hat Prof. Babbling abgelenkt und Remus hat sich gerade mit Lily unterhalten. Es ging alles so schnell..."

„Wo ist Evans jetzt?", wollte James wissen. „Haben sie sie auch erwischt?"

„Sie sind beide im Krankenflügel. Sie..."

Mehr brauchten Sirius, James und Peter nicht zu wissen. Mary MacDonald grob zur Seite stoßend, stürzten sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. So schnell sie konnten zwängten sie sich durch das Portraitloch und rannten zum Krankenflügel.

„Wo sind Evans und Remus?", verlangte James zu wissen, kaum dass sie Madam Pomfreys Reich betreten hatten. Wie zu erwarten war die Schulkrankenschwester von ihrem Auftritt weniger begeistert.

„Rennen und Schreien ist hier nicht erlaubt, Potter!", wies sie James scharf zurecht. „Das hier ist ein Krankenzimmer!"

Aber da hatte Peter Remus schon entdeckt und winkte Sirius und James zu seinem Bett. Sirius sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er ihn sah. Von Remus' heller Haut hoben sich mehrere zornrote Striemen ab, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zogen. Und seine Augen waren so rot und verquollen, dass er sie kaum öffnen konnte.

„Wer war das?", wollte James wissen. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut.

„Wer hat das gemacht? Was ist passiert?"

„Mulciber", murmelte Remus.

„Unmöglich!", entfuhr es Sirius. „Mulciber ist dumm wie ein Besenstiel!"

Für einen Augenblick wich die Wut aus James' Gesicht, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er stieß Sirius scherzhaft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Beleidige nicht die Besenstiele!" Doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber wie konnte er dich erwischen?", wandte er sich an Remus. „Das haben sie doch noch nie geschafft!"

Das stimmte allerdings. Die Slytherins hatten Peter mehrmals verhext und einmal hatten sie Sirius und James aufgelauert, aber Remus hatte es irgendwie immer geschafft, Duelle zu umgehen (wenn er nicht gerade Peter zur Hilfe geeilt war).

„Ich habe nicht aufgepasst", erklärte Remus mit leiser Stimme. „Und als ich gemerkt habe, dass etwas nicht stimmt, hatte er mich schon mit dem Konjunktivitis erwischt. Als nächstes muss er den Peitschfluch benutzt haben, Madam Pomfrey hat so etwas gesagt, als sie mich versorgt hat..."

„Was?!", entfuhr es James ungläubig. „Der Bastard hat dunkle Magie angewandt? Hier, in Hogwarts vor einem Lehrer?"

Sirius hatte es sich schon gedacht, als er die Striemen in Remus' Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Es wird keine Narben geben", beeilte er sich, Remus zu versichern. „Es tut weh, aber es heilt, auch wenn es etwas dauert."

James fuhr herum. Sein Gesicht war so zornig, wie Sirius es nur selten gesehen hatte.

„Was spielt das denn für reine Rolle! Kapierst du nicht, was Mulciber getan hat, Black? Er hat schwarze Magie angewandt! Er..."

„Für _mich_ spielt es eine Rolle!", unterbrach ihn Remus scharf. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt, obwohl es ihn offensichtlich anstrengte.

„Ich habe schon genug Narben. Und jeden Monat werden es ein paar mehr. Ich bin für jede Verletzung dankbar, die abheilt, ohne dass noch eine Narbe zurückbleibt."

James verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache. Plötzlich sah er sehr beschämt aus – zumindest so beschämt, wie man als Gryffindors Quidditch-Held eben sein konnte.

„Tut mir leid, Remus", meinte er schließlich zerknirscht. „Es macht mich bloß so verdammt wütend! Da draußen ist ein schwarzmagischer Irrer, der Mugglestämmige verfolgt, und dann fangen sie auch schon in Hogwarts an, dunkle Magie zu benutzen! Ich meine...ich meine, sie sind zwar Slytherins und ihre Eltern gehören garantiert zu diesen Irren hinter den Masken, aber sie sind doch selber keine Todesser..."

„Noch nicht", warf Sirius düster ein. Tatsächlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass die Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang dunkle Magie anwandten. _Aber sie waren vorher noch nie mutig genug, es vor einem Lehrer zu tun..._ Sirius erklärte James nicht, dass Mulciber den Peitschfluch zu Hause wahrscheinlich so selbstverständlich gelernt hatte, wie James den Schwebezauber. Er erklärte ihm auch nicht, dass die Verführungskraft der dunklen Magie nicht nur in ihrer Macht lag, sondern auch in der Einfachheit ihrer Ausführung. Man musste nur wollen und den richtigen Spruch kennen – und schon war man theoretisch in der Lage, fast jeden dunklen Fluch anzuwenden. Der Wille war der Schlüssel zur Macht.

James mit seinem Hass auf die schwarze Magie würde nicht verstehen, konnte mit einer Kindheit, die so völlig bar allem Dunklen war, nicht verstehen, welche Rolle die schwarze Magie im Leben einer jeden traditionellen, reinblütigen Familie spielte. Deshalb hatte Sirius ihm nie erzählt, was sich in der Nokturngasse abgespielt hatte, während er bewusstlos gewesen war. Und deshalb würde James auch nie wissen, was es für Sirius bedeutete, ein Black in Gryffindor zu sein.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm war Sirius schweigsam, aber da James die ganze Zeit redete, fiel es nicht weiter auf.

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie schwarze Magie angewendet haben! Ich meine Dumbledore ist hier und Proudfoot ist Auror... Wo haben sie das überhaupt gelernt? Ich wusste ja, dass Snape mit seiner Triefnase in den schwarzen Künsten steckt, aber die anderen..."

James warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu. In der zweiten Klasse hatte Snape einmal den Peitschfluch gegen Sirius angewandt. Dieser hatte sich vor allem in seinem Stolz verletzt gefühlt, dass ein schleimiger Idiot wie Schniefelus es geschafft hatte, ihn mit einem Fluch zu erwischen, aber James war ausgerastet.

„Sie sind Slytherins", warf Peter weise ein. „Slytherin hat die meisten dunklen Hexen und Zauberer in der Geschichte von Hogwarts hervorgebracht."

„Ich weiß das, Peter", gab James genervt zurück. „Aber, ich meine, sie haben sich später der dunklen Magie zugewandt, oder? Sie können ja nicht einfach in der Schule angefangen haben, schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Jemand hätte sie aufgehalten...oder?"

„Interessante Theorie, Potter!", rief jemand von der Treppe vor ihnen und plötzlich rasten Flüche auf sie. Sirius reagierte instinktiv und warf sich zur Seite. Er hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken oder auf die anderen zu achten. Er kam wieder auf die Beine und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, einem Fluch auszuweichen und den den anderen abzublocken.

„Expelliarmus!", brüllte er, zum Gegenangriff übergehend und sich gleichzeitig duckend. „Impedimenta!"

Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob er getroffen hatte, denn im selben Augenblick traf in etwas mit großer Wucht in die Seite. Es tat weh und es schmerzte noch viel mehr, als er mit der Stirn auf die unterste Treppenstufe aufschlug. Ohne auf das Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu achten, sprang er und richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch gekommen war.

„STUPOR!"

Keine Zeit mehr für Nettigkeiten und Geplänkel. Das hier war keine halbherzige Racheaktion, das hier war geplant und seine Gegner waren nicht zimperlich.

Wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, explodierte die Treppenstufe.

„Stupor! Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus! Stupor!"

Wieder traf ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken. Er taumelte, konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten, griff an und schaffte es nicht mehr, dem nächsten Fluch auszuweichen. Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und schlug hart mit Hinterkopf und Rücken auf. Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, wurde ihm ein Zauberstab an die Kehle gehalten.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey war nicht gerade begeistert, als sie wenig später mit einem halb bewusstlosen Peter im Krankenflügel auftauchten.

„Was haben Sie diesem armen Jungen angetan?", fauchte sie, nachdem sie ihn in das nächste Bett verfrachtet hatten. „Als Sie vor einer halben Stunde gegangen sind, war er noch nicht in diesen Zustand!"

James widersprach empört – Sirius und er hätten Peter gar nichts angetan – und schließlich ließ sich Madam Pomfrey besänftigen. Es gab inzwischen in ganz Hogwarts niemanden mehr, der nicht gewusst hätte, dass Sirius, James, Remus und Peter befreundet waren. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius und James selber Verletzungen aufwiesen, trug vermutlich auch dazu bei, dass sich die Schulkrankenschwester am Ende von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen ließ.

Während Madam Pomfrey eine Platzwunde an Sirius' Hinterkopf heilte, stand James neben dem Bett, in dem Remus inzwischen schlief, und schielte neugierig zu dem Vorhang hinüber, hinter dem Lily Evans sich von den Auswirkungen der Flüche erholte, die sie getroffen hatten.

„Bleiben Sie von dem Vorhang weg, Potter!", warnte Madam Pomfrey James, als sie seine Blicke bemerkte. „Ich glaube, Miss Evans hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie keinen Besuch von Ihnen wünscht."

James wurde rot und wandte sich von dem Vorhang ab, während Sirius grinste. Als sie vorhin zu Remus gegangen waren, hatte James sich trotz eines ausdrücklichen Verbotes von Madam Pomfrey unbedingt vergewissern müssen, dass es Evans gut ging. Sie war von seiner Fürsorge nicht gerade begeistert gewesen und hatte eine Blumenvase verhext, sodass sich das Wasser über seinen Kopf ergossen hatte und die Blumen ihm um die Ohren geklatscht wurden, während die Vase ihn von ihrem Bett wegbugsierte.

„In Ordnung, Sie können gehen, Black", verkündete Madam Pomfrey schließlich und Sirius sprang erleichtert auf. Er mochte den Blick nicht, mit dem sie ihn musterte. Seit James ihn nach den letzten Weihnachtsferien gezwungen hatte, mit den Würgemalen von den verzauberten Umhängen seiner Mutter zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Schulkrankenschwester ihn im Auge behielt. Sie sollte sich lieber Sorgen um Remus machen, dachte Sirius mürrisch, als er mit James in die Große Halle ging.

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Abendessen herum. In Gedanken war er schon längst nicht mehr in der Großen Halle, sondern im Verwandlungskorridor vor der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher, wo er sich um Mitternacht mit Mulciber verabredet hatte.

_Wie wäre es mit einem Duell ohne deine Blutsverräterfreunde, Black? Ich meine ein _richtiges_ Duell, in dem alles erlaubt ist. Oder hast du unter diesen idiotischen Schwachköpfen etwa schon verlernt, wie man richtig kämpft?_

Oh nein, das hatte Sirius nicht. Wie sollte er es auch als Erbe einer der schwarzmagischsten Familien Großbritanniens und mit einer Cousine wie Bellatrix? James' Abscheu vor dunkler Magie war alles, was ihn davon abhielt, die Slytherins ihre eigene Medizin schmecken zu lassen. _Aber wenn James nicht da ist..._ Mulciber würde seinen Kampf bekommen. Er würde es noch bereuen, den Erben der Blacks herausgefordert zu haben.

Mary MacDonald setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wie geht es Remus?", wollte sie wissen. James schnaubte.

„Na, wie soll's einem schon gehen, wenn man im Krankenflügel liegt?"

Mary warf James einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

„Lily ging es schon besser, als ich sie besucht habe."

Das schien James nur noch mehr zu ärgern.

„Remus nicht!", fuhr er sie an. Mary MacDonald schien zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, James zu beachten.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wandte sie sich an Sirius. Dieser verzog den Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Es ihnen heimzahlen."

Mary MacDonald beugte sich vor.

„Oh und wie?" Als sie merkte, dass Sirius sie etwas irritiert ansah, setzte sie hinzu. „Es war so fies von Mulciber, Remus und Lily einfach so zu verhexen..."

„Ach und warum hast du dann nichts unternommen?", unterbrach James sie. „Ich dachte, Evans wäre deine beste Freundin!"

Mary wurde rot.

„Es ging so schnell!", verteidigte sie sich. „Niemand ist auch nur dazu gekommen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen!"

„Hört sich an, als hätten sie das genau geplant", sagte Sirius. Mary nickte.

„Avery hat Prof. Babbling abgelenkt und dann hat Lily schon der erste Fluch getroffen. Ich glaube, sie wollten eigentlich Remus treffen, aber Lily hatte sich gerade verabschiedet und ist in die Schusslinie geraten..."

„Und wer hat die Flüche gesprochen?", wollte Sirius wissen. Remus hatte gesagt, es sei Mulciber gewesen, aber Sirius traute Mulciber weder das Können noch die Klugheit zu, um so einen Plan zu entwerfen und auszuführen.

„Es waren mehrere. Rosier war dabei, Mulciber und dieser furchtbare Kerl aus der fünften, der auch Quidditch spielt..."

„War Schniefelus dabei?", wollte James wissen. Mary MacDonald schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außerdem hätte Snape Lily niemals etwas getan. Die beiden sind befreundet."

„Immer noch?", knurrte James. „Wann merkt Evans endlich, dass Schniefelus bloß ein mieser, schleimiger Slytherin ist, der bis zum Hals in den schwarzen Künsten steckt, und sucht sich andere Freunde!"

Trotz seiner düsteren Stimmung musste Sirius grinsen.

„Dich zum Beispiel?"

James wurde hellrot.

„Wie kommst du denn _da _drauf? Und warum denn eigentlich nicht?"

Mary MacDonald fing an zu kichern.

„Hm, lass uns mal überlegen...", fing Sirius an. „Erstens: Sie mag dich nicht. Zweitens: Sie hält dich für einen Idioten. Drittens: Sie hat heute erst eine Blumenvase über deinem Kopf ausgeleert."

Mary MacDonald prustete los.

„Du magst Lily, Potter? Ich meine, du magst sie so _richtig_?"

„Ich...ich habe nie gesagt..."

Jetzt war James wirklich knallrot geworden. Abrupt schob er seinen Teller weg und stand auf.

„Ich bin fertig mit essen. Bis später, Sirius."

Und mit diesen Worten marschierte er mit hochrotem Kopf aus der Großen Halle. Sirius und Mary brachen in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

„Ist Potter wirklich in Lily verknallt?", wollte Mary wissen, nachdem sie sich beide einigermaßen erholt hatten. Sirius' spontane Antwort war ein Achselzucken, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass James in letzter Zeit ziemlich interessiert an Evans gewesen war. Er hatte wissen wollen, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht hatte, und dann hatte er im Krankenflügel unbedingt nach ihr sehen wollen...

„Schon möglich", sagte er schließlich. Mary kicherte.

„Wenn ich das Lily erzähle..."

Sirius grinste.

„Tu's lieber nicht, wenn James in der Nähe ist, sonst nehmen die beiden noch den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm auseinander...oder tu's doch, das könnte nämlich ziemlich lustig werden." Er schob seinen Teller weg und stand auf. „Ich bin auch fertig mit essen. Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Mary stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich komme mit."

Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Großen Halle. Sie stiegen gerade die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch, als Sirius seinen Namen hörte. Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Regulus.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius barsch.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Sirius." Sein Blick glitt flüchtig über Mary MacDonald. „Alleine."

„Damit du ihn mit deinen Slytherin-Freunden überfallen kannst?", fragte Mary schrill. Regulus ignorierte sie.

„Es ist wichtig."

Sirius zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Geh schon mal vor, ich komme nach."

Mary sah einen Augenblick aus, als wolle sie widersprechen, aber schließlich nickte sie nur.

„Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wer war das?", wollte Regulus wissen, nachdem Mary gegangen war.

„MacDonald?"fragte Sirius. „Sie ist in meinem Jahrgang. Wieso?"

Regulus sah mit nachdenklicher Miene in die Richtung, in die Mary MacDonald verschwunden war.

„Schlammblut?"

„Mugglestämmig!", verbesserte Sirius ihn scharf.

„Sei vorsichtig, mit wem du dich einlässt", antwortete Regulus ruhig, als hätte er Sirius nicht gehört.

„Wenn das eine Drohung sein soll..."

„Keine Drohung. Lediglich eine Warnung, Bruder. Ich bin es nicht, der sich später vor Vater verantworten muss."

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte dich warnen..."

„Das hast du bereits."

Regulus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Nicht davor. Es geht um die anderen. Du willst heute Nacht wirklich in den Verwandlungskorridor kommen?"

Sirius warf Regulus einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Was geht dich das an?"

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir das überlegen."

Wieder musterte Sirius Regulus, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins verriet nichts.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er schließlich. „Keiner deiner Freunde hat in einem Zaubererduell eine Chance gegen mich."

„Alleine nicht", gab Regulus zu, „aber zusammen schon."

„Wenn sie mich in eine Falle locken wollten, dann müssten sie mich dazu nicht extra nachts zur Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher locken." _Das hätten sie heute schon problemlos so erledigen können._ „Also, was willst du wirklich, Reg?"

„Zwei deiner 'Freunde' haben sie schon erwischt. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht nicht der nächste sein."

Sirius lachte höhnisch.

„Und deshalb kommst du, um mich zu warnen? Aus reiner Herzensgüte? Ich bin gerührt, Brüderchen. Verrat mir nur, warum du das tun solltest."

Für einen Augenblick blitzte Ärger in Regulus' Augen auf, aber seine Stimme klang kühl und beherrscht wie immer, als er sprach.

„Weil du immer noch mein Bruder bist."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er Sirius auf der Treppe stehen.

* * *

Die Stunden zogen sich endlos dahin. Sirius wartete darauf, dass James müde wurde und schlafen ging, damit er sich unbemerkt hinausschleichen konnte, aber James machte keinerlei Anstalten, ins Bett zu gehen. Sirius schrieb lustlos an seinen Hausaufgaben, um irgendeinen Grund zu haben, noch länger im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Irgendwann überlegte er, ob es nicht vielleicht sogar die bessere Lösung wäre, selber so zu tun, als wolle er schlafen gehen, und sich dann unter James' Tarnumhang heimlich nach draußen zu schleichen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, James' Tarnumhang zu nehmen, um sich an James selbst vorbeizuschleichen. Er hatte den Umhang seines Freundes zwar schon öfter alleine benutzt (und auch nicht immer mit dessen Wissen), aber das Ziel hatte nie darin bestanden, James auszutricksen. Das hier war irgendwie anders. Aber als es halb zwölf wurde und schließlich zwanzig vor zwölf, schien er keinen andere Wahl mehr zu haben. Sirius packte seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

„Ich..."

„Ach, gehst du schon mal den Tarnumhang holen?", sagte James. Sirius erstarrte. _Woher..._

„Diese Idioten denken doch ernsthaft, wir würden wirklich getrennt kommen", fuhr James fort, dem Sirius' Überraschung offensichtlich entgangen war. „Sie halten sich für soooo schlau, weil sie uns einzeln herausgefordert haben. Wenn wir zusammen gegen sie antreten, haben sie nämlich keine Chance."

Sirius' Gedanken rasten. Weshalb war sich sich James so sicher gewesen, dass die Slytherins auch Sirius zu einem nächtlichen Duell herausgefordert hatten und nicht nur ihn selbst? _Weil James denkt, ihr Ziel ist es, uns zu schwächen, indem sie uns einzeln einbestellen und nicht zusammen, sodass wir uns nicht gegenseitig helfen können. James muss davon ausgehen, weil er nichts zu verbergen hat..._ Sirius hingegen hatte etwas zu verbergen. Mulciber hatte ihn zu einem Duell mit dunkler Magie herausgefordert und Sirius hatte zugestimmt und bis eben war er auch fest entschlossen gewesen, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen.

„Wann haben sie dir gesagt, dass du kommen sollst?", fragte Sirius, wobei er versuchte, seine Stimme möglichst gleichgültig klingen zu lassen.

„Eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht", antwortete James. „Und was haben sie dir gesagt?"

„Mitternacht."

James schnaubte.

„Dann müssen sie sich ihrer Sache aber ganz schön sicher sein, wenn sie davon ausgehen, dass sie dich in einer Viertelstunde erledigen können."

„Scheint so."

In Wirklichkeit rechneten die Slytherins natürlich keineswegs damit, dass das Duell mit Sirius schon zu Ende war, wenn James eintreffen würde. Nein, sie wollten, dass James Potter, der Aurorensohn, der dunkle Magie verabscheute wie kaum ein zweiter, seinen besten Freund, den Erben der Blacks, der schwarzmagischsten Familie Großbritanniens, dabei zusah, wie er eben jene dunkle Magie anwandte, die James so verabscheute. Der Plan war so hinterlistig wie genial – und beinahe hätte er funktioniert.

„Du solltest übrigens los", nahm James ihr Gespräch mit Blick auf seine Armbanduhr wieder auf. „Ich komme unter dem Tarnumhang hinterher. Kümmer du dich einfach um deinen Gegner, ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Punkt Mitternacht stand Sirius vor der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher im Verwandlungskorridor. Einen Augenblick später schälte sich Mulcibers finstere breite Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit.

„Bist du alleine, Black?", wollte er wissen. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Um mit jemandem wie dir fertig zu werden, brauche ich keine Unterstützung."

Mulciber bleckte die Zähne. Sirius nahm an, dass es ein Lächeln war.

„Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Als James den Tarnumhang herunterzog, lehnte Sirius schweißüberströmt an der Wand und rang nach Atem. Mulciber lag wie alle andern Slytherin in einer Ganzkörperklammer gefangen am Boden. Aber es war nicht leicht gewesen, ihn in diesen Zustand zu bekommen. Ganz und gar nicht leicht.

Sirius hatte Mulciber immer für einen Idioten mit vielen Muskeln und wenig Hirn gehalten wie Macnair, Wilkes oder Avery (wobei man bei Avery nicht von Muskeln sprechen konnte), aber in ihrem Duell hatte er sich als fast unheimlicher Gegner entpuppt. Er hatte sich nur wenig bewegt und es trotzdem geschafft, fast alle Flüche von Sirius abzuwehren. Dunkle Zauber hatte er so selbstverständlich angewandt, wie andere Leute ihre Kaminfeuer anzündeten. Gleichzeitig schien er eine solche Befriedigung aus der schwarzen Magie zu ziehen, wie es Sirius bisher bei keinem anderen Menschen erlebt hatte abgesehen von Bellatrix.

Mulciber war eindeutig ein gefährlicher Gegner, aber am Ende war Sirius besser gewesen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte James wissen. „Ein paar mal dachte ich echt, er hat dich erwischt."

Hatte er auch, aber Sirius hatte die Gegenflüche gekannt.

„Ich wäre schon viel früher mit ihm fertig gewesen, wenn sich seine Freunde nicht eingemischt hätten."

James schaute tatsächlich etwas schuldbewusst drein.

„'tschuldigung wegen der Sache mit Wilkes. Ich war gerade mit Schniefelus beschäftigt..."

Sirius lachte.

„Die Tentakel und die Schlangenzunge stehen ihm gut."

James grinste.

„Finde ich auch. Vielleicht sollten wir allen Slytherins ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk machen. Was meinst du, Sirius?"

Sirius grinste zurück.

„Ich finde, das ist eine glänzende Idee, James."

Mrs. Norris setzte ihrem Spaß schließlich ein Ende. Mit der Gewissheit, dass die Slytherins innerhalb kurzer Zeit von niemand anderem als Filch gefunden werden würden, schlichen sich Sirius und James grinsend unter dem Tarnumhang in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

„Das", sagte James, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ, „war genial. Das war noch besser als die Sache mit den Billywigs."

Sirius nickte.

„Die Slytherins werden es sich gut überlegen, bevor sie noch mal jemanden von uns angreifen."

_Und wenn sie es tun, kann Mulciber sein Duell bekommen._ Aber das sprach er nicht laut aus. Später, als James schon schlief, lag Sirius noch wach. Ihm war die Warnung seines Bruders wieder in der Sinn gekommen. Warum hatte Regulus ihm nicht gleich gesagt, dass sie Sirius dazu bringen wollten, vor James' Augen schwarze Magie anzuwenden? Hatte er es tatsächlich nicht gewusst oder war er sogar selber Teil der Falle gewesen?

Als Sirius endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, hatte er die Antwort auf diese Frage immer noch nicht gefunden.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wusste auf irgendeine Art und Weise schon die ganze Schule Bescheid – das heißt, genau genommen wusste niemand so richtig etwas. Es gab Hunderte von Gerüchten und alle stimmten nur in einem Punkt überein: Fast die gesamte vierte Slytherin-Klasse und ein paar Slytherins aus den höheren Jahrgängen lagen im Krankenflügel und Slytherins Punktestand war praktisch auf null gerutscht.

Einige sagten, sie hätten sich mit Peeves angelegt und Dumbledore habe den Poltergeist nun endgültig von der Schule verbannt. Dieses Gerücht wurde schnell widerlegt, denn Peeves bewarf noch am selben Tag die Hufflepuff-Erstklässler mit Wasserbomben. Andere wiederum meinten, die Sache wäre im Grunde ganz banal, die Slytherins hätten sich einfach gestritten und am Ende gegenseitig verhext.

„Ach und wer hat dann dem letzten die Ganzkörperklammer verpasst?", fragte eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin. „Hat der sich selbst verhext oder was?"

„Unsinn!", widersprach ein Hufflepuff. „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass es eine Ganzkörperklammer war? Es gibt ein Monster im Schloss, sie wurden versteinert!"

Das war nun so abwegig, dass es wirklich nur noch die wenigsten glaubten. Den mörderischen Blicken zufolge, die Sirius und James von dem stark gelichteten Slytherin-Tisch empfingen, als sie in die große Halle kamen, machte das Haus der Schlangen die beiden Gryffindors für den Vorfall verantwortlich und kam damit der Wahrheit am nächsten.

Sirius und James fühlten sich großartig. Sie waren zwar todmüde und Sirius hatte doch ein paar mehr Blessuren von seinem Duell mit Mulciber davongetragen, als er anfangs angenommen hatte, aber das war es allemal wert gewesen.

Kaum hatten sich Sirius und James hingesetzt, stürzten sich die Gryffindors auch schon auf sie.

„Habt ihr wirklich diese ganzen Slytherins verhext?", sollte Jackson Finley atemlos wissen.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Davey Gudgeon.

„Und wie seid ihr aus der ganzen Sache wieder rausgekommen?"

Grinsend genossen Sirius und James die Aufmerksamkeit, aber bis auf ein paar mysteriöse Andeutungen verrieten sie nichts. Es wäre schließlich ziemlich ärgerlich gewesen, wenn Prof. McGonagall ihnen noch im Nachhinein Strafarbeiten gegeben hätte, weil sich jemand verplappert hatte. Trotzdem wurden bis zum Mittag regelrechte Epen über das nächtliche Duell im Verwandlungskorridor erzählt. Prof. Proudfoot nahm die Geschichte zum Anlass, sie die Ganzkörperklammer und ihren taktischen Einsatz im Duell üben zu lassen.

Als Sirius und James am Nachmittag Remus und Peter im Krankenflügel besuchten, wussten sie schon über alle Gerüchte Bescheid und wollten natürlich hören, was wirklich passiert war. Vor ihren beiden Freunden hatten Sirius und James natürlich keine Geheimnisse und so ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen, in allein Einzelheiten zu beschreiben, wie sie Slytherins in deren eigene Falle gelockt hatten. Peter hörte mit offenem Mund und selbst bei Remus schien nach kurzer Zeit die Anerkennung über seine Missbilligung zu überwiegen.

„Ihr hättet auch einfach einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen können", konnte er es sich trotzdem am Ende nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen. Sirius lachte.

„Und McGonagall den ganzen Spaß überlassen? Niemals!"


	4. Vollmond 1 von 2

Hi, Leute! Mal wieder vielen Dank für das Review! :) Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

larissaelenefabricius: Freut mich, dass dir der Unterricht bei Proudfoot gefällt. Ich muss ehrlicherweise zugeben, ich habe diese Szene schon länger geplant, um einfach mal meine Vorstellungen über dunkle Magie darzustellen. Ich finde, abgesehen von den drei unverzeihlichen Flüchen, Inferi, Sectumsempra und Horkruxen erfährt man in HP ja nicht wirklich, was schwarze Magie überhaupt ist.

*lol* Ja, James entwickelt definitiv ein Interesse an Lily...^^

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Vollmond (1/2)**

Am Anfang der nächsten Woche dürften Peter und Lily Evans den Krankenflügel verlassen. Die Slytherin mussten noch eine Weile bleiben, was Sirius und James mit großer Befriedigung erfüllte. Leider galt das Gleiche aber auch für Remus. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz erholt.

Sirius und James waren die Helden der Schule. Die Slytherins waren auch unter den anderen Häusern nicht sonderlich beliebt. Die beiden Gryffindors nutzten ihren Ruhm schamlos aus. Auf Schritt und Tritt wurden sie von einer Schar Bewunderern verfolgt und beim Quidditch-Training waren die Tribünen plötzlich auf wundersame Weise von jubelnden Fans besetzt. Einmal tauchten sogar Lily Evans und Mary MacDonald auf, was James zu Höchstleistungen anspornte.

Die Stimmung änderte sich, als die Vollmondnacht näher rückte. Remus hatte den Krankenflügel gar nicht erst verlassen, offensichtlich machten ihm seine Verwandlungen mehr denn je zu schaffen. Sirius, James und Peter besuchten ihn jeden Tag.

Aber diesmal waren die vier Gryffindors nicht die einzigen, die dem Vollmond mit Sorge entgegensahen. Jeder fragte sich, ob es wieder Angriffe geben würde und wenn ja, wo. In Devon, wo die letzte Familie attackiert worden war, lebten viele Zaubererfamilien, daher machten sich nicht wenige Schüler Sorgen um ihre Eltern und Geschwister. Nur die Slytherins, frisch aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, stolzierten mit blasierten Mienen umher: Bisher war noch keine einzige reinblütige Familie angegriffen worden. Ob Zufall oder nicht, die Slytherins schienen jedenfalls zu glauben, dass ihr reines Blut sie schützte.

„Wenn ich ein Werwolf wäre, würde ich denen als erstes die Kehle durchbeißen", kommentierte James abfällig, als Remus gerade nicht in der Nähe war.

Am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht lag dem _Tagespropheten_ ein violettes Merkblatt bei:

_Herausgegeben vom Zaubereiministerium ZUM SCHUTZ IHRER FAMILIE_

_Die Zauberergesellschaft wird momentan von Werwolf-Angriffen bedroht. Werwölfe gelten als Tierwesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsklasse. Die Beachtung der folgenden einfachen Sicherheitsrichtlinien wird Ihnen helfen, sich und Ihre Familie zu schützen._

_Wir raten Ihnen, in Vollmondnächten Ihr Haus nicht zu verlassen._

_Überprüfen Sie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen rund um Ihr Haus und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sämtliche Familienmitglieder zur sofortigen Flucht bereit sind beispielsweise durch Seit-an-Seit-Disapparieren oder Zugang zu einem Verschwindekabinett besteht._

_Wenn Ihnen verdächtige Personen auffallen, wenden Sie sich sofort an das Werwolf-Fangkommando._

_Fall Sie einem Werwolf in einer Vollmondnacht begegnen, versuchen Sie nicht, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Bringen Sie sich erst aus der Gefahrenzone z. B. mittels Disapparieren und wenden Sie sich danach unverzüglich an das Werwolf-Fangkommando._

_Fall Sie einen unregistrierten Werwolf kennen, melden Sie ihn sofort an das Werwolf-Register._

_Bei Verletzungen durch Werwölfe wenden Sie sich unverzüglich an das St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen._

James knüllte das Merkblatt ärgerlich zusammen und warf es verächtlich hinter sich. Auch Lily Evans schien nicht übermäßig beeindruckt zu sein, jedenfalls rümpfte sie beim Lesen die Nase. Aber viele Hogwarts-Schüler nahmen die Sicherheitsrichtlinien offensichtlich ernst: Sie studierten die Informationen des Zaubereimnisteriums aufmerksam und steckten die Blätter sorgfältig ein.

„Warum bringen sie nicht gleich alle Werwölfe nach Askaban?", meinte Jackson Finley laut. „Dann hätten diese Angriffe sofort ein Ende."

„Weil man nicht einfach unschuldige Leute einsperren kann", gab Lily Evans kühl zurück, bevor Sirius oder James etwas sagen konnten. Jackson Finley musterte sie abschätzig.

„Mugglestämmig?", fragte er. Lily warf ihm einen einigermaßen irritierten Blick.

„Ja, allerdings."

Jackson Finley nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wenn du in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen wärst, dann wüsstest du, dass Werwölfe mörderische Bestien sind, die ausschließlich Menschenfleisch fressen."

Lilys Augen blitzten.

„So weit ich weiß verwandeln sich Werwölfe nur einmal im Monat, in der restlichen Zeit sind sie ganz normale Menschen wie du und ich."

„Und warum hat das Ministerium sie dann in die höchste Gefährlichkeitsklasse eingestuft?", wollte Jackson Finley überlegen wissen. „Außerdem weiß doch jeder, dass Werwölfe dunkle Kreaturen sind."

Sirius hatte genug gehört.

„Jaaa und es weiß auch jeder, dass du ein Idiot bist, Finley. Also halt die Klappe, Kleiner, und red nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst."

Jackson Finley lief dunkelrot an.

„War ja klar, dass das ausgerechnet von dir kommt, Black. Dunkle Kreaturen und Schwarzmagier sollen sich ja gut verstehen."

Sirius fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie ihn Daniel Sloper in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr beschuldigt hatte, mehr über die Todesser-Angriffe zu wissen, als er zugab. Ironischerweise hatte Jackson Finley bis gestern noch zu den Leuten gehört, die ihm und James auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt waren.

„Jackson!" Marcia Finley hatte ihrem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Er meint es nicht so", wandte sie sich entschuldigend an Sirius. Dieser warf Jackson Finley einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Dann sollte er in Zukunft lieber nur sagen, was er wirklich meint."

James nickte bestätigend.

„Allerdings."

Vor James, Gryffindors Star-Jäger, hatte Jackson Finley Respekt. Er murmelte etwas, dass man als Entschuldigung oder Fluch gleichermaßen interpretieren konnte, und ließ sich von seiner Schwester aus der Großen Halle ziehen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht alle so denken, die in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen sind", hörte Sirius Lily Evans murmeln. James warf sich in die Brust.

„_Ich_ denke nicht so."

Lily warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Wie schön für dich, Potter."

James war irritiert.

„Aber eben hast du doch gesagt..."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe!", fauchte Lily. „Komm, Mary, wir gehen."

Mary MacDonald warf Sirius und James einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte ihrer Freundin. James sah ihnen verständnislos hinterher.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum sie plötzlich so wütend auf mich ist?"

* * *

An diesem Tag waren Sirius, James und Peter zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie vormittags nur Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde und am Nachmittag ließ sie Prof. McGonagall wundersamerweise in Ruhe. Nach Verwandlung stürzten sie sofort in den Krankenflügel, um Remus zu besuchen. Dieser sah schlechter aus denn je. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig und er schien Schmerzen zu haben, auch wenn er natürlich kein Wort sagte. Sirius, James und Peter versuchten, ihn abzulenken, aber Remus' Lachen über ihre Scherze war nicht echt und ihnen selbst war angesichts seines Zustandes auch nicht gerade nach Lachen zumute. Schließlich leisteten sie ihm einfach stumm Gesellschaft, bis Madam Pomfrey sie sanfter als gewöhnlich hinauswarf, damit sie Remus zur Heulenden Hütte bringen konnte.

Diese Nacht schlief niemand von ihnen wirklich gut. Ausnahmsweise mussten sie sich mal nicht beeilen, um rechtzeitig zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu kommen, sondern gehörten sogar zu den ersten, die sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten. Sirius schmierte sich einen Toast und kaute minutenlang auf einem Bissen herum, ohne zu merken, was er überhaupt aß. Eigentlich hatte er auch gar keinen Hunger. Schließlich gab er es auf und richtete seinen Blick auf die verzauberte Decke, die einen fantastischen Sonnenaufgang zeigte.

Die Eulen ließen sich Zeit. Aber endlich, als die Große Halle schon voller schwatzender Schüler war, ertönte das übliche Rauschen und die Vögel stürzten von der verzauberten Decke herab. James riss der Posteule förmlich den _Tagespropheten_ aus den Krallen und schlug ihn auf. Sirius und Peter sahen ihm über die Schulter.

_Eilmeldung: Werwolf-Angriffe in Kent_

_Letzte Nacht kam es erneut zu Werwolf-Angriffen. Diesmal wurden neun Menschen getötet. Es handelt sich um die dreiköpfige Familie Stone sowie die nichtmagischen Eltern von Mrs. Stone und die vierköpfige Muggle-Nachbarfamilie Miller. Die Auroren und das Werwolf-Fangkommando trafen erst Stunden später ein. Mehrere hochrangige Mitglieder des Zaubereiministeriums sprechen von einem Skandal._

„_Die Auroren sind die Elite der magischen Strafverfolgung, während das Werwolf-Fangkommando genau für solche Situationen ausgebildet ist. Pannen wie diese sind völlig inakzeptabel", so ein Mitglied des Ministeriums._

_Genauere Informationen zu den Angriffen in Kent, den Hintergründen und der Arbeit der Auroren und des Werwolf-Fangkommandos finden Sie in unserer nächsten Ausgabe._

„Scheiße", sagte James und starrte auf die Eilmeldung. Sirius konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Verdammte Scheiße.

* * *

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen in den Krankenflügel liefen, war Remus noch nicht wach.

„Ist es wieder so schlimm?", fragte James.

„Tut mir leid, Potter, aber darüber kann ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben. Wenn Mr. Lupin aufwacht, können Sie ihn selbst fragen."

„Und wann wacht er auf?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Wenn er heute aufwacht, dann wird er noch sehr erschöpft sein. Am besten kommen Sie morgen Nachmittag wieder."

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ihren Freund nur helfen wollen, Black, aber im Moment helfen Sie ihm mehr, wenn Sie ihm Ruhe und Zeit geben, um sich zu erholen. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie hier waren."

Und zu mehr ließ sich Madam Pomfrey dann auch nicht überreden.

Als sie wieder im Gryffindor-Turm waren, holte James ihre Animagi-Bücher heraus.

„Dann üben wir eben Verwandlung", erklärte er grimmig. „Das ist das Einzige, was wir momentan für Remus tun können."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kam der vom _Tagespropheten_ angekündigte ausführliche Artikel zu den Werwolf-Angriffen.

_Tödliche Werwolf-Attacken. Hintergründe und Fakten_

_In der Nacht vom 1. zum 2. Oktober kam es das dritte Mal in Folge zu tödlichen Angriffen durch Werwölfe. Die erste Attacke ereignete sich am 3. August in Bracknell Forest und forderte ein Todesopfer und zwei Verletzte. Nach der zweiten Attacke am 1. September in Devon mit drei Todesopfern und einer verletzten Person wurde dem Werwolf-Fangkommando die Aurorenzentrale zur Seite gestellt._

_Normalerweise ist ausschließlich das Werwolf-Fangkommando dafür verantwortlich, straffällig gewordene Werwölfe zur Strecke zu bringen. Eine spezialisierte Truppe wie diese ist nötig, da es sich bei Werwölfen um Tierwesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsklasse handelt. Die Auroren hingegen werden nur im Bereich der Verfolgung von gefährlichen Hexen und Zauberern aktiv. Als hervorragend ausgebildete Truppe aus Elite-Kämpfern mit einer sehr guten Aufklärungsquote unter Mr. Potter, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, erhoffte sich das Ministerium vermutlich Fortschritte im Aufspüren der Werwölfe. Diese Hoffnungen wurden jetzt allerdings bitter enttäuscht. Die letzte Vollmondnacht forderte die bislang höchste Anzahl an Todesopfern (9), Werwolf-Fangkommando und Auroren trafen erst Stunden später nach dem eigentlichen Ereignis ein._

„_Es ist eine Schande, dass das Ministerium unsere Gesellschaft nicht vor diesen Kreaturen schützen kann", kommentiert Mr. Malfoy, Mitglied des Zaubergamots. „Eine höchst brisante Frage ist auch, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass das Werwolf-Fangkommando und die Auroren erst Stunden später vor Ort eintrafen. Mr. Potter ist ja als Freund von Halbblütern bekannt – aber ich will ihm nichts unterstellen. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur alt geworden."_

„_Stellen Sie keine dummen Fragen, wir machen unseren Job", erklärte Mr. Rabies, Leiter des Werwolf-Fangkommandos, bevor er unseren geschätzten Reporter aus seinem Büro warf._

_Mr. Potter war nicht zu sprechen._

„Zu alt für seinen Job!", knurrte James und schlug vor Wut auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich Abraxas Malfoy noch mal irgendwo sehe, bringe ich ihn um!"

„Meine Unterstützung hast du", pflichtete ihm Sirius finster bei. „Ich wette, Malfoy lacht sich ins Fäustchen, dass es mal wieder keine Reinblüter erwischt hat." Plötzlich nahm sein Gesicht einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. „Stellt euch doch nur mal vor, dieser Werwolf würde sich Lucius Malfoy vornehmen. Wetten, er sähe danach nicht mehr so hübsch aus?"

„Sag so was nicht", bat Peter. „Stell dir vor, ein Werwolf würde deine Familie angreifen."

Sirius lachte freudlos auf.

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht würde Mutter ja aufhören über die 'dreckigen Halbblüter' zu schimpfen, wenn sie plötzlich selber eins wäre. Andererseits würde die alte Sabberhexe vermutlich jedem Werwolf die Augen auskratzen, bevor er überhaupt in ihre Nähe kommt."

Das brachte Peter zum Schweigen.

„Charmante Frau, deine Mutter", bemerkte James ironisch. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. James faltete den _Tagespropheten_ zusammen und steckte ihn in die Tasche.

„Gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins", stellte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan fest. „Das könnte interessant werden..."

Und das wurde es. Es war noch nicht mal die erste Stunde vorbei, da hatte Sirius sich schon mit Avery und Mulciber duelliert. Prof. Slughorn verdonnerte sie alle zu Strafarbeiten und schickte sie in den Krankenflügel, begleitet von Snape und Lily Evans, damit sie ihren Kampf nicht in den Korridoren fortsetzten. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass Slughorn die Auseinandersetzung beendet hatte, bevor James sich einmischen konnte. So kam wenigstens er ohne Strafarbeit davon.

In Zauberkunst mussten sie wieder den Aufrufezauber üben, den Sirius schon lange beherrschte. Prof. Flitwick hatte das natürlich schnell bemerkt und ließ James, Sirius und Lily Evans daraufhin den Verscheuchezauber üben. Außerdem bekamen sie als einzige keine Hausaufgaben auf, während der Rest der Klasse noch einmal die richtige Zauberstabbewegung wiederholen sollte. Augenblicklich besserte sich Sirius' Laune – bis Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste begann.

„Prof. Proudfoot", sagte jemand, „könnten Sie uns etwas darüber erzählen, wie man sich gegen Werwölfe verteidigt? Ich meine, wegen der ganzen Angriffe in letzter Zeit..."

Sirius fuhr herum. Es war Mary MacDonald. Sirius starrte sie wütend an. Sie bemerkte es und warf einen irritierten Blick zurück.

„Das kann ich allerdings", antwortete Prof. Proudfoot. „Sie können einen Werwolf anhand von fünf Merkmalen von einem gewöhnlichen Wolf unterscheiden: Erstens ist seine Schnauze etwas breiter als die eines gewöhnlichen Wolfes aufgrund des kräftigeren Gebisses. Zweitens sind seine Pupillen nicht rund, sondern schlitzförmig. Drittens ist die Rute buschiger als bei einem gewöhnlichen Wolf. Viertens ist der Werwolf insgesamt größer und muskulöser und fünftens sind seine Krallen länger als bei einem normalen Wolf.

Wenn Sie einem Werwolf in einer Vollmondnacht begegnen, ist der beste Rat, den ich Ihnen geben kann: Fliehen Sie und zwar so schnell Sie können. Disapparieren Sie, versuchen Sie zum nächsten Kamin zu kommen, der Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk hat, steigen Sie auf Ihren Besen oder klettern Sie auf einen hohen Baum. Wenn Sie einfach nur weglaufen, wird der Wolf Sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit einholen. Versuchen Sie auch nicht, den Wolf alleine aufzuhalten. Werwölfe sind, insbesondere bei Vollmond, sehr widerstandsfähig gegenüber Magie. Ein Schockzauber wird einen Werwolf eher reizen als ihn aufhalten."

„Wie geht dann das Werwolf-Fangkommando gegen Werwölfe vor?", fragte jemand.

„Die Jäger arbeiten grundsätzlich im Team. Ein Schockzauber kann gegen einen Werwolf vielleicht nichts ausrichten, bei fünf oder noch besser bei zehn sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Manchmal arbeitet das Fangkommando auch mit magisch verstärkten Netzen, aber besonders bei starken Werwölfen besteht die Gefahr, dass die Netze reißen. Zu diesen Methoden greifen das Werwolf-Fangkomamndo allerdings nur, wenn es sich nicht anders vermeiden lässt."

„Sie legen die Jagd auf die restlichen 30 Tage des Monats, wenn der Werwolf ein völlig normaler Mensch ist", sagte Lily Evans. Die Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„So ist es", bestätigte Proudfoot. „Was könnten denn Zeichen sein, an denen man einen Werwolf erkennt, wenn er gerade nicht verwandelt ist? Mr. Pettigrew?"

Peter zuckte zusammen und öffnete den Mund um zu antworten. James stieß ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ich...äh...ich...", stammelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, Sir."

„Potter, Sie wollten etwas sagen?", wandte sich Proudfoot an James. Dieser sah ihn herausfordernd.

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, Professor."

„Black?"

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, Sir."

Sirius benutzte den gleichen herausfordernden Ton wie James.

„Bedauerlich", kommentierte Proudfoot nüchtern. „Nun, wie Sie sich alle denken können, kann ein Werwolf in Vollmondnächten nicht an Partys oder anderen nächtlichen Aktivitäten teilnehmen. Ja, Sie halten das vielleicht für trivial, Miss MacDonald, aber das ist letztendlich die sicherste Methode, einen Werwolf zu überführen, wenn man sich nicht in große körperliche Gefahr begeben will. Zudem ist die Verwandlung für die meisten Werwölfe so erschöpfend, dass sie auch in den Tagen davor und danach nicht zur Arbeit kommen oder an anderen öffentlichen Aktivitäten teilnehmen können. Insbesondere die Werwölfe, die sich an Vollmond nicht frei bewegen können, behalten oft Narben von ihren Verwandlungen zurück. Nach einigen Jahren der Lykantrophie sehen die meisten auch älter aus als sie sind, aufgrund der großen körperlichen Beanspruchung. Noch Fragen?"

Alle schwiegen.

„Sehr gut. Dann wenden wir uns jetzt wieder den Flüchen zu. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Sie kommen nach der Stunde bitte zu mir."

Sirius ließ seine Wut bei den Duellübungen an seinem Partner aus, bei dem es sich unglücklicherweise um Peter handelte, der nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn hatte. James' Partner war Lily Evans, die darüber alles andere als begeistert war.

„Mäßigen Sie sich, Black", wies Prof. Proudfoot Sirius streng zurecht, als dieser einen Tisch wegsprengte, hinter dem sich Peter (dank Sirius' Entwaffnungszaubers schon seit Beginn des Duells zauberstablos) versteckte. Sirius mäßigte sich nicht, weshalb Proudfoot an ihm vor der gesamten Klasse demonstrierte, wie man als Auror ein Duell schnell beendete. Sirius kochte vor Wut und wenn die Glocke nicht das Ende der Schulstunde verkündet hätte, hätte er seinen nächsten Partner vermutlich in den Krankenflügel befördert.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, weshalb Sie wütend auf mich sind", erklärte Prof. Proudfoot rundheraus, nachdem die restliche Klasse gegangen war. „Ich weiß über Ihre bewundernswerte Freundschaft zu Lupin und seine Erkrankung wie alle anderen Lehrer durchaus Bescheid."

„Warum haben Sie dann MacDonalds Frage beantwortet?", wollte James hitzig wissen.

„Weil ich Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bin und die Frage Ihrer Mitschülerin durchaus berechtigt war. Gerade Ihnen dreien sollte doch bewusst sein, dass dieser Werwolf oder diese Werwölfe da draußen sich völlig von Mr. Lupin unterscheiden. Oder würde Ihr Freund zulassen, dass jemand anders durch ihn verletzt wird?"

Sirius, James und Peter schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Dann verstehen Sie hoffentlich auch, warum ich Ihren Mitschülern diese Informationen nicht vorenthalten kann."

„Aber wenn ihnen plötzlich auffällt, dass Remus immer an Vollmond fehlt..."

„Ihre Freundschaft ist sein sicherster Schutz. _Sie_ können ihn decken. Und mit Freunden wie Ihnen werden es sich die Leute zweimal überlegen, bevor sie ihn als Werwolf verdächtigen."

„Professor, warum haben die Leute so viel Angst vor Werwölfen?", wollte Peter wissen. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. Peter selbst hatte Remus damals nur wegen James akzeptiert.

„Weil sie Angst haben vor dem, was sie nicht kennen", erklärte Prof. Proudfoot. „Und ein Werwolf bei Vollmond ist nun mal wirklich blutrünstige Bestie, vor der man sich fürchten _muss_, daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Aber diese Furcht hält die Menschen davon ab, sich den Werwölfen an den anderen Tagen zu nähern, wenn sie völlig ungefährlich sind. Seien Sie ehrlich, hätten Sie Freundschaft mit Remus Lupin geschlossen, wenn Sie vorher gewusst hätten, dass er ein Werwolf ist?"

Peter schwieg und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Natürlich!", rief James empört.

_Vermutlich nicht. Am Anfang hätte ich ja noch nicht mal Freundschaft mit James oder Peter geschlossen._

„Dann sind Sie eine Ausnahme in dieser Gesellschaft, Mr. Potter", bemerkte Prof. Proudfoot trocken. „Wenn Sie sonst keine Fragen haben, können Sie gehen." Sie waren schon auf halbem Wege zur Tür, als Proudfoot noch hinzusetzte: „Übrigens, Black, bemerkenswerte Leistung vorhin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie auch nur halb so lange durchhalten."

* * *

Sie liefen direkt zum Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey sie schon erwartete.

„Er ist wach. Sie dürfen ihn besuchen, aber er darf sich nicht überanstrengen. Also regen Sie ihn bitte nicht auf."

Sirius, James und Peter nickten flüchtig und verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter den Vorhang, wo Remus' Bett stand.

„Merlin!", entfuhr es James und auch Sirius hatte Mühe, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Sirius war so bleich wie das Betttuch, seine Augen glänzten fiebrig und seine Wangen erschienen hohler denn je. Sein linker Arm steckte in seiner Schlinge und sein Oberkörper war bandagiert. Darüber trug er einen nur lose zugeknöpften Pyjama, der allerdings nicht ausreichte, um die Narben, neue wie alte, die seinen Rumpf bedeckten, zu verstecken. _Und ich habe mir Sorgen über die Narben auf meinem Rücken gemacht..._

„Hi, Leute", sagte Remus leise und mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen.

„Hi..."

Und dann schwiegen sie erst mal.

„Ist...war...ich meine...war es diesmal sehr schlimm?", brach Peter schließlich das Schweigen. Remus seufzte.

„Es war nicht schlimmer als sonst."

„Aber du warst doch sonst nie mehr als zwei Tage im Krankenflügel!", widersprach James. „Natürlich war es schlimmer!"

„Es war nicht schlimmer als das letzte Mal, meinst du, stimmt's?", sagte Sirius.

„Sirius!" James klang ärgerlich. „Das hatten wir doch jetzt schon! Remus war beim letzten Mal _krank_ und deshalb..."

„Er hat Recht."

„Was?" James fuhr herum und sah Remus irritiert an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt..."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe." Remus wirkte jetzt noch elender als noch vor ein paar Minuten. „Ich habe gelogen. Ich war nicht krank...jedenfalls war es nicht die Sommergrippe."

„Es war die Lykantrophie", sagte Sirius. Remus nickte.

„Als ich von diesen Angriffen gehört habe, da..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Plötzlich war alles anders. Es hat mich daran erinnert, was ich wirklich bin...kein Zauberer, sondern ein..."

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Sirius scharf. „Hör mir gut zu, Remus, du bist ein Mensch, ein Zauberer und unser Freund! Wer etwas anderes behauptet, der lügt!"

Remus lächelte dankbar, wenn auch nicht überzeugt.

„In Ordnung, Sirius."

„Und dann?", fragte James. „Ich meine, da waren diese Angriffe...und dann?"

Es schwang deutlich Ärger in seiner Stimme mit, obwohl Sirius ihm anmerkte, dass er sich bemühte, ihn vor Remus zu verbergen.

„Meine Verwandlungen wurden...gewalttätiger. Erst habe ich mich schlecht gefühlt...noch viel schlechter als sonst vor dem Vollmond. Und als ich danach aufgewacht bin, war alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Weil...weil du Angst hattest?", fragte Peter. „Ich meine...deine Verwandlungen wurden deshalb schlimmer...das war schon mal so, oder?"

Remus nickte.

„Wann?", wollte James wissen. Einen Augenblick später fiel es ihm selbst ein.

„Nach der Sache mit Gudgeon und der Peitschenden Weide warst du einen Tag länger als sonst im Krankenflügel."

Wieder nickte Remus.

„Ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre die Peitschende Weide erst gar nicht gepflanzt worden und es wäre nie etwas passiert."

„Das weißt du nicht", warf James ein. „Gudgeon hätte auch auf die Idee kommen können, auf den Grund des großen Sees zu tauchen, um die Erstklässler zu beeindrucken."

Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Möglich."

„Aber warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?", wollte James wissen. Seine Stimme klang verletzt.

„Wir sind doch deine Freunde, Remus."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seine Hände.

„Wenn wir ein Problem damit hätten, dass du ein Werwolf bist, dann wären wir schon längst nicht mehr deine Freunde", sagte Sirius. „Du muss nichts vor uns verbergen."

„Vor euch nicht. Vor jedem anderen schon. Jetzt, wo es ständig diese Werwolf-Angriffe gibt, werden die Leute misstrauischer werden. Und wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich ein...ein Werwolf bin, werden sie mich alle hassen. Ich müsste Hogwarts verlassen und..."

„Niemand wird es herausfinden", unterbrach ihn James. „Wir werden es nicht zulassen. Ich verspreche es."

„Wir werden immer deine Freunde sein", sagte Peter. Remus lächelte.

„Danke."

* * *

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Remus gelogen hat?"

Sirius sah von einem kniffligen Aufsatz über Gegengifte für Prof. Slughorn auf.

„Hm?"

„Woher wusstet du, dass Remus nicht krank ist?", wiederholte James seine Frage. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. War nur so ein Gefühl."

_Weil ich mich genauso verhalte, wenn ich etwas zu verbergen habe._

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe", unterbrach James Sirius' Gedanken. „Und dass ich nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen habe und so...und überhaupt alles."

Sirius lachte.

„Der große James Potter entschuldigt sich? Ich werde es mir rot im Kalender markieren."

James lachte nicht.

„Ich meine das ernst, Sirius. Es tut mir leid."

Sirius legte seine Feder zur Seite. Irgendwas in James' Stimme ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, James." _Du hattest nämlich Recht: Ich habe gemerkt, dass Remus etwas vor uns verbirgt, weil ich euch auch nicht alles sage._

„Doch muss ich. Es war nicht fair von mir und es tut mir leid."

„In Ordnung. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden."

Sirius griff wieder nach seiner Feder.

„Aber, Sirius..."

„Hm?"

Er war schon längst wieder bei seinem Aufsatz. Oder zumindest tat er so.

„Für dich gilt das Gleiche wie für Remus: Wir sind deine Freunde. Du kannst uns alles sagen...auch wenn deine Mutter mal wieder ausrastet und so..."

James machte eine Geste in Richtung seines Halses und Sirius verstand, dass er auf den Vorfall mit den verzauberten Umhängen anspielte.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie er reagieren soll. Einerseits war ihm nach lachen zumute, gleichzeitig war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

„Okay", würgte er schließlich hervor. James schien das zu genügen, jedenfalls wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Ein paar Minuten arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dann sagte Sirius: „Übrigens, James..."

„Hm?"

„Solche Gespräche solltest du lieber Remus überlassen. Er kann das besser als du."

James sah Sirius einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann fing er an zu grinsen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Sirius Black."

* * *

Am Samstagmorgen entließ Madam Pomfrey Remus aus dem Krankenflügel mit der strengen Auflage, sich nicht anzustrengen und sich zu erholen, bevor am Montag wieder der Schulalltag für ihn losging. Sirius, James und Peter hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Die Sonne schien vom strahlend blauen Himmel herab und beleuchtete die rotgoldenen Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes. Es war noch fast so warm wie im August und sie hatten nur wenige Hausaufgaben aufbekommen. Sirius, James und Peter hatten deshalb beschlossen, das Wochenende unten am großen See zu verbringen. Ausgerechnet Remus hatte andere Pläne.

„Ich war zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel", erklärte er. „Ich muss den Stoff aufholen."

„Aber wir haben dir doch alle unsere Notizen gegeben", protestierte James. „Und du hast schon alle deine Hausaufgaben erledigt, sogar schon die für nächste Woche!"

Und das hatten bisher weder James noch Sirius oder Peter gemacht.

„Das reicht nicht", widersprach Remus. „Ich habe zwei Wochen _Unterricht_ versäumt. Ich muss üben."

„Aber Pomfrey hat doch gesagt..."

„Seit wann hört einer von euch auf das, was Madam Pomfrey sagt?"

Dem hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Also folgten Sirius, James und Peter Remus zähneknirschend in die Bibliothek, damit er sein Wochenende wenigstens nicht alleine zwischen verstaubten Büchern verbringen musste. Anfangs lief es noch ganz gut, aber nachdem Sirius und James ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht und Peter seine von ihren abgeschrieben hatte, langweilten sie sich zu Tode. Als Sirius und James anfingen, Flüche und Zauber an ahnungslosen Ravenclaws auszuprobieren, schickte Remus sie nach draußen.

„Ihr tut mir und euch einen größeren Gefallen, wenn ihr draußen die Sonne genießt und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lasst.

„Aber..."

„Nun geht schon!"

Mehr Ermutigung brauchten sie nicht. Kurze Zeit später räkelten sich Sirius, James und Peter mit ein paar Süßigkeiten aus der Küche und Zauberschnippschnapp unter einer Buche am See in der Sonne. Remus schien wirklich der einzige zu sein, der heute arbeitete (bis auf besagte ahnungslose Ravenclaws), denn nicht weit von ihnen entfernt saß sogar Lily Evans mit ein paar Freundinnen am Seeufer. Gegen Abend hielt es dann selbst Remus nicht mehr in der Bibliothek. Er kam mit einem dicken Buch nach draußen (das James ihm umgehend abnahm) und blieb mit ihnen am See sitzen, bis sich nicht mehr die rote Sonne, sondern die Sterne in dem dunklen Wasser spiegelten und die Schatten zur Dämmerung wurden.

* * *

„Kann ich mich hier hinsetzen?"

„Hmmm."

Sirius hörte, wie es neben ihm im Gras raschelte.

„Schönes Wetter heute."

„Hmmm"

Wenn überhaupt möglich war der Tag sogar noch schöner als der gestern. Es war immer noch sehr warm, aber gleichzeitig wehte eine frische Brise und wirbelte die bunten Blätter des Verbotenen Waldes durch die Luft. Es war perfekt.

„Bist du ganz alleine hier?"

„Hmmm."

Remus war wieder in der Bibliothek und James und Peter waren auf dem Weg in die Küche. Sie würden bald wiederkommen, aber Sirius war viel zu entspannt und schläfrig, um auch nur ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, diesen Sachverhalt klarzustellen.

„Hausaufgaben schon gemacht? Ich muss noch mein Traumtagebuch für Wahrsagen schreiben..."

„Hmmm."

Die Tatsache, dass er seine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht hatte, war vermutlich das einzig Gute an Remus' Arbeitswut.

„Sirius Black macht seine Hausaufgaben nicht auf den letzten Drücker? Hast du überhaupt gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Hmmm."

Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte. Plötzlich traf Sirius etwas Kaltes, Nasses ins Gesicht. Er riss die Augen und auf setzte sich auf. Vor ihm stand Mary MacDonald, die Hände immer noch tropfend von Seewasser.

„Ignorierst du mich, Sirius Black?"

„Ich habe dich nicht ignoriert!"

„Sah aber danach aus."

Mary MacDonald hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ähnlich wie Lily Evans es oft tat. Sie trug Muggle-Kleidung und ihr Rock – Sirius fiel erst jetzt auf und plötzlich verspürte er ein komisches, aber durchaus nicht unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend – war fast so kurz wie die abgeschnittene Jeans des Muggle-Mädchens aus Teddys Bande. Und Mary MacDonald hatte mindestens genauso lange Beine.

„War aber nicht so", verteidigte er sich noch einmal. Aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtete er einen Moment, dass sich seine Stimme komisch anhörte, aber sie klang völlig normal.

„Na gut."

Mary MacDonald ließ sich wieder neben ihm im Gras nieder. Sirius versuchte, nicht allzu auffällig auf ihre Beine zu starren, und sah stattdessen auf den See. Sie schwiegen längere Zeit, dann räusperte sich Mary und sagte: „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du sauer auf mich bist."

Sirius fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Sauer? Auf dich? Warum sollte ich das sein?"

„Du hast mich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste plötzlich so wütend angestarrt und danach hast du kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet."

„Oh...ich...äh..."

Die Wahrheit war, dass Sirius überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war, dass er seit ein paar Tagen kein Wort mehr mit Mary MacDonald gewechselt hatte. Und dass er sich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste über ihre Frage geärgert hatte, das hatte er nach dem Gespräch mit Proudfoot schon wieder völlig vergessen gehabt.

„Das...äh...war ein Missverständnis. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich."

„Ah", Marys Miene hellte sich sichtlich auf, „gut."

Wieder schwiegen sie einen Moment und Sirius überlegte gerade, ob er etwas sagen sollte, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen rief. Er wandte sich um und sah Marcia Finley so schnell den Rasen zum See hinabrennen, dass sie beinahe gestolpert und sich der Länge nach hingelegt hätte.

„Slytherins!", keuchte sie, als sie sah, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Bei der Statue der buckligen Hexe im dritten Stock!"

Sirius stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern rannte los. James und Peter waren schon viel zu lange weg, selbst wenn sie Remus noch einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, er hätte sie längst suchen sollen... So schnell er konnte lief Sirius die vertrauten Stufen hinauf. Unterwegs zückte er seinen Zauberstab und als er um eine Ecke bog und in den Gang mit der buckligen Hexe schlitterte, richtete er ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den erstbesten Slytherin und brüllte: „STUPOR!"

Ein roter Lichtblitz traf Wilkes in den Rücken und der Slytherin fiel geschockt zu Boden. Die Slytherins fuhren herum. Sirius nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, die Situation zu erfassen. James stand mit dem Rücken zu Wand, feuerte Flüche und blockte welche ab, während Jackson Finley und Peter mit knallroten Köpfen an ihren Fußgelenken in der Luft hingen.

„Expelliarmus! Levikorpus!", rief Sirius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Dieser, von James abgelenkt, wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und baumelte im nächsten Moment selber an seinen Fußgelenken in der Luft.

„Na, wie schmeckt dir deine eigene Medizin, Schniefelus?"

Snape stieß eine Flut an Schimpfwörtern aus. Sirius lachte. Er wich Rosiers Fluch aus und richtete, noch während er wieder auf die Füße kam, seinen Zauberstab auf Peter und Jackson Finley: „Liberacorpus!"

Die beiden landeten auf dem Boden.

„Fünf gegen drei!", rief James. „Na, wie gefällt euch das, Schlangen?"

„Wohl eher drei gegen zwei!", gab Avery zurück. „Oder rechnest du etwa den dicken Versager und die Zwerge mit?"

„Ich zeig dir, wer hier ein Zwerg ist!", schrie Jackson Finley und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Avery. „Petrificus totalus!"

Steif wie ein Brett klappte Avery zusammen. Sirius musste so sehr lachen, dass ihn beinahe Mulcibers Fluch getroffen hätte. Er blockte ihn im allerletzten Moment ab, während James sich mit Rosier duellierte. Mulcibers nächster Fluch war auf Jackson Finley gerichtet.

„PROTEGO!", schrie Marcia Finley im allerletzten Augenblick.

„Du willst spielen, Zwerg?", grunste Mulciber. „Das kannst du haben!"

Sirius machte einen Schritt zur Seite und stellte sich vor die Finley-Zwillinge.

„Nimm es lieber mit jemandem in deiner Größe auf. Oder hast du etwa Angst?"

Mulciber bleckte die Zähne.

„Du schuldest mir ohnehin noch ein richtiges Duell, Black!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du dein Duell bekommen, Mulciber. Wie war es, von Filch erwischt zu werden? Hat er euch wirklich von der Decke hängen lassen, wie er immer droht?"

Als Antwort feuerte Mulciber einen Fluch ab, dem Sirius mühelos auswich.

„Mehr hast du nicht drauf? Willst du dich vielleicht doch nicht lieber mit den Zwergen duellieren?"

Als Antwort griff Mulciber Sirius mit dem Peitschfluch an und dann kämpften sie ernsthaft, Mulciber mit dunkler Magie, Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und entschlossen, keine anzuwenden, auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte. Unter den anfeuernden Rufen Peters und der Finley-Zwillinge schaffte er es schließlich, Mulciber erst zu entwaffnen und ihm dann einen Schockzauber zu verpassen. Zusammen mit James, der sein Duell mit Rosier etwa gleichzeitig beendet hatte, indem er ihn neben Schniefelus in die Luft gehängt hatte, verbeugte er sich spöttisch.

„Voll cool!", tat Jackson Finley seine Meinung kund. Sirius versetzte Mulciber einen verächtlichen Tritt und James ließ Snape Seifenlauge spucken. Jackson Finley brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er konnte kaum glauben, was für eine Wirkung ein einfacher Haushaltszauber hatte.

Nachdem sie mit ihren Feinden abgerechnet hatten, begaben sich Sirius, James und Peter mit den Finley-Zwillingen im Schlepptau nach draußen in den herrlichen Spätsommertag. Die Slytherins dagegen blieben im dunklen Korridor zurück. Vielleicht würde sie jemand vor dem Abendessen finden, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Jedenfalls, dachte Sirius grinsend, hatten sie viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, dass es eine ganz schlechte Idee war, sich mit Sirius Black und James Potter anzulegen.


	5. Vollmond 2 von 2

Hi, Leute! Danke für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Ja, Remus macht im Moment ganz schön viel mit.

Mit Lily stelle ich mir das ein wenig wie mit Hermine vor: Beide kommen aus Muggle-Familien und haben daher nicht die üblichen Vorurteile derer, die in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen sind, und können so viele Situationen von einem weniger verzerrten Blickwinkel betrachten. (Und dass beide sehr intelligent sind, schadet sicher auch nicht.^^)

*lol* Ja, Mary MacDonald mag Sirius ganz gerne...^^

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Vollmond (2/2)**

Am Montag goss es wie aus Eimern und die Luft hatte sich schlagartig um zehn Grad abgekühlt. Prof. Sprout ließ sie stundenlang in kaltem Schlamm wühlen, Prof. Kesselbrand ließ sie am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes in strömendem Regen nach Bowtruckeln suchen, während er selbst bei Hagrid Honigmet trank, und Prof. Vektor gab Sirius und Remus in Arithmantik ein furchtbar langes Kapitel zum Lesen auf, das sie zusammenfassen und erörtern sollten, um dann auf dieser Grundlage Berechnungen anzustellen. Als James ihnen grinsend erzählte, dass Prof. Mystra ihnen gar nichts aufgegeben hatte, hätte Sirius ihn am liebsten verhext. Remus verbarrikadierte sich in der Bibliothek und ließ sich durch nichts und niemanden dazu bewegen, sie vor der Sperrstunde zu verlassen.

„Aber du brauchst doch nicht den ganzen Nachmittag für deine Hausaufgaben", meinte James. „Schau mal Sirius und ich haben noch Quidditch-Training und wir werden trotzdem fertig."

„Ihr habt auch nicht zwei Wochen gefehlt. Ich muss üben."

„Du hast schon das ganze Wochenende geübt", widersprach James. „Du kannst das alles, Remus."

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Remus blieb in der Bibliothek, während Sirius, James und Peter die Zeit nutzten, um halbherzig Verwandlung zu üben.

Unglücklicherweise behielt Remus Recht. Am nächsten Tag versuchte sich die gesamte Klasse am Verscheuchezauber, während Remus als einziger noch den Aufrufezauber üben musste. Und obwohl er in seiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts noch nie Probleme mit Zauberkunst gehabt hatte, schien er diesen einen Zauber nicht hinzubekommen und bekam als einziger Extrahausaufgaben auf.

In Verwandlung lief es ähnlich. Prof. McGonagall verzichtete darauf, Remus zu ermahnen, aber ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machten klar, dass sie andere Leistungen von ihm gewohnt war. Kaum war die letzte Schulstunde vorbei, stürzte Remus auch schon in die Bibliothek und als er später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, weigerte er sich Koboldstein mit ihnen zu spielen. Stattdessen holte er seine Bücher heraus und übte den Aufrufezauber.

„Du bist zu verbissen, Remus. Die Bewegung muss mehr aus dem Handgelenk kommen. Du hältst deinen Zauberstab zu fest", erklärte Lily Evans freundlich, nachdem der Würfel, den Remus zum Üben benutzte, zum dritten Mal auf halbem Wege abgestürzt war. „Komm ich zeig es dir..."

„Ich weiß, wie die Zauberstabbewegung aussieht!", fauchte Remus und drehte Lily demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Totenstille. Alle starrten entgeistert Remus an, den ruhigen, netten, freundlichen Remus, der nie die Stimme erhob und einem immer bei den Hausaufgaben half. Sirius und James gewannen als erstes die Fassung zurück.

„Was gibt's denn da so blöd zu glotzen?", fuhr James die anderen Gryffindors an.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich lieber selbst mal in den Spiegel sehen!", setzte Sirius hinzu. Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch, ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und einer der Schüler würgte plötzlich Schnecken hervor, während ein anderer auf einmal eine Rotzfahne unter der Nase hatte.

„Iiiiih!"

Kreischend wich der Gemeinschaftsraum vor den zwei bedauernswerten Schülern zurück.

„Soll ich dir die Nase putzen?", bot Sirius kalt an. „Ratzeputz!"

„Das reicht!" Longbottom hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Potter, Black, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sätze schreiben."

Unbeeindruckt steckten Sirius und James ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Die anderen Gryffindors wandten sich langsam wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu, während Longbottom die bedauernswerten Opfer von Sirius und James in den Krankenflügel brachte. Remus war in dem allgemeinen Chaos verschwunden.

„Ich dachte, du verhext nur Slytherins", sagte jemand mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme zu Sirius. Es war Jackson Finley. Sirius widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Finleys Stimmungsschwankungen gingen ihm langsam gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Ich verhexe, wen ich will, Kleiner!", knurrte er. „Auch dich, wenn du mir noch länger im Weg stehst."

Und mit diesen Worten stieß er Jackson Finley zur Seite und folgte James und Peter nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag tat Remus, als wäre nichts geschehen, und da Sirius, James und Peter keine Ahnung hatten, was eigentlich los war und was sie tun konnten, spielten sie vorerst mit. Aber sie behielten ihren Freund im Auge.

Remus verbrachte weiterhin den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek. Er entschuldigte sich bei Lily Evans und ließ sich von ihr in Zauberkunst helfen. Peter fiel im Stoff zurück, weil Remus keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihm alles zu erklären. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius unternahm James immerhin den Versuch, ihm zu helfen, machte dabei aber dank seiner Ungeduld keine besonders gute Figur. Schließlich beschränkte er sich wie Sirius darauf, Peter seine Hausaufgaben abschreiben zu lassen. Hilfe kam schließlich von einer unerwarteten Seite, nämlich von Lily Evans. Das wiederum machte die Sache auch für James wieder interessant, aber Lily erklärte rundheraus, sie wäre hier, um jemandem etwas beizubringen, und würde sich nicht mit hoffnungslosen Fällen abgeben.

„Was soll das denn bitte schön heißen?", regte sich James auf. „Wer ist hier ein hoffnungsloser Fall?"

Sirius, die Füße auf dem Tisch und entspannt auf den hinteren zwei Stuhlbeinen balancierend, grinste breit.

„Wenn man das so hört, Mann, könnte man meinen, sie hält dich für einen Idioten."

James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich bin der beste in Verwandlung und ohne mich hätte Gryffindor kein einziges Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen. Schniefelus ist ein Idiot. Er kann sich noch nicht mal die Haare waschen."

Sirius grinste noch breiter.

„Erklär das Evans, nicht mir."

James starrte finster an die Wand.

„Sie ist immer noch mit diesem schwarzmagischen Arschloch befreundet."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Evans ist mugglestämmig. Sie versteht das nicht."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Werwolf-Diskussion vor ein paar Wochen? Sie versteht mehr als die meisten Leute, die mit Magie aufgewachsen sind."

Wieder zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern. Dann war Evans eben mit Schniefelus befreundet. Was interessierte James plötzlich diese Streberin?

„Wir haben immer noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was wir dieses Jahr an Halloween machen", wechselte er das Thema. „Schade, dass wir die Billywig-Idee schon an die Slytherins verschwendet haben..."

„Hmmm..."

James schien überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte.

„Worüber redet ihr gerade?", fragte eine Stimme. Remus war mit Peter im Schlepptau aufgetaucht und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Über unseren Halloween-Streich", erklärte Sirius, da James keine Anstalten machte zu antworten.

„Ah, sehr gut", gab Remus zurück, „genau darüber wollte ich mit euch auch reden."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Falls du uns sagen willst, dass du dieses Jahr lernen musst und deshalb nicht mitmachen kannst, vergiss es."

„Ich kann tatsächlich nicht mitmachen, aber..."

„Vergiss es. Damit kommst du nicht durch, Remus, das solltest du doch inzwischen wissen."

„...ich bin der Meinung, dass es dieses Jahr auf jeden Fall einen Streich geben sollte, weil nämlich der nächste Vollmond an Halloween ist."

„Was?!"

Beinahe wäre Sirius hintenübergefallen, nur James' exzellenten Reflexe bewahrten ihn vor einem Sturz.

„Der nächste Vollmond ist an Halloween", wiederholte Remus, „und deshalb..."

„An Halloween?", entfuhr es James. „Aber das bedeutet ja..."

„Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht am Schulfest und an unserem Streich teilnehmen werde", ergänzte Remus ruhig. Sirius massierte seine Schläfen und fragte sich, wie er nur so verdammt _blöd_ hatte sein können. Wie hatte ihm bloß nicht auffallen können, dass der nächste Vollmond an Halloween war? Und warum hatte er unbedingt diesen verdammten Halloween-Streich vor Remus erwähnen müssen?

„Aber...", begann James und klang dabei so hilflos, wie Sirius sich fühlte. _Aber du hast doch schon die Auswahl verpasst. Aber an Halloween ist doch auch der nächste Hogsmeade-Ausflug._

„Vergiss den verdammten Halloween-Streich, Remus. Wir machen einfach wann anders einen Streich. Oder auch keinen, wenn du nicht willst." _Zumindest sorgen wir dafür, dass du es nicht mitbekommst._ „Und den Hogsmeade-Ausflug holen wir einfach eine Woche später alleine nach. Dann können wir wenigstens keinen Slytherins über den Weg laufen..."

Remus reagierte etwas anders, als Sirius erwartet hatte: Er lachte.

„Du verstehst mich falsch, Sirius. Es _muss_ einen Streich geben. Wir haben bisher jedes Jahr einen Halloween-Streich gemacht..."

„Bis auf das zweite Jahr", warf Peter ein, „da haben wir keinen gemacht."

„Aber alle _denken_, dass es jedes Jahr einen gab", fuhr Remus unbeirrt fort. „Stellt euch vor, es gibt dieses Jahr keinen Streich. Die ganze Große Halle wird euch den ganzen Abend im Auge behalten und jedem wird auffallen, dass ich fehle. Und wenn es dann keinen Streich gibt, wird man sich fragen was los ist, ob mein Verschwinden damit zusammenhängt, dass es dieses Jahr keinen Streich gab, die Leute werden misstrauisch werden und... Naja, ihr wisst schon..."

Die letzten Worte murmelte er nur noch.

„Am besten wäre es also, wenn auch einer von uns fehlt. Dann denken alle, du wärst mit demjenigen unterwegs gewesen", stellte James fest.

„Niemand von euch muss wegen mir auf das Fest verzichten", warf Remus eilig ein. Sirius wischte seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Ich kann das machen. Ich werfe Stinkbomben in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum oder so was in der Art. Aber die Frage ist, was machen wir in der Großen Halle?"

Niemand antwortete auf seine Frage, stattdessen spürte er plötzlich drei Augenpaare auf sich ruhen.

„Sirius", sagte Remus vorsichtig, „ich weiß nicht genau, ob ausgerechnet du dich erwischen lassen solltest..."

Sirius hasste diesen vorsichtigen Ton. Und er hasste diese mitfühlenden Gesichter und die besorgten Blicke, die hinter seinem Rücken ausgetauscht wurden.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich dabei erwischen lasse, Lupin? Ich habe schließlich nicht vor, Pettigrew mitzunehmen."

„Sirius!", zischte James. „Lass Peter aus dem Spiel!"

„Sonst was, Potter?"

„Das reicht", mischte sich Remus ein. „Wollen wir jetzt über den Halloween-Streich reden oder nicht? Sirius, James?"

Er sah ihnen einzeln in die Augen. James nickte knapp, also signalisierte Sirius ebenfalls sein Einverständnis. Das schien Remus zu reichen.

„Gut. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

* * *

Ein paar Tage später schienen auch die Reporter des _Tagespropheten_ ihre Mondtabellen geprüft zu haben, jedenfalls erschien ein langer Artikel, dessen Quintessenz es war, dass vor den üblichen großen und vor allem öffentlichen und damit fast jedermann zugänglichen Halloween-Partys gewarnt wurde, wie sie im magischen Großbritannien üblich waren.

„Das wird nicht gut gehen", meinte Remus besorgt, nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, diese Partys dieses Jahr ganz zu verbieten..."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man kann den Leuten das Feiern nicht verbieten. Die Menschen müssen auch mal lachen können, selbst in den dunkelsten Zeiten."

„Aber die Angriffe..."

„Dad hat mal gesagt, dass es unter Grindelwald erst richtig schlimm wurde, als die Leute aufgehört haben zu feiern. Erst da waren sie wirklich besiegt. Wenn Dumbledore damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Remus warf James einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Dein Vater hat gegen Grindelwald gekämpft?"

James nickte.

„Grindelwald war einer der Gründe, weshalb er Auror geworden ist. Als es richtig ernst wurde, hatte er seine ersten Missionen als Einsatzleiter. Aber davor hat er auch als einfacher Auror an mehreren riskanten Einsätzen teilgenommen."

Sirius überlegte. Sein Vater war noch in Hogwarts gewesen, als Grindelwald an die Macht gekommen war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Dad schon so alt ist."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als Auror muss er in Form bleiben."

„Und deine Mum, ist die auch schon so alt?", wollte Peter wissen. Remus stöhnte auf.

„Peter, so was fragt man doch nicht!"

James grinste.

„Sie ist jünger als mein Dad, aber sie war nicht mehr jung, als ich auf die Welt gekommen bin. Sie war der erste weibliche Heiler in St. Mungo, falls das eure Frage beantwortet."

Remus schien schwer beeindruckt.

„Sie muss eine außergewöhnliche Frau sein."

James warf Remus einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Sie ist meine _Mum_. Du hast sie kennen gelernt, als du bei uns warst."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

Sirius grinste.

„Du kannst sie ja nach einem Autogramm fragen, wenn du das nächste Mal in Godric's Hollow bist."

Er wartete auf eine spöttische Bemerkung von James, aber die kam nicht. Stattdessen sah sein Freund eher unbehaglich drein.

„Lieber nicht", sagte James schließlich. „Ich glaube, sie wird nicht gern an diese Zeit erinnert."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. Für ihn waren die Potters der Inbegriff einer glücklichen Familie. Die Tatsache, dass es Zeiten gab, an die sich Mrs. Potter nicht gern erinnerte, irritierte ihn.

„Vermutlich hatte sie es als erste Heilerin unter den ganzen männlichen Heilern nicht gerade leicht", meinte Remus. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dad hat gesagt, als er sie kennen gelernt hat, hatten alle in St. Mungo einen Riesenrespekt vor ihr."

„Respekt und Anerkennung ist nicht das Gleiche wie Dazugehörigkeit", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Vielleicht haben die Kollegen deiner Mutter ihre Fähigkeiten anerkannt, aber sie gesellschaftlich ausgeschlossen."

James schien nicht überzeugt.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mum das mitgemacht hätte. Selbst Dad hat Angst vor ihr, wenn sie wütend wird."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann wurde seine Miene plötzlich nachdenklich und sein Blick blieb an James hängen.

„Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass..."

Er brach ab.

„Was?", wollte James wissen. „Was könnte auch sein?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Nun sag schon, Remus", mischte sich Sirius ein, aber Remus schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich geirrt", wiederholte er. Und so sehr die anderen auch in ihn drangen, war mehr nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen.

* * *

Was auch immer Remus gedacht, aber nicht ausgesprochen hatte, ließ Sirius keine Ruhe mehr. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken an denselben Punkt zurück: Remus, wie er James nachdenklich ansah und eine Verknüpfung zu einer Vergangenheit herstellte, an die Mrs. Potter nicht mehr denken wollte.

Sirius wusste selbst nicht so genau, was ihn daran so beschäftigte. Er wusste nur, dass die ganze Angelegenheit ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm hinterließ. James war sein bester Freund und Sirius mochte Mrs. Potter. Was auch immer Remus vermutete, Sirius musste es herausbekommen. Die Gelegenheit kam nach Arithmantik, was James und Peter beide nicht gewählt hatte, weshalb sich Sirius und Remus allein auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm befanden. Kurz entschlossen stieß Sirius Remus in eine der geheimen Passagen, die außer ihnen kaum jemand kannte.

„Was hast du neulich gemeint?", fragte Sirius, bevor Remus protestieren konnte. Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Als wir neulich über Mrs. Potter gesprochen haben, da hast du James ganz komisch angesehen und dann nichts mehr gesagt", erklärte Sirius ungeduldig. „Warum?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Nichts. Das habe ich euch doch jetzt schon mindestens hundertmal gesagt!"

Er sah müde aus. Sirius fragte sich, ob das am Vollmond in zehn Tagen lag oder an der Tatsache, dass Remus zu viel arbeitete. Noch immer verbrachte er den größten Teil des Tages in der Bibliothek.

„Das war niemals nichts! Es hat irgendwas mit James zu tun und ich will wissen, was!"

„Du irrst dich."

„Ich irre mich _nicht_!" Sirius packte Remus an seinem Umhang und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. „Was hat James damit zu tun? Was verschweigst du uns?"

Remus stieß Sirius mit einer Kraft von sich, die dieser ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Er hatte niemanden mehr angefahren, seit er sich bei Lily Evans entschuldigt hatte, aber er war immer noch gereizt. Sehr gereizt.

„Du willst es also unbedingt wissen? Schön. Stell dir vor, du bist die erste Heilerin in St. Mungo. Du hast etwas geschafft, was vor dir noch keiner geschafft hat. Und du bist richtig gut in dem, was du tust, besser als die meisten deiner Kollegen. Und dann wirst du plötzlich schwanger. Du musst aufhören zu arbeiten. Statt Leben zu retten, musst du einen schreienden Säugling beruhigen, statt komplizierte Heiltränke brauen, Windeln wechseln. Und später musst du dich um aufgeschürfte Knie kümmern, statt Knochenbrüche zu heilen. Sag, Black, wie würdest du dich fühlen? Wärst du glücklich?"

Sirius starrte Remus fassungslos an, während sein Verstand versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Du kannst dir auch vorstellen, dass deine Eltern dich plötzlich nach Slytherin gesteckt oder ganz aus Hogwarts genommen hätten, wenn dir das leichter fällt", setzte Remus hinzu. „Das wäre ungefähr das Gleiche."

„Es ist _nicht_ das Gleiche!", widersprach Sirius heftig. Endlich hatte er seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Mrs. Potter _liebt_ James! Du hast sie doch in Godric's Hollow gesehen!"

_Meine Eltern dagegen..._ Die bekannte Übelkeit stieg in Sirius auf.

„So ist es", bestätigte Remus. „Deshalb wollte ich nichts sagen. Aber du wolltest es ja unbedingt wissen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon. Sirius blieb mit seinen Zweifeln allein zurück.

* * *

Als Sirius in den Gryffindor-Turm kam, wurde er schon erwartet, allerdings nicht von James, Remus oder Peter wie sonst. Stattdessen stand plötzlich Mary MacDonald vor ihm.

„Hi, Sirius!"

„Hi, MacDonald!"

Sirius war nicht nach Reden zumute. Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, aber sie versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Dann frag."

Je schneller sie das geklärt hatten, desto besser.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Sirius war so überrascht, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„W...was?"

„Würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", wiederholte Mary MacDonald.

„Ich...äh..."

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung. Für ihn war klar gewesen, dass er die Zeit in Hogsmeade wie immer mit James, Remus und Peter verbringen würde. Er war noch nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass es diesmal anders sein könnte, geschweige denn, dass Mary MacDonald ihn fragen würde.

„Also, eigentlich gehe ich mit James, Remus und Peter nach Hogsmeade", antwortete er schließlich.

„Potter will Lily fragen", sagte Mary. Sirius starrte sie an. Mary MacDonald grinste.

„Überleg's dir!"

Und damit trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn endlich durch.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages war Sirius schweigsam. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf: Remus, der so gereizt und müde war, die Werwolf-Angriffe, der nächste Vollmond, James und Mrs. Potter, James und Evans, Hogsmeade und Mary MacDonald, alles wirbelte durcheinander und drehte sich im Kreis. In der Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Es musste schon Mitternacht sein, als er sich aufsetzte und horchte: Von Peters Bett her kam leises Schnarchen, während es bei Remus und James still war.

„James?", flüsterte Sirius. „Remus?"

Nur James antwortete, was bedeutete, dass Remus schlief.

„Sirius? Bist du auch noch wach?"

„Ja."

Normalerweise wäre Sirius zu James ins Bett geklettert. Sie hätten sich gegenüber gesessen, jeder an einem Fußende, und geredet. Aber heute zog Sirius die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Vorhängen vor.

„Ich habe gehört, du willst Evans fragen, ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis James antwortete.

„Das stimmt. Woher weißt du das?"

„Nicht so wichtig." Wenn James Lily Evans fragte, dann konnte er, Sirius, doch mit Mary MacDonald nach Hogsmeade gehen – oder? „Woher...woher weißt du, dass du Evans magst?"

Falls James von seiner Frage überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich...ich mag einfach die Art...wie sie ist. Sie ist klug, sie ist nett und sie ist mutig. Ich mag ihre roten Haare und ihre grünen Augen. Ich mag es, wenn sie lächelt."

Sirius überlegte. Er hatte Mary nett gefunden, als sie in der Großen Halle zusammen über James gelacht hatten. Und sie war hübsch. Sie hatte lange, blonde, lockige Haare. Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, welche Augenfarbe sie hatte, aber er glaubte, dass sie blau waren. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie lange Beine. Wenn Sirius an diese Beine dachte, wurde ihm schwindelig. Mochte er Mary MacDonald?

„Du benimmst dich anders, wenn sie in der Nähe ist", sagte er zu James. Dieser lachte unsicher.

„Sie macht mich nervös."

Das Gefühl zumindest konnte Sirius nachvollziehen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so viel herumgestottert zu haben, wie wenn Mary MacDonald in der Nähe war. Wenn James mit Lily Evans nach Hogsmeade ging, dann würde er mit Mary MacDonald gehen.

* * *

Die Tage vor Halloween waren seltsam. Einerseits freuten sich alle auf das bevorstehende Fest und natürlich auf Hogsmeade. Longbottom wurde öfter als sonst mit seiner Hufflepuff-Freundin gesehen und die Gryffindors lachten sich tot, als Lily Evans James zu Sirius' größtem Entsetzen einen Korb gab und ihm darüber hinaus erklärte, sie würde eher mit dem Riesenkraken nach Hogsmeade gehen als mit ihm. Außerdem habe sie schon eine Verabredung.

Andererseits mischten sich in diese Mischung aus Vorfreude und Gelächter immer wieder Momente des Schweigens, in denen sich die Schüler besorgt ansahen oder ärgerlich Briefe zerknüllten, die ihnen verboten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ein nicht geringer Teil der Eltern von Drittklässlern hatten die Formulare für Hogsmeade nicht unterschrieben, darunter auch die der Finley-Zwillinge, was Jackson Finley nicht gerade erträglicher machte.

Remus ging es so schlecht, dass James, Sirius und Peter ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen mussten. James hatte schlechte Laune wegen der Absage von Lily Evans und brütete vor sich hin. Peter versuchte ihn mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung aufzumuntern, bis James ausrastete und ihm die Packung an den Kopf warf. Und Sirius sah sich mit Mary MacDonald konfrontiert, die plötzlich überall zu sein schien, wo er hinging. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen?

Als er an Halloween nach unten in die Eingangshalle kam, war Mary MacDonald schon da. Sie trug Muggle-Kleidung. Trotz des nasskalten Wetters hatte sie einen kurzen Rock an und nur eine kurze Jacke, sodass Sirius ihre langen Beine sehen konnte. Er selbst trug ebenfalls Muggle-Kleidung. Er hatte sich eine Jacke und ein T-Shirt von James geliehen und sich heimlich Remus' beste Jeans genommen, weil ihm die von James zu kurz waren. Von seinen formellen Hosen und Hemden vom Grimmauldplatz hatte er die Nase voll.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Mary.

„Äh...danke, du auch."

Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesen Worten seine Blicke einmal mehr von ihren Augen zu ihren Beinen herabrutschten. Schnell sah er geradeaus. Als sie sich in die Reihe der Dritt- bis Siebtklässler stellten, die nach Hogsmeade wollten, bot er Mary seinen Arm an, wie man es ihm als Kind eingehämmert hatte. Mary errötete und hakte sich ein. Sirius verstand nicht, warum sie plötzlich rot wurde. Sie war doch sonst auch nie rot geworden, wenn sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Er fragte sich, ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen beruhigte ihn.

„Und was wollen wir in Hogsmeade machen?", wollte Mary gut gelaunt wissen, als sie zusammen die Straße hinunterspazierten.

„Ähm..." Irgendetwas sagte Sirius, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er einen Besuch bei _Zonkos_ vorschlug. „Wir könnten in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken."

„Was trinken ist gut. Aber in die Drei Besen gehen doch alle. Ich weiß etwas Romantischeres."

Bei dem Wort „romantisch" schrillten bei Sirius alle Alarmglocken, aber er ignorierte sie.

„In Ordnung."

Einige Zeit später wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Mary MacDonald hatte ihn zu Madam Puddifoot's gebracht. Bevor Sirius protestieren konnte, hatte sie schon die Tür aufgestoßen, seine Hand gepackt und ihn hineingezogen. Die Türglocke bimmelte und Sirius hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass sich sämtliche Augenpaare auf ihn und Mary richteten. Longbottom, der mit seiner Freundin an einem der Tische saß, zwinkerte ihm jedenfalls grinsend zu. Sirius wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Mary steuerte zielstrebig auf einen der Tische am Fenster zu.

„Ist das nicht nett hier?", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Viel gemütlicher als in den Drei Besen."

Sirius rückte vom Fenster ab, um so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und die rosa Gardinen zu bringen.

„Ja. Sicher."

Das Auftauchen von Madam Puddifoot, einer kräftigen Dame mit einem glänzenden schwarzen Haarknoten, rettete ihn davor, noch mehr sagen zu müssen.

„Was kann ich euch bringen, meine Lieben?"

„Zwei Kaffee bitte", bestellte Mary.

„Kommt sofort, meine Lieben!", säuselte Madam Puddifoot und tänzelte, ihren beleibten Körper graziös um die kleinen Tische herum manövrierend, davon. Schweigend warteten sie auf ihre Kaffees. Sirius entdeckte Davey Gudgeon mit Greta Gatchglove an einem der Tische und hoffte inständig, dass sie gehen würden, bevor sein Team-Kollege sich umdrehte.

„Und freust du dich schon auf das Halloween-Fest?", fragte Mary.

„Hmmm."

„Ich finde die Dekoration immer so toll, zu Hause haben wir so was nicht. Nur die Fledermäuse haben mir anfangs etwas Angst gemacht."

Sie lachte. Sirius überlegte angestrengt, was er sagen sollte.

„Ja, die Deko ist schon cool", meinte er schließlich lahm.

„Ich mag vor allem Hagrids Riesenkürbisse", plauderte Mary weiter. „Als Kind habe ich mir immer solche Kürbisse gewünscht. Ich habe jedes Jahr an Halloween mindestens einen Halloween-Kürbis gemacht, meistens mehr."

Wieder lachte sie.

„Äh...schön."

Zum ersten Mal schien Mary etwas irritiert.

„Du nicht? Ich dachte, Halloween wird überall in der Zaubererwelt gefeiert."

„Das stimmt schon", beeilte sich Sirius zu antworten, froh darüber, dass er endlich etwas zu sagen hatte, ohne sich blöd vorzukommen, „aber es wird nicht überall mit Kürbissen und Fledermäusen gefeiert. Die reinbl..." Er unterbrach sich. „Manche Familien gehen auf Bälle, wo es vor allem darauf ankommt, wer den teuersten Umhang trägt. Mit einem Halloween-Kostüm würde man da gar nicht reinkommen – außer vielleicht es hat tausend Galleonen gekostet", setzte er spöttisch hinzu. „Aber manche Zauberer nutzen die Gelegenheit auch, um sich frei unter den Mugglen bewegen zu können. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Magie wird an Halloween nicht so ernst genommen, weil die Muggle dann sowieso alles nur für Verkleidung und Tricks halten. Du solltest am nächsten Tag einmal die Geschichten im Tagespropheten lesen."

„Da, wo ich herkomme, nicht", sagte Mary und es schwang eine gewissen Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme mit. „Dort gibt es nur Wiesen und Hügel. Ich würde viel lieber in der Stadt leben."

Sirius dachte an Godric's Hollow.

„Auf dem Land kann es auch schön sein."

Mary schnaubte.

„Nur wenn man dort nicht sein ganzes Leben verbringen musst. Ich wette, du kommst aus der Stadt."

Sirius nickte.

„London."

Marys Augen wurden groß.

„Echt?"

Sirius bereute es augenblicklich, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er in London lebte. Denn jetzt sah er sich mit einem wahren Bombardement an Fragen konfrontiert, die fast alle Muggle-London betrafen. Sirius kannte die Winkelgasse in London, die Mary natürlich auch kannte. Er kannte die Nokturngasse, die Mary ganz sicher nicht kannte. Er kannte noch ein paar andere magische Orte, die sie aber nicht zu interessieren schienen. Muggle-London dagegen kannte er kaum.

„Du gehst nicht gerade häufig weg, oder?", fragte Mary schließlich enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, jemand wie du ist jeden Abend auf einer anderen Party."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Walburga Black hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er Muggle-London in nächster Zeit nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde; Kreachers Magie hinderte ihn daran, den Grimmauldplatz ohne die Erlaubnis seiner Eltern zu verlassen.

„Ist es wegen deinen Eltern?", fragte Mary prompt. „Sie sind ziemlich streng, oder?" Und zu Sirius' absolutem Horror nahm sie seine Hand, sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: „Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich kann gut zuhören. Das hilft, glaub mir."

Sirius reagierte instinktiv. Er zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Mit meinem Familienleben ist alles in Ordnung, danke der Nachfrage, MacDonald."

Mary schien sich an seinem kühlen Ton nicht zu stören.

„Du willst nicht darüber reden, verstehe. Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, ich bin immer da."

Sirius trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der inzwischen gekommen war, um nicht antworten zu müssen, und überlegte verzweifelt, wie er dieser Situation entkommen konnte.

„Erzähl doch mal was über dich", sagte er schließlich. Wie sich herausstellte, war das eine gute Idee gewesen. Mary fing an, über ihr langweiliges Dorf zu klagen, das eigentlich nur eine Ansammlung von fünf Häusern war, über ihre nervige kleine und ihre besserwisserische große Schwester, über ihre Eltern, die kein Verständnis für sie im Allgemeinen und für ihre magische Begabung im Besonderen hatten, und darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht bzw. nicht gemacht hatte. Sirius musste nur gelegentlich nicken und an den richtigen Stellen einen passenden Halbsatz einwerfen. Ansonsten konnte er sich zurücklehnen und sich seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen, während Mary die Leere zwischen ihnen mit ihrem Geplauder füllte.

Sirius stellte fest, dass es gut war, wenn sie errötete oder mit ihren Locken spielte, und schlecht, wenn sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, auch wenn sie das Gegenteil davon behauptete. Und allmählich begriff er auch, mit welchen Aktionen er welche Reaktionen hervorrufen konnte, selbst wenn er die Logik dahinter nicht verstand.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir langsam gehen?"

Marys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Wenn du meinst... Aber eigentlich ist es doch gerade ganz nett..."

Ihre Stimme klang enttäuscht.

„Natürlich ist es und eigentlich will ich ja auch noch gar nicht gehen, aber..."

Sie spielte mit ihren Locken.

„Aber...?"

„James, Remus und Peter erwarten mich noch."

„Oh." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich dachte, _wir_ hätten eine Verabredung."

„Mary."

Sirius beugte sich vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie errötete.

„Natürlich haben wir eine Verabredung. Aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun...wegen des Halloween-Fests."

Mary zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Aber bis dahin sind es noch _Stunden_."

„Für dich sind es noch Stunden, aber James, Remus, Peter und ich, wir haben mal wieder etwas..._Besonderes_ geplant." Er lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das verstehst du doch, oder?" Sirius beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr vor und stellte befriedigt fest, dass Mary rot wurde. „Du verrätst mich doch nicht, oder?"

Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe.

„Oder, Mary?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Nein...", flüsterte sie zurück und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich und Sirius hoffte inständig, dass sie keinen Lippenstift trug. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Augen schließen oder offen lassen sollte, also schielte er unentschlossen durch die Wimpern. Sie stießen mit den Nasen zusammen und gerade als Sirius langsam Luftnot bekam, löste Mary ihre Lippen von den seinen.

„Wow", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Sirius traf James und Peter in den _Drei Besen_. Als er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, stieß Peter James den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Dieser hatte mit finsterer Miene vor sich hin gestarrt und die Ankunft seines besten Freundes gar nicht bemerkt. Als Sirius James' Blick folgte, entdeckte er Lily Evans und Snape, die zusammen an einem der Tische saßen und Butterbier tranken.

„Urgh, das ist also ihre Verabredung", stellte er angewidert fest. „Sie muss dich wirklich hassen, James."

James war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Haha, sehr lustig, Black." Er wandte sich wieder Lily und Snape zu. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie mich wegen ihm sitzen lässt! Was machen die beiden da überhaupt? Die sitzen da jetzt schon seit Stunden!"

„Vermutlich reden sie." _Das scheinen Mädchen zu mögen._

James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du bist jetzt der Experte, weil du eine Verabredung hattest oder was? Worüber soll man denn stundenlang reden?"

„Quidditch?", schlug Sirius vor, denn das war das einzige Thema, über das James sich stundenlang unterhalten konnte.

„Wie war denn deine Verabredung?", platzte Peter heraus, bevor James etwas sagen konnte. „Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

James lachte spöttisch.

„MacDonald ist Evans beste Freundin, Peter. Wenn Sirius versucht hätte, sie zu küssen, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich die Augen ausgekratzt."

„Hm, ja."

„Was ja?", fragte James ungeduldig, wobei er Lily und Snape keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Hat sie dir die Augen ausgekratzt?"

„Nein, wir...äh...haben uns geküsst."

„_Was?!_" James fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. „Ich kriege noch nicht mal eine Verabredung und du hast ein Mädchen _geküsst_?"

„Wie war es?", wollte Peter aufgeregt wissen. „Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

„Äh..." Sirius suchte nach einem Wort, mit dem er den Kuss zwischen sich und Mary MacDonald beschreiben konnte. „Seltsam."

James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich wette, du hast sie nicht mal auf den Mund geküsst."

„Warum seltsam?", fragte Peter.

„Naja..." Wieder fielen ihm keine Worte ein, mit denen er das Ganze hätte beschreiben können. „Wir sind mit den Nasen zusammengestoßen", sagte er schließlich lahm. James prustete los.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein schlechter Küsser bist!"

„Es hat ihr gefallen!", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur nett sein..."

„Immerhin habe ich schon mal jemanden geküsst, du hast noch nicht mal eine Verabredung gehabt."

„Dann warte mal bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende..."

Sich immer noch kabbelnd, verließen sie die _Drei Besen_ und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Vor dem Fest hatten sie noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.

* * *

Es hatte ganz einfach werden sollen, keine große Sache, und Sirius hatte James versprochen, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Aber Stinkbomben ließen sich schlecht unter dem Tarnumhang werfen und außerdem würde es auch schwer werden, plötzlich aus dem Nichts erscheinende Stinkbomben zu erklären, falls ihn doch jemand sah. Vielleicht war dieser Gedanke auch schon eine Vorahnung der kommenden Ereignisse, aber vielleicht hatte Sirius auch einfach nur gelogen, als er James versprochen hatte, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Denn was war schon dabei? Die Slytherins dürften ruhig wissen, wem sie ihren stinkenden Kerker zu verdanken hatten, und James dürfte ruhig wissen, dass Sirius Black tat, was er wollte, und dass ihm die Konsequenzen egal waren. Vielleicht war es auch das, was ihn den Handspiegel im Gryffindor-Turm vergessen ließ, mit dem ihn James vielleicht noch rechtzeitig hätte warnen können.

Vermutlich war es von allem etwas, dass Sirius dazu bewog, den Tarnumhang abzunehmen und in die Tasche zu stopfen. Als der Katzenjammerzauber dann losging und die ersten Flüche auf ihn zuflogen, war es bereits zu spät. Es waren Mulciber und Snape, die ihm aufgelauert hatten, und sie machten ihre Sache gut. Während Mulciber ihn zum Ausweichen und Abblocken zwang, entwaffnete ihn Snape hinterrücks. Immerhin schaffte Sirius es noch, Snape eine Stinkbombe ins Gesicht zu schleudern, bevor ihn ein Lähmfluch zurückschleuderte und an den Boden fesselte. Er schrie nicht ein einziges Mal, als die beiden Slytherins ihre Lieblingsflüche an ihm ausprobierten, außer um ihnen Beleidigungen entgegenzuschleudern.

* * *

Sie taten ihm nicht den Gefallen, ihn ohnmächtig werden zu lassen, als sie ihn an den Knöcheln in der Luft hängend zurückließen, aber Sirius war kurz davor, nachdem ihm eine halbe Stunde lang das Blut von den Füßen in den Kopf geflossen war und er zwei Stimmen hörte.

„Sirius, du Idiot!", hörte er Regulus murmeln, während jemand – war das Rosier? – sagte: „Liberacorpus."

Wie ein Sack Lumpen landete Sirius auf dem Boden. Er gab mit keinem Wort und keiner Geste zu erkennen, dass er noch wach war. Es hätte die Demütigung, ausgerechnet von Regulus und Rosier in diesem Zustand gefunden zu werden, nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

„Er ist selbst schuld", hörte er Rosier sagen. „Hätte er nicht den Katzenjammerzauber ausgelöst, hätten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Das war die Abmachung."

Regulus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Er ist ein verdammter Gryffindor! Es war klar, dass er kommen würde. Diese Idioten sind berechenbarer als Flubberwürmer."

„Er ist ein Black", hielt Rosier dagegen. „Er wusste, was passiert, wenn er kommt."

„Sie hätten Potter erwischen sollen", knurrte Regulus mit hasserfüllter Stimme. „Potter ist an allem schuld!"

„Das wird dein Bruder auch noch erkennen."

Regulus antwortete nicht darauf, stattdessen hörte Sirius, wie er murmelte: „Mobilcorpus."

Der Zauber hob seinen Körper in die Luft und ließ ihn aufrecht eine Handbreit über dem Boden schweben. Glücklicherweise waren alle Schüler und Lehrer noch beim Fest, sodass sie von niemandem gesehen wurden. Sirius täuschte weiterhin Bewusstlosigkeit vor und Madam Pomfrey spielte mit, bis Regulus und Rosier gegangen waren.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen, als sie alleine waren.

„Nichts."

„Nach nichts sieht das aber nicht aus, junger Mann."

Aber als Sirius sich hartnäckig weigerte zu antworten, gab Madam Pomfrey schließlich auf. Sie gab ihm fünf verschiedene Zaubertränke und achtete bei jedem einzelnen darauf, dass er den ganzen Becher austrank. Der letzte war ein Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, aber Sirius protestierte nicht. So lange er schlief, konnte ihn niemand fragen, warum er den Tarnumhang abgenommen und den Handspiegel im Gryffindor-Turm gelassen hatte.

* * *

„Ssshh, Lupin, ganz ruhig. Trinken Sie das, dann fühlen Sie sich besser. Ich helfe Ihnen...ja...gut so. Und jetzt legen Sie sich hin...vorsichtig...gut."

Sirius hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, dann ein missbilligendes Zungenschnalzen von Madam Pomfrey. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Es war noch dunkel im Krankenflügel, das erste graue Dämmerlicht des Tages enthüllte die Silhouetten der Betten. Remus musste gerade aus der Heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt sein...

„Ja, ich weiß, dass das weh tut, Mr. Lupin. Halten Sie noch einen Moment still, ich bin gleich fertig..."

Sirius ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und kniff die Augen zu. Am liebsten hätte er sich auch noch das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Er wollte das nicht hören. Es war schlimm genug, Remus in den ersten Tagen nach der Verwandlung zu sehen. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch Remus nicht wollte, dass jemand von seinen Freunden ihn in diesem Zustand erlebte. Aber obwohl Sirius nichts lieber gewollt hätte, als wieder einzuschlafen, blieb er wach und hörte jedes einzelne qualvolle Aufstöhnen von Remus und Madam Pomfreys beruhigenden Worte. Erst als das Zauberstablicht hinter dem Vorhang erlosch und Remus wahrscheinlich schlief, fiel auch Sirius in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es bereits Vormittag, aber der Anlass war deshalb nicht erfreulicher. Jemand schluchzte herzzerreißend und dazwischen hörte Sirius die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey.

„Es tut mir leid, Poppy, aber sie muss gehen."

„Aber, Direktor, sehen Sie sie doch an!" Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang empört. „Das Mädchen ist völlig hysterisch. Kein Wunder nach dem, was sie gerade erfahren hat."

„Ich muss darauf bestehen, Poppy. Ihre Großeltern haben den Wunsch geäußert, sie zu sehen, und Miss Vance hat dem entschieden zugestimmt. Aber vielleicht würde ein Beruhigungstrank ihr helfen, die Fassung zurückzugewinnen."

Madam Pomfrey schürzte die Lippen und Sirius hörte das Klirren von Gläsern, als sie einen Trank aus dem Regal holte. Kurz darauf versiegten die Tränen.

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser, Miss Vance?", hörte Sirius die Stimme von Prof. Flitwick. Sirius vermutete, dass Vance genickt hatte, denn als nächstes hörte er Dumbledore sagen: „Dann folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro."

Umhänge raschelten und dann schloss sich die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter ihnen.

* * *

Am Nachmittag kam James zu Besuch.

„Peter schläft", erklärte er. „McGonagall hat uns die ganze Nacht die Große Halle putzen lassen. Wusstest du, dass Flubberwumschleim zu Superkleber wird, wenn man ihn lange genug an der Luft trocknen lässt?"

„Es hat also geklappt?", fragte Sirius. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über James' müdes Gesicht aus.

„Und wie! So hast du die Große Halle noch nie gesehen! Die Stinksaftbombe ist direkt über Wilkes explodiert. Und Dumbledore hat uns erst aufgehalten, als schon alle voller Farbe und Flubberwurmschleim waren. Er hat uns nicht mal Punkte abgezogen!" Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Dafür hat McGonagall Peter und mir den ganzen November Strafarbeiten gegeben. Die Große Halle putzen war erst der Anfang. Und was war bei dir los?"

„Katzenjammerzauber. Die Slytherins wussten, dass wir kommen. Sie haben mir aufgelauert."

„Sirius, deshalb hattest du den Tarnumhang! Und warum hast du nicht reagiert, als ich versucht habe, dich über den Spiegel zu rufen?"

„Ich hab ihn vergessen gehabt."

„Du hast den Spiegel sonst immer dabei!"

„Diesmal eben nicht!"

Sie starrten sich wütend an.

„Es ist nicht nach Plan gelaufen", sagte Sirius schließlich. James hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass im Kerker jemand ist...oder zumindest nicht, dass sie mir auflauern." _Berechenbar wie ein Flubberwurm, was, Reg?_ „Ich wollte..."

„Du wolltest ein paar Slytherins verhexen und du wolltest, dass dich jemand erwischt, um allen zu zeigen, dass sich der große Sirius Black von niemandem einschüchtern lässt", unterbrach ihn James. „Was nicht nicht nach Plan gelaufen ist, ist, dass sie dich verflucht haben und nicht du sie. Sirius, du kannst so ein verdammter Idiot sein!"

„Wenigstens habe ich keine Strafarbeit."

„Dafür liegst du im Krankenflügel."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn schon."

Er war Schlimmeres gewohnt. Und er würde Mulciber und Schniefelus dafür bezahlen lassen.

„Hast du den Tagespropheten dabei?", wechselte er das Thema. Schlagartig verdüsterte sich James' Miene. Wortlos reichte er Sirius die Zeitung.

_Eilmeldung: Werwolf-Angriff auf Halloween-Party_

_Trotz Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ist es in der Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den 1. November in der Nähe von London zu einem Blutbad gekommen. Der Angriff forderte die bislang höchste Zahl an Todesopfern (20) und zahlreiche Verletzte (s. Liste). Sollten Sie ein Familienmitglied vermissen, dass noch nicht auf der Liste steht, wenden Sie sich bitte unverzüglich an das Ministerium._

_Augenzeugen berichten, es handele sich um die Tat eines einzelnen Werwolfs, einer „großen, grauen Bestie mit roten Augen und blutverschmierten Fell". Mehr zu dem Angriff in der morgigen Ausgabe._

Schnell überflog Sirius die Liste mit den Namen der Toten und Schwerverletzten. Ziemlich weit unten entdeckte er Mr. und Mrs. Vance und ihre ältere Tochter Cordelia Vance. Die Potters und Orion und Walburga Black standen nicht auf der Liste, was Sirius mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Erleichterung erfüllte.

„Verdammt, Remus hatte Recht", murmelte er. James nickte düster.

„Dad ist verletzt worden", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?!"

„Er steht nicht auf der Liste", erklärte James. „Es war nur ein Prankenhieb. Sie haben ihn noch in derselben Nacht aus St. Mungo entlassen. Aber er darf die nächsten vier Wochen nur Schreibtischarbeit machen, weil er seinen Arm ruhig halten soll." Er seufzte. „Mum hat es mir geschrieben. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich es am nächsten Tag aus der Zeitung erfahre."

„Er ist also kein..."

„Nein." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist nicht gebissen worden."

„Merlin sei Dank."

Sirius fühlte sich ehrlich erleichtert und gleichzeitig hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Remus. _Dabei würde er doch am allerwenigsten wollen, dass sein Fluch jemand anders trifft..._

„Hat außer Vance noch jemand aus Hogwarts einen Familienangehörigen verloren?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, glücklicherweise nicht. Aber wie bringen wir das bloß Remus bei?"

* * *

Am Ende brachten sie Remus gar nichts bei, sondern gaben ihm einfach stumm die _Tagespropheten_, die er ohnehin eingefordert hätte. Welche Worte hätten die Geschehnisse auch schon besser machen können? Stumm las Remus, dass sich die Anzahl der Todesopfer von 20 auf 27 erhöht hatte, dass die Familie von Emmeline Vance, einer Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlerin, getötet worden war, dass Mr. Potter verletzt worden war und dass man ihn für das Versagen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verantwortlich machte. Als sein Blick auf den Namen Fenrir Greyback fiel, den man inzwischen als den schuldigen Werwolf identifiziert zu haben glaubte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.

Sirius und James war es beim Lesen nicht besser gegangen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass Fenrir Greyback ein Werwolf war. Im Nachhinein machte es Sinn. Es erklärte sein Gerede von zähen alten Dieben und zarten Kindern. Andererseits war der Gedanke durch und durch verstörend. Sirius hatte immer gedacht, dass alle Werwölfe so seien wie Remus, eben völlig normal, so lange nicht gerade Vollmond war. Aber Fenrir Greyback war tatsächlich eine Bestie, ob mit oder ohne Vollmond, und erfüllte alle Vorurteile, die in der magischen Gesellschaft über Werwölfe herrschten.

„Das hat alles nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte James, als Remus fertig gelesen hatte. „Du bist kein bisschen wie Fenrir Greyback."

„Ach und woher willst ausgerechnet _du_ das wissen?", fauchte Remus. Sirius, James und Peter starrten Remus ungläubig an. Remus war zwar in letzter Zeit gereizt gewesen, aber so hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt. James erholte sich als erster.

„Wir _kennen_ dich, Remus", sagte er. „Du bist einer der besten in unserem Jahrgang, du bist zu jedem nett..."

„Zumindest meistens", konnte Sirius es sich nicht verkneifen und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß von James.

„Du hilfst mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben", ergänzte Peter.

„Und du würdest niemals jemanden mutwillig verletzen", fuhr Sirius fort. „Noch nicht mal Schniefelus. Das macht dich praktisch zu einem Heiligen."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Black!", fuhr Remus Sirius an. Dieser machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist ja gut, Lupin. Ich wollte nur einen Scherz machen."

„Tatsächlich? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. Haha."

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich James ein.

„Das reicht", sagte er scharf. „Remus, wenn du dich besser fühlst, dann kannst du uns sagen, wo dein Problem liegt. Du weißt ja, wo du uns findest. Sirius, Peter, wir gehen."

Und das taten sie.

* * *

„Das sind nicht mehr nur die Angriffe", sagte James, als sie in einer Ecke im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. „Da steckt mehr dahinter."

„Vielleicht hat es was mit Greyback zu tun", schlug Peter vor. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie Remus zusammengezuckt ist, als er gelesen hat, dass sie Greyback beschuldigen?"

„Möglich", meinte James. „Allerdings scheinen eine Menge Leute Angst vor Greyback zu haben."

„Er hat auch einer Menge Leuten was getan", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Mich würde interessieren, was Remus die ganze Zeit liest."

James und Peter sahen ihn fragend an.

„Remus ist die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek", erklärte Sirius. „Er arbeitet fast ununterbrochen. Bei diesem Pensum müsste er mit dem Stoff inzwischen Wochen voraus sein. Aber das ist er nicht. In Zaubertränke erledige ich unsere Gruppenarbeiten und in Zauberkunst hat er immer noch Probleme mit dem Verscheuchezauber. Er muss irgendetwas anderes in der Bibliothek nachlesen."

James nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber was?"

Doch bevor sie dieser Frage nachgehen konnten, stand erst mal das erste Quidditch-Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, an. Auch wenn das Team natürlich jedes Spiel ernst nahm, so sah es dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff meistens nicht besonders nervös entgegen. Das war dieses Jahr anders. Gryffindor musste unter allen Umständen gewinnen, um die Schmach auszulöschen, letztes Jahr ausgerechnet gegen Hufflepuff verloren zu haben. Sie hatten zwar den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen, aber trotzdem: Gryffindor dürfte niemals wieder von Hufflepuff geschlagen werden.

„Okay, Leute", sagte Bell in der Umkleidekabine zu ihnen, „das ist es, worauf wir gewartet haben. Wir sind das bessere Team. Wir gewinnen dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditch-Pokal und wir fangen damit an, dass wir die Hufflepuffs vom Feld putzen. Ich will, dass sie lernen, dass sie sich in Zukunft keine Hoffnungen mehr machen müssen, gegen Gryffindor zu gewinnen. Und ich will, dass diese Lektion weh tut. Also macht sie fertig!"

Entschlossen marschierte das Gryffindor-Team auf das Feld hinaus. Es war ein grauer Novembertag ohne Wind, aber dafür mit konstantem Nieselregen. Als sich die Kapitäne die Hände schüttelten, warf Sirius den gegnerischen Treibern ein herausforderndes Lächeln zu. Der eine verdrehte die Augen, aber der andere schluckte und machte einen Schritt zurück, wodurch Sirius nur noch mehr grinsen musste, was den Hufflepuff vollends aus dem Konzept brachte. Davey Gudgeon ruinierte den Effekt allerdings, indem er Sirius kumpelhaft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß. Dann ertönte Madam Hoochs Pfiff und Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab. Wie üblich erwischte James als erster den Quaffel. Er jagte auf das Tor zu, Sirius hinterher. Er holte aus und schoss den angreifenden Klatscher von James weg auf den Hufflepuff-Hüter. Dieser konnte nur knapp ausweichen und verfehlte dafür den Quaffel. Zehn zu null. Gerade als er den Quaffel einem der Hufflepuff-Jäger zuwerfen wollte, traf ihn ein zweiter Klatscher in den Bauch, diesmal von Davey Gudgeon geschlagen. James fing den Quaffel mit Leichtigkeit aus der Luft und warf erneut. 20 zu null für Gryffindor und es waren noch nicht mal die erste Minute vorbei.

Die Menge tobte. James stieß die Faust in die Luft und winkte und wäre beinahe von einem Klatscher getroffen worden, wenn Sirius ihn nicht in allerletzter Sekunde weggeschlagen hätte. John Bell schoss das nächste Tor, dann Marcia Finley. Davey Gudgeon und Sirius arbeiteten so gut zusammen wie noch nie. Sloper wartete noch auf seinen Einsatz, doch gerade als zum ersten Mal ein feindlicher Jäger es geschafft hatte, Sirius und Gudgeons Abwehr aus Klatschern zu durchdringen, ertönte ein schriller Pfiff. Fassungslos hingen alle Augen an Jackson Finley, der triumphierend den goldenen Schnatz in die Höhe hielt. Gryffindor hatte nach nur sieben Minuten mit 200 zu null Punkten gewonnen.

* * *

Natürlich gab es danach eine Party im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das ganze Gryffindor-Team und besonders Jackson Finley wurden gefeiert. James schmollte anfangs etwas, dass nach dem überraschenden Schnatzfang – Marcia Finley hatte ihnen zugeflüstert, dass es ein Zufall gewesen war – sich niemand mehr an seine beiden spektakulären Anfangstore erinnerte, aber letztendlich überwog seine Freude über den haushohen Sieg.

Sirius bediente sich an dem Feuerwhiskey, den ein paar Siebtklässler zu der Party beigesteuert hatten. Nachdem er sich an das Brennen in seiner Kehle gewöhnt hatte, war er angenehm überrascht von dem Getränk. Vor allem gefiel ihm der leichte Schwindel und die beruhigende Gleichmut, die der Alkohol bei ihm hinterließ. Mary MacDonald saß neben ihm und redete über irgendwas.

Entspannt ließ Sirius seine Blicke durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen und sonnte sich in den bewundernden Blicken von Peter. Er fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der schwelende Zorn, der ihn stets übermannte, wenn er an gewissen Slytherins (momentan vor allem Schniefelus und Mulciber) oder an den Grimmauldplatz dachte, wurde durch beruhigende Wirkung des Feuerwhiskeys zu einem fernen Ärgernis, um das er sich zu gegebener Zeit kümmern würde. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Denn jetzt gerade beugte sich Mary MacDonald zu ihm hinüber und er fühlte ihre Lippen auf seinen. Und diesmal fühlte es sich wirklich gut an, nicht einfach nur seltsam wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss in Madam Puddifoot's und den anderen eher unbeholfenen Küssen, die sie danach noch ausgetauscht hatten.

Dieser Moment hätte vermutlich noch länger angedauert, wenn Sirius nicht so gute Freunde gehabt hätte, Freunde, die er in diesem Augenblick am liebsten erwürgt hätte.

„Remus ist nicht da", sagte James, nachdem er Mary mehr oder weniger barsch weggeschickt hatte.

„Na und?", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück. „Remus mag keine Partys."

„Er ist vielleicht nicht gerade ein Partygänger, aber war bisher auf jeder Quidditch-Party dabei", widersprach James. „Ich bin noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich ihn beim Spiel gesehen habe."

„Du hast auch den Klatscher nicht gesehen, der dir beinahe den Kiefer gebrochen hätte."

„Ich hab mich eben darauf verlassen, dass du mir den Rücken deckst. Jetzt komm schon!"

James packte Sirius am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Wenn Remus einfach nur früh schlafen gegangen ist, bringe ich dich um, Potter!", knurrte Sirius, als sie zu dritt die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal emporstiegen.

Remus lag tatsächlich in seinem Bett, aber James, Sirius und Peter war sofort klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Remus murmelte im Schlaf vor sich hin, er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Remus?", fragte James vorsichtig. „Remus, wach..."

Remus fuhr auf und schrie.

„REMUS!"

James rüttelte ihn an der Schulter, aber der Werwolf zuckte vor seiner Berührung zurück. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, aber er schien niemanden von ihnen zu sehen. Und er schrie immer noch.

„Remus, wach auf, du musst aufwachen! Es ist nur ein Traum!"

James versuchte erneut, Remus zu wecken, indem er ihn am Arm packte. Augenscheinlich immer noch in seinem Alptraum gefangen, begann Remus um sich zu schlagen. Sirius, James und Peter mussten ihn zu dritt festhalten, um zu verhindern, dass er sie oder sich selbst verletzte. James redete dabei die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein: „Remus, wir sind's doch nur! Wach auf, Remus, es ist nur ein Traum, du musst einfach nur aufwachen! Du musst keine Angst haben, wir sind bei dir, Remus, dir kann hier nichts passieren!"

Endlich erlahmte Remus' Widerstand und er wurde ruhiger.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?", fragte Sirius und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Ganz offensichtlich war überhaupt nichts in Ordnung!

„Ich habe davon geträumt!", stieß Remus hervor. „Dabei habe ich das letzte Mal davon geträumt, als ich zehn war, bevor ich wusste, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe."

„Wovon hast du geträumt, Remus?", wollte James ruhig wissen.

„Von ihm! Von dem Werwolf, der damals...der mich damals gebissen hat." Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr davon geträumt, nicht mehr seit ich wusste, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Ich dachte, das wäre vorbei und jetzt..."

Remus gab einen schrecklichen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Warum hast du von ihm geträumt?", fragte James und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Remus aufs Bett. „Ist es wegen der Angriffe?"

„Nein...ja, auch..."

„Was ist damals passiert?", wollte Sirius wissen. Sie hatten Remus nie danach gefragt, denn seine Lykantrophie war kein Thema, über das er gerne sprach.

„Es ist passiert, als ich acht Jahre alt war", begann Remus tonlos zu erzählen. „Wir haben damals noch im Außenbezirk von London gewohnt und Dad hat noch beim Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe gearbeitet. Mum hatte einen kleinen Nebenjob als Altenpflegerin in Muggle-London, aber hauptsächlich war sie zu Hause und hat sich um mich gekümmert. Dad und sie haben sich damals nur abends und am Wochenende gesehen, denn im Ministerium war gerade viel zu tun.. Dad war immer erschöpft und schlecht gelaunt, wenn er nach Hause kam. Ich glaube, Mum fand, dass er zu viel arbeitet, denn manchmal haben sie sich darüber gestritten.

An dem Abend, an dem es passierte, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich wollte in die Küche gehen, um mir ein Glas Milch zu holen, aber Dad war gerade nach Hause gekommen und Mum hatte noch gar nicht geschlafen. Sie hat ihn gefragt, warum er erst so spät kommt, und dann haben sie wieder gestritten. Dad hat die Haustür offen stehen gelassen und ich wollte nicht zurück in mein Zimmer und ich wollte auch nicht zu meinen Eltern. Also bin ich nach draußen in den Garten gegangen. Es war eine warme Sommernacht, also habe ich nicht gefroren und durch den Vollmond war es relativ hell draußen, also hatte ich keine Angst. Was für eine Ironie..." Remus stieß ein ersticktes Lachen aus. „Als erstes habe ich seine Augen gesehen. Groß und gelb mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen. Dann hörte ich sein Knurren und dann rannte ich um mein Leben. Ich hörte seine Sprünge hinter mir und ich spürte seinen heißen Atem in meinen Nacken und dann biss er zu. Es tat _weh_..." Unwillkürlich griff Remus sich in den Nacken, wo der Werwolf ihn gebissen haben musste. „Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben solche Schmerzen gehabt. Ich schrie und schrie und der Wolf schüttelte mich. Ich wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden. Der Heiler hat meinen Eltern später gesagt, dass ich mir dabei vermutlich den Arm gebrochen habe, aber der Schmerz in meinem Nacken war so stark, dass ich es überhaupt nicht gespürt habe. Und dann war der Wolf über mir. Ich sah seine Zähne, rasiermesserscharf und zentimeterlang, der Geifer lief an ihnen herab und tropfte mir ins Gesicht, sein Atem stank nach Verwesung und Blut und dann...

Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern, was danach passiert ist. Ich weiß nur noch, wie diese schrecklichen Zähne und dieser Gestank auf mich zukamen. Ich bin im St. Mungo aufgewacht. Mir tat alles weh und ich fühlte mich krank. Meine Eltern stritten nicht mehr, dafür weinten sie und spätestens da wusste ich, dass mir etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste. Die Heiler...sie haben mich nicht mehr angesehen und die Krankenschwestern haben sich geweigert, mich zu berühren.

Als ich aus St. Mungo kam, war ich immer noch krank und schwach und hatte Schmerzen. Wir sind nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Mum und Dad haben ihre Jobs gekündigt und wir sind aufs Land gezogen. Sie haben jahrelang nach einer Heilung für mich gesucht, bis alles Geld aufgebraucht war, aber geholfen hat nichts. Ich habe noch Jahre von dieser Vollmondnacht geträumt, am Anfang beinahe jede Nacht. Mit der Zeit wurden die Träume seltener, aber ganz weg sind sie erst gegangen, als Dumbledore mir gesagt hat, dass ich nach Hogwarts kommen kann. Und jetzt..."

Wieder schlug Remus die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Warum sind die Träume jetzt wieder da?", fragte Sirius eindringlich. „Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Ich dachte immer, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Ich dachte, dass es dem Werwolf wie mir ginge, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, seinen Fluch an jemand anders weiterzugeben. Mit der Zeit habe ich sogar Mitleid für ihn empfunden. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie er irgendwo im Wald aufgewacht ist, nackt und blutverschmiert, und ihm langsam klar wird, was er getan haben muss." Remus machte eine Pause. „Inzwischen weiß ich, dass vermutlich das Gegenteil der Fall war. Dass dieser Werwolf, der mich infiziert hat, sich wahrscheinlich mit Absicht in der Nähe unseres Hauses verwandelte und jeden Augenblick genossen hat. Denn 1968, damals, als ich acht Jahre alt war, gab es schon einmal eine Serie von Werwolf-Angriffen. Und der Angriff auf mich war der letzte nach fast einem Jahr von blutigen Vollmondnächten."

„Und wer war damals dafür verantwortlich?", wollte Sirius wissen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Man verdächtigte Fenrir Greyback."


	6. Black

Hi, Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Ja, stimmt, die Distanz zwischen Regulus und Sirius wird immer größer und Regulus gibt eindeutig James daran die Schuld - womit er ja auch nicht so ganz Unrecht hat. ;)

Freut mich, dass dir die Szene, in der Remus von seinem Biss erzählt, so gut gefallen hat und dass die Überleitung authentisch wirkt. :)

Merle99: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Leider fürchte ich, dass Sirius nicht mehr viel matchohafter werden wird, vorerst zumindest nicht.^^

Daniel freund: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Black**

Nachdem Remus seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, war fast alles wieder normal zwischen den vier Gryffindors. Remus hatte versucht, sich zu entschuldigen und James hatte abgewunken und damit war die Sache vergessen. Was sie nicht vergaßen, waren die Werwolf-Angriffe und Greybacks Rolle dabei. Remus schien entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Aber wenn du jetzt weißt, dass es Greyback war, der dich gebissen hat, warum forschst du dann noch weiter?", fragte James vorsichtig. Sirius und er waren zwar selber neugierig, was hinter den zwei Angriffsserien steckte, aber sie waren sich auch einig, dass es Remus nicht gut tat, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Es war nicht bei dem einen Alptraum geblieben. Inzwischen holte sich Remus jeden Abend einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf von Madam Pomfrey, aber selbst der wirkte inzwischen nicht immer.

Remus sah von dem Folianten auf, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Ich weiß es eben nicht sicher. Der Angriff auf mich fand zwei Vollmondnächten, nachdem die Angriffsserie eigentlich schon vorbei war, statt. Und nach mir wurde niemand mehr angegriffen – bis heute."

„Aber ist das nicht gut?", fragte James. „Vielleicht war es dann wirklich nur ein Unfall, vielleicht hat Greyback dann gar nichts damit zu tun."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Der Angriff auf mich erfolgte nach genau dem gleichen Schema wie in der restlichen Angriffsserie 1968. Und außerdem ist komisch, dass die ganze Sache nirgends erwähnt wird."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Jeder Angriff, ob Teil einer Serie wie 1968 oder heute oder sporadisch in den Jahren davor, wird im Tagespropheten erwähnt. Nur über den 10. Juli 1968 ist nirgends etwas geschrieben, so als hätte es den Angriff gar nicht gegeben."

„Das ist wirklich komisch", gab James zu.

„Vielleicht wollten deine Eltern nicht, dass dein Name in der Zeitung steht, und haben dem Tagespropheten verboten, darüber zu berichten", schlug Sirius vor. Remus lachte.

„Mein Vater war nur ein kleiner Ministeriumsangestellter, Sirius, und meine Mutter ist eine Muggle. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Tagesprophet auf sie gehört hätte."

„Hast du denn deine Eltern mal gefragt?", wollte Peter wissen. „Die wissen das doch sicher alles ganz genau."

Mit einem Mal schien sich Remus unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Sie haben gerade viel zu tun, da will ich sie nicht mit solchen Fragen belästigen..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich dadurch belästigt fühlen würden", warf James ein. „Sie sind deine Eltern. Wenn dir diese Fragen wichtig sind, dann werden sie sicher alles tun, um sie dir zu beantworten."

„Ja, schon, aber..." Remus schien nach Worten zu ringen. „Ich will sie nicht fragen. Seht ihr", fuhr er fort, als James schon den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, „mein Biss hat nicht nur mein Leben verändert. Meine Eltern haben ihr Zuhause, ihre Arbeit und ihre Freunde für mich aufgegeben und am Ende auch noch ihr ganzes Vermögen verloren. Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan. Ich...ich will sie nicht daran erinnern, wie ihr Leben hätte verlaufen können, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre."

„Wenn Greyback nicht gewesen wäre, meinst du wohl!", korrigierte Sirius scharf. „Ich glaube, wenn Anny wüsste, dass du diese Alpträume wieder hast, dann würde sie dir jede Frage beantworten, damit es dir besser geht."

James nickte zustimmend.

„Ich frage sie, wenn ich ich überall nachgeguckt und nichts gefunden habe, vorher nicht", erklärte Remus entschlossen, klappte den Folianten zu und holte stattdessen seine Hausaufgaben heraus. Das war für Sirius und James das Signal zum Aufbruch.

„Aber komisch ist es schon, oder?", sagte James, als sie Richtung Gryffindor-Turm gingen. „Ich meine, hat überhaupt mal jemand nachgeforscht, _warum_ es diese ganzen Angriffe gab und warum sie plötzlich wieder aufgehört haben? Remus sagt, sie haben Greyback zwar verdächtigt, aber er ist nie festgenommen worden."

„Vermutlich haben sie sich einfach gesagt, dass er verrückt ist." Sirius strich sich nachdenklich die Haare aus den Augen, die er zu Walburga Blacks Ärger jedes Jahr ein bisschen länger trug. „Meinst du, Greyback hat schon damals für Voldemort gearbeitet?"

James kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Meinst du, er hat damals schon versucht, seine Reinblutideen durchzusetzen? Ich meine, das war vor sechs Jahren..."

Sirius wusste es nicht.

„Man müsste jemanden fragen, der Bescheid weiß...und der uns nicht wie Kleinkinder behandelt, nur weil wir noch nicht 17 sind...und der selber keine blöden Fragen stellt..."

Sie hatten gleichzeitig dieselbe Idee: „Fletcher!"

* * *

Es war reiner Zufall, dass der nächste Tag ein Montag war, also der Wochentag, an dem sie Fletcher im letzten Schuljahr immer in Hogsmeade getroffen hatten, um ihm Zutaten für das Verwandlungselixier abzukaufen oder ihm Informationen abzupressen. Es war auch der Tag, an dem sie Fenrir Greyback zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten und sie den Todessern in die Nokturngasse gefolgt waren.

Es war keineswegs sicher, dass Fletcher kommen würde. Schließlich hatten sich Sirius und James in diesem Schuljahr noch an keinem Montag hier blicken lassen und der alte Gauner hatte vermutlich schon wieder jede Menge halblegale Geschäfte am laufen und damit besseres zu tun, als auf zwei Jungen zu warten, die ihn bedroht und erpresst hatten. Andererseits hatten er gesagt, dass er ihnen einen Gefallen schuldete. Es war einen Versuch wert.

Also ließen Sirius und James Remus und Peter unter einem halbgaren Vorwand in der Bibliothek zurück und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Aber als sie zu ihrer üblichen Zeit auf der Straße entlang liefen, entdeckten sie niemanden. Sie warteten noch eine Viertelstunde, ohne dass Fletcher auftauchte, dann gaben sie auf. Etwas enttäuscht statteten sie noch _Zonkos_ und dem _Honigtopf_ einen Besuch ab, der Ausflug sollte sich wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht gelohnt haben. Doch gerade als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Geheimgang machen wollten, hatte James noch eine Idee.

„Der Eberkopf! Fletcher ist doch nach unserem Treffen jedes Mal im Eberkopf verschwunden! Vielleicht finden wir ihn da."

Es war eine Möglichkeit und tatsächlich entdeckten sie Fletcher im _Eberkopf_, ganz hinten in einer Ecke, wo man ihn kaum sah, wenn man zur Tür hereinkam. Grinsend setzten sich Sirius und James zu ihm und bestellten Feuerwhiskey und Butterbier.

„Kannst du dir das überhaupt leisten, Kleiner?", knurrte der griesgrämige Wirt an Sirius gewandt. Als Antwort warf dieser wortlos ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch, die etwa das Doppelte von dem waren, was der Feuerwhiskey kostete. Der Wirt strich sie alle ein und kehrte wenig später mit ihrer Bestellung zurück. James trank als einziger keinen Feuerwhiskey.

Fletcher, sichtlich davon angetan, einen kostenlosen Drink spendiert bekommen zu haben, hob sein Glas.

„Auf die Freundschaft!"

Sirius und James tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus – sie konnten sich nicht erinnern, seit wann sie mit Fletcher befreundet waren – und stießen dann achselzuckend an. Der Dieb leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und bestellte gleich noch einen Feuerwhiskey – auf Sirius' Kosten selbstverständlich. Dieser protestierte nicht. Schließlich wollten sie Fletcher bei Laune behalten.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte der Dieb nach seinem dritten Whiskey schließlich. „Habt euch ja lange nich blicken lassen. Wenn ihr mal wieder ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten braucht, ich hab interessante Ware reinbekommen..."

„Eigentlich wollten wir wissen, was es in der Welt so Neues gibt", unterbrach James ihn.

„Sagt mal, lest ihr keine Zeitung, Jungs? Greyback veranstaltet jeden Vollmond ein Blutbad und das Ministerium schaut tatenlos zu."

„Wir haben gehört, dass es vor sechs Jahren schon mal so eine Angriffsserie gegeben haben soll", sagte Sirius. Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie Fletcher direkt nach einem vertuschten Werwolf-Angriff fragen sollten, hatten sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Es war zu gefährlich. Wenn der Dieb anfing, Fragen zu stellen, konnten andere Leute auf Remus aufmerksam werden.

Fletcher dachte nach.

„Stimmt, Mann, ihr habt Recht. Soll damals auch Greyback gewesen sein. Is aber nie bewiesen worden. Hat sich auf Kinder spezialisiert, hat sie gebissen, wenn sie noch ganz klein waren..." Er erschauerte. „Böse Zeiten. Hat sich kaum noch jemand aus der Tür getraut. Schlecht fürs Geschäft. Ist dann aber unter dem neuen Minister schnell besser geworden..."

„Hat Greyback damals schon für Vol...Du-weißt-schon-wen gearbeitet?", fragte James. Fletcher kratzte sich am Bart und trank noch einen kräftigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Weiß nich. 's möglich."

„Dann hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer nichts mit den Angriffen damals zu tun?", fragte James noch einmal nach. Seine Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht.

„Mir reicht es, dass er jetzt für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitet", brummte Fletcher. „Über Ihr-wisst-schon-wen hat man sich damals schon genug furchtbare Geschichten erzählt."

„Welche zum Beispiel?", wollte Sirius wissen. Fletcher senkte die Stimme und sah sich vorsichtig um, als er erwarte er, Lord Voldemort könne jeden Augenblick persönlich hereinplatzen.

„Die Leute sagen, Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre damals im Ausland gewesen. Und als er zurückkam, da hat man von schrecklichen Dingen erzählt, die er getan haben soll. Angeblich hat er versucht, unsterblich zu werden, und is weiter gekommen als jeder andere vor ihm. Aber dafür soll er furchtbare Dinge getan haben..."

„Was für furchtbare Dinge?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen. Fletcher warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Schrecklich furchtbare Dinge eben. Unaussprechliche Dinge. Mann, was glaubt ihr denn, warum niemand mehr seinen Namen sagt?"

„Wegen der Angriffe", erwiderte James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Fletcher winkte ab.

„Die Angriffe, die war'n auch furchtbar, ja, ja, aber richtig Angst ham die Leute vor den Sachen, die er davor getan haben soll. Schreckliche, dunkle Sachen."

* * *

„Naja, das hat uns jetzt nicht gerade weitergebracht, oder?", sagte Sirius, als sie auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts waren. „Schreckliche Dinge, unaussprechliche Dinge – was hat Voldemort denn jetzt getan?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na irgendwas Schwarzmagisches eben. Reicht das nicht? Mehr braucht es doch nicht, um zu wissen, dass man sich gegen Voldemort zur Wehr setzen sollte."

_Man kann sich besser gegen etwas verteidigen, das man kennt._ Aber das sprach Sirius nicht laut aus. Er war sein ganzes Leben lang mit schwarzer Magie aufgewachsen, während James sein Leben lang gelehrt worden war, schwarze Magie zu verabscheuen. _Wenn ich mit Magie ein Kaminfeuer anzünde, dann ist das normale Haushaltsmagie. Wenn ich einen Brandzauber gegen eine Person einsetze, dann gilt das als Duellzauber, obwohl die Brandwunden nicht vollständig auf magischem Wege geheilt werden können. Wenn ich mit Dämonsfeuer ein Heer von Inferi verbrenne, dann sind die Untoten am Ende besiegt, aber ich wäre gleichzeitig ein Schwarzmagier, der für diese Tat zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt werden könnte._ Sirius konnte diese Logik nicht nachvollziehen, aber das sagte er James nicht.

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer damals für diese Angriffsserien verantwortlich war außer Greyback natürlich", sagte er stattdessen. „Oder hast du irgendeine Idee?"

James fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht Voldemort war, du weißt schon, um Zwietracht und Angst zu verbreiten und die Leute gegen das Ministerium aufzubringen."

„So wie es jetzt gerade geschieht."

James nickte.

„Genau. Aber die Frage ist, warum hätte er dann aufhören sollen? Warum Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und dann ohne Grund aufhören? Sie haben Greyback doch nie etwas nachweisen können."

„Vielleicht war er noch nicht so weit."

„Noch nicht so weit mit was?"

Sirius grinste.

„Na mit seinen schrecklich furchtbaren, unaussprechlichen, dunklen Dingen eben."

* * *

Sirius und James erzählten Remus nicht, was sie mit Fletcher besprochen hatten. Er wusste nichts von ihren Geschäften mit dem Dieb und das sollte auch so bleiben. Außerdem hätte Remus bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass sie mit einem Dieb, der wegen Hehlerei beinahe zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden war, über die Werwolf-Angriffe vor sechs Jahren sprachen, von denen er noch nicht mal seinen besten Freunden freiwillig erzählt hatte. Falls Sirius und James deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, so einigten sie sich stillschweigend, dass es den Versuch wert gewesen war. Wenn allerdings noch nicht mal Fletcher etwas wusste, standen die Chancen schlecht, dass sie von Hogwarts aus etwas herausbekommen würden. Also wandten sich Sirius und James ihrer anderen Mission zu, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit (genauer gesagt: seit Halloween) intensiver verfolgt hatten: den Slytherins das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

James hatte, noch während Sirius nach Snapes und Mulcibers Attacke im Krankenflügel lag, die Kerker mit ihrem restlichen Stinksaft geflutet, den Slytherins Verwirrungselixier in ihren Kürbissaft gemischt und Snapes Arme in Fledermausflügel verwandelt.

„Ich dachte, ich probiere schon mal die nächste Stufe von unserem Animagus-Training aus", hatte er lässig dazu gesagt, als er Sirius die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Dieser hatte, kaum aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, ihren Rachefeldzug fortgesetzt: Kurz darauf weigerte sich beim Slytherin-Quidditch-Training der Quaffel, sich von Slytherins fangen zu lassen, während die Klatscher konsequent Mulciber attackierten und sonst niemanden. Noch in derselben Woche explodierten in Zaubertränke sämtliche Kessel der Slytherins und die Rüstungen sangen Spottlieder auf die Mitglieder des Haus der Schlangen und empfahlen Schniefelus, sich die Haare zu waschen, während sie sich bei Mulciber höflich erkundigten, ob seine Mutter möglicherweise ein Troll gewesen sei.

Die Slytherins reagierten nicht. Oder zumindest reagierten sie bis auf ein paar armselige Duelle von Seiten Averys und Wilkes' nicht offensichtlich. Aber sie planten mit Sicherheit etwas – und Sirius brannte vor Ungeduld, es herauszufinden. Er suchte nur nach einem Grund, die Slytherins in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Er hätte es auch ohne Grund getan, aber jedes Mal schien irgendein Lehrer in der Nähe zu sein, sodass Sirius nächtelang Strafarbeiten schrieb oder zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal das Silber im Pokalzimmer polierte. Sirius und James – letzterer fing sich ebenfalls einige Strafarbeiten ein, wenn auch nicht so viele wie Sirius – nutzten die Zeit, um sich, über ihre Zweiwegespiegel kommunizierend, neue Streiche auszudenken.

Aber obwohl die Slytherins wegen ihrer explodierenden Kessel alle schlechte Noten in Zaubertränke kassierten, obwohl fast alle anderen Schüler einen Bogen um sie machten, weil ihre Umhänge immer noch dezent nach Stinksaft rochen, und obwohl Peeves immer noch die Spottlieder sang, die Sirius den Ritterrüstungen beigebracht hatte, reichte ihm das alles nicht. Er musste Snape und Mulciber nur ansehen, um rasend zu werden vor Wut. Er würde sie dafür bezahlen lassen, _richtig_ bezahlen lassen und zwar so, dass sie sich noch auf ihrem Sterbebett daran erinnern würden. Und wenn Sirius die Blicke von Snape und Mulciber richtig deutete, dann wünschten sie ihm exakt das Gleiche.

Das Einzige, was Sirius Sorge bereitete, war, dass die Slytherins ihren Frust möglicherweise an Remus oder Peter auslassen könnten. Remus war normalerweise zu vorausschauend, um sich erwischen zu lassen, aber momentan war er abgelenkt und kränker als normalerweise. Und Peter war beim Duellieren einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Also sorgten Sirius und James dafür, dass Remus und Peter nie allein in den Korridoren unterwegs waren, was Remus irgendwann zu der spöttischen Frage veranlasste, ob sie ihn inzwischen für so invalide hielten, dass sie glaubten, dass er ein Kindermädchen brauche, oder ob sie mal wieder etwas außergewöhnlich Dummes angestellt hätten.

Als die Slytherins dann jedoch tatsächlich zuschlugen, hatte trotzdem keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet.

* * *

Es regnete. Es regnete so heftig, dass die Welt hinter einem Wasserschleier zu verschwinden schien. Das Wasser lief Sirius in die Augen und immer wieder musste er seine klatschnassen Haare zurückstreichen, die ihm schwer und vollgesogen ins Gesicht fielen. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen und fror so erbärmlich, dass er kaum noch seine Hände spüren konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange das Training schon ging, und er bekam kaum mit, was auf dem Spielfeld vor sich ging. Der Regen löschte jeden klaren Umriss aus und ließ nur verschwommene Schemen zurück. Der Quaffel war nichts weiter als ein roter Schimmer, der sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von einem roten Schleier zu einem nächsten bewegte, während die schwarzen Klatscher, die allmählich mit er aufziehenden Dämmerung verschmolzen, aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schienen.

Angestrengt kniff Sirius die Augen zusammen und versuchte, den dichten Regen mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen, während der Wind in seinen Ohren heulte und mit Eisesfingern durch seinen Quidditch-Umhang blies.

Ein dunkler Fleck tauchte in der Nähe der Torringe auf und Sirius raste los. Er wich Bell und James aus, die sich den Quaffel zupassten, packte den Schläger mit beiden Händen und schlug den Klatscher mit aller Kraft zurück. Vielleicht war es das Geräusch des Regens, das sich minimal veränderte, vielleicht auch einfach nur Zufall, jedenfalls erahnte Sirius den zweiten Klatscher, bevor er ihn sah – und dieser mit voller Wucht in seine Rippen krachte. Schmerz explodierte in seiner Seite und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Der Besenstiel entglitt seinen Fingern und er trudelte mehrere Meter abwärts, bevor er sich fangen konnte. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu ducken, bevor der Klatscher zurückkam und über ihn hinwegsauste, ein Schlag und der Klatscher war endgültig aus der Bahn geworfen. Sirius hing an seinem Besen und rang nach Atem, während ihm der Regen ins Gesicht schlug. Jeder Atemzug ließ den Schmerz in seinen Rippen erneut explodieren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Black?", fragte Bell. „Vielleicht solltest du..."

„SIRIUS, HIER VORNE!", brüllte jemand. Ohne zu zögern biss Sirius die Zähne zusammen und jagte auf die andere Seite. Er war der einzige Treiber auf dem Feld, Gudgeon lag mit einer Erkältung im Krankenflügel.

Vor den Torringen führten James und Marcia Finley einen spektakulären Zug durch. Die beiden Klatscher, die auf sie zurasten, ignorierten sie dabei völlig. Sie verlassen sich auf mich, begriff Sirius, sie werden den Zug wegen der Klatscher nicht abbrechen, sie verlassen sich darauf, dass ich ihnen den Rücken freihalte. Noch immer pulsierte der Schmerz in seinen Rippen und er schien sich zu verzehnfachen, als Sirius den Schläger hob und ausholte, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte die grausame Welle, die über ihn hinwegrollte, als der Schläger mit der magischen Eisenkugel kollidierte. Der Klatscher schoss in einem weiten Bogen davon und Sirius ging in den Sturzflug. Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und machte ihn fast blind, sein Nimbus schlingerte im Wind, aber Sirius beugte sich nur noch weiter vor und umklammerte seinen Schläger noch fester. _Nur noch ein bisschen, gleich habe ich ihn, nur noch ein bisschen..._ Er holte aus und hieb nach dem Klatscher. Er merkte, dass er getroffen hatte, als der Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb explodierte. Und diesmal schaffte er es nicht rechtzeitig, seinen Besen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Nimbus 1001 bohrte sich in die Erde und Sirius wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Er landete hart auf dem Rücken, überschlug sich noch einmal und blieb liegen.

Schmerz. Vielleicht hätte er vor Schmerzen geschrien, wenn er gekonnt hätte, aber er hatte keine Luft in den Lungen zum Schreien. Er rang nach Atem, aber Mund und Nase waren voller Schlamm, vermischt mit einem metallischen Geschmack. Er musste husten und wieder explodierte Schmerz an seiner Seite und Sirius krümmte sich zusammen.

„Sirius, bleib liegen!"

„Alles in Ordnung, Black?"

„Nicht bewegen, wir drehen dich auf den Rücken..."

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

Die Stimmen seiner Team-Kamerade fluteten durcheinander. Vorsichtig drehte ihn mehrere Hände auf den Rücken und als nächstes sah Sirius James' Gesicht über sich schweben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sirius? Jetzt sag doch endlich was!"

Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

„Keine Luft...", röchelte er. Als nächstes kam John Bell in sein Blickfeld und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Anapneo."

Plötzlich konnte Sirius wieder frei atmen. Er holte tief Luft und sofort ließ ihn der Schmerz an seiner Seite wieder zusammenzucken.

„Was ist los?", wollte James sofort besorgt wissen. „Tut dir was weh?"

„Ich glaub, ich hab mir die Rippen gebrochen..."

„Sonst alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bell. „Kannst du alles bewegen?"

Mit James' Hilfe setzte sich Sirius auf.

„Glaube schon." So lange er flach atmete, waren sogar seine gebrochenen Rippen erträglich. „Es geht mir gut."

„Das sah verdammt gefährlich aus, Black, das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können! Du kannst froh sein, wenn du tatsächlich nur mit einem Rippenbruch davongekommen bist!"

„Und wessen Schuld wäre das?", mischte sich James mit schneidender Stimme ein. „Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass es schwachsinnig ist, wenn wir bei diesem Wetter ohne zweiten Treiber spielen!"

„Erstens", gab Bell mit ärgerlicher Stimme zurück, „bin ich hier der Kapitän und nicht du, Potter! Zweitens muss das Quidditch-Team bei jedem Wetter in der Lage sein zu spielen..."

„Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt!", begehrte James auf. „Aber wir hätten heute auch einfach Flugtraining machen können, das ist mindestens genauso wichtig!"

„Und drittens", fuhr der Mannschaftskapitän fort, ohne sich um James' Einwurf zu kümmern, „habe ich dir und Black gesagt, dass ihr vorsichtig spielen sollt! Keine riskanten Aktionen, keine waghalsigen Tricks..."

„Du hast gesagt, wir sollen uns verhalten wie in einem richtigen Spiel! In einem richtigen Spiel muss man was riskieren, um zu gewinnen!"

„Aber nicht in einem _Trainingsspiel_!" Bevor James erneut widersprechen konnte, fuhr Bell fort: „Das Training ist für heute beendet. Black, wir beide gehen in den Krankenflügel, der Rest zieht sich um. Kannst du laufen?"

Sirius nickte und kam taumelnd auf die Beine. Seine Knie fühlten sich weich wie Pudding an und irgendwie schien die Welt leicht zu schwanken. James schien drauf und dran wieder zu protestieren, aber Sirius winkte ab. Letztendlich war es ihm egal, wer ihn in den Krankenflügel brachte oder ob er alleine gehen musste, so lange nur endlich was gegen die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen getan wurde. Wenn Bell unbedingt wollte, sollte er nur. James und Sirius würden sich später im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen.

James schien seine Absichten zu erraten, jedenfalls sagte er nichts und marschierte mit dem restlichen Team zur Umkleidekabine, während Bell und Sirius sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. Auf halbem Wege kam ihnen das Slytherin-Team entgegen, das das Feld als nächstes gebucht hatte. Mulciber und Wilkes lachten angesichts Sirius' schlammbespritzten Umhang und seinem bleichen Gesicht.

„Haben dich deine Schlammblutfreunde mit ihrem Blut bespritzt oder hast du deinen Kopf nur in eine Schlammpfütze gesteckt, Black?", zischte Mulciber im Vorbeigehen. Regulus ignorierte seinen Bruder wie üblich und Rosier warf ihm einen seiner halb mitleidigen, halb herablassenden Blicke zu. John Bell zerrte Sirius weiter, bevor er sich mit Mulciber anlegen konnte. Aber auch er war wütend.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hätten sie sich das noch nicht getraut", knurrte er, während sie zum Krankenflügel liefen.

Dort war die Hölle los. Halb Hogwarts schien die Grippe zu haben und Madam Pomfrey wuselte mit Zaubertränken in den Händen von einem Bett zum andern. Als sie Sirius schließlich endlich entdeckte, war sie nicht gerade begeistert.

„Sie schon wieder, Black? Was haben Sie diesmal angestellt?" Missbilligend betrachtete sie die Schlammspur, die sich von der Tür zu Sirius zog. „Ratzeputz!"

„Quidditch-Unfall."

Madam Pomfrey murmelte etwas von halsbrecherischem Sport und selbstmörderischen Flugmanövern, bevor sie Sirius untersuchte.

„Sie haben sich zwei Rippen gebrochen und eine angeknackst", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. Sie murmelte etwas und fast augenblicklich ließen die Schmerzen nach. Er hatte noch eine kleine Platzwunde und mehrere Blutergüsse, was Madam Pomfrey im Handumdrehen geheilt hatte.

„In Ordnung. Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen, Black, ich will sie bis zu den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr hier sehen!"

Sirius nickte, ohne ihr zuzuhören, winkte dem gerade heftig niesenden Davey Gudgeon zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

„Wo ist James?"

Sirius trug immer noch seinen nassen und schlammbespritzten Quidditch-Umhang. Er fror und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als eine heiße Dusche, trockene Kleidung und eine heiße Schokolade aus der Küche.

„Ist er im Schlafsaal?"

Er hatte gedacht, dass James ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum erwarten würde, er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass sein bester Freund die heiße Schokolade vielleicht auch schon aus der Küche geholt hatte, aber von James war nichts zu sehen.

Remus sah von seinem Buch auf.

„James war noch gar nicht hier. Wir dachten, ihr habt noch Training."

„Hatten wir auch..."

Warum war James nicht da? Sirius hatte ewig im Krankenflügel auf Madam Pomfrey warten müssen, James hätte lang vor ihm im Gryffindor-Turm sein müssen... Warum war er dann verdammt noch mal nicht da?

Natürlich konnte es viele Gründe geben. James konnte tatsächlich in die Küche gegangen und dort immer noch sein, vielleicht war er auch in die Eulerei gegangen, um einen Brief zu schreiben, oder unterwegs er war Schniefelus begegnet und hatte ihn verhext und war dabei erwischt worden. Aber irgendetwas sagte Sirius, dass nichts davon stimmte. Er rannte los.

* * *

„Hallo, Blutsverräter!"

Er hatte einen Zauberstab an der Kehle, sobald er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Automatisch richtete er sofort seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf den Angreifer (Avery), aber im nächsten Moment fühlte er einen zweiten Zauberstab im Nacken.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Black."

Sirius erkannte sofort Mulcibers Stimme. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte und brannte sich in Sirius' Haut.

„Dein Blutsverräter-Freund wäre darüber sicher nicht erfreut", sagte eine dritte Stimme, in der Sirius Wilkes erkannte. Er fuhr herum und folgte Wilkes ausgestrecktem Zauberstab zu einer Person, die mehr an der Wand lehnte als stand. Einer Person mit zerbrochenen Brillengläsern, die schwer atmete und Schmerzen zu haben schien.

„JAMES!"

James sah auf. Er bewegte den Mund, aber kein Wort kam heraus.

„Schweigezauber", erklärte Wilkes lässig. „Ich hebe ihn auf, wenn wir ihn wieder schreien hören wollen."

Neben ihm standen Snape und Rosier, ebenfalls beide die Zauberstäbe auf James gerichtet. Snape hatte ein bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht, dass seine sonst gleichgültigen Züge völlig verzerrte.

„Was meint ihr?", wandte sich Mulciber an die anderen Slytherins. „Wollen wir Potter noch mal für Black schreien lassen?"

Sie benutzten dunkle Magie. Der gesamte Raum stank förmlich danach. Aber sie konnten keinen Unverzeihlichen einsetzen, nicht hier, nicht in Hogwarts, das würden sie nicht wagen...

„Bist du dir da sicher, Black?" Mulciber schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Was sollte uns davon abhalten? Dieser senile Mugglenarr von einem Schulleiter? Ein invalider Ex-Auror? Die alte Schreckschraube McGonagall?" Er senkte die Stimme und sprach so leise weiter, dass nur Sirius ihn hören konnte. „Du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, Black. Deine Eltern benutzen ihn regelmäßig, nicht wahr? Deine eigene Cousine hat dich mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert. Und zwar weil du ein verdammter Blutsverräter bist, Black, die Schande der reinblütigsten Familie Großbritanniens."

Noch immer fraß sich Mulcibers glühende Zauberstabspitze in Sirius' Nacken, aber er spürte das Brennen kaum noch. Etwas anderes stieg ihn ihm auf, das viel mächtiger war als physischer Schmerz: heiße, ohnmächtige Wut. Mulcibers Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider und noch immer sah er, wie James' Lippen sich in seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht bewegten und kein einziges Wort herauskam.

„Und jetzt, Black, kannst du zusehen, wie wir Potter schreien lassen. Genieß die Vorstellung – das nächste Mal bist du wieder dran."

Etwas in Sirius setzte aus.

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Der Fluch traf Avery mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und reglos liegen blieb. Aber Sirius bemerkte es kaum. Er hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen und Mulcibers Fluch schoss über ihn hinweg. Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und hechtete zu James. Ein Stoßfluch traf ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen seinen besten Freund, aber Sirius bemerkte es kaum.

„Lasst ihn!", rief Mulciber. „Er gehört mir! Greift erst ein, wenn ich es sage!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius und schrie: „Flagello!"

„PROTEGO!"

Doch erst als James sich neben ihm regte und ein feuerroter Striemen auf seinem Gesicht erschien, begriff Sirius, dass Mulciber gar nicht auf ihn gezielt hatte. Die Slytherins lachten.

„Ups, daneben!" Mulciber grinste freudlos. „Aber du musst zugeben, an dir wäre der Fluch auch reizlos, Black. Ich wette, dein Daddy be..."

Weiter kam er nicht.

„PROCELLA NOVACULAE!", donnerte Sirius. Mulciber schrie überrascht auf und krümmte sich. Sofort war Wilkes an seiner Stelle und richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius, aber dieser war schneller: „Praefoco! Hast du nicht gehört, dass du dich nicht einmischen sollst, Arschloch?"

Verzweifelt rang der Slytherin nach Atem, während die schiere Macht Sirius' Fluches ihn von den Füßen hob und ihm die Kehle zudrückte.

„EXTENTA!"

Mulciber hatte sich wieder erholt. Vielleicht hätte Sirius seinem Fluch noch ausweichen können, aber versuchte es nicht mal. Es hätte bedeutet, dass er stattdessen James getroffen hätte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich sein rechter Arm verkrampfte und sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen, bis seine Knochen knirrschten.

„Afflicatio capitis!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mulciber grunste, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, aber er brach den Fluch nicht. Sirius brach der kalte Schweiß aus, während sein Arm sich immer mehr verkrümmte. Er wechselte den Zauberstab in die linke Hand und schrie: „Afflicatio abdominis!"

Mulciber krümmte sich.

„Dolor!"

Der Fluch war schwach, Mulciber, vor Schmerz halb benommen, konnte nicht die nötige Konzentration aufbringen. Sirius dagegen hatte schon ganz andere Schmerzen ausgehalten.

„Schmeckt dir deine eigene Medizin, Mulciber? NEURALGIA!"

Diesmal schrie der Slytherin wirklich auf und Sirius lachte.

„Hast du nicht um ein richtiges Duell gebettelt, Arschloch? Wie gefällt dir das?"

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

„Was..."

Ungläubig sah Sirius, wie sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand flog.

„FINITE INCANTATEM!"

In der Tür stand Prof. McGonagall.

* * *

„Was tun Sie denn _schon wieder_ hier, Black?"

„Ich wollte James besuchen."

„Hinten, hinter dem Vorhang."

Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang kühler als normalerweise. Also wusste sie auch schon Bescheid. Sirius verzichtete darauf, ihr einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen; es hätte auch gar nicht funktioniert, denn Madam Pomfrey wandte ihm schon wieder den Rücken zu. Und wenn schon, dachte Sirius bitter, die Meinung der Schulkrankenschwester interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Es war James, den er sehen wollte, und es war seine Reaktion, vor der er sich fürchtete.

Etwas langsamer als nötig ging er zwischen den Betten hindurch und ignorierte die vielen Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Sirius bezweifelte, dass es noch irgendjemanden in Hogwarts gab, der nicht wusste, dass der Erbe der Blacks und ein Slytherin beinahe der Schule verwiesen worden waren, weil sie dunkle Magie angewandt hatten.

James war wach, aber er sagte kein Wort, als Sirius auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnüren.

„Hi!", sagte er lahm und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben James' Bett sinken. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme fast normal klang.

James antwortete nicht.

„Ähm...geht's dir besser?"

„Tja, was glaubst du denn, wie ich mich fühle, Black?"

Es fehlte nicht viel und Sirius wäre zusammengezuckt. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wenn ich diese Flüche abbekommen hätte, würde es mir wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gehen..."

Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es war, sich im Bett hin- und herzuwälzen in der Hoffnung, eine Position zu finden, in der einem nicht alles weh tat. Aber Madam Pomfrey hatte James doch sicher Zaubertränke verabreicht, oder?

„Du hast doch keine schlimmen Schmerzen, oder?", wollte er verunsichert wissen.

„Oh, nein, Black, mir geht es einfach blendend", gab James sarkastisch zurück. „Ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass mein bester Freund ein Schwarzmagier ist, aber sonst geht es mir wirklich hervorragend!"

„Ich bin kein Schwarzmagier, Potter!"

„Oh und was waren das dann für Flüche? Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene oder was?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Ich dachte, sie wollten den Cruciatus bei dir anwenden", sagte er schließlich. James starrte ihn an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren.

„Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch? Willst du mich verarschen, Black?"

„Sie sind schon vorher mit dunkler Magie durchgekommen", erinnerte Sirius James.

„Mit dem Peitschfluch, ja. Aber nicht mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Glaubst du, man könnte einfach so in Hogwarts einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen, ohne dass es jemand merkt? Wo sollen sie das überhaupt gelernt haben?"

„Von ihren Todesser-Eltern?", schlug Sirius vor und zum ersten Mal schwang Ärger in seiner Stimme mit. Warum verhielt sich James so? Er hatte sich zwischen ihn und die Slytherins gestellt und wenn sie beschlossen hätte, doch einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuwenden, hätte Sirius nicht gezögert, James mit seinem Körper zu decken. Und Mulciber hatte nur bekommen, was er verdient hatte, es war nicht so, dass Sirius vor James' Augen einen hilflosen Erstklässler gefoltert hatte.

„So wie du?", fragte James spitz zurück. Sirius stand so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl laut polternd nach hinten über fiel.

„Meine Eltern sind keine Todesser." _Aber die Unverzeihlichen beherrscht _jeder_ in den alten Reinblutfamilien – was du wüsstest, wenn du in der richtigen Welt und nicht im perfekten Potter-Paradies aufgewachsen wärst!_

James merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

„Sirius..."

Es war sein Vorname, der ihn dazu bewegte, nicht aus dem Krankenflügel zu stürmen und unterwegs jeden zu verhexen, der ihm in den Weg kam.

„Was?"

„Du musst das verstehen, schau...ich..." James schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich schwarze Magie hasse!", platzte er schließlich heraus. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sie für verabscheuungswürdig halte. Und ich dachte, du würdest auch so denken!"

„Ich denke so", beeilte sich Sirius zu versichern. „Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand mit dunkler Magie gefoltert wird, nie! Ich würde gegen jeden Todesser kämpfen..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn James, „verdammt, Sirius, ich weiß. Aber wenn du schwarze Magie einsetzt um schwarze Magie zu bekämpfen, dann bist du nicht besser als sie."

Sirius lachte auf.

„Aber hast du das denn schon vergessen, James? Ich _bin_ nicht besser als sie!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er tatsächlich aus dem Krankenflügel.

* * *

Sirius war so wütend, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste jeden Augenblick explodieren vor Zorn. _Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter daran erinnern, dass du ein Black bist..._ Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und irgendwo zersprang eine Fensterscheibe.

Mulciber hatte bei ihrem Gespräch mit Prof. McGonagall die ganze Zeit gegrinst, obwohl Sirius und er die gleiche Strafe bekommen hatten: 60 Punkte Abzug von jedem Haus, Nachsitzen bis Weihnachten, ihr nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende war gestrichen und für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel waren sie vom Team ausgeschlossen. James würde ausrasten, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Sirius am nächsten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht teilnehmen konnte – wenn er überhaupt jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde.

Die Schüler, die Sirius entgegenkamen, schienen seine Wut zu spüren, denn alle Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich, die Blicke wandten sich ab und alle traten hastig zur Seite. Sie wussten, wozu der Erbe der Blacks fähig war, wenn er wütend war. Jetzt, wo er dunkle Magie angewandt hatte, wussten sie es noch besser.

Nur eine Person wich Sirius nicht aus. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und graue Augen wie er.

„Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist", sagte Regulus. „Ich schätze, Potter hat dir den Laufpass gegeben? Nicht, dass ich es dir nicht schon vor Jahren gesagt hätte..."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Und plötzlich sah er nicht mehr seinen kleinen Bruder, mit dem er früher Quidditch im Garten gespielt hatte, sondern nur noch den Slytherin, der James hasste und Sirius für einen Blutsverräter hielt.

Der Angriff traf Regulus völlig unerwartet, er hatte nicht die geringste Chance, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Automatisch spulte Sirius das Programm an Flüchen ab, das er normalerweise für Snape reserviert hatte. Er hörte die Rufe nach Lehrern nicht, er sah nicht, dass Marcia Finley sich umdrehte und zum Gryffindor-Turm rannte, er nahm überhaupt nichts mehr wahr außer seiner Wut, die sich in jedem Fluch entlud.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand von hinten, gleichzeitig traf ihn ein Entwaffungszauber. Sirius versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entwinden, aber wer auch immer ihn festhielt, war stärker als er.

„Verdammt, jetzt halt doch mal still, Black! Ich will dich nicht schocken müssen!"

Er wurde hinter einen Wandteppich in eine geheime Passage gezerrt, wo Longbottom – denn niemand anders hatte ihn festgehalten – ihn erschöpft losließ.

„Kümmert ihr euch um ihn?", wandte er sich an Remus und Peter. Remus nickte entschlossen.

„Gut. Ich kümmere mich um seinen Bruder. Vielleicht kann ich das Schlimmste verhindern. Verdammt, Black..."

Kopfschüttelnd ging er nach draußen. Peter folgte ihm bis zum Wandteppich, um sicherzustellen, dass ihnen niemand folgte.

„Bist du _wahnsinnig_ geworden, Sirius?", fuhr Remus ihn an, sobald Longbottom gegangen war. „Dafür kannst du von der Schule fliegen! Du bist vor weniger als einer Stunde gerade erst am Rauswurf vorbeigeschrammt!"

Sirius saß mittlerweile am Boden mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Träge hob er den Kopf und sah Remus ins Gesicht.

„Was interessiert's dich, Lupin?"

Remus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Du bist unser Freund, Sirius. Natürlich interessiert es uns, was mit dir passiert!"

Das brachte Sirius für einen Augenblick zum Schweigen.

„Habt ihr noch nicht gehört, was passiert ist...?", fragte er schließlich.

„Natürlich haben wir davon gehört! Die ganze Schule weiß Bescheid! Wir haben dich sofort gesucht, nachdem wir davon erfahren haben, aber wir haben dich nirgends gefunden!"

„Ich war bei Ja...Potter im Krankenflügel."

„Ah. Das erklärt einiges."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum erklärt das einiges?"

Remus ließ sich Sirius gegenüber auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es gut finde, was du getan hast, Sirius", sagte er. „Aber ich kann auch nicht behaupten, dass es mich überraschen würde."

„Ach?" Wieder spürte Sirius, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Weil du es von Anfang an gewusst hast? Natürlich, ein Black in Gryffindor, der Sprechende Hut _muss_ sich einfach geirrt haben..."

„Nein." Remus' Stimme klang nach wie vor ruhig, aber jetzt schwang eine gewisse Schärfe mit. „Weil wir beide wissen, dass die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß ist. Was glaubst du, wie viele Leute würden behaupten, dass der Sprechende Hut sich geirrt hat, weil er eine dunkle Kreatur nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat? Wie viele Leute würden Dumbledore einen geistesgestörten Halbblutfreund nennen, weil er mir erlaubt hat, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen. Einmal mehr hatte er Remus Lupin unterschätzt.

„James wird sich auch noch zusammenraufen", fuhr Remus fort. „Gib ihm einfach etwas Zeit."

Sirius war davon nicht ganz so überzeugt, aber er nickte. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie, dann fragte Remus: „Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass die Slytherins James alleine erwischen konnten? Ihr hattet doch zusammen Quidditch-Trraining."

„Ein Klatscher hat mir ein ein paar Rippen gebrochen und Bell hat darauf bestanden, mich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen", erklärte Sirius. „Als wir vom Spielfeld gegangen sind, sind uns schon die Slytherins entgegen gekommen. Sie haben gesehen, dass ich verletzt bin und sich vermutlich gedacht, dass James alleine zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen würde. Verdammt!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Wahrscheinlich haben die Bastarde noch nicht mal mit dem Training angefangen, sondern gleich James abgefangen."

„Longbottom kommt zurück", teilte ihnen Peter in diesem Augenblick von seinem Beobachtungsposten hinter dem Wandteppich mit. Einen Augenblick später stand der Siebtklässler in der geheimen Passage.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dich wieder beruhigt, Black", wandte er sich an Sirius. „Dumbledore will dich sehen."

Sirius stand auf.

„In Ordnung." _Dann kann ich wohl meinen Koffer packen._

„Dein Bruder ist im Krankenflügel."

„Aha."

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, in zwei Tagen ist er wieder der Alte."

„Schön für ihn."

„Dumbledore hat schon mit ihm gesprochen."

„Okay."

Longbottom verdrehte die Augen.

„Sieh zu, dass du nicht rausfliegst, Black."

Ein halbherziges Grinsen erschien auf Sirius' Gesicht.

„Ich werd's versuchen."

Und damit schlüpfte er durch den Wandteppich.

* * *

Als Sirius in das Büro des Schulleiters trat, wurde er schon von Prof. Dumbledore erwartet. Ernst sah ihn der alte Mann über die Haldmondgläser seiner Brille an.

„Schon wieder mein missratener Ururenkel? Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Phineas, bitte."

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Dumbledore Sirius an, sich hinzusetzen. Dieser ließ sich unbehaglich auf einem Stuhl nieder und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore mit seiner Strafpredigt begann, aber der alte Schulleiter schwieg. Stattdessen sah er Sirius weiterhin ernst an. Dieser starrte herausfordernd zurück.

„Können Sie sich erklären, wer Ihren Bruder angegriffen haben könnte, Mr. Black?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem das Schweigen bestimmt schon mehrere Minuten angedauert hatte.

„Ich...was?"

Sirius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Können Sie sich erklären, wer Ihren Bruder angegriffen haben könnte?", wiederholte Dumbledore ruhig. Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig an. War das ein Spiel, das der Schulleiter mit ihm spielte? Dumbledore war ein Genie, aber er war auch verrückt. Sirius traute ihm alles zu.

„Regulus gibt an, dass er sich nicht an seinen Angreifer erinnern kann", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte, als sein Bruder könnten Sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Das verschlug Sirius erst mal die Sprache. Regulus hatte ihn nicht verraten, im Gegenteil, sein Bruder deckte ihn sogar. Aber warum sollte er das tun, nachdem Sirius ihn angegriffen hatte? _Weil du immer noch ein Black bist. Und weil du sein großer Bruder bist. _Plötzlich konnte Sirius Dumbledore nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Der Schulleiter wartete geduldig.

„Ich war's", murmelte Sirius.

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledore schien mit der Antwort gerechnet zu haben. „Und können Sie mir auch erklären, warum Sie das getan haben, Mr. Black?"

„Ich höre wohl nicht recht!", empörte sich das Portrait des alten Phineas Black. „Ein Black hat jemand von seinem eigenen Blut angegriffen?"

„Phineas, ich muss Sie bitten zu schweigen", wandte sich Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme an das Portrait.

„Wenn es das ist, worum Sie bitten, Dumbledore, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich nicht länger erwünscht bin."

Und Phineas Nigellus Black verschwand. Sirius konnte sich denken, wohin. Im Arbeitszimmer von Orion Black hing ebenfalls ein Portrait des unbeliebtesten Schulleiters, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte. _Ich kann die Weihnachtsferien kaum noch erwarten..._

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder Sirius zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich war wütend."

„So viel habe ich mir gedacht."

Sirius funkelte Dumbledore wütend an.

„Das verstehen Sie nicht!"

„Eigentlich bin ich in der Lage, mehr zu verstehen, als die meisten Menschen", gab Dumbledore freundlich zurück. „Vielleicht stellen Sie meinen Scharfsinn auf die Probe."

Sirius schwieg.

„Ich verstehe, dass Ihre Position in Ihrer Familie und in der magischen Gesellschaft keine einfache ist", sagte Dumbledore, als Sirius keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. „Angesichts des Verhaltens Ihres Bruder scheint es mir jedoch, dass Sie vielleicht mehr Unterstützung haben, als Sie annehmen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es für alle Seiten ein Gewinn wäre, wenn Sie sich Ihrem Bruder gegenüber etwas weniger feindselig verhalten würden."

Dumbledore machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich werde Sie nicht von der Schule weisen, Mr. Black. Ich muss Sie jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass ich weder das Anwenden dunkler Magie und sei es auch nur zur Verteidigung von Freunden, noch das Verhexen von Wehrlosen dulde. Prof. McGonagall wird über diesen zweiten Vorfall informiert werden und Sie werden eine zusätzliche Strafarbeit ableisten. Außerdem werde ich natürlich Ihre Eltern informieren. Sollte sich dieses Schuljahr jedoch noch einmal ein ähnlicher Vorfall ereignen, hätte ich keine Wahl, als Sie von der Schule zu weisen. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mr. Black?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann können Sie gehen. Ich denke, Sie werden schon von Ihren Freunden im Gryffindor-Turm erwartet."

* * *

Als Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle starrten ihn an, als er quer durch den Raum auf die Ecke zuging, wo Remus und Peter saßen. Hinter ihm brach Getuschel und Geflüster aus.

„...schwarze Magie..."

„Hat einfach grundlos seinen Bruder angegriffen..."

„Und vorher noch Potter verhext..."

„...Schwarzmagier..."

„Eben doch ein Black..."

„Hoffentlich hat Dumbledore ihn rausgeschmissen..."

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte das Gezischel. Dann, als er schon fast bei Remus und Peter angekommen war und die Spannung sich gerade etwas zu legen schien, fragte jemand laut: „Und? Hat Dumbledore dich jetzt rausgeschmissen, Black?"

Sirius drehte sich um, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Jackson Finley stand vor ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er war nicht der einzige. Daniel Sloper und John Bell schienen ebenfalls an einer Erklärung interessiert zu sein und die restlichen Gryffindors, eben noch tuschelnd, starrten ihn wieder unverhohlen an. Nur Mary MacDonald und Evans konnte er nirgends entdecken.

„Sirius, nicht!", zischte Remus, der an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle deine verdammte Klappe hältst, Finley, dann werde ich Dumbledore einen Grund geben, es doch zu tun!", knurrte er. „Also verschwinde, bevor du rausfindest, wozu ich wirklich fähig bin!"

Jackson Finley erbleichte.

„War ja nur 'ne Frage..."

Sirius drehte sich um und marschierte hinüber zu Peter. Der dickliche Junge zuckte zusammen, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Sirius lächelte kalt.

„Nervös, Pettigrew?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sich hinter der Rätselseite des _Tagespropheten_.

„Also hat Dumbledore dich nicht der Schule verwiesen?", fragte Remus und ließ sich neben Sirius auf einen Sessel fallen. „Merlin sei Dank."

„Nur eine zusätzliche Strafarbeit."

„Merlin sei Dank", wiederholte Remus und klang wirklich erleichtert. Dann fuhr er ernst fort: „Sirius, du musst lernen, dich zu beherrschen. Du kannst nicht einfach Leute verhexen, wie es dir passt, auch wenn es Slytherins sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie du diesmal davon gekommen bist, aber das nächste Mal wirst du nicht so viel Glück haben. Du musst dich jetzt ruhig verhalten, geh den Slytherins aus den Weg, keine Streiche mehr..."

Sirius hörte nicht länger zu. Es tat gut, dass Remus ihn wie einen ganz normalen Menschen behandelte und nicht bei seinem Anblick zusammenzuckte wie Peter, als würde er gleich anfangen, alles und jeden zu verfluchen, oder ihn als Schwarzmagier bezeichnete wie James.

Remus' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Sirius grinste. Es fühlte sich fast normal an.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Remus vergrub in gespielter Verzweiflung das Gesicht in den Händen.

* * *

Remus und Peter besuchten James jeden Tag im Krankenflügel. Sirius nicht. Überhaupt zog er es in letzter Zeit vor, allein zu sein. Er ging mit Remus und Peter zum Frühstück und zum Unterricht, aber er sprach nur das Nötigste mit ihnen und die Hausaufgaben machte er alleine in der Bibliothek. Manchmal leistete ihm Remus Gesellschaft, aber es war einfach nicht das Gleiche wie mit James. Remus ließ ihn nie abschreiben und schrieb auch selber nicht von ihm ab. Er fand es nicht lustig Prof. Binns Fragen in Geschichte der Zauberei mit rhetorischen Fragen zu beantworten oder in unsichtbarer Tinte lustige Bemerkungen neben den Text zu schreiben.

Zum Quidditch-Training ging er gar nicht mehr. Bell hatte ihm gleich beim nächsten Training erklärt, dass Sloper seine Position einnehmen und irgendwer namens Pottmoor (oder so ähnlich) den Posten des Hüters übernehmen würde. Sirius hätte Bell sagen können, dass er nur für das nächste Spiel gesperrt war und nicht für das ganze Schuljahr und er deshalb trotzdem am Training teilnehmen wollte. Stattdessen hatte er Bell seinen Trainingsschläger vor die Füße geschmissen und war gegangen.

Wenn es keine Hausaufgaben und keine Strafarbeiten mehr zu erledigen gab und kein Quidditch-Training anstand, trieb Sirius sich manchmal stundenlang in den Geheimgängen von Hogwarts herum oder er schlich sich nach Hogsmeade, um in den _Drei Besen_ ein paar Butterbier zu trinken. Es machte ihm Spaß, Madam Rosmerta, die schöne, junge Wirtin der _Drei Besen_, zum Lachen zu bringen. In Hogwarts lachte gerade niemand über seine Späße. Peter mied seine Gegenwart, wo er nur konnte, und Remus lächelte höchstens und erinnerte ihn an seine nächste Hausaufgabe. James hätte gelacht, aber James lag im Krankenflügel und hielt ihn für einen Schwarzmagier.

Ein paar mal dachte er darüber nach, Regulus im Krankenflügel zu besuchen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Und dann war es ohnehin nicht mehr nötig, denn Regulus kam ihm im Korridor entgegen, gesund und munter und ausnahmsweise mal ohne einen anderen Slytherin im Schlepptau. Er schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, aber Sirius war sicher, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn bemerkt hatte.

„He, Reg!"

Regulus blieb stehen.

„Was ist?"

Seine Stimme klang kühl und verriet absolut nichts über seine Gedanken, genauso wenig wie sein Gesicht.

„Ich...wie geht's dir so?"

„Gut."

„Hat Pomfrey dich heute entlassen?"

„Ja."

„Okay..."

Schweigen.

„Ist sonst noch was? Ich muss zum Unterricht."

„Angst, dass du eine Strafarbeit bekommst, wenn du zu spät bist, Brüderchen?"

„Wenn du mir nichts Wichtiges mehr mitzuteilen hast, dann gehe ich jetzt", erklärte Regulus, als habe er Sirius' letzten Satz nicht gehört.

„Warte, Reg!"

Sirius hielt seinen Bruder, der sich schon halb abgewandt hatte, an der Schulter fest.

„Eigentlich wollte ich..."_ ...mich bedanken, dass du mich nicht verraten hast._ Stattdessen platzte er heraus: „Warum hast du mich gedeckt? Warum hast du Dumbledore nichts gesagt?"

Regulus drehte sich um.

„Du bist mein Burder und wir sind beide Blacks."

„Hast du es getan, weil ich dein Bruder bin oder weil ich ein Black bin?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied."

„Ich aber."

„Dann hast du etwas Grundsätzliches über den Begriff 'Bruder' nicht verstanden", gab Regulus kühl zurück. „Wir haben dieselben Eltern, wir teilen dasselbe Blut, wir tragen denselben Namen. Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Wenn du etwas anderes glaubst, belügst du dich selbst."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er Sirius stehen.

* * *

James wurde am Samstag aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Remus und Peter hatten es wahrscheinlich vorher gewusst, aber Sirius erfuhr es erst, als James den Tarnumhang herunterriss und plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon hinter uns."

Er wollte sich an James vorbeidrängeln, aber dieser hielt ihn fest.

„Warte, Sirius!"

„Warum? Hast du keine Angst, dass dich mit ein paar schwarzmagischen Flüchen belege?"

James ließ ihn los.

„Ich dachte, dieses Gespräch hätten wir irgendwann in der ersten Klasse beendet."

„Seltsam und ich dachte, wir hätten es erst vor ein paar Tagen im Krankenflügel geführt."

„Das war etwas anderes."

„Tatsächlich? Hörte sich aber nicht so an."

Wieder machte Sirius Anstalten zu gehen und wieder hielt James ihn auf.

„Verdammt, Sirius, kannst du mir nicht für ein paar Minuten zuhören?"

„Was ist denn noch, Potter?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, deine Eltern wären Todesser, okay? Ich meine, dann dienen sie eben nicht dem dunkelsten Zauberer seit Grindelwald, sondern sind nur die Oberhäupter der scharzmagischsten Familie Großbritanniens. Großer Unterschied."

Sirius konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Etwas in ihm schrie danach, James zu packen und gegen die Wand zu stoßen, bis er verdammt noch mal erklärte, was er ihm mit diesen Worten sagen wollte. Aber ein anderer Teil war viel zu geschockt von den Worten seines besten Freundes, als dass er hätte handeln können.

„Bist du jetzt fertig damit, meine Familie zu beleidigen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang kühl und beherrscht und spiegelte nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr wider.

„Deine Familie zu beleidigen?", wiederholte James scharf. „Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit aus. Sagt man etwa nicht über die Blacks, sie wären so reinblütig wie schwarzmagisch? Stimmt es etwa nicht, dass dein Vater das Familienoberhaupt ist? Ist Bellatrix etwa keine Todesserin?"

„Sie heißt jetzt Bellatrix Lestrange."

James wischte den Einwand zur Seite.

„Geboren Black."

„Andromeda hat einen Mugglestämmigen geheiratet."

„Und ist dafür verstoßen und enterbt worden."

Sirius starrte James an. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, dass James letztes Jahr zu ihm gesagt hatte, es sei ihm egal, dass Bellatrix eine Todesserin war. Was hatte sich seitdem geändert? _Du hast vor seinen Augen schwarze Magie angewandt, das hat sich geändert, du Idiot!_

„Bravo, Potter, du hast erkannt, dass die Blacks eine schwarzmagische Familie sind, gratuliere! Und nachdem du das nach drei Jahren endlich rausgefunden hast, willst du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, verstehe. Sonst noch was?"

James sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will?"

Jetzt sah Sirius James ungläubig an.

„Naja, du hast meine Familie im Allgemeinen und meine Eltern im Besonderen gerade als schwarzmagische Reinblutfanatiker bezeichnet und meine Cousine als Todesserin."

„Ich habe die _Blacks_ als schwarzmagische Reinblutfanatiker bezeichnet, nicht dich, Sirius."

„Ich bin ein Black."

„Du bist in Gryffindor und mein bester Freund."

„Vor ein paar Tagen warst du noch der Meinung, ich wäre genauso wie meine Familie."

James sah leicht beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich habe einfach nicht gedacht, dass du auch schwarze Magie anwenden könntest."

„Ich habe dich nur gegen die Slytherins verteidigt."

Und verdammt, er würde es wieder tun. Mulciber hatte jeden einzelnen dieser Flüche verdient.

„Sirius." James' Stimme klang plötzlich erwachsener und ernster, als Sirius sie jemals gehört hatte. „Schwarze Magie ist gefährlich. Sie fügt nicht nur dem Opfer Schaden zu, sie verändert auch denjenigen, der sie ausübt. Hexen und Zauberer sind nicht nur böse, weil sie dunkle Magie ausüben, manche sind auch schlecht, weil die schwarze Magie sie erst zu dem gemacht haben, was sie sind." James' braune Augen bohrten sich in Sirius' graue. „Sirius, du musst mir versprechen, dass du keine dunkle Magie mehr anwendest. Egal, was passiert. Versprich es!"

Sirius sah James einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Wenn es das war, was James sein ganzes Leben lang gehört hatte, dann war es kein Wunder, dass er dunkle Magie so verabscheute.

„Ich verspreche es", log er.

„Gut."

James sah ehrlich erleichtert aus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Oh Mann, du musst zum Quidditch-Training, Sirius!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Du nicht?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pomfrey hat mir unter Todesstrafe verboten, diese Woche schon Quidditch zu spielen. Ich bin erst ab nächster Woche wieder dabei. So lange gucke ich euch von der Tribüne aus zu."

„James..." Sirius überlegte fieberhaft, wie er seinem Quidditch-verrückten besten Freund die Wahrheit möglichst schonend beibringen konnte. „Ich fürchte, das Schlimmste weißt du noch nicht..."

James sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was kann schlimmer sein, als wegen Punktabzug die Führung um den Hauspokal zu verlieren, nicht nach Hogsmeade zu dürfen und bis Weihnachten Strafarbeiten zu haben?"

„Für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gesperrt und vom Kapitän aus dem Team geworfen zu werden?", schlug Sirius vor. Bell hatte es zwar nicht direkt so gesagt, aber die Tatsache, dass er Sirius zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er beim Training nichts mehr verloren hatte, kam einem Rauswurf praktisch gleich.

James starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Das hat er nicht getan!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Doch."

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Und James stürmte los. Sirius grinste. Er wollte jetzt nicht in John Bells Haut stecken.


	7. Toujours pur 1 von 2

Hallo, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Okay, ich denke, ich komme gleich zu deinen durchaus berechtigten Fragen. ;)

1. Ich gebe zu, die Aussage Lupins, dass Sirius und James sehr beliebt waren, habe ich etwas gestreckt.^^ Ich stelle mir das so vor: Sirius ist tatsächlich sehr beliebt, genauso wie James (Gryffindors Star-Jäger ;) ), aber ihm geht es genauso wie Harry; sobald jemand anfängt, schlecht über ihn zu reden (vgl. Kammer des Schreckens, Orden des Phönix etc.), wenden sich viele von ihm ab. James ist sozusagen Sirius' Garantie, dass er auf der "richtigen" Seite ist. Fällt diese Garantie weg, werden die Leute misstrauisch.

2. Ich habe gelesen, dass Rowling sich für jeden Jahrgang fünf Mädchen und fünf Jungen in jedem Haus vorstellt. Bei den Rumtreibern bin ich mir allerdings sicher, dass sie zu viert im Schlafsaal waren - oder zumindest sind sie das jetzt bei mir.^^ Als ich angefangen habe, mir die Klassen zu überlegen, habe ich alle bekannten Charaktere aus dieser Zeit auf die Häuser und Jahrgänge verteilt. Ich wollte nicht alle bekannten Namen vom Phönixorden zu den Mädchen in Lilys Jahrgang packen, deshalb ist dort nur MacDonald gelandet (die meines Wissens nach nicht im Phönixorden war). Tja und dann habe ich angefangen zu schreiben, weil ich dachte, dass ich OCs eventuell noch dazu erfinden könnte und ein paar Namen hier und da erst mal reichen. Als ich dann aber gerne mehr Leute gehabt hätte, war ich bereits so weit, dass es ziemlich komisch gewesen wäre, plötzlich neue Charaktere einzuführen, die angeblich schon die ganze Zeit da waren. Also hört man immer nur von Lily und Mary, aber eigentlich hatte ich mir in dem Jahrgang noch zwei bis drei andere Mädchen vorgestellt.

3. Ja, die Bilder haben eine Art Schweigepflicht. Dumbledore kann ihnen nicht alles verbieten (bspw. kann er nicht verhindern, dass Orion von Phineas erfährt, wenn Sirius mal wieder zu ihm zitiert wurde), aber solche Dinge wie z. B. Remus Lykantrophie können sie nicht ausplaudern, noch nicht einmal, wenn sie wollten.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Toujours pur (1/2)**

Am Anfang der nächsten Woche hatten sich Sirius und Peter über einer Packung Schokofrösche und ein paar Lakritzzauberstäben versöhnt, Sirius war wieder im Quidditch-Team und James verhexte jeden, der es wagte, ihn als Schwarzmagier zu bezeichnen oder auch nur schief anzusehen. Remus strich eine größere Geldsumme von Longbottom ein.

„Was?", fragte er, als ihn Sirius, James und Peter verblüfft anstarrten. „Ich habe mit Longbottom gewettet, dass ihr Holzköpfe weniger als eine Woche braucht, um euch wieder zusammenzuraufen. Und ich habe gewonnen."

Einmal mehr nahm sich Sirius vor, Remus Lupin nie wieder zu unterschätzen. Er mochte zwar keine unsichtbare Tinte in Hausaufgaben, aber wenn es darauf ankam, war er mindestens genauso sehr Tu-nicht-gut und Rumtreiber wie Sirius und James. Und das konnten sie gut gebrauchen, schließlich hatten sie immer noch ihre Rechnung mit den Slytherins offen. James und er hatten schon einen Plan entwickelt, der im Wesentlichen auf Flubberwurmschleim, Stinkbomben und Filibuster-Krachern beruhte. Irgendwie erinnerte er sehr an ihren alten Plan und deshalb brauchten sie Remus, damit er ihm das gewisse Etwas verlieh. Unglücklicherweise war Remus nicht begeistert.

„Habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass bei diesem Teufelskreis aus gegenseitigen Racheaktionen nichts bei rauskommt?"

„Sag das den Slytherins", entgegnete James. „Wir hören auf, wenn sie aufhören."

„Und ich wette, die Slytherins hören auf, wenn ihr aufhört", gab Remus ironisch zurück. Sein Sarkasmus ging allerdings völlig an James vorbei.

„Die Slytherins werden nie aufhören! Nicht so lange sie sich einbilden, sie müssten es jedem Mugglestämmigen, jedem Halbblut und jedem so genanten Blutsverräter zeigen!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Und ihr zwei hört nicht auf, so lange es noch irgendeinen Slytherin an dieser Schule gibt? Oh ja, das klingt sehr vernünftig. Habt ihr vielleicht schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was passiert, wenn Sirius schon wieder bei einem eurer Streiche erwischt wird? Muss erst einer von der Schule fliegen?"

„Deshalb werden wir uns ja nicht erwischen lassen", erklärte Sirius. „Wir haben James' Tarnumhang, dein Genie, Remus..."

„Falls du glaubst, mich so überreden zu können..."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass wir dich überreden wollen?", wollte Sirius wissen. Und James fuhr fort: „Wir sagen doch nur, dass du der klügste, intelligenteste, bestaussehendste..."

Remus faltete den _Tagespropheten_ auf, der gerade gekommen war, und vergrub sich hinter den Seiten.

„...tollste, begabteste...", fuhr Sirius fort. „Sag mal, hörst du uns überhaupt zu?"

Remus antwortete nicht. Dafür krallten sich seine Finger in das Papier der Zeitung. Sirius und James warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Remus?", fragte James vorsichtig. Der Angesprochene ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Alles in Ordnung."

Er klang auch in Ordnung. Nur wer Remus gut kannte, hörte, dass seine Stimme etwas rauer war als gewöhnlich.

„Es gibt mal wieder einen neuen Werwolf-Artikel."

„Nicht schon wieder!"

Nach den Angriffen an Halloween hatte der _Tagesprophet_ mindestens zwei Wochen lang nichts anderes gebracht, aber danach schien das Thema an Brisanz verloren zu haben. Oder vielleicht hatten sie einfach nicht mehr darauf geachtet, weil sie so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich an den Slytherins zu rächen.

_Nächster Vollmond in vier Tagen: Was tut das Ministerium für unsere Sicherheit?_

_Seit August erschüttert eine Serie von Werwolf-Angriffen das magische Großbritannien. Den traurigen Höhepunkt bildete bislang der Vollmond an Halloween mit 27 Toten und zahlreichen Verletzten._

Unwillkürlich sah Sirius sich nach Emmeline Vance um, der Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlerin, die ihre Familie bei dem Angriff verloren hatte.

„Sie ist seit einer Woche wieder in Hogwarts", sagte Remus leise. „Sie sitzt ganz außen am Ravenclaw-Tisch."

Und tatsächlich saß dort ein Mädchen mit verquollenen Augen und einem aufgeschlagenen _Tagespropheten_ vor sich. Sirius musste Remus nicht fragen, woher er so genau wusste, seit wann Vance wieder in Hogwarts war oder wo sie saß. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Remus nach seinem Streit mit James und seinem Angriff auf Regulus zu ihm gehalten hatte. _Nicht er hätte zu mir halten müssen, sondern ich zu ihm..._ Er las weiter.

_Seit Beginn wurden seitens des Ministeriums mehrere Maßnahmen ergriffen, um die Sicherheit der Gesellschaft zu gewährleisten, unter anderem wurde dem Werwolf-Fangkommando die Auroren zur Seite gestellt. In der verhängnisvollen Halloween-Nacht patrouillierten Auroren und Werwolf-Jäger durch das Areal. Trotzdem konnte der Angriff nicht verhindert werden. In vier Tagen rundet sich der Mond erneut. Die Frage ist, was hat das Zaubereiministerium seitdem getan, um die Sicherheit der Bürger zu gewährleisten? Der Tagesprophet hat nachgefragt._

_Mr. Potter, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale: Ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis und ich versichere Ihnen, wir arbeiten so hart wir können. Es wird Patrouillen bestehend aus Auroren und dem Werwolf-Fangkommando geben. Zudem hat die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht eine direkte Kaminverbindung zum Werwolf-Fangkommando hergestellt, sodass Sie jederzeit eine Patrouille zu Ihrem Schutz anfordern können. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit können Sie beitragen, indem Sie Ihr Heim mit Schutzzaubern schützen und das Haus abends unter keinen Umständen mehr verlassen. Außerdem ist es immer gut, einen schnellen Fluchtweg zu haben z. B. einen zeitunabhängigen Not-Portschlüssel._

_Mr. Potter war bei beim letzten Werwolf-Angriff unter den Verletzten. Er wird auch in der kommenden Vollmondnacht wieder im Einsatz sein. Zertifizierte Not-Portschlüssel können beim Portschlüssel-Büro angefordert werden._

„Was?", entfuhr es James, der über Sirius' Schulter den Artikel las. „Aber die Heiler in St. Muno haben doch gesagt, dass er sich mindestens einen Monat lang ausruhen soll!"

_Ignatius Papercut, Mitglied der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht: Wir haben eine direkte Kaminverbindung zum Werwolf-Fangkommando eingerichtet. Sie funktioniert rund um die Uhr und auch von Kaminen aus, die normalerweise nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind, so lange sie ein Feuer und Flohpulver haben. Die Verbindung ist mit einem Ortungszauber versehen, über den wir jeden Anruf zurückverfolgen können, falls Komplikationen auftreten. Das ist es, was ich als Mitglied der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht für Sie tun kann. Wäre ich in ein anderen Position, würde ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass Tierwesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsklasse unbehelligt zwischen Hexen und Zauberern und schutzlosen Kindern leben können? Ich bin dafür, die Minderjährigen-Schutzklausel abzuschaffen – auch junge Werwölfe töten._

Auf Peters fragenden Blick hin erklärte Remus: „Im Werwolf-Register stehen alle registrierten Werwölfe mit Namen und Anschrift. Das Register ist für jeden einsehbar, der einen triftigen Grund im Sinne des ersten Absatzes der Verdachts- und Sicherheitsvorschrift hat. Das gilt jedoch nicht für minderjährige Werwölfe, hier sind die Vorschriften sehr viel strenger."

_Zudem sollten Werwölfen alle Berufe verwehrt sein, bei dem sie potentiell Hexen und Zauberer in Gefahr bringen,_ las Sirius weiter. _Außerdem sollten sie dem Zaubereiministerium Auskunft über ihren Aufenthaltsort und ihr Treiben an Vollmondnächten geben. Als Strafe für einen Verstoß halte ich einen sechsmonatigen, beliebig verlängerbaren Aufenthalt in Askaban für sinnvoll. Erst wenn das Zaubereiministerium wieder Kontrolle über die Werwölfe hat, werden meine Familie und ich uns wieder sicher fühlen._

Angeekelt betrachtete Sirius das Bild von Ignatius Papercut neben dem Artikel.

„Hoffentlich wird er sich nie in einer anderen Position befinden."

_Mrs. Mangold, Mitglied des Zaubergamots: Werwölfe sind Tierwesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsklasse – in einer Nacht im Monat. An den restlichen Tagen sind Werwölfe nicht gefährlicher als jedes andere Mitglied der magischen Bevölkerung. Das sollten wir bei dieser Diskussion nicht vergessen. Trotzdem kann diese Angriffsserie natürlich nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ich schlage vor, den Werwölfen sichere Orte für ihre Verwandlung zur Verfügung zu stellen und die Nicht-Inanspruchnahme dieser Orte mit sechs Monaten Askaban zu ahnden, sofern niemand gebissen wurde. Für diesen Fall sollten härtere Strafen in Erwägung gezogen werden._

_Alois Dunder, Zaubereiminister: Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das Ministerium Tag und Nacht arbeitet, um Ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Allen Skeptikern sage ich: Ich habe zu Beginn meiner Amtszeit schon einmal eine Werwolf-Angriffsserie beendet und ich kann und werde es wieder tun._

_Alois Dunder wurde 1968 zum Zaubereiminister gewählt. Seinem Vorgänger Nobby Leach war es damals nicht gelungen, eine fast ein Jahr andauernde Serie von Werwolf-Angriffen in den Griff zu bekommen. Dunder richtete das Werwolf-Fangkommando ein und modernisierte das 1947 von Newt Scamander eingeführte Werwolf-Register. Seit Dunders Wahl zum Zaubereiminister hatte es bis zum August diesen Jahres keine Werwolf-Angriffe mehr gegeben._

James und Peter starrten Remus geschockt an. Auch Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er da las, auch wenn die vorgebrachten Vorschläge zum Umgang mit Werwölfen im Vergleich zu dem, was im Grimmauldplatz hinter verschlossenen Türen diskutiert wurde, geradezu tolerant und wohlwollend waren.

„Das...das können sie nicht tun!", rief James schließlich.

„Doch, das können sie." Wie üblich klang Remus ruhig und beherrscht. „Eigentlich habe ich schon viel eher mit Meinungen wie diesen gerechnet."

„Aber es ist einfach nicht richtig!", widersprach James. „Es ist _ein_ Werwolf, von dem diese Angriffe ausgehen. Was ist mit Leuten wie d...mit den ganzen anderen?", verbesserte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Es gibt Werwölfe, die Greybacks Ansichten gut finden", erklärte Remus. „Ansonsten frag doch mal Emmeline Vance, was sie von dem Thema hält. Vermutlich denkt sie genauso wie dieser Ignatius Papercut. Und wer könnte ihr das übelnehmen? Sie hat ihre ganze Familie durch einen Werwolf-Angriff verloren."

Er blickte hinüber zu der einsamen Ravenclaw mit den verweinten Augen. Auf einmal fiel Sirius wieder auf, wie krank und müde Remus aussah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig und ein dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn. Er bewegte sich merkwürdig steif, so als würden ihm seine Gelenke nicht richtig gehorchen oder als hätte er Schmerzen. _Vier Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Ich wette, es geht ihm schon wieder seit ein paar Tagen schlecht. Und ich habe nichts gemerkt._

Sirius fing James' Blick auf. Die Slytherins konnten warten. Heute Nachmittag würden sie Fletcher im _Eberkopf_ treffen. Vielleicht hatte der Dieb ja etwas Neues erfahren.

* * *

Diesmal ging der Feuerwhiskey auf James.

„Was interessiert'n ihr euch eigenlich so für diese Werwolf-Angriffe?", wollte Fletcher nach seinem fünften Drink wissen.

„Ein Mädchen in Hogwarts hat seine Familie beim letzten Angriff verloren", erklärte James.

„Und James' Vater wurde verletzt", ergänzte Sirius. „Wir würden einfach gerne wissen, wie diese Angriffsserie vor sechs Jahren beendet wurde, bevor noch mehr Menschen sterben."

„Im Tagespropheten stand heute, dass der Zaubereiminister das damals geschafft hat", fügte James hinzu. „Aber da stand nicht wie."

Fletcher nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. James, der sich vom Wirt gleich die ganze Flasche hatte geben lassen, schenkte sofort nach.

„Sind 'ne Menge Gesetze gemacht worden damals. Das Ministerium hat extra 'ne neue Behörde eingerichtet. Vorher hat sich der Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe um gefährliche Werwölfe gekümmert, manchmal ham die Auroren ihnen auch geholfen. Aber die warn für so was alle nich ausgebildet."

„Also haben sie das Werwolf-Fangkommando eingerichtet", vermutete James.

„Richtich. 'n paar Leute kamen vom Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe rüber, ein paar von den Auroren und 'n paar haben einfach die gleiche Drecksarbeit gemacht wie sonst, nur dass sie jetzt das Zaubereiministerium bezahlt hat."

„Das klingt ja ziemlich vertrauenserweckend", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.

Fletcher stürzte seinen Whiskey hinunter.

„Das Werwolf-Fangkommando is'n übler Haufen", stimmte er zu. „Ich würd denen nich in die Quere kommen wolln, Mann."

James schnaubte.

„Das Werwolf-Fangkommado hat es nicht mal geschafft, Greyback zu fassen. So schlimm können können die also nicht sein. Eher unfähig."

„Greyback ham sie nich bekommen", bestätigte Fletcher, „aber dafür 'n Dutzend anderer Werwölfe."

„Du meinst, Greyback hatte am Ende ein ganzes Rudel?", fragte Sirius nach. Fletcher nickte knapp und trank erneut sein Glas leer. Automatisch schenkte Sirius nach. Zum ersten Mal lief ihm bei dem Gedanken an den nächsten Vollmond ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Vorstellung, dass Greyback irgendwo da draußen war, war schon beunruhigend genug, aber ein ganzes Rudel Werwölfe...

„Was ist aus den gefangenen Werwölfen geworden?", wollte James wissen.

„Askaban."

Fletcher erschauerte bei dem Wort und nahm schnell noch einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Wenn das Werwolf-Fangkommando das letzte Mal gereicht hat, um die Angriffe zu beenden, warum reicht es dann jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte James. Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll'n ich das wissn, Mann? Die ham damals auch das Werwolf-Register generalüberholt. Vorher gab's nur 'ne alte Liste in irgendeinem Aktenordner bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Und der, bei dem der Aktenordner im Zimmer lag, der war eben das Werwolf-Register. Dumbledore und noch 'n paar andere im Zaubergamot ham gegen das Register und das Fangkommando protestiert, deshalb ist noch das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt gegründet worden. Keine Ahnung, was das bringen soll, aber danach gab's keine Angriffe mehr."

Wieder griff Fletcher nach seinem Glas, aber das war inzwischen leer. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen wanderten erwartungsvoll zu der Flasche und wandten sich enttäuscht ab, als er feststellte, dass auch diese leer.

„Sacht mal, Jungs", lallte er, „warum wollt ihr das eigenlich so genau wissn? Dumledore stellt auch die ganze Zeit komische Fragn..."

„Dumbledore?", wiederholte Sirius. „Was für Fragen stellt er denn?"

„Fracht die ganze Zeit, für wen Greyback damals gearbeitet hat..."

Der Dieb hing inzwischen mehr über dem Tisch, als dass er saß. Er blinzelte, griff noch einmal nach der Flasche und beäugte sie argwöhnisch, als würde er erwarten, dass jeden Augenblick aus einer geheimen Quelle neuer Whiskey sprudeln würde.

„Aber ich sach immer, ich weissz nur, dass Greyback mal inner Nähe von Malfoy Manor gesehn worden sein soll..."

Er blinzelte wieder, gähnte, blinzelte noch einmal und dann rutschte sein Kopf langsam nach unten und er schlug mit der Stirn auf den Tisch auf. Kurze Zeit später ertönte lautes Schnarchen. Ungläubig sah Sirius zwischen Fletcher, der leeren Whiskey-Flasche und James hin und her.

„Hast du was in den Whiskey getan, James? Das letzte Mal hat er genauso viel getrunken und ist nicht eingeschlafen."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dem Wirt nur gesagt, dass er mir seinen stärksten Feuerwhiskey geben soll. Fletcher kann sich nicht beschweren, die verdammte Flasche hat mich zehn Galleonen gekostet."

Sirius grinste.

„Und es hat sich gelohnt, oder? Jetzt wissen wir, dass Dumbledore auch nicht glaubt, dass damals vor sechs Jahren alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Und wenn Dumbledore etwas glaubt, dann stimmt es meistens."

James nickte. Sie hatten Fletcher im _Eberkopf_ zurückgelassen und waren auf dem Weg zum Geheimgang in der Höhle.

„Ich frage mich, was Malfoy mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Gute Frage."

Eine kurze Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Dann seufzte James plötzlich schwer.

„Wir müssen mehr über die Sache in Erfahrung bringen. Und das heißt..."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„...wir müssen der Bibliothek mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten und uns durch 1000 staubige Bücher wühlen."

James nickte

„Genau."

* * *

Remus war von ihrer Idee nicht begeistert.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch da einmischt. Es ist zu gefährlich."

James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Remus, wir sind in einer _Bibliothek_. Uns könnten höchstens ein paar Bücher auf den Kopf fallen."

„Und da ist bei James sowieso nichts, was Schaden nehmen könnte", setzte Sirius hinzu und wich einem Rippenstoß von seinem besten Freund aus. „Also, was hast du bisher rausgefunden?"

„Das letzte Mal, als ihr etwas rausfinden wolltet, sind wir mit einem Haufen Todessern in der Nokturngasse gelandet", gab Remus stur zurück, Sirius' Frage ignorierend. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist halt passiert. Das war nicht geplant."

„Eben. Es war nicht geplant und ist trotzdem passiert. Ich habe nicht vor, Greyback in einer Vollmondnacht plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen."

„Wenn du uns sagst, was du bisher rausgefunden hast, dann sagen wir dir, was wir rausgefunden haben", schlug Sirius vor.

„Netter Versuch. Aber warum solltet ihr etwas herausgefunden haben, was ich noch nicht weiß?"

„Wir haben unsere Quellen", gab James beleidigt zurück. „Aber wenn du es wirklich nicht wissen willst... Komm, Sirius, wir wissen, wann wir unerwünscht sind..."

„Ja, James, es ist bedauerlich, aber wenn Remus nicht will..."

Sie machten Anstalten zu gehen.

„Halt!"

Remus war von seinem Tisch aufgesprungen. Sirius und James drehten sich um

„Ja?", wollte Sirius breit grinsend wissen.

„Ihr...ihr wisst doch gar nichts."

„Tun wir nicht?"

James' Grinsen war genauso breit wie das von Sirius.

Weniger als eine halbe Minute später saßen die drei an Remus' Tisch in der Bibliothek. Vor Remus lag ein Pergament, auf dem er gewissenhaft aufgeschrieben hatte, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte.

„Die Werwolf-Angriffe vor sechs Jahren begannen in der Vollmondnacht vom 22. Juni 1967. Es gab durchgehend in allen Vollmondnächten Angriffe bis zum 12. Mai 1968. Dann geschah zwei Monate lang nichts bis zum 10. Juli."

„Die Nacht, in der du gebissen worden bist", vermutete James. Remus nickte.

„Dieser letzte Angriff unterscheidet sich von den anderen dadurch, dass er nirgends erwähnt wird, nicht in Tagespropheten und auch in keiner anderen Zeitung, die ich auftreiben konnte. Deshalb weiß ich auch nicht, ob es noch andere Opfer gab."

„Gab es denn bei den anderen Angriffen immer mehrere Opfer?", fragte Sirius. _Wenn Greyback damals ein Rudel hatte, dann sind die Opferzahlen doch mit der Zeit bestimmt gestiegen..._

Remus nickte.

„Greyback hat mit der Zeit ein Rudel um sich gesammelt. In manchen Vollmondnächten hat es bis zu 50 Tote und Verletzte gegeben", bestätigte er Sirius' schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Was ist aus den Opfern geworden? Ich meine die, die nicht gestorben sind?", wollte James wissen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie werden nirgends erwähnt. Ich kann nicht sagen, was aus ihnen geworden ist." Er schwieg einen Augenblick nachdenklich, dann fuhr er fort: „Natürlich hat man die ganze Zeit versucht, die Angriffe zu stoppen. Erst hat man Leute vom Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe eingesetzt, dann Auroren, aber niemand hat es geschafft, Greyback und sein Rudel aufzuhalten. Deshalb hat der damalige Zaubereiminister, Nobby Leach, angefangen, das Werwolf-Fangkommando einzurichten..."

„Moment", unterbrach James. „Nobby Leach? Ich denke, Alois Dunder hat das Kommando eingerichtet und das Werwolf-Register auf Vordermann gebracht."

„Hat er auch. Aber Nobby Leach hat die Gesetze dafür auf den Weg gebracht und mit der Rekrutierung von Leuten begonnen. Seine Idee war auch das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt, das es unter Alois Dunder fast nicht gegeben hätte, wenn Dumbledore und einige andere im Zaubergamot nicht protestiert hätten. Leach scheint relativ tolerant gewesen zu sein, immerhin war er auch der erste mugglestämmige Zaubereiminister, aber bevor er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde er gezwungen zurückzutreten. An seiner Stelle wurde Alois Dunder im Mai 1968 zum Zaubereiminister gewählt."

„Augenblick", unterbrach diesmal Sirius. „Das kann nicht stimmen. Unter Alois Dunder hat es bis auf die jetzige Angriffsserie keinen einzigen Werwolf-Angriff mehr gegeben, das stand im Tagespropheten. Er kann also frühestens im Juli 1968 Zaubereiminister geworden sein."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dunder ist definitiv am 15. Mai 1968 zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden und ich bin definitiv am 10. Juli 1968 gebissen worden. Ich habe beides mehrmals nachgeprüft. Und ich glaube, das ist auch der Grund, warum darüber nichts in den Zeitungen stand: Jemand wollte nicht, dass die magische Gesellschaft erfährt, dass es unter Dunder doch noch einen Werwolf-Angriff gegeben hat. Irgendwer hat die ganze Sache vertuscht..."

„Und zwar Abraxas Malfoy!", rief James und fing sich dafür einen strengen Blick von Madam Pince ein. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du jetzt ausgerechnet auf Malfoy? Ich weiß, dass du den Kerl nicht magst, James, aber du kannst ihn nicht einfach für alles verantwortlich machen, was in dieser Welt schiefläuft."

„Greyback ist in der Nähe Malfoy Manor gesehen worden", erklärte Sirius.

„Es passt doch alles zusammen", fuhr James begeistert fort. „Malfoy ist Reinblutfanatiker und hasst alle Mugglestämmigen. Also sorgt er dafür, der erste erste mugglestämmige Zaubereiminister Großbritanniens abgesetzt wird."

„James, bei diesen Angriffen sind insgesamt über 100 Menschen gestorben! Noch nicht einmal Malfoy würde so viele Unschuldige opfern, nur um einen mugglestämmigen Zaubereiminister abzusetzen."

Sirius war sich da nicht so sicher. Allerdings wäre Malfoy vermutlich diskreter vorgegangen und hätte seine schmutzige Arbeit nicht unbedingt einem Werwolf überlassen. Andererseits...

„Mugglestämmige oder Reinblüter?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Opfer. Waren auch Reinblüter dabei? Oder waren es nur Mugglestämmige und Halbblüter?"

„Sirius, das ist lächerlich..."

„Waren Reinblüter dabei oder nicht?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Von den bekannten Reinblutfamilien war niemand dabei, nein. Aber das ist auch nicht verwunderlich, schließlich..."

„Und von den weniger wichtigen Reinblutfamilien?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dafür hätte ich erst in einem genealogischen Verzeichnis nachschlagen müssen..."

„Gib sie mir."

„Was?"

„Deine Liste mit den Namen der Opfer. Gib sie mir. Ich kenne die Namen aller reinblütigen Familien. Ich gucke sie durch."

Kopfschüttelnd gab Remus Sirius die Liste.

„Wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, kannst du sie mir zurückgeben. Diesen genealogischen Verzeichnisse sind ziemlich trocken."

„Ich weiß."

Sirius erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die endlosen Stunden, die er in seiner Kindheit damit verbracht hatte, sämtliche reinblütigen Familienstammbäume auswendig zu lernen. Immer und immer wieder hatte Großvater Pollux sie abgefragt, bis Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda und Narzissa die vielen verzweigten Familienstammbäume im Schlaf aufsagen konnten. Sirius brauchte keine genealogischen Verzeichnisse. Die reinblütigen Familien hatten sich so tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben, dass er sie niemals wieder vergessen würde. Dafür hatte Großvater Pollux gesorgt. Aber das sagte er den anderen natürlich nicht.

„Warum interessiert euch das alles eigentlich auf einmal?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Auf einmal?", wiederholte James entrüstet. „Remus, es interessiert uns schon die ganze Zeit, aber wir hatten den Eindruck, dass du gar nicht willst, dass wir beim Recherchieren helfen."

„Und außerdem musstet ihr euch mit den Slytherins bekriegen", stellte Remus trocken fest.

„Das auch", gab James etwas kleinlaut zu.

„Und dass Greyback in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor gesehen wurde, war das, was ihr rausgekriegt habt?"

So wie Remus es sagte, klang ihre große Entdeckung nach einer absolut unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit.

„Hauptsächlich."

„Was denn noch?"

„Dumbledore glaubt auch, dass bei diesen Werwolf-Angriffen vor sechs Jahren irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging."

„Um das zu sehen, braucht es nicht Dumbledores Genie."

„Vielleicht hätten wir schon mehr rausbekommen, wenn du nicht versuchen würdest, alles vor uns geheim zu halten."

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich Remus und James böse an.

„Schau, Remus, wir sind deine Freunde", sagte James schließlich. „Wir wissen, dass du immer noch diese Alpträume hast, auch wenn du nichts sagst. Wir wollen nur helfen. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass wir herausfinden, was damals vor sechs Jahren genau passiert ist und warum es jetzt wieder passiert, dann tun wir das."

Remus hatte mit unbewegter Miene zugehört. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe immer noch kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache." Aber bevor Sirius oder James widersprechen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Aber ich schätze, ihr werdet keine Ruhe geben, nicht wahr?"

James grinste.

„Keine Chance."

„Also gut. Aber ihr müsst schwören, dass wir nicht mit Fenrir Greyback an einer Vollmondnacht im Verbotenen Wald landen."

Grinsend leisteten Sirius und James den Eid. Was sollte denn auch schon passieren? Sie waren schließlich in einer _Bibliothek_. Sie wollten ja nur etwas nachlesen. Allenfalls konnten ihnen ein paar Bücher auf den Kopf fallen und wie Sirius vorhin in seiner üblichen charmanten Art festgestellt hatte – und Lily Evans hätte ihm sicher zugestimmt –, zumindest bei James gab es nichts, was dabei Schaden nehmen konnte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Sirius, James und Peter bei Remus in der Bibliothek. Es erschien Sirius unglaublich, dass es immer noch so viel zu lesen gab, obwohl Remus doch schon so viele Wochen mit nichts anderem verbracht hatte. Nachdem Remus jedem von ihnen eine Liste mit Büchern gegeben hatte, verstand er langsam allerdings auch, woran das lag; Remus wollte buchstäblich alles wissen. Jede Kleinigkeit könne ein Puzzleteil zu einem größeren Gesamtbild sein, erläuterte er, als James ihn für verrückt erklärte.

Während James und Peter murrend anfingen, ihre Bücherstapel abzuarbeiten, ging Sirius die Liste durch. Es waren tatsächlich überwiegend Muggle und mugglestämmige Opfer und nur sehr wenige Reinblüter, allerdings nur aus kleinen, unbedeutenden Familien. James fühlte sich bestätigt, während Remus der Meinung war, die Liste beweise gar nichts.

„Es gibt nun mal sehr viel mehr mugglestämmige als reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer", erklärte er. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand Mugglestämmiges gebissen wird, ist viel höher."

Das stimmte allerdings, trotzdem steckte Sirius die Liste ein.

* * *

In den letzten Tagen vor der Vollmondnacht war es ungewöhnlich still in Hogwarts. Remus verschwand in den Krankenflügel. Die Schüler warfen immer wieder besorgte Blicke aus den Fenstern, als könnte der Vollmond jeden Augenblick aufgehen oder ein Rudel Werwölfe hereinspringen. Der _Tagesprophet_ brachte seinen üblichen Artikel, in dem er die Werwolf-Angriffe noch einmal seit August aufrollte, die Opfer aufzählte und natürlich die Ministeriumspannen.

In der Vollmondnacht selbst konnte niemand von ihnen schlafen. James, Sirius und Peter saßen bis weit nach Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten lustlos eine Party Zauberschnippschnapp nach der anderen. Niemand von ihnen registrierte wirklich, wer gewann oder verlor, aber es lenkte ihre Gedanken ein wenig von dem ab, was gerade in der Heulenden Hütte geschah.

Am nächsten Tag rissen sie der Posteule den _Tagespropheten_ förmlich aus den Krallen. James schlug ihn auf und Sirius und Peter lasen über seine Schultern mit.

„Wieder Werwolf-Angriffe..."

„Wird dein Dad erwähnt?", fragte Sirius. Er wusste, dass James sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. James schüttelte den Kopf, warf Sirius ein dankbares Lächeln zu und las weiter.

„Weniger Opfer als das letzte Mal, nämlich 10, aber dafür an zwei verschiedenen Orten..."

Sirius, James und Peter tauschten einen alarmierten Blick aus: Fenrir Greybacks Rudel sammelte sich wieder.

* * *

Da es ein Samstag war, gingen Sirius, James und Peter nach dem Essen sofort in den Krankenflügel, aber Madam Pomfrey ließ sich nicht herein.

„Remus schläft und bei Merlin, das hat er auch nötig", erklärte sie streng. „Ihr könnt es am Nachmittag noch mal versuchen."

„War es schlimm?", wollte James wissen. „Geht es ihm sehr schlecht?"

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend, Potter. Kommen Sie heute Nachmittag wieder."

Sirius, James und Peter hatten aus unzähligen Gesprächen wie diesen mittlerweile gelernt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Madam Pomfrey zu diskutieren, wenn es um die Ruhe ihrer Patienten ging. Also zogen sie sich in den Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock zurück, wo sie ungestört Verwandlung üben konnten. Dank unzähliger heimlicher Übungsstunden schafften Sirius und James es inzwischen sicher, komplizierte belebte Objekte in andere komplexe Lebewesen zu verwandeln. Zur Verwandlung an Menschen war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt, wenn auch kein ganz ungefährlicher. Peter war inzwischen recht sicher in der Verwandlung von einfachen belebten Objekten, aber mit komplexen Lebewesen hatte er immer noch Probleme.

„Mensch, Peter, ein Waschbär besteht nicht nur aus Fell und Knochen!", stöhnte James nach dem zehnten Versuch genervt auf. „Du musst auch an die Muskeln und die Blutgefäße und so weiter denken!"

Peter wurde scharlachrot.

„Ich versuch's ja", murmelte er.

„Und deine Zauberstabbewegungen sind nicht präzise genug. Sirius, zeig's ihm noch mal."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, deutete auf einen Stein, murmelte den Spruch und schwang den Zauberstab. Der Stein wurde zu einem Schwein, dann zu einer Katze und dann wieder zu einem Stein.

„Hast du's gesehen?", fragte James. „Die Bewegung kommt aus dem Handgelenk, nicht aus dem Ellenbogen. Jetzt bist du dran, Peter."

Peter richtete den Zauberstab auf den Stein und murmelte den Zauberspruch. Der Stein wurde zu einem Huhn und dann zu einem Waschbären. Er sah fast normal aus.

„Besser", urteilte James gnädig. „Und jetzt noch mal!"

Während James mit Peter übte, blätterte Sirius in einem Buch über ungesagte Zauber.

_Genau wie bei verbalen Zauber ist es leichter, mit einfachen Zaubern anzufangen. Der Schlüssel zu ungesagten Zaubern ist die Konzentration. Sie müssen den Zauber in Gedanken so deutlich artikulieren, wie Sie ihn auch laut aussprechen würden. Gleichzeitig müssen Sie sich vor Augen führen, welche Wirkung der Zauberspruch hat, beispielsweise ein Kaminfeuer bei „Incendio". Fortgeschrittene können den Zauberspruch an dieser Stelle verändern und auf ihre Wünsche abstimmen und zwar feiner als dies mit verbalen Zaubern möglich wäre. Anfänger sollten sich jedoch erst einmal auf das reine Ausführen eines ungesagten Zaubers beschränken._

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Peter. _Petrificus totalus._ Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einmal. _Petrificus totalus!_ Nichts geschah. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ Peter fuhr herum

„Da war was!"

„Da war nichts, Peter. Jetzt verwandle endlich diesen Waschbären!"

James klang völlig genervt. Sirius grinste. Wieder richtete er den Zauberstab auf Peter. _Petrificus totalus!_ Nichts geschah. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ Keine Reaktion von Peter. _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ Nichts.

„He, Sirius, ist was?", fragte James. „Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht."

Sirius sah auf. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Äh...nichts. Hat Peter endlich seinen Waschbären verwandelt?"

„Jep. Er braucht noch 'n bisschen Übung, um sicherer zu werden, aber er hat den Dreh raus." James schlug Peter auf den Rücken. „Nicht wahr?"

Peter grinste und nickte.

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert", brummte Sirius. James hörte es nicht.

„Das heißt, wir können bald zu den Verwandlungen am Menschen übergehen", fuhr er begeistert fort. „Das sollte ja nicht mehr allzu schwer werden nach den Affen. Los, Peter, verwandle noch mal den Waschbären!"

* * *

Am Nachmittag ließ Madam Pomfrey sie immer noch nicht zu Remus, zumindest nicht sofort. Am Ende ließ sie sich wenigstens dazu erweichen, dass sie Remus für ein paar Minuten sehen dürften.

„Aber wecken Sie ihn nicht auf. Der Junge braucht jedes bisschen Ruhe, dass er kriegen kann!"

Sirius, James und Peter mussten nur einen Blick auf Remus werfen um zu wissen, dass es eine harte Nacht gewesen war. Er war kreidebleich und beide Arme waren mit Verbänden umwickelt. Sirius wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Verletzungen die Bettdecke noch vor ihren Augen verbarg. Wenigstens schien er dank Madam Pomfreys Tränken im Moment gerade keine Alpträume zu haben.

Sie saßen ein paar Minuten stumm an Remus' Bett, bevor sie auf James' Zeichen hin aufbrachen. Was hätten sie auch sonst tun sollen? Sirius hatte sich selten im Leben so hilflos gefühlt.

Ohne dass sie weiter darüber diskutieren mussten, kehrten die drei Freunde in den Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel zurück und stürzten sich verbissener denn je in ihre Verwandlungsübungen.

* * *

Als Remus endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfte, war es schon Dezember. Plötzlich hatte sich eine Eisschicht auf dem großen See gebildet, die Wiesen und der Verbotene Wald waren von einer Schneedecke überzogen und im Schloss machte sich Weihnachtsstimmung breit. Als würde es keine Angriffe, keine blutrünstigen Werwölfe und keine dunklen Zauberer mehr geben, erschienen plötzlich überall im Schloss Mistelzweige, Stechpalmen, Lichterfeen und die Rüstungen fingen an, Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Sogar James ließ sich von der Weihnachtsstimmung anstecken. Seine Eltern hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihm versicherten, dass seinem Vater bei seinem letzten Einsatz nichts passiert war und von der alten Verletzung nur ein paar Narben geblieben waren. Mit dem Brief kam ein großes Paket mit Weihnachtsleckereien von Mrs. Potter, deren Plätzchen noch nicht mal von Hogwarts' Hauselfen übertroffen wurden.

Sirius freute sich nicht auf Weihnachten. Allein schon beim Gedanken an den Grimmauldplatz wurde ihm schlecht und seine Hände fingen an zu zittern oder er eine kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf, die sich auf alles und jeden richtete, was sich gerade in seiner Nähe befand, aber am häufigsten auf die Slytherins. Nach anderthalb Wochen wagte es nicht mal mehr Mulciber, ihn herauszufordern, und das war Sirius sämtliche Strafarbeiten wert, die ihm seine Duelle einbrachten. Auch die anderen Schüler gingen ihm aus den Weg, wogegen Sirius nichts einzuwenden hatte; so musste er wenigstens nicht ihr Geplapper über Weihnachten ertragen.

Der einzige, der ähnlich schlecht gelaunt war wie Sirius, war Remus. Er schien die Bibliothek nur noch zum Essen und Schlafen zu verlassen und wenn man ihm eine Frage stellte, kamen nur kurze, gereizte Antworten zurück. In der zweiten Dezemberwoche glaubte Sirius den Grund dafür zu kennen.

„Du bleibst über Weihnachten in Hogwarts?"

Remus schrieb langsam und achtete darauf, dass die Buchstaben gut lesbar waren.

„Ja." Er sah sich kurz um, aber niemand befand sich in ihrer Nähe. „Der nächste Vollmond ist am 29. Dezember."

Sirius nickte abwesend. Die Nachricht überraschte ihn nicht. Er hatte den nächsten Vollmond erst vor kurzem in seiner Mondtabelle nachgeguckt. Trotzdem hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass Remus deshalb in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Sirius' Blick wanderte zu der Liste, auf die sich jeder eintragen musste, der in den Ferien bleiben wollte. Neben Remus' Namen standen noch Daniel Sloper und John Bell auf der Liste. Bell hatte sich als erstes eingetragen, zehn Minuten, nachdem Prof. McGonagall die Liste ans Schwarze Brett gehängt hatte. Sirius hatte sie seitdem kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Und die ganze Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, einfach seinen Namen einzutragen und in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Plötzlich stand James auf. Mit Feder und Tinte in der Hand lief er hinüber zum Schwarzen Brett und trug seinen Namen unter Remus' ein. Remus, der zu seinen Hausaufgaben zurückgekehrt war, warf James einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Was tust du da? Du fährst in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause, du redest schon seit Wochen davon und außerdem bist du bis jetzt jedes Jahr an Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren."

James grinste und mit den Schultern.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich meine Meinung geändert."

„Aber..."

Bevor Remus protestieren konnte, war Peter aufgestanden und hatte sich unter James eingetragen.

„Ihr müsst das nicht für mich tun", sagte Remus, als er zurückkam. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch darauf gefreut habt, nach Hause zu fahren. Ich bleibe ja auch nicht alleine hier, Sloper und Bell haben sich auch schon eingetragen."

James wischte Remus' Einwände mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite und grinste.

„Remus, wer sagt denn, dass wir das für dich tun? Ich wollte schon immer mal über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben! Wir werden fast das ganze Schloss für uns alleine haben und das Festessen an Weihnachten soll das beste von allen sein, noch besser als bei der Auswahl oder an Halloween. Und stell dir vor, was wir alles machen können... Vielleicht finden wir sogar einen neuen Geheimgang! Na, Sirius, bist du auch dabei?"

Es fehlte nicht viel und Sirius wäre zusammengezuckt. James, Remus und Peter sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sirius konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen fixierte er einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihnen.

„Ich kann nicht", erklärte er so ruhig wie möglich. An Weihnachten fand das traditionelle Familientreffen der Blacks statt. Selbst wenn man sich das ganze Jahr über nicht sah, zu Weihnachten kamen einfach _alle_. Noch nicht einmal Onkel Alphard hatte es jemals gewagt, der weihnachtlichen Familienzusammenkunft fern zu bleiben.

„Wieso nicht?", wollte James wissen. „Ich weiß genau, dass du nicht nach Hause fahren willst! Du hast schon seit Wochen schlechte Laune deshalb und seit die Liste aushängt, ist keine Minuten vergangen, in der du sie nicht angestarrt hast!"

Es stimmte. Seit die Liste aushing, hatte Sirius mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich einzutragen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, einfach nicht in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen und dafür im Schloss zu bleiben, weit weg von dem Gezeter und den Anschuldigungen seiner Mutter, den Strafen seines Vaters, den Lektionen von Großvater Pollux, Regulus' anklagenden Blicken. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie es wäre, sich einfach auf Weihnachten freuen zu können.

„Ich kann nicht über Weihnachten hier bleiben", wiederholte er und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Strafarbeit bei McGonagall."

Weil er Mulciber mit einer besonders fiesen Variante des Furunkulus-Fluches verhext hatte. Oder waren es Averys Rattenzähne gewesen? Oder Schniefelus' Unterhosen? Sirius hatte den Überblick verloren.

Auf halbem Wege zum Portraitloch hielt ihn jemand fest. Sirius wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand James.

„Willst du wirklich nach Hause?", fragte er. „Denk daran, was passiert ist, als du das letzte Mal an Weihnachten zu Hause warst."

Sirius lachte humorlos.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, das würde ich vergessen?"

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich los und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Sollten sie doch alle in Hogwarts bleiben. Er hatte die letzten Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz überlebt. Er würde auch die Weihnachtsferien durchstehen.

* * *

Danach war Weihnachten unter ihnen kein Thema mehr. Remus war immer noch viel in der Bibliothek, aber er kam jetzt öfter mal etwas früher in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit ihnen Zauberschnippschnapp oder Koboldstein und er war nicht mehr so gereizt, wenn man ihm eine Frage stellte. James und Sirius verwandelten die Eingangshalle und die Treppen zum ersten Stock in Eisbahnen und seltsamerweise dauerte es fast eine Stunde, bis Prof. Flitwick auftauchte und den Zauber rückgängig machte. Und dann war da auch noch das Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er und Mary MacDonald jemals offiziell „miteinander gegangen waren" oder was auch immer James dazu sagte, bevor Sirius ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf werfen konnte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob sie jemals „miteinander Schluss gemacht hatten", wie James es nannte, bevor Sirius ihm eine Ladung Schnee in den Nacken stopfte und James ihn eine halbe Stunde lang über Hogwarts' Ländereien jagte. Sie hatte einfach irgendwann aufgehört, miteinander zu reden, und Sirius, in seiner schlechten Laune vor sich hin brütend und abgelenkt durch seine ganzen Strafarbeiten, hatte es kaum gemerkt. Daher war er überrascht, als Mary in der Großen Halle plötzlich vor ihm stand und mit ihm reden wollte.

„Freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?", wollte sie wissen. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen.

„Nicht wirklich."

Mary nickte.

„Kann ich verstehen."

Das bezweifelte Sirius ernsthaft, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich meine, natürlich mag ich meine Geschwister, aber... Dieses Jahr will der Freund meiner älteren Schwester zu Besuch kommen und weißt du, wer das ist? Der Sohn von unserem _Nachbarn_! Ich meine, wie kann man sich in jemanden verlieben, den man sein ganzes Leben lang kennt?"

„Hmmm..."

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber Mary schien mit seiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Du hast wenigstens London. Weihnachten dort muss großartig sein! Bei uns ist es jedes Jahr gleich..."

„Sicher..."

Sirius verzichtete darauf, ihr zu sagen, dass er in den Weihnachtsferien von London allenfalls die Lichter sehen würde, die durch sein Fenster fielen.

„Du bist heute nicht besonders gesprächig, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Ist es wegen deiner Eltern? Sind sie auch an Weihnachten so streng? Ich meine, meine Eltern können auch streng sein, aber an Weihnachten..."

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen.

„MacDonald, könnten wir bitte über etwas anderes reden? Weshalb wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

Statt beleidigt zu sein, warf Mary ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der Sirius nur noch wütender machte.

„Du verstehst dich wirklich nicht gut mit ihnen, nicht wahr?"

Mary trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Sirius spürte, wie sein Ärger Nervosität wich. _Was zur Hölle will sie von mir?_

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht etwas zusammen machen, bevor wir beide nach Hause fahren."

Noch ein Schritt. Sie war jetzt so nahe, dass Sirius ihre Körperwärme fühlen konnte. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie gut sich ihre Küsse angefühlt hatten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen? Nur du und ich..."

Oh. Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Natürlich.

„Das geht nicht."

„Was?"

Mary trat einen Schritt zurück. Augenblicklich vermisste Sirius ihre Körperwärme.

„Warum nicht?"

„Verbot von McGonagall."

Mary verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh natürlich. Wieder mal einer von Potters und deinen Streichen, was? Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Sirius meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass sie ihr Streiche mal als „cool" bezeichnet hatte, aber er verkniff sich den Kommentar.

„Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir schon unsere letzte Verabredung in Hogsmeade wegen eurem Streich abbrechen mussten", fuhr Mary mit bissiger Stimme fort. „Wie bin ich nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dir die Sache etwas bedeuten könnte?"

Sirius spürte wieder Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

„Nun, zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es dich jedenfalls nicht zu stören."

Sie hatten sich geküsst und danach hätte Mary alles für ihn getan. Sirius begriff allerdings schnell, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, sie daran zu erinnern, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise.

„Weißt du was, Black? Du bist nur ein arrogantes Arschloch, genau wie Potter! Ich hoffe, du hast genauso beschissene Weihnachten wie ich!"

Sirius konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fing an zu lachen. Mary, die sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht hatte und schon halb auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch war, wirbelte herum.

„Ich hasse dich, Sirius Black!"

Und sie stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Sirius, immer noch grinsend und von dem unheimlichen Drang besessen, laut aufzulachen, setzte sich zwischen Remus und James an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Remus warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Das war nicht gerade nett."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm schnell einen Schluck Kürbissaft, um nicht antworten zu müssen oder – schlimmer – wieder loszulachen.

„Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Warum? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich nicht nach Hogsmeade kann."

Remus seufzte.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Sirius."

„Was ist der Punkt dann? Sie ist erst so komisch geworden, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nicht nach Hogsmeade kann.

„Sirius." Remus klang, als würde er mit einem Fünfjährigen reden. „Mary hat erwartet, dass..."

„Hör nicht auf ihn", mischte sich James ein, der in den letzten Minuten unnatürlich still gewesen war. „Ich sag dir, was das Problem ist: Nicht du bist das Problem oder ich, sondern die Mädchen. Sie sind alle verrückt. Völlig durchgeknallt."

„Ah..."

Sirius wandte sich von James ab und warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Er hat Lily vorhin gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade geht, und sie hat nein gesagt und zwar...äh...mit Nachdruck."

„Sie hat mich einen aufgeblasenen, hirnlosen Quidditch-Affen genannt", knurrte James und zermatschte seine Kartoffeln.

„Warum hast du sie überhaupt gefragt?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Ich meine, sie hat mehr als einmal klar gemacht, dass sie dich nicht mag."

James starrte Sirius an, als hätte er gerade behauptet, die Sonne gehe im Westen auf.

„Weil ich sie mag. Und eines Tages wird sie merken, dass sie mich auch mag."

Remus bekam einen Hustenanfall, der sich verdächtig nach einem versteckten Lachkrampf anhörte. James warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Warte nur bis zum nächsten Quidditch-Spiel. Wenn Evans sieht, wie ich die Ravenclaws vom Feld putze, dann wird sie sich das noch mal überlegen."

_Nicht, nachdem sie dich einen hirnlosen Quidditch-Affen genannt hat._ „Bestimmt, Kumpel."

* * *

Während James, Remus und Peter sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade befanden, hatte Sirius eine seiner Strafarbeiten zu erledigen. Aber es war Hagrid, der für ihn verantwortlich war, und sie gingen in den Verbotenen Wald (der bei Tag nicht halb so unheimlich war wie nachts), sodass man es kaum als Strafe für Sirius bezeichnen konnte.

„Prof. Kesselbrand will als nächstes Hippogreife durchnehmen", erklärte Hagrid, während sie über die Ländereien liefen. „Edle Geschöpfe, diese Hippogreife. Und sehr stolz. Man kann sie nich einfach einsperren und als Haustiere halten. Sie bleiben nur bei einem, wenn sie einen respektiern."

„Und deshalb lässt du sie im Verbotenen Wald leben", vermutete Sirius. In ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten James und er Hagrid einmal wegen einer Strafarbeit in den Verbotenen Wald begleitet. Dabei waren sie einem Hippogreifen begegnet – oder vielmehr seinem Schatten, denn als sie näher gekommen waren, war das Geschöpf im Wald verschwunden. Hagrid schien sich ebenfalls an die Begegnung zu erinnern. Er gluckste.

„Richtich. Sie kennen mich, die Hippogreife. Sie kommen, wenn ich sie rufe."

Sie waren am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes angekommen. Hagrid blieb stehen.

„Wie ich schon gesagt hab, die sind stolz, diese Hippogreife. Man sollte sie nich beleidigen, denn das könnte das letzte sein, was man tut. Wenn du einen siehst, musst du warten, dass er den ersten Schritt macht. Das is höflich. Du gehst auf ihn zu und verbeugst dich und dann wartest du ab. Verstehst du?"

Sirius nickte. Hagrid schlug ihm zufrieden auf den Rücken, sodass Sirius beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen wäre.

„Guter Junge. Prof. Kesselbrand wollte eigentlich nich, dass ich dich mitnehme, meint, es is zu gefährlich, aber hab gesagt, ich kenn Sirius Black, der packt das. Also los, gehn wir!"

Hagrid ging vor. Sirius zögerte kurz, dann folgte er ihm grinsend. Er fragte sich nur, was für furchtbare Kreaturen diese Hippogreife sein mussten, dass sie jemandem wie Prof. Kesselbrand Respekt einflößten.

* * *

Als Sirius gehört hatte, dass er seine nächste Strafarbeit bei Hagrid machen musste, hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass der Wildhüter ihn früher gehen lassen würde. Er mochte Sirius, James, Remus und Peter und es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ihnen einen Teil ihrer Strafe erließ. Aber als Sirius und Hagrid mit drei Hippogreifen aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückkehrten, war es schon später Nachmittag. Wenn er sich noch heimlich nach Hogsmeade schleichen wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Daher schlug Sirius Hagrids Einladung zum Tee unter dem Vorwand irgendeiner Hausaufgabe aus und rannte direkt zum Wandspiegel im vierten Stock. Er machte nicht mal einen Umweg über den Gryffindor-Turm, um den Tarnumhang zu holen – es würde in Hogsmeade ohnehin nur so von Hogwarts-Schülern wimmeln – sondern schlüpfte gleich in den Geheimgang.

Er fand James, Remus und Peter in den _Drei Besen_ bei einem Butterbier.

„Na endlich", wurde er von James begrüßt. „Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

Sirius nippte an seinem Butterbier. Die Wärme tat gut, immerhin war er schon den ganzen Tag in Eis und Schnee herumgelaufen.

„War mit Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald."

„Was habt ihr im Verbotenen Wald gemacht?", wollte James sofort wissen. Sirius grinste.

„Hippogreife gesucht. Sie kommen nach den Ferien in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dran."

„Cool."

Nachdem sie ihr Butterbier getrunken und sich genügend aufgewärmt hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu _Zonkos_. Sirius hatte es James zu verdanken, dass sie mit ihrem Einkauf im Scherzartikelladen extra auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Urgh, schaut euch das an!", rief James und hielt eine eigentlich harmlos aussehende Packung Kekse hoch. „Insekten-Gebäck. In jedem Keks ist eine Kakerlake oder ein Mistkäfer eingebacken, die im Mund rumkrabbeln, wenn man die Kekse isst."

Sirius schnappte James die Packung aus der Hand, um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

„Die Mistkäfer-Kekse könnten wir Schniefelus unterschieben. Sie passen zu seinem Charakter."

James schnappte sich noch eine Packung aus dem Regal und warf sie Sirius zu.

„Vielleicht willst du noch eine Kakerlaken-Packung für deine Mutter?"

Sirius grinste.

„Exzellente Idee, James!"

Remus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, der Plan wäre, dass Sirius sich _nicht_ in Schwierigkeiten bringt?"

James zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment, aber Sirius fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig lebendig und war viel zu gut gelaunt, als dass ihn solche Einwände interessiert hätten. Kurz entschlossen zahlte er die drei Galleonen für die Kakerlaken-Kekse und stockte seinen Vorrat an Stinkbomben und Filibuster-Krachern auf.

Ihre nächste Station war der _Honigtopf_. Es gab neue Süßigkeiten im Angebot: Druhbels bester Blaskaugummi mit extra langer Wirkung, Zischende Wissbies mit 20 % mehr Brausepulver (du hebst garantiert zwei Zentimeter mehr ab!), Salmiaklakritzzauberstäbe aus Finnland und Schokofrösche aus Bitterschokolade. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter kauften von allem etwas. Gerade, als Sirius bezahlt hatte, klingelte es und ein neuer Schwall Hogwarts-Schüler schwappte herein.

„Evans!", hörte Sirius James rufen. „Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen! Ist das nicht einfach _großartig_?"

Sirius reagierte instinktiv. Mit einem Sprung hechtete er hinter das nächste Regal.

„Potter." Lily klang alles andere begeistert. „Lupin, Pettigrew. Und wo hast du deinen siamesischen Zwilling gelassen?"

James reagierte so verwirrt, wie Sirius sich fühlte. _Siam...was?_

„Meinen was?"

„Lily meint Sirius, James", erklärte Remus.

„Oh...äh...Sirius, der..."

„Der sitzt wahrscheinlich immer noch bei McGonagall im Büro und schreibt Sätze", unterbrach ihn Mary MacDonalds eisige Stimme. Sirius hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht weit sein konnte, wenn Evans in der Nähe war. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte.

„MacDonald, auch schön, dich zu sehen!", strahlte James und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er sie, bis sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte, noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, so sehr war er in Lily Evans Anblick vertieft gewesen. Irgendwie war dieser Gedanke beunruhigend.

„Ja, Potter, auch schön, dich zu sehen", gab Mary gleichgültig zurück und Sirius stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie direkt auf ihn zukam. Erst jetzt fiel ihm, dass er den wirklich dummen Fehler gemacht hatte, sich keinen Fluchtweg zu überlegen, als er hinter das Regal gesprungen war. Es sei denn... In einem unbeobachteten Moment hechtete Sirius hinter die Ladentheke. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er sich durch die offene Tür, die sich dahinter befand – und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, bevor rücklings die Kellertreppe heruntergefallen wäre. Er atmete einmal durch um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen, dann schlich er auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinunter. Unten fand er ein Paradies aus Süßigkeiten vor, die hier in Weidenkörben und Kisten für den Verkauf gelagert wurden. Grinsend griff Sirius aufs Geratewohl in einen der Körbe und holte eine Handvoll Schokofrösche heraus.

Es war nicht so, dass Sirius sich keine Süßigkeiten leisten konnte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber so macht es einfach viel mehr _Spaß_. Er riss das Papier auf und betrachtete flüchtig die Karte – _Dumbledore, nicht_ schon _wieder_ –, als der Schokofrosch einen Satz machte und verschwand. Sirius starrte ungläubig auf die Stelle am Boden, wo er die Süßigkeit eben noch gesehen hatte. Schokofrösche hatten einen guten Sprung, manchmal auch zwei, aber sie lösten sich ganz sicher nicht einfach in Luft auf. Da stimme etwas nicht. Mit der sicheren Gewissheit von jemanden, der ungezählte Nächte in Hogwarts damit verbracht hatte, Korridore, ganze Stockwerke und Türme nach Geheimgängen abzusuchen, ließ sich Sirius auf die Knie sinken und tastete den Boden ab. Seine Fingerspitzen erspürten im Boden eine feine Rille. Eine Falltür! Sirius quetschte seinen Finger zwischen das Holz und hob die Klappe an. Sie öffnete sich lautlos ohne das geringste Quietschen und gab den Blick auf ein paar Treppenstufen frei, die in ein dunkles Nichts führten.

„Lumos", flüsterte Sirius ohne zu zögern und stieg die Treppe hinab in die Finsternis.

Die Treppenstufen zogen sich endlos dahin. Nach 200 hörte Sirius auf zu zählen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde der Boden eben und die Treppe wich einem gewundenen Gang. Sirius dachte keinen einzigen Augenblick daran umzukehren. Immer weiter folgte er dem Tunnel, bis er in der Dunkelheit jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Irgendwann begann der Weg wieder anzusteigen und nach einem weiteren undefinierbarem Zeitabschnitt (Stunden oder Minuten?) stieß Sirius mit dem Kopf gegen Stein. Er hatte das Ende des Geheimgangs erreicht – aber wo war der Ausgang? Einen Augenblick lang überkam ihn Panik, dann fing er an, seine Umgebung abzutasten, wie er es im Keller des _Honigtopfs_ getan hatte. Er schien sich in einer Art Kuppel zu befinden und wenn er mit den Fingern kräftig drückte... Der oberste Teil der Decke glitt zur Seite. Die Öffnung war gerade groß genug, um einen schlanken Menschen durchzulassen. Sirius zwängte sich hindurch, sprang auf den Boden und sah sich um.

Einen Augenblick lang war er sich sicher, dass er träumte oder in einen Zauber gestolpert war. Er rieb sich die Augen, aber das Bild veränderte sich nicht: Er befand sich im dritten Stock neben der Statue der buckligen Hexe, wo er sich mit den Slytherins duelliert hatte. Und was er für eine Kuppel gehalten hatte, war nichts anderes als der Buckel der Statue gewesen!

Der Zweiwegespiegel vibrierte. Sirius zog ihn aus der Tasche und sah sich einem besorgt dreinblickendem James gegenüber.

„Sirius, wo bist du? Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, sie sind schon lange weg. Und es ist auch nicht mehr lustig, wir haben den ganzen Laden nach dir abgesucht!"

„Ich bin in Hogwarts, James."

„Was?!"

Sirius konnte das Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel unwiderstehlich nach oben zog, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.

„Ich habe einen Geheimgang vom Honigtopf in den dritten Stock gefunden."


	8. Toujours pur 2 von 2

Hi! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Daniel Freund: Ich denke, Sirius weiß schon, dass seine Freunde zu ihm halten würden. Das ist eigentlich auch nicht das, wovor er am meisten Angst hat. Aber es würde bedeuten, eine - in seinen Augen - Schwäche einzugestehen und dazu kann er sich einfach nicht überwinden. Zu Hause fühlt er sich ohnmächtig seinen Eltern ausgeliefert. In Hogwarts fühlt er sich stark und das Letzte, was er will, ist an seinen Zustand zu Hause erinnert zu werden oder dass jemand diese "Schwäche" bemerkt, noch nicht einmal seine Freunde.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Toujours pur (2/2)**

„Sirius, da ist nichts", sagte James vorsichtig. Sie hatten sich an der Statue der buckligen Hexe getroffen, gleich nachdem James, Remus und Peter in Hogwarts angekommen waren.

„Natürlich ist da was", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück und drückte mit beiden Händen gegen den Buckel der Statue. Nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht hast du dich geirrt", wagte Peter vorsichtig einzuwerfen. „Vielleicht war es eine andere Statue."

„Und wie viele Statuen mit Buckeln gibt es in Hogwarts, Pettigrew? Mir fällt nur diese ein. Außerdem weiß ich noch genau, was ich gesehen habe, als ich aus dem Geheimgang gekommen bin!"

„Hört auf. Streitereien bringen uns auch nicht weiter." Remus ging einmal um die Statue herum, dann klopfte er gegen den Buckel. „Es klingt hohl. Vielleicht brauchen wir für diese Seite einfach ein Passwort oder einen Zauberspruch oder so."

„Aber wie sollen wir das rausbekommen? Das Passwort könnte einfach alles sein!", warf Peter ein. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, es ist etwas, dass sich mit ein bisschen Glück erraten lässt. Diese Geheimgänge sind angelegt worden, um benutzt zu werden." Er grinste. „Ich frage mich, welcher der vier Gründer für diesen verantwortlich ist."

James lachte.

„Slytherin sicher nicht!"

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter hatten es sich mit ihren Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und Butterbier aus der Küche im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht. Zwischen ihnen lag eine Liste mit lateinischen Verben, die möglicherweise als Passwörter in Frage kamen. Wenn sie nicht gerade dabei waren, über einem neuen Wort zu diskutieren, spielten sie Zauberschnippschnapp. Niemand von ihnen dachte daran, schlafen zu gehen, auch nicht, als Mitternacht vorbei war und sich der Gemeinschaftsraum fast komplett geleert hatte. Niemand erwähnte, dass der Hogwarts-Express morgen um 11 Uhr abfuhr und Sirius mit ihm. Niemand wies ihn daraufhin, dass er immer noch nicht gepackt hatte. Stattdessen öffneten sie Butterbier um Butterbier und Stunde um Stunde verstrich, bis irgendwann der Morgen graute.

* * *

„Sirius, wach auf!"

Jemand rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Wach auf, der Hogwarts-Express fährt in einer Stunde!"

„W...was...?"

Sirius fand nur langsam in die Realität zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nicht den vertrauten Baldachin seines Himmelbetts im Schlafsaal über sich. Wo war er? Und warum taten sein Rücken und sein Nacken so weh?

„Wo...?"

Remus' Gesicht erschien über ihm.

„Wir sind im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Du musst sofort aufstehen und packen, sonst erwischst du die Kutsche nach Hogsmeade nicht mehr. Ich habe James und Peter in die Küche geschickt, damit sie dir was zu essen holen. Aber du musst aufstehen!"

Er packte Sirius an der Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. Langsam wurde sich Sirius der Situation bewusst.

„Wie spät ist es, sagtest du?", fragte er krächzend.

„Kurz nach Zehn."

„Oh, scheiße!"

Sirius flog förmlich die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Er putzte seine Zähne, steckte kurz den Kopf unter Wasser und stopfte einfach alles in seinen Rucksack, was ihm vor die Hände kam und irgendwie sinnvoll erschien. Mit dem noch half offenem Rucksack auf dem Rücken raste er nach unten. In der Eingangshalle erwarteten ihn James und Peter mit Kürbissaft und Sandwiches. Sirius stürzte den Kürbissaft herunter, verabschiedete sich hastig von seinen Freunden und rannte nach draußen. Die letzte Kutsche setzte sich schon in Bewegung, als er die Tür aufriss, hineinsprang und sich aufatmend auf das Polster sinken ließ.

* * *

Sirius saß alleine in einem Abteil und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei, aber er nahm sie kaum wahr. Es war seltsam, alleine im Hogwarts-Express zu fahren. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es das erste Mal seit seiner ersten Fahrt mit dem Zug war, dass er ohne seine Freunde unterwegs war. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade machten. James und Peter hatten sich wahrscheinlich noch mal ins Bett gelegt und schliefen. Und Remus war wahrscheinlich wieder in der Bibliothek. Sirius fühlte sich ebenfalls müde, aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Er wusste auch gar nicht, ob er es gewollt hätte. Immerhin waren dies seine letzten Stunden, bevor er in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte. Wäre es da nicht eine Verschwendung gewesen, sie zu verschlafen? Sirius' Hände krallten sich in das Sitzpolster. Er _wollte_ nicht zurück, er wollte einfach nicht...

Die Abteiltür ging auf und Lily Evans kam herein. Offensichtlich nahm sie ihn erst nach einigen Sekunden wahr, denn sie war schon mitten im Abteil, als sie plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

„Was willst du, Evans?", fragte Sirius barsch.

„Ich war nur auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Ich dachte..."

Ihre Stimme klang anders als normalerweise. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Sirius daran erinnert, wie sie bei ihrer ersten Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express in sein Abteil gekommen war. Sie war die erste Mugglestämmige gewesen, mit der Sirius jemals gesprochen hatte. Kurz darauf war James gekommen und dann Schniefelus...

„Ist schon gut, Black. Ich gehe schon wieder."

Jetzt klang ihre Stimme wieder normal.

„Setz dich."

„Bitte?"

„Du bist auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil? Ein leereres als das hier wirst du wohl nicht finden. Also setz dich hin."

Argwöhnisch ließ sich Lily auf dem Platz nieder, der am weitesten von Sirius entfernt war. Sirius hatte vorgehabt, sie zu ignorieren, aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als sie zu beobachten. Warum war Lily Evans nicht bei ihren Freundinnen?

„Na, Evans, wo hast du deine Anhängsel gelassen?"

Lily warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, Black, ich war auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Offensichtlich bedeutet das, dass ich kurz allein sein will."

Sirius konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich sein Mund zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzog.

„Und warum hat die nette, vorbildliche, vernünftige, strebsame Miss Evans plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf ihre ach so netten Freundinnen? Warum will die perfekte Miss Evans vor Weihnachten plötzlich allein sein? Familienkrach?"

Lilys Augen funkelten.

„Ich warne dich, Black, treib es nicht zu weit."

Sirius lachte spöttisch.

„Was willst du tun, Evans, einen Vertrauensschüler holen? Ich zittere förmlich vor Angst!"

Lilys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wo sind deine Freunde, Black?", wollte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme wissen. „Haben Sie die Nase voll von dir und deinen Wutausbrüchen?"

Sirius warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sie sind in Hogwarts."

Lily rümpfte die Nase.

„Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Potter vermissen würde."

„Weil er nicht so ein langweiliger Streber ist wie du, Evans?"

„Weil er ein arroganter Quälgeist ist, Black, und bilde dir ja nicht ein, du seist besser als er!"

Sirius grinste.

„Fiele mir nicht im Traum ein, Evans."

Er rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass sie wütend aufspringen und herausstürmen würde, aber Lily machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Das machte Sirius neugierig.

„Weshalb bist du eigentlich hier, Evans? Ich meine, du hast eben deutlich gesagt, was du von mir hältst. Was ist also schlimmer, als deine Zeit in einem Abteil mit einem – ich zitiere – 'arroganten Quälgeist' zu verbringen?"

Lily sah ihnen einen Moment lang prüfend an, dann antwortete sie mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme: „Ich kann dieses Gerede über Weihnachten einfach nicht mehr hören."

Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Seit Wochen gibt es nur noch dieses Thema!", fuhr Lily fort. „Wer kriegt welches Geschenk, was ziehe ich an, oh ich _freue_ mich so, meine Familie wiederzusehen! Endlich wieder nach Hause, oh, endlich Ferien, ich kann kaum noch erwarten, dass der Hogwarts-Express endlich ankommt, meine große Schwester holt mich von King's Cross ab... Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weihnachten ist ein Familienfest, Evans. Du weißt schon, alle lieben sich und es gibt Geschenke. Friede, Freude, Kürbiskuchen." Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme bitter. „Find dich damit ab, in zwei Wochen ist alles wieder vorbei."

Lily seufzte.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", meinte sie schließlich zu Sirius' Überraschung. „Es ist dumm, sich darüber aufzuregen. Trotzdem..." Sie machte eine Pause und warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Sirius...du und dein Bruder, ihr versteht euch nicht sonderlich gut, oder?"

Sirius warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Nein", gab er knapp zurück. „Wieso?" _Und seit wann sprechen wir uns mit dem Vornamen an?_

„Ich habe eine Schwester. Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als ich. Früher haben wir alles zusammen gemacht. Man könnte sagen, wir waren so etwas wie beste Freundinnen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt nennt sie mich einen Freak."

„Weil du eine Hexe bist?", fragte Sirius ungläubig nach. Er wusste, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gab (wie zum Beispiel seine Familie), die andere dafür verachteten, dass ihre Eltern nicht magisch waren. Aber irgendwie war er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es auch Muggle geben könnte, die Hexen und Zauberer wegen ihrer magischen Gabe verachteten.

Lily nickte.

„Das ist bescheuert. Das ist genauso verrückt, wie jemanden dafür zu verachten, dass seine Eltern Muggle sind!"

„Oder jemand aus einer Slytherin-Familie dafür, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist."

Sirius erstarrte, aber dann nickte er langsam und rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab.

„Genau."

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach schweigend da, dann stand Lily auf.

„Ich muss zurück. Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo ich so lange bleibe."

„Warte, Evans!"

Sirius wühlte in seinem Rucksack und fand schließlich, was er suchte. Er warf Lily eine Packung Kakerlaken-Kekse zu.

„Für deine Schwester. Falls du noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk brauchst."

Lily las die Aufschrift und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie. Allerdings nicht ihr übliches nettes Lily-Lächeln, sondern ein dunkles, unheilverkündendes Lächeln, bei dem Sirius Angst und Bange geworden wäre, wenn es ihm gegolten hätte.

„Danke, Black."

Dann war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Als der Hogwarts-Express in King's Cross hielt, fühlte Sirius sich seltsam ruhig. Er hatte die Warterei satt. Er wollte nicht mehr länger spüren, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte in Erwartung dessen, was auf ihn zukam. Er wollte die Übelkeit nicht mehr spüren, den kalten Schweiß, seine fahrigen Hände. Er wollte es einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen. Seinen Rucksack lässig über einer Schulter hängend, sprang er vom Zug auf den Bahnsteig und sah sich um. Orion und Walburga Black standen neben den Rosiers und unterhielten sich. Regulus stand mit Rosier, Avery, Wilkes und Mulciber in ihrer Nähe. Sirius ballte bei dem Anblick unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Bruder ausgerechnet mit diesen Slytherins herumhing.

„Hey, Black, fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief jemand und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Davey Gudgeon. Sirius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke, dir auch", erwiderte er automatisch.

„Mann, ich bin froh, dass wir Ferien haben", fuhr Gudgeon fort. „McGonagalls Hausaufgaben bringen mich noch um. Sag mal, wo hast du denn Potter gelassen?"

„Er bleibt über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts."

„Echt? Naja, ich schätze, sein Vater hat jetzt viel zu tun mit den ganzen Werwolf-Angriffen und so... Wie auch immer, wir sehen uns nach den Ferien, Black!"

Er klopfte Sirius noch einmal freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und verschwand in der Menge. Sirius sah ihm eine Sekunde hinterher, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Oder zumindest war das seine Absicht gewesen, denn in dem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Mary MacDonald. Schlank mit langen Beinen und in Muggle-Kleidung stand sie neben Lily Evans und ein paar anderen Mädchen. Ehe Sirius selbst richtig realisierte, was er da eigentlich tat, drängte er sich durch die Menge.

„He, MacDonald! Mary!"

Bei ihrem Vornamen sah zu ihm herüber. Sirius schubste einen Zweitklässler zur Seite und blieb so dich vor ihr stehen, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen wegen Hogsmeade", murmelte er, legte eine Hand um ihre Taille und vergrub die andere in ihrem Haar, „und dir fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen."

Und dann küsste er sie auf den Mund. Eine halbe Sekunde später pfiffen und johlten die ersten Leute, es gab einen kleinen Applaus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, wie sich Walburga Blacks Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte. Hätte Orion Black sie nicht unauffällig am Arm festgehalten, hätte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt. Grinsend löste Sirius seine von Marys Lippen.

„Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien!", sagte er so laut, dass ihn jeder hören konnte. Er zwinkerte den Mädchen zu, winkte noch einmal und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen hinüber zu Orion und Walburga Black. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter hätte ihn einschüchtern sollen, aber Sirius grinste nur noch breiter. Was auch immer ihn noch in diesen Ferien erwartete, dieser Kuss hatte sich gelohnt.

* * *

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in seiner Motorradwartungsanleitung. Sie hatte zwischen den Seiten von Teddys Magazin gelegen und sie war momentan das einzige, was ihn bei klarem Verstand hielt und von dem nagendem, hohlen Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dem Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen, dem dumpfen Schmerz in sämtlichen Gliedern, seiner Wut und seinem ganz allgemein beschissenen Zustand ablenkte.

Walburga Black war nach dem Kuss auf dem Bahnsteig von King's Cross im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgerastet. Kaum waren sie in die Eingangshalle vom Grimmauldplatz appariert, hatte sie Sirius mit so vielen Flüchen belegt, dass er sich innerhalb kürzester zu einem Ball zusammengekrümmt am Boden wiederfand. Aber sie hatte einfach nicht aufgehört und immer weiter gemacht. Niemand hatte etwas unternommen. Sein Vater war in sein Arbeitszimmer verschwunden, aber Sirius hoffte vergeblich darauf, dass Orion Black ihn nach oben rufen würde.

Nachdem Walburga Black mit ihm fertig gewesen war, hatte sie ihn in sein Zimmer geschickt und ihn angewiesen, dort zu bleiben, und Sirius hatte es getan. Er konnte auf eine zweite Begegnung mit dieser wahnsinnigen Frau, die sich seine Mutter nannte, gut verzichten. Leider hatte Walburga Black rein zufällig vergessen, Kreacher zu befehlen, Sirius regelmäßig etwas zu essen nach oben zu bringen. Daher war das Letzte, was er gegessen hatte, die Süßigkeiten von der runden Hexe im Hogwarts-Express gewesen. Sirius war mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, sich in die Küche zu schleichen, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass Kreacher dort nur auf der Lauer lag und auf ihn wartete. Und den Triumph, ihm beim Stehlen von Essen zu erwischen, wollte er seiner Mutter nicht gönnen. Am Anfang hatte er noch auf Regulus gehofft, aber Regulus war nie gekommen.

Vor zwei Stunden hatte ihn dann Orion Black in sein Arbeitszimmer gerufen, um die Blessuren in seinem Gesicht zu heilen. Die Gäste kamen heute und natürlich konnte der Erbe der Blacks sie nicht mit einem blauen Auge empfangen. Sirius hatte während der ganzen Prozedur kein Wort gesagt, obwohl ihm die ganze Zeit eine Frage nicht aus dem Kopf ging: _Warum hast du nichts unternommen, Vater?_ Sirius wusste, dass Orion Black nichts von den Wutausbrüchen seiner Frau hielt. Er war streng und allein bei dem Gedanken, Orion Blacks Arbeitszimmer betreten zu müssen, brach Sirius mittlerweile der kalte Schweiß aus. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Vater niemals anfangen würde, ihn sinnlos zu verhexen. Er bestrafte Fehltritte (oder das, was seiner Meinung nach Fehltritte waren). Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zumindest war es bis letzten Sommer so gewesen. Schaudernd erinnerte sich Sirius daran, wie er seinen Vater zum ersten Mal wirklich wütend erlebt hatte. Es war tausendmal beängstigender gewesen als Walburga Blacks rasender Zorn und so verdammt viel schmerzhafter...

Sirius' Blick fiel auf seine Uhr. Wenn er nicht viel zu spät kommen wollte, musste er sich langsam umziehen. Ächzend schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung. Er hatte sich gestern nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen, sondern war einfach völlig erledigt ins Bett gefallen. Er durchwühlte seinen Rucksack nach passender Kleidung. Als erstes fand er ein Paar buntgestreifte Socken von Peter, die er verächtlich hinter sich warf. Dann kam ein T-Shirt von James, als nächstes sein Festumhang, danach eine kaputte Jeans von Remus und ganz unten eine teure schwarze Hose und ein Hemd.

Sirius betrachtete das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte. Überall in seinem Zimmer lagen Kleider verstreut. Achtlos ließ er das Hemd und die schwarze Hose fallen und griff nachdenklich nach James' T-Shirt. _Nein. Das kannst du nicht tun. Sie werden dich umbringen._

Zwei Minuten später war er auf dem Weg nach unten.

* * *

Walburga Black küsste gerade Großmutter Irma auf die Wange und Orion Black schüttelte Großvater Pollux gerade herzlich die Hand. Regulus bot Tante Lucretia gerade ein Getränk an und Onkel Cygnus trat gerade gefolgt von Tante Druella aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle. Onkel Alphard zog gerade für Großmutter Melania einen Stuhl zurück und Großvater Arcturus nippte gerade an seinem Elfenwein – als es plötzlich totenstill wurde. Dann stieß Großmutter Irma einen schrillen Schrei aus, der in hysterisches Schluchzen überging, während Großvater Arcturus seinen Wein fallen ließ. Großvater Pollux wurde knallrot und seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen zu quellen. Walburga Black wurde kreidebleich und wäre gestürzt, wenn Regulus sie nicht gestützt hätte.

Es war noch viel besser, als Sirius es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief er und rutschte das Treppengelände hinunter. „Willkommen im fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks! So vornehm, dass selbst die Ratten reinblütig sind, und so alt, dass es senil geworden ist! Toujours p..."

Plötzlich war Großvater Pollux vor ihm und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sirius stolperte zurück und fiel gegen das Treppengeländer. Das Gesicht seines Großvaters war knallrot, eine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Er kam mit ausgestreckten Händen auf Sirius zu, als wollte er ihn erdrosseln. Sirius konnte nicht anders, er fing an zu lachen.

„Aber, aber, Großvater, du willst dir doch nicht die Hände an mir schmutzig machen! Wozu haben wir denn einen Zauberstab?"

Leider schien Großvater Pollux gerade nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein.

„Ich bringe dich um, du kleiner Bastard!"

Sein Speichel spritzte Sirius ins Gesicht. Dann schlossen sich seine Hände um Sirius' Kehle und drückten zu. Zu spät begriff der Erbe der Blacks, dass dies längst kein Spiel mehr war.

„Blutsverräter...!"

Sirius bekam keine Luft mehr. Er versuchte die Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen, aber die Wut schien Pollux übermenschliche Kräfte zu verleihen. Panik machte sich in Sirius breit. Er kratzte und trat um sich, aber ohne Erfolg. Schwarze Punkte erschienen in seinem Blickfeld und dann, plötzlich, gaben die Finger nach. Sirius fiel zu Boden und rang nach Luft. Einen Augenblick später packte ihn jemand am Arm und zerrte ihn in die Höhe.

„Kreacher!", rief Orion Black laut. „Bring Sirius in sein Zimmer und sorg dafür, dass er dort bleibt."

Dann stieß er seinen Sohn von sich. Eine dürre Hand schloss sich um Sirius' Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in Richtung Treppe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Orion Black seine Hände an einem Taschentuch abwischte.

* * *

In seinem Zimmer wusste Sirius nicht, was er tun sollte. Er warf sich aufs Bett, stand wieder auf, lief auf und ab, ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken. Seine Hände zitterten, aber er wusste nicht, ob es Nervosität oder Wut war.

Er hätte gern gewusst, was unten geschah, ob sie weiterfeierten, als sei nichts geschehen, ober ob sie am Tisch diskutierten und stritten, ohne ihr Essen überhaupt anzurühren. Sirius hoffte, dass letzteres der Fall war. Es war ein Fehler, an Essen zu denken. Sirius' Magen knurrte vernehmlich und einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie verdammt hungrig er war. Er schlug die Motorradwartungsanleitung auf, aber er konnte sich nicht auf die Worte und Bilder konzentrieren. Diese Muggle dachten einfach viel zu kompliziert. Wozu brauchte man bitte schön eine Gangschaltung? Sirius legte die Wartungsanleitung zur Seite und griff nach seinem Zweiwegespiegel.

„James Potter."

Keine Sekunde später erschien James' gut gelaunten Gesicht.

„Sirius! Na, wie läuft's zwischen all den dunklen, bösen Zauberern?"

Sirius grinste.

„Gut. Ich habe es erfolgreich geschafft, mich vor dem Familien-Bankett zu drücken."

Seine Stimme klang dank Großvater Pollux rauer als gewöhnlich, aber James schien es nicht zu merken. Er lachte.

„Waren es die Kakerlaken-Kekse?"

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, hörte er plötzlich schwere Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Da kommt jemand!", zischte er. „Ich muss Schluss machen."

Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, stopfte er den Spiegel unter seine Bettdecke. Im nächsten Moment klopfte es. Sirius sprang auf.

„Herein!"

Zu seiner großer Überraschung war es Alphard, der eintrat. Sein Onkel lächelte jedoch nicht. Er sah sich mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck in Sirius' Zimmer um und ließ sich schließlich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder, während Sirius sich etwas beunruhigt auf wieder auf sein Bett setzte. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte schweigen, dann sagte Alphard: „Wie ich sehe, hast du den Gryffindor-Banner tatsächlich aufgehängt."

Sirius entspannte sich. Er grinste.

„Natürlich. Hast du daran gezweifelt?"

Onkel Alphard lachte.

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Und wie ich sehe stehst du auf...Feuerräder?"

„Motorräder", verbesserte Sirius.

„Motorräder, richtig", korrigierte sich Alphard. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu amüsieren.

„Und auf Muggle-Mädchen?"

„Offensichtlich."

Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Offensichtlich", murmelte Alphard kopfschüttelnd. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Was genau hast du dir bei deinem Auftritt eben gerade eigentlich gedacht?", verlangte er wissen. „Wolltest du allen ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest bereiten? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das ist dir gelungen. Oder wolltest du einfach nur dafür sorgen, dass die Ferien so unangenehm wie möglich für dich werden? Dann gratuliere ich ebenfalls, bessere Arbeit hättest du nicht leisten können."

Sirius warf seinem Onkel einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Es war nur ein Scherz!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es mehr war als nur ein Scherz", gab Alphard ohne das geringste Lächeln zurück. „Du hast innerhalb von weniger als einer halben Minute alles beleidigt, was unserer Familie seit Jahrhunderten heilig ist. War das dein Ziel? Alle Anwesenden vor den Kopf zu stoßen?"

„Ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt! Das kann mir niemand verbieten!"

„Und", fragte Alphard, „war es das wert? Ist das den Cruciatus wert?"

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Nicht, dass ich deinen kleinen Auftritt nicht genossen hätte", fuhr sein Onkel trocken fort. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht zu sehr von Pollux ablenken lassen. Arcturus war mindestens genauso geschockt wie die gute Irma, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hat es ihm wohl die Sprache verschlagen. Und ich kann dir versichern, das haben vor dir nicht viele geschafft. Aber war es das wirklich wert, Sirius?"

Der Erbe der Blacks antwortete nicht.

„Du hast ein Recht auf deine eigene Meinung, Sirius", fuhr Alphard fort. „Aber es gibt Zeiten, in denen ist es klüger, den Mund zu halten. Zum Beispiel, wenn man dafür den Cruciatus in Kauf nehmen muss." Er zog zwei Päckchen aus seinem Umhang. „Das eine ist zu Weihnachten, das andere zum Geburtstag. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sirius, und hoffentlich mehr Glück und Verstand im nächsten Jahr. Merlin weiß, du kannst beides gebrauchen."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Onkel Alphard?", sagte Sirius, als Alphard schon fast gegangen war. Sein Onkel drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Was ist, wenn ich es nicht kann? Wenn ich es einfach _nicht kann_?"

Sein Onkel warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Dann, befürchte ich, wirst du irgendwann nicht mehr zu dieser Familie gehören."

Und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Zimmertür hinter sich. Sirius starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. Das würden sie nicht tun...sie würden ihn niemals enterben...oder?

„Und wenn ich gar nicht zu dieser Familie gehören will?", fauchte er die Tür an. „Vielleicht tut ihr mir ja einen Gefallen, wenn ihr mich enterbt! Wie hört sich das an, he?"

Aber natürlich antwortete die Tür nicht.

* * *

Als Walburga Black Kreacher schickte, um Sirius in den Salon zu holen, lagen die beiden Päckchen immer noch unberührt auf Sirius' Schreibtisch, während er selbst noch immer auf seinem Bett saß und ins Leere starrte. Alphards Worte gingen ihm nicht aus den Kopf. Widerspruchslos und noch immer in Gedanken versunken gehorchte er und ging in den Salon.

„Sirius Black! Wie kannst du es wagen, in diesen...diesen _Lumpen_ vor mich zu treten?"

Verdammt, die Muggle-Sachen! Er hatte völlig vergessen, sich umzuziehen.

„Das nennt man Jeans und T-Shirt, Mutter. Kein Grund, so einen Aufstand zu machen."

Eine Sekunde später kassierte er die erste Ohrfeige.

„So redest du nicht mit mir, Junge! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr du uns blamiert hast? Irma war den ganzen Nachmittag in Tränen aufgelöst und deine Großtante Cassiopeia ist beinahe ohnmächtig geworden!"

„Wegen einer Hose und einem T-Shirt? Was tun sie dann eigentlich, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse unterwegs sind?"

Prompt kassierte er die zweite Ohrfeige.

„Pollux hat wegen dir fast einen Herzanfall erlitten, wir hätten ihn beinahe nach St. Mungo bringen müssen!"

„Ja und das wäre natürlich ein furchtbarer Verlust gewesen..."

„So redest du nicht über meinen Vater, du undankbares Balg!"

„DEIN VATER HAT VERSUCHT, MICH ZU ERWÜRGEN!"

„UND ICH WÜNSCHTE, ORION HÄTTE IHN NICHT AUFGEHALTEN!"

Sirius starrte seine Mutter an. Es herrschte Totenstille im Salon. Walburga Blacks Gesicht hatte sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse verzerrt, hinter der man die schöne, kalte Hausherrin kaum noch wiedererkannte.

„Ja, das verschlägt dir die Sprache, was, Bengel? Hast du gedacht, nur weil du der Erstgeborene bist, kannst du dir alles erlauben? Ich habe schon vor Hogwarts gewusst, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, aber Orion wollte ja nicht auf mich hören! Ich habe alles getan, um dich zu einem richtigen Black zu erziehen, zu einem wahren Erben, _alles_ habe ich getan, aber _du_, du konntest ja nie machen, was man dir gesagt hat! Du musstest immer alles anders machen, du musstest immer Ärger machen! Egal, wo man mir dir hinkam, immer hast du einen blamiert!"

Walburga Black hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Langsam kam sie auf Sirius zu, der zurückwich, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

„Und was ist der Dank? Was ist der Dank für all diese Mühen? Ein Gryffindor! Ein dreckiger, Muggle-liebender Gryffindor! Ein Blutsverräter!"

Sie schwang den Zauberstab und plötzlich zog sich ein Riss durch James' T-Shirt und ein brennender Schmerz zerriss Sirius' Brustkorb. Er schrie auf und riss instinktiv die Hände vor die Brust. Im ersten Moment verstand Sirius nicht, was geschehen war, aber dann sah er das Blut. Es quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, durchtränkte James' zerfetztes T-Shirt und tropfte auf den Teppich, wo es dunkle Flecken hinterließ.

„Siehst du es? Siehst du dein reines Blut, Sirius?" Walburga Blacks Stimme schrillte trommelfellzerfetzend durch den Raum. „Sieh es dir gut an! Ihm verdankst du alles! Hörst du, Bengel? _Alles!_ Deine magische Begabung, deinen Reichtum, dein Aussehen, deine Macht! Ohne dieses Blut, das du so gering achtest, wärst du _nichts_!"

Sirius starrte immer noch ungläubig auf den tiefen Schnitt in seiner Brust. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah seine Mutter an.

„Es ist rot, Mutter. Es ist rot wie das Blut von jedem anderen auch!"

Er streckte ihr eine blutverschmierte Hand entgegen. Walburga Black wich zurück, als wolle er sie vergiften.

„SIEH HIN, MUTTER! Es ist einfach nur Blut! Es unterscheidet sich kein bisschen von Muggle-Blut!"

Er trat einen Schritt auf Walburga Black zu, die Hand immer noch ausgestreckt. Seine Mutter wich zurück wie vor einer ansteckenden Krankheit.

„Sieh hin, Mutter! Oder kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen? SIEH ENDLICH HIN, DU ALTE SABBERHEXE!"

Die Tür zum Salon wurde aufgerissen und Regulus stürzte herein. Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

„KREACHER!"

Es gab einen leisen Knall und der Hauself erschien im Salon.

„Einen Beruhigungstrank für Mutter, schnell!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand, während Regulus auf Walburga Black zuging und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde. Er drehte sich um und stürmte hinaus.

* * *

In seinem Zimmer versuchte er, das T-Shirt auszuziehen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Arme hob, schien die Wunde auf seiner Brust wie Feuer brennen und es blutete stärker. Schließlich griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab und schnitt mit einem Zauber das T-Shirt an der Seite auf.

Als er die Verletzung zum ersten Mal in ihrem vollen Ausmaß sah, wurde sein Mund trocken und er musste sich hinsetzen. Die Wunde sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem sehr großen Messer angegriffen und ihm dabei einen Schnitt quer über den Brustkorb verpasst. Sie war fast dreißig Zentimeter lang mit klaffenden Wundrändern. Sirius hatte beim Quidditch schon alle möglichen Verletzungen gesehen und er hatte nie Probleme mit dem Anblick von Blut gehabt, aber das hier, das war etwas völlig anderes. Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schnitt.

„Sana."

Nichts geschah. Vielleicht blutete es etwas weniger, aber das war auch schon alles. Natürlich war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Es war eine Fluchwunde. Man konnte sie nicht mit Magie heilen. Sie musste sich auf natürlichem Wege verschließen. Und das bedeutete, es würde eine Narbe geben. Eine dicke, lange Narbe, die quer über seinen Brustkorb verlief.

Sirius ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, zog die Beine an die Brust und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. Wie sollte er das bloß James, Remus und Peter erklären?

* * *

„Sie schläft jetzt."

„Schön." Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen. „Meinetwegen braucht sie nicht wieder aufzuwachen."

„Ich habe Vater eine Eule geschickt."

Jetzt sah Sirius doch auf.

„Vater ist nicht da?"

„Er ist bei Großvater Arcturus."

„Oh."

Sirius konnte sich denken, weshalb.

„Diesmal bist du wirklich in Schwierigkeiten, Sirius."

„Und wenn schon."

„Ich meine es ernst. War das wirklich nötig? Hättest du dich nicht einfach..._normal_ verhalten können?"

„Hau ab, Regulus."

Sirius vergrub wieder den Kopf in den Armen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Regulus die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Als Orion Black kam, war es draußen schon seit einigen Stunden dunkel. Sirius hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Kerzen auf seinem Kronleuchter anzuzünden. Durch sein Fenster fiel gerade genug Licht, um die Umrisse der Möbel erkennen zu lassen. Sein Vater kam leise in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem wenige Stunden zuvor noch Onkel Alphard gesessen hatte. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, vermutlich um Sirius zu wecken, von dem er annehmen musste, dass er schlief und deshalb keine Kerze brannte. Aber Sirius hätte noch nicht mal schlafen können, wenn er es gewollt hatte. Die lange Schnittwunde hatte zwar mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten, aber dafür schmerzte sie umso mehr. Und der Schmerz schien sich auszubreiten. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als poche, brenne und reiße sein ganzer Oberkörper. Gleichzeitig fror er unter seiner Decke, die er sich um die Schultern geschlungen hatte.

„Ich bin wach, Vater!", sagte er laut. Orions Hand verharrte einen Augenblick in der Luft und sank dann auf sein Knie.

„Gut."

Eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Kerzen auf dem Kronleuchter brannten. Sirius blinzelte in dem plötzlich viel zu hellen Licht.

„Regulus hat mir erzählt, dass du dich wieder mit deiner Mutter gestritten hast. Und dann scheint es einen...Unfall gegeben zu haben."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das war kein Unfall. Sie hat genau gewusst, was sie tut!"

„Du hast sie nicht provoziert? Nicht angebrüllt? Dich bei ihr wegen deines Verhaltens heute Nachmittag entschuldigt?"

„Sie hat angefangen!"

Orion Black schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sirius, _du_ hast angefangen. Erst das Schlammblut auf dem Bahnsteig, dann dein Verhalten bei der Familienzusammenkunft. Hast du etwa geglaubt, du kannst jedes Mal einfach so davonkommen?"

Sirius starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an.

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ich immer 'einfach so' davonkomme", presste er schließlich wütend hervor. _Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen, Vater._

Orion Black ließ sich von Sirius' Wut nicht beeindrucken.

„Ich glaube, du hast da etwas grundsätzlich falsch verstanden, mein Sohn. Du bist für deine Regelverstöße bestraft worden und dann haben wir dir _verziehen_. Offensichtlich kann Walburga dir diesmal nicht so leicht verzeihen."

„Nicht nötig", gab Sirius eisig zurück. „Ich habe auch nicht vor, ihr zu 'verzeihen'."

Orion Black lachte. Die meisten Leute fanden ihn sympathisch, wenn er das tat, aber Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solchen Hass auf seinen Vater empfunden zu haben. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf ihn gestürzt.

„Du bist auch nicht in der Position, das zu tun, Sirius. Sie ist deine Mutter und du hast ihr zu gehorchen. Und jetzt will ich die Wunde sehen."

Sirius zog trotzig die Decke enger um sich.

„Sei nicht albern!"

Als Sirius weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, packte Orion Black seine Handgelenke und bog seine Arme mit bemerkenswerter Kraft und Mühelosigkeit auseinander. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur Sirius, der so schwach war. Die Muskelanspannung, als er sich gegen seinen Vater stemmte, schien die Schmerzen zu vervielfachen. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Orion Black ging nicht gerade sanft vor, im Gegenteil, sein Griff war so fest, dass Sirius sicher war, dass er morgen blaue Flecken haben würde – nicht, dass das jetzt noch einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, aber es zeigte ihm, wie wütend sein Vater eigentlich war. Die ganze Ruhe war nichts als Fassade.

Schließlich gab Sirius auf. Die Decke rutschte von seinen Schultern und er bekam in der kühlen Luft eine Gänsehaut.

Als Orion Black das letzte Mal mit einer Verletzung konfrontiert gewesen war, die durch seine Frau verursacht worden war, hatte er sich gegenüber Sirius nachsichtig gezeigt. Diesmal würde er es nicht sein. Sirius sah es an seiner distanzierten Art, an der kühlen Gleichgültigkeit in seinen Augen. Es war die gleiche Kälte, die er in den Sommerferien zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte. _Im Grunde findet er, dass ich es verdient habe._

Orion Black sah auf.

„Kreacher wird sich um die Wunde kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht entzündet."

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Sirius, dass sein Vater ihm die Decke zurück um die Schultern legen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf.

„Du solltest jetzt besser schlafen, Sirius. Wir haben morgen noch eine kleine...Unterhaltung wegen deines Verhaltens heute zu führen."

„Ja, Vater."

Sirius erwartete, dass sein Vater ging, er wartete auf das Schließen der Tür und das Erlöschen der Kerzen. Aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen schien es plötzlich unnatürlich still im Raum zu werden. In Sirius machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit.

„Vater...?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sirius."

Orion Blacks Stimme klang fast sanft. In Sirius schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken los.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Was hat was..."

Er folgte dem Blick seines Vaters und die Frage blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Orion Black hatte die Motorräder und die Muggle-Mädchen entdeckt. Plötzlich wurde Sirius bewusst, dass sein Vater sein Zimmer seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte. Er sah die Bilder zum ersten Mal.

„Das sind Poster. In Hogwarts haben wir alle welche."

„Sie bewegen sich nicht!"

Sirius sah Orion Black mit dem Ausdruck größter Unschuld an.

„Ich weiß, Vater."

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Kopf herumgerissen und seine Wange brannte.

„Wag es jetzt nicht, frech zu werden, nach allem, was du dir heute schon geleistet hast! Du wirst jetzt augenblicklich aufstehen und sämtliche Muggle-Sachen in diesem Raum entfernen!"

„Das geht nicht, Vater."

„Ich dulde keine Widerrede, Sirius."

„Ich habe die Sachen mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gehext. Niemand kann sie mehr abnehmen."

„Du hast _was_ getan?"

„Vater, es sind doch bloß Bilder, die sich nicht bewegen! Nichts weiter! Und außer mir sieht sie niemand!"

Die Ader auf Orion Blacks Stirn fing an zu pulsieren.

„Leg die Decke weg, Sirius, und dreh dich um. Sofort!"

Mit einer zornigen Bewegung warf Sirius die Decke zur Seite. Dann drehte er seinem Vater langsam den Rücken zu. Er stopfte sich die Faust in den Mund und biss fest zu. _Ich werde nicht schreien. Ich werde _nicht_ schreien!_

* * *

Als der letzte Peitschfluch Sirius Rücken traf, waren seine Wangen tränennass und er hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Er hatte nicht geschrien, aber er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass ihm vor Schmerzen die Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Die Wunde auf seiner Brust war wieder aufgeplatzt und dünne Rinnsale liefen Brust und Bauch herab und sickerten in seine Hose.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich besser schlafen, Sirius", sagte Orion Black, so als sei nichts geschehen. „Du weißt ja, dass wir morgen noch ein Gespräch zu führen haben."

Sirius wusste genau, wie dieses „Gespräch" ablaufen würde: Orion Black würde ein Wort flüstern und Sirius würde schreien, schreien, schreien, bis er nicht mal mehr dazu die Kraft hatte.

Als sein Vater ging, löschte er die Kerzen und der Raum wurde wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht. Sirius rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen.

„Ich hasse euch!", zischte er in sein Kopfkissen. „Ich _hasse_ euch _alle_!"

* * *

_Um die Vergaser zu synchronisieren, benötigen Sie einen Synchrontester. Schließen Sie diesen mithilfe von T- oder Y-Adaptern an. Danach..._ Sirius schlug die nächste Seite auf und warf dabei einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war sechs Minuten nach Mitternacht. Ohne es zu merken, war er gerade 15 Jahre alt geworden. _Nur noch zwei Jahre, dann bin ich endlich volljährig und dann kann machen, was ich will._ Der Gedanke war weniger aufregend, als er erwartet hatte. Zwei Jahre waren endlos lang. Zwei Jahre bedeuteten noch sechsmal Grimmauldplatz. Er würde bis dahin schon seine ZAG-Prüfungen gemacht haben – und bis zu denen dauerte es noch ewig.

Und danach? Wenn er Hogwarts verließ, würde er schon 18 sein. Man würde von ihm erwarten, einen Posten im Zaubereiministerium einzunehmen und in den darauffolgenden Jahren eine angemessene Reinblutehe einzugehen. Dann würde er die Rolle des Familienoberhauptes offiziell von Orion Black übernehmen und danach... Blutsverräter, Halbblüter und „gemeine Leute" hatten in dieser Welt keinen Platz. Aber Sirius konnte sich keine Welt mehr ohne James, Remus und Peter vorstellen.

Er griff nach Onkel Alphards Geschenk. Es war dieses Jahr ziemlich klein, aber das Päckchen mit den Zweiwegespiegeln drin war auch nicht viel größer gewesen. Achselzuckend riss Sirius das Geschenkpapier auf – und heraus fiel ein großer, leicht rostiger Schlüssel. Das war selbst für Onkel Alphard ungewöhnlich, der verschimmelte Bücher verschenkte, in denen man dann besonders fantasievolle Flüche fand, oder eben Taschenspiegel, die sich als Zweiwegespiegel entpuppten. Neugierig las Sirius Alphards Geburtstagskarte, die mit dem Schlüssel herausgefallen war.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sirius! Was du da in der Hand hältst, ist ein Gefahrendetektor. Wenn sich jemand nähert, von dem du lieber nicht gesehen werden willst, dann fängt der Schlüssel an zu vibrieren. Wenn die Person noch näher kommt, wird er heiß, also verbrenne dir lieber nicht die Finger und lass dich nicht mehr so oft erwischen._

_Alphard_

_PS: Der vorherige Besitzer dieses Schlüssels, der mir übrigens auch eine verweste Ratte als Talisman gegen Drachenpocken verkaufen wollte, hat Andeutungen gemacht, dass dieser Schlüssel in mehr als einer Hinsicht nützlich ist – aber vielleicht hat er das auch nur gesagt, um den Preis in die Höhe zu treiben._

Grinsend steckte Sirius den Gefahrendetektor in die Tasche. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich noch als sehr nützlich erweisen würde, ob mit oder ohne geheimnisvolle zusätzliche Kräfte.

Einen Augenblick später pochte es an der Fensterscheibe. Sirius sprang auf, öffnete das Fenster und ein Ungetüm aus zwei Eulen, die gemeinsam ein großes Päckchen trugen, glitt herein.Während Chris und Romulus es sich bequem machten und sich von ihrem anstrengenden Flug erholten, packte Sirius das Paket aus. Zu seinem Entsetzen enthielt es gleich zwei dicke Bücher, aber auch eine große Auswahl an Scherzartikeln, Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf einschließlich der neuen Salmiaklakritzzauberstäbe, einen halb zermatschten Geburtstagskuchen, eine neue Kassette, Weihnachtsplätzchen von Mrs. Potter und eine Geburtstagskarte von James, Remus und Peter.

_Hallo, Sirius_, stand da in Remus' ordentlicher Schrift,

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 15. Geburtstag. Hoffentlich hattest du schöne Weihnachten. James hat Schniefelus _(daneben hatte jemand „Snape" durchgestrichen)_ mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt, der ihn dazu gebracht, viermal gegen eine Wand zu laufen, zwei Treppen herunterzufallen und in drei Trickstufen zu versinken. James hat alles genau notiert. Er hätte dafür beinahe die gesamten Ferien nachsitzen müssen, aber McGonagall hat die Strafe zur Bewährung bis nach den Ferien ausgesetzt, nachdem sie gehört hat, was Sn...Schniefelus vorher mit ein paar Hufflepuffs angestellt hat._

_Das Geschenk ist von uns allen_, ging es mit James' Gekritzel weiter. _Remus' Mum hat uns das Muggle-Buch besorgt. Sie schwört, dass es das Beste ist, was es gab. Ich finde es ja komisch, dass sich die Bilder nicht bewegen, aber Remus sagt, das ist normal bei Muggle-Büchern. Hast du deiner Mutter übrigens schon die Kakerlaken-Kekse untergeschoben? Wie hat sie reagiert? Der Geburtstagskuchen..._

_...kommt von meiner Mum_, schrieb Peter weiter. _Nachdem sie gehört hat, dass Mrs. Potter und Mrs. Lupin was zu deinem Geburtstag gemacht haben, wollte sie auch was machen. Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist wirklich toll. Vielleicht können wir ja nächstes Jahr alle zu viert da bleiben. Dann könnten wir auch zusammen deinen Geburtstag feiern._

_Wir hoffen, du hast einen schönen Geburtstag_, schloss Remus' ordentliche Schrift die Karte. _Wir freuen uns schon darauf, dich wiederzusehen. Bis bald in Hogwarts!_

_James, Remus, Peter_

Sirius lachte bei der Vorstellung, wie Schniefelus zwei Treppen herunterfiel – _hoffentlich hat sich der Mistkerl wenigstens was gebrochen_ – und wandte sich dann seinen Geschenken zu. Das Muggle-Buch entpuppte sich als ein dickes gebundenes Buch über Motorräder. Es enthielt eine kurzen geschichtlichen Abriss und jede Menge Bilder und technische Details – Sirius war begeistert. Er konnte nicht widerstehen: Seinen Geburtstagskuchen von Mrs. Pettigrew essend, blätterte er in dem Buch herum, suchte und fand zielsicher die größten und schnellsten Maschinen und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, auf ihnen durch London zu rasen. Am Ende packte er das Buch aber dann doch bedauernd zusammen mit der Kassette und den Scherzartikeln in die tiefsten Tiefen seines magisch vergrößerten Rucksacks. Es war zu gefährlich, die Sachen offen in seinem Zimmer herumliegen zu lassen. Wenn sie jemand finden würde, dann würden sie im Kamin landen, wo auch James' T-Shirt und Remus' Hose gelandet waren, da war sich Sirius sicher. Aber wenigsten war er jetzt nicht mehr auf Kreachers versalzenes Essen angewiesen. Noch ein Stück von seinem Geburtstagskuchen nehmend, schlug er _Praktische Defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste Band drei_ (das zweite Buch in seinem Geschenkpaket) auf und begann zu lesen. _Nur noch acht Tage, dann bin ich wieder in Hogwarts..._

* * *

Acht Tage später stand Sirius im Badezimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Sein Hemd hatte er achtlos über den Rand der Badewanne gehängt. Nur mit einer dunklen Hose bekleidet stand er vor einem großen Spiegel und musterte seinen Oberkörper. Die Fluchwunde zog sich von seinem rechten Schlüsselbein quer über sein Brustbein bis unter den linken großen Brustmuskel. In der Mitte war sie immer noch mit Schorf bedeckt, während er an den Seiten schon abgefallen war und knallrotes, empfindliches Narbengewebe zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.

Sirius fragte sich, wie die Narbe wohl aussähe, wenn Kreacher sie nicht jeden Tag mit Diptam eingerieben hätte, eine Prozedur, die dem Hauselfen ein sadistisches Vergnügen zu bereiten schien, während sie Sirius regelmäßig die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er strich mit der Fingerspitze über den roten Wulst. Die Berührung mit der kühlen Haut dämpfte einen Augenblick das dumpfe Pochen, das zwar nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang war, aber immer noch seinen ganzen Brustkorb einzunehmen schien. Merlin, er schaffte es ja nicht mal mehr, seine Arme über Schulterhöhe zu heben! Vermutlich war es ganz gut, dass McGonagall ihn für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gesperrt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass er hätte spielen können.

Aber die Schmerzen waren nicht das Schlimmste. Sie würden vergehen, so wie wie sie immer vergingen. Die Narbe würde nicht gehen. Sie würde blasser werden und vielleicht etwas flacher, aber sie würde immer sichtbar bleiben. Es war unmöglich, sie zu übersehen. Dafür war sie viel zu groß und zu auffällig. Sirius verspürte den unwillkürlichen Drang, seine Faust in den Spiegel zu rammen, bis nur noch Scherben übrig waren, aber er tat es nicht. Es hätte nichts geändert. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und versuchte, über seine Schulter einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu erhaschen. Er war von verblassenden Striemen übersäht. Bald würden nur noch ein paar feine Linien zurückbleiben, die man nur bemerkte, wenn man mit den Fingern über die Haut strich oder genau hinsah. Aber niemand sah so genau hin. Die Narbe allerdings...

„Sirius!" Regulus hämmerte von außen gegen die Badezimmertür. „Wie lange brauchst du da drin noch? Wir müssen los, der Hogwarts-Express fährt in einer Viertelstunde!"

Sirius antwortete nicht, aber er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und zog sich sein Hemd über. Er brauchte länger bei den Knöpfen, weil seine Hände immer noch leicht zitterten, aber auch das würde vergehen. Bevor Sirius die Tür aufschloss, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Spiegel.

„Expulso!", zischte er. Augenblicklich gab es ein lautes Knallen und Klirren und Spiegelscherben flogen durch das gesamte Badezimmer.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da drin, Sirius? Wenn du nicht gleich die Tür aufmachst, dann sprenge ich sie auf!"

„Nicht nötig, kleiner Bruder."

„Was...?"

Regulus' Stimme erstarb angesichts des zerschmetterten Spiegels. Sirius stieß ihn zur Seite und stapfte die Treppe hinunter.


	9. Ein Hinterhalt 1 von 2

Hi, Leute! Vielen, vielen Dank für die ausführlichen Reviews! :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Ja, ich glaube, Lily und Sirius sind sich vom Charakter her zwar eher gegensätzlich (vernünftig vs. hitzköpfig), aber ihre Lebensumstände sind gar nicht so unähnlich und das schafft gewissermaßen eine Art...Band oder Verständnis zwischen ihnen.

*lol* Ja, die Szene mit Mary musste einfach rein.^^

Jaaa, die Luft für Sirius im Grimmauldplatz wird langsam dünn...^^

Daniel Freund: Ja, du hast schon Recht, dafür, dass Sirius ein intelligenter Junge ist, handelt er oft bemerkenswert unüberlegt und wenig vorausschauend. Es entspricht - meiner Meinung nach - einfach seinem Charakter. Er ist alles andere als dumm, aber er ist niemand, der lange plant, sondern jemand, der handelt und sich um die Konsequenzen kümmert, wenn es so weit ist. Das und die Tatsache, dass er einen gewissen Hang zur Rebellion hat, führen geradezu zwangsläufig zu ständigen Konfrontationen zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern.

Ja, Alphard versucht, Sirius zu helfen, indem er ihm die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen und (teilweise) auch ihre Sinnlosigkeit vor Augen führt. Ob Sirius sich davon beeinflussen lässt - wir werden sehen.^^

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Ein Hinterhalt (1/2)**

Im Hogwarts-Express saß Sirius wieder alleine in einem Abteil. Das war nicht schwer, nachdem er erst mal Davey Gudgeon und seine Freunde abgeschüttelt und die Erstklässler hinausgeworfen hatte. Mary MacDonald ignorierte ihn, weil er die ganzen Ferien über nicht einen ihrer Briefe beantwortet hatte, was Sirius im Moment nur recht war. Aber sie hatten London noch nicht lange hinter sich gelassen, als die Abteiltür aufging und Lily Evans hereinkam. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete Sirius, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, sie zu sehen. Er fühlte sich immer noch schlecht und zittrig und außerdem hatte er Schmerzen.

„Miese Weihnachten gehabt, Evans?", fragte er barsch. „Wieder auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil?"

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Black, und dir ebenfalls ein frohes neues Jahr", gab Lily sarkastisch zurück. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dir die hier zurückzugeben", fuhr Lily fort und warf ihm die Kakerlaken-Kekse zu. Sie landeten in Sirius' Schoß. Er sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sie noch zu waren.

„Ich korrigiere mich, Evans, du hast großartige Weihnachtsferien gehabt und deine Schwester ist deine neue beste Freundin. Schade, ich hätte die Kakerlaken-Kekse gut gebrauchen können."

„Petunia hat nichts mehr angefasst, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe gekommen bin", erklärte Lily. „Ich hatte keine Chance, ihr die Kekse unterzuschieben."

Fragend hob Sirius eine Augenbraue.

„Tut sie das etwa aus Erfahrung?"

Lilys Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Vielleicht."

Sirius grinste.

„Wenn das McGonagall wüsste..."

Lily lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Sie muss nicht alles wissen."

_Sie ist nicht halb so langweilig, wie sie immer tut. Vielleicht ist James deshalb so verrückt nach ihr..._

„Und für wen hättest du die Kekse so dringend gebraucht? Hast du dich mit deinem Bruder gestritten?"

Sirius lachte freudlos. Er hatte Regulus im Grimmauldplatz kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, aber darüber brauchte Lily nichts zu wissen.

„Für ihn auch. Aber ich habe einen guten Ersatz gefunden."

„So, so." Wieder dieses spitzbübische Lächeln. „Was denn?"

„Jeans und T-Shirt. Meine Mutter ist beinahe ohnmächtig geworden vor Schreck und mein Großvater musste beinahe nach St. Mungo gebracht werden. Es war fantastisch!"

„Jeans und T-Shirt", wiederholte Lily, die Sirius' Begeisterung nicht ganz nachvollziehen zu können schien. „Klingt...äh...schockierend."

„Stell dir einfach vor, wie deine Schwester – äh...Petunia, oder? – reagieren würde, wenn du in deinem Schulumhang nach Hause kämst."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Lieber nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann fragte Sirius ehrlich interessiert: „Wenn Petunia so schlimm ist, warum fährst du dann Weihnachten überhaupt nach Hause? Warum bleibst du nicht einfach in Hogwarts?"

Lily warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Weil ich Weihnachten bei meiner Familie verbringen will natürlich."

„Aber deine Familie..."

„Es ist nur Petunia", beeilte sich Lily richtigzustellen. „Meine Eltern können gar nicht genug über Hogwarts hören. Sie waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfahren haben, dass sie eine Hexe in der Familie haben."

„Oh. Ich dachte..." Sirius kam sich plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor. „Ich verstehe."

„Bei dir nicht."

Sirius musste nicht fragen, was sie damit meinte.

„Nein."

„Aber wie können dir deine Eltern vorwerfen, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist? Du hattest doch gar keine Wahl dabei. Und außerdem ist es doch nur ein Schulhaus, das entscheidet doch nicht über dein restliches Leben!"

„Falsch, Evans. In Zeiten wie diesen tut es das. Oder willst du mir weismachen, dass dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass alle Reinblutfanatiker in Slytherin sind?"

„Nicht alle Slytherins sind Reinblutfanatiker", gab Lily mit spitzer Stimme zurück. „Es sind noch nicht mal alles Reinblüter, auch wenn das wirklich keine Rolle spielt."

„Mulciber, Rosier, Avery, Wilkes", zählte Sirius auf. „Malfoy, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, mein Bruder und meine Cousinen – alle sind oder waren in Slytherin, alle sind reinblütig und alle unterstützen Voldemort. Wie viele Beweise brauchst du noch?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sind Schüler, keine Todesser. Sie können Voldemort noch gar nicht unterstützen und vielleicht werden sie es auch nie."

„Malfoy, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix und Narzissa schon. Und glaub mir, sie tun es."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Sirius lachte humorlos.

„Wenn du aus einer Familie wie meiner kommst, dann weißt du so etwas."

„Und wenn der Sprechende Hut dich nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte?", wollte Lily leicht genervt wissen. „Wärst du dann etwa auch ein Anhänger von Voldemort geworden?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel daran, wie erstaunt er am Anfang gewesen war, dass jemand Mugglestämmiges wie Lily Evans genauso begabt war wie er und James, zwei Reinblüter. _Was für ein verdammter Idiot ich war... Und Regulus glaubt diesen Mist immer noch..._

Lily schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, Black!", fuhr sie ihn an. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst die alten reinblütigen Familien nicht, Evans."

Lily funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Das hast du schon ein paar mal gesagt."

„Weil es stimmt."

„Weil ich mugglestämmig bin?"

„Ja. Nein. Nicht nur. James ist ein Reinblut wie ich, aber er kennt sie auch nicht...jedenfalls nicht so wie ich."

„Ihr seid beide zwei arrogante Quälgeister, die glauben, dass ihnen die Welt zu Füßen liegt und sie tun und lassen können, was sie wollen. Wo liegt der Unterschied zwischen euch beiden?"

„Und du bist eine nervige Besserwisserin, Evans."

Zu Sirius' Überraschung fuhr ihn Lily nicht unwirsch an und stürmte auch nicht wütend aus dem Abteil. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Black."

„Ich war krank."

Die Lüge kam ihm inzwischen so automatisch über die Lippen, dass er nicht mal mehr darüber nachdenken musste.

„Du bist oft in den Ferien krank."

„Die Stadtluft bekommt mir nicht."

Lily betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich verstehe."

Sirius hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich mehr verstand als ihre bloßen Worte verrieten.

„Aber wenn dir die Stadtluft so schlecht bekommt, warum bleibst du dann nicht in den Ferien in Hogwarts?"

„Weil..."

_Weil ich nach Hause kommen muss. Weil das von mir erwartet wird._ Aber er wollte nicht nach Hause. Und seit wann tat er eigentlich, was von ihm erwartet wurde?

„Gute Frage, Evans."

* * *

Als Sirius in den Schlafsaal kam, war niemand da. Erst fühlte er sich enttäuscht, dann erleichtert. James hätte sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte; so hatte er wenigstens noch etwas Zeit, sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen. Er räumte seinen Rucksack aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Obwohl er den ganzen Tag nur im Hogwarts-Express gesessen hatte, fühlte er sich erschöpft. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas ausruhen, bevor die anderen kamen...

Irgendwann musste er trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen, seinem wundem Rücken und dem dumpfen Pochen in seinem Brustkorb eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, waren die Kerzen, die den Schlafsaal beleuchteten, niedergebrannt. Sirius setzte sich auf. Abgesehen von dem Rascheln seiner Kleidung und seiner Bettdecke war nichts zu hören. Die anderen waren immer noch nicht da. Oder waren sie gekommen, hatten gesehen, dass er schlief, und beschlossen, ihn nicht zu wecken? Dann warteten sie sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn. Doch gerade, als Sirius aufstehen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Peter kam herein.

„Endlich! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt!" Sirius stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo sind die anderen?"

Peter war erschrocken zusammengezuckt.

„Sirius! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen! Warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?"

„Weil ich geschlafen habe. Wo sind James und Remus?"

Peter zündete ein paar neue Kerzen an.

„Remus ist im Krankenflügel und James ist natürlich zu Hause."

Sirius warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„James ist zu Hause? Ich dachte, er ist in Hogwarts geblieben."

„Ist er auch, aber als er von der Sache mit seinem Vater gehört hatte, ist er sofort nach Hause gegangen", gab Peter zurück, als würde das alles erklären.

„Von der Sache mit seinem Vater?", wiederholte Sirius. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Peter sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Hast du das etwa nicht gehört? Mr. Potter ist bei dem letzten Werwolf-Angriff schwer verletzt worden. Er liegt in St. Mungo. Es stand ganz groß im Tagespropheten."

„Was?!" Sirius konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Was ist passiert? Wie schlimm ist es? Wann kommt James wieder?"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir haben nichts von ihm gehört, seit er weg ist."

„Verdammt!"

Sirius war aufgesprungen und marschierte im Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Schmerzen und das Schwächegefühl waren mit einem Mal völlig vergessen.

„Warum hat mir niemand geschrieben? Und was stand jetzt genau im Tagespropheten? Jetzt mach endlich den Mund auf, Pettigrew!"

„Uns hat James auch nicht geschrieben", gab Peter beleidigt zurück. „Und wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass du zu Hause so mit Weihnachten feiern beschäftigt bist, dass du nicht mal den Tagespropheten lesen konntest."

Sirius fuhr herum.

„Ich warne dich, Pettigrew..."

Er unterbrach sich, als Peter ihm eine Zeitung zuwarf. Es war der _Tagesprophet_ vom 29. Dezember, also von dem Tag nach der Vollmondnacht. _Potter schwer verletzt...Leiter des Aurorenbüros liegt in St. Mungo...Schwebt Englands bester Auror in Lebensgefahr?...Leiter des Aurorenbüros ein Werwolf?_ Aber nirgends stand, was genau Mr. Potter passiert war.

„Wir wissen auch nicht mehr", erklärte Peter, der Sirius' Gedanken zu lesen schien. „Nach der Vollmondnacht ist McGonagall schon vor dem Frühstück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Sie hat James gesagt, dass sein Dad in St. Mungo liegt, und ihn in Dumbledores Büro gebracht." Peter warf Sirius einen verunsicherten Blick zu. „Meinst du, es ist sehr schlimm...? Remus macht sich Sorgen, glaube ich, und..."

„Wo ist Remus überhaupt?", unterbrach Sirius Peter.

„Das habe ich doch gesagt, im Krankenflügel..."

„Immer noch? Müsste er nicht langsam rauskommen? Ich meine, seine Verwandlung ist schon eine Woche her und morgen geht der Unterricht wieder los."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er meinte vorhin noch, Madam Pomfrey würde ihn noch ein paar Tage da behalten. Es war eine ziemlich schwere Verwandlung."

„Aber warum...?"

Peter nestelte in seiner Tasche und holte einen Zettel heraus.

„Ich glaube, deshalb."

Es war der Pergamentbogen, auf dem Remus die Ergebnisse seiner Recherche fein säuberlich notiert hatte.

„Ich hab ihn auf Remus' Nachttisch gefunden", erklärte Peter schuldbewusst, während Sirius Remus' Notizen überflog. „Lies dir die Namensliste ganz unten durch."

Sirius sah auf.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Peter nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und verstaute ihn wieder in seiner Tasche.

„Das habe ich auch erst geglaubt. Ich meine, sein eigener Sohn und auf dem Bahnsteig hat er immer so nett gewirkt, aber..."

„Aber Remus hat es geglaubt."

Peter nickte.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte er erst rausgefunden, dass er bei der Tierwesenbehörde gearbeitet hat und etwas mit Werwölfen zu tun hatte zum Beispiel beim Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt, aber dann hat er rausgefunden, dass..."

„...John Lupin, sein eigener Vater, zu den ersten Mitarbeitern im neuen Werwolf-Register gehört hat."

* * *

Diese Nacht konnte Sirius nicht schlafen. Ruhelos wälzte er sich in und her. Remus war im Krankenflügel und James war zu Hause bei seinem Vater. Peter lag in seinem Bett und schnarchte. _Wenn James jetzt hier wäre, dann hätte er mich irgendwann in der Nacht aufgeweckt, und mich gefragt, warum ich wieder so beschissen aussehe und wie es im Grimmauldplatz war._ Aber Peter hatte nichts bemerkt und James war nicht da. Sirius wusste, dass er sich eigentlich über diesen Aufschub freuen sollte, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich einfach nur niedergeschlagen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Mr. Potter nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen war. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Mr. Potter ihm im Zaubereiministerium gesagt hatte: _Denk daran, dass du jederzeit bei uns willkommen bist, Sirius._ Die Potters hatten ihn nie spüren lassen, dass er aus einer der schwarzmagischsten Familien Großbritannien kam. Mrs. Potter behandelte ihn kaum anders als James und Mr. Potter hatte ihn regelmäßig in Schutz genommen.

Sirius fragte sich, was in der letzten Vollmondnacht passiert war. Er hatte Peter alle seine _Tagespropheten_ abgenommen, aber in keiner Ausgabe hatte mehr als in der gestanden, die Peter ihm mit Remus' Zettel zusammen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es hatte wieder Angriffe gegeben; einen im Norden mit fünf Opfern und einen in Devon, bei dem Mr. Potter verletzt worden war. Aber es wurde kein Wort darüber verloren, warum Mr. Potter angegriffen worden war oder wo das Werwolf-Fangkommando und die anderen Auroren gewesen waren. Und James hatte kein Wort geschrieben. Das beunruhigte Sirius am meisten. James hatte immer geschrieben, auch als Kreacher jeden seiner Briefe abgefangen hatte, hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Und jetzt? Kein Wort.

Peter schnarchte weiter.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war James immer noch nicht da. In Kräuterkunde arbeitete Sirius lustlos mit Peter zusammen, der versuchte, so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung, aber schließlich aufgab, als er merkte, dass Sirius ihn ignorierte.

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hätte er beinahe ein Duell mit den Slytherins angefangen, aber Prof. Kesselbrand griff gerade noch rechtzeitig ein. Rauchend vor Zorn stapfte Sirius zum Mittagessen. Peter, der kleiner war und nicht so lange Beine hatte, kam kaum hinterher, aber Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hatte die Stimmen der Slytherins immer noch in seinen Ohren: _Vermisst du deinen Blutsverräter-Freund, Black? Weinst du nachts heimlich in dein Kissen, weil er nicht da ist? Was ist Potter eigentlich, wenn sein Daddy ein Werwolf geworden ist? Ein Halbmensch oder ein Halbtier...? Haben sie Potter etwa zu seinem Daddy in St. Mungo gesteckt und lassen ihn nicht mehr gehen? Vielleicht sind sie ja beide durchgedreht... He, Black, haben deine Eltern eigentlich nie darüber nachgedacht, _dich_ ins St. Mungo zu stecken?_

Sirius fragte sich, ob Mr. Potter immer noch im St. Mungo war oder ob er inzwischen nach Hause dürfte. Und warum war James nicht zurückgekommen? Sirius hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Schüler dem Unterricht fern bleiben dürften, weil ihre Angehörigen krank oder verletzt waren. _Außer natürlich sie schweben in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr..._ War Mr. Potter noch in Lebensgefahr? Sirius wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

In Arithmantik konnte er sich keine Sekunde konzentrieren und bekam prompt eine Extraaufgabe von Prof. Vektor. Die Lehrer ließen sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken, dass James nicht da war. War es ihnen einfach egal oder bedeutete das, dass James bald wiederkommen würde und im Grunde alles in Ordnung war? Sirius hoffte, dass letzteres der Fall war. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lehrern wie McGonagall ihre Schüler gleichgültig waren, selbst wenn sie ihr so viel Ärger machten wie James und er.

* * *

Während Peter Remus besuchen ging, machte sich Sirius auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Er hoffte, dass Fletcher ihm vielleicht mehr sagen konnte als das, was in den Zeitungen stand. Tatsächlich erwartete ihn der Dieb schon im _Eberkopf_ in Begleitung einer staubigen Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die er, Sirius Black, würde bezahlen müssen, wie der Wirt ihm gleich beim Eintreten barsch erklärte. Genervt drückte Sirius ihm ein paar Galleonen in die Hand und setzte sich zu Fletcher an den Tisch.

„Was ist in der letzten Vollmondnacht passiert?", verlangte er zu wissen, ohne Zeit an eine Begrüßung zu verschwenden.

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du das fragst. Is Potter deshalb nich da?"

Kurzer Hand nahm Sirius dem Dieb die Flasche ab.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Spielchen zu spielen. Du sagst mir jetzt alles, was du weißt, oder du wirst es bereuen! Und versuch gar nicht erst, den Ahnungslosen zu spielen", fuhr Sirius fort, als Fletcher schon den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren. „Ich weiß, dass du für Dumbledore spionierst!"

Genau genommen war das nur eine Vermutung – warum sonst sollte der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt einen armseligen Dieb vor dem Zaubergamot verteidigen? –, die durch Fletchers Reaktion jedoch umgehend bestätigt wurde.

„Pssst! Bist du wahnsinnig, Mann? Im Eberkopf laufen zwielichtige Gestalten rum!"

Sirius grinste höhnisch.

„Oh, ich kann noch viel lauter werden. Was glaubst, wie lange dauert es, bis die Todesser dich finden? Bellatrix kennst du ja schon..."

„Ist ja gut, Mann, ist ja gut! Niemand weiß genau, was da unten in Devon passiert ist, okay? Aber es gibt Gerüchte..."

„Und die wären?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen.

„Der alte Gyp hat erzählt, dass er zwei Werwolf-Jäger beim Würfelspielen übers Ohr gehauen hat. Ich geb dir einen guten Rat, Mann: Wenn du mal Geld hast, spiel niemals mit dem alten Gyp. Die beiden Kerle waren schon ziemlich betrunken, hat er gesagt, also hat er sie ein paar Runden gewinnen lassen und ihnen noch ein paar Drinks ausgegeben. Wollte wissen, woher sie ihr ganzes Geld haben, der alte Gyp."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm auf den Punkt."

Fletcher warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„'s stellte sich heraus, dass ihnen ihr Chef Geld zahlt, damit sie sich Zeit lassen, wenn ein Notruf reinkommt. Je länger sie warten, desto mehr kriegen sie."

„Das Werwolf-Fangkommando wird also geschmiert", fasste Sirius nachdenklich zusammen. Es machte Sinn. Alle Notrufe gingen direkt an die Werwolf-Jäger. Kein Wunder, dass die Auroren immer erst Stunden später eintrafen – die Notrufe waren eben erst Stunden später an sie weitergeleitet worden.

„Von wem?"

Fletcher zuckte mit denn Schultern.

„Ihr Boss bezahlt, ham sie gesagt. Mehr hat der alte Gyp nich rausbekommen."

„Was sagt Dumbledore dazu?"

„Hat gesagt, er hat so was schon erwartet."

„Und er hat nichts unternommen?", wollte Sirius ungläubig wissen.

„Doch hat er. Is extra nach London gereist, um mit dem Minister persönlich zu sprechen. Hat gesagt, das is noch nich alles."

„Was ist noch nicht alles? Was genau wollte er mit dem Minister besprechen?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass es eine Machtdemonstration is. Du-weißt-schon-wer will zeigen, wie stark er is und wie schwach das Ministerium is. Hat gesagt, dass es eine Menge Leute gibt, denen es gefallen würde, wenn das Ministerium fällt. Er will rekrutiern."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum sollten Voldemort und die Todesser wollen, dass das Ministerium fällt? Viele von ihnen sitzen doch selbst im Zaubergamot!"

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, er sucht andere Verbündete, welche, die das Zaubereiministerium jahrelang vernachlässigt hat."

Sirius lachte spöttisch auf.

„Und das wären? Kobolde? Der letzte Aufstand ist Jahrhunderte her! Wollen sie mit Galleonen nach uns werfen?"

Fletcher schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Dumbledore meinte Vampire und Werwölfe. Oder Riesen."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war James immer noch nicht da. Natürlich war die Abwesenheit von Gryffindors größtem Unruhestifter und Quidditch-Helden auch den anderen Schülern nicht entgangen. Die Gerüchte reichten davon, dass er mit seinem Vater als Werwolf das Land unsicher machte, über eine Geheimmission, um Du-weißt-schon-wen zu stürzen, bis dahin, dass er mit den Drachenpocken in St. Mungo lag. Sobald Sirius und Peter den schützenden Schlafsaal verließen, sahen sie sich von neugierigen Blick und Tuscheln verfolgt. Und da es allgemein bekannt war, dass es keine gute Idee war, Sirius Black anzusprechen, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, wandte sich die Menge an Peter.

Peter, schüchtern, pummelig, etwas tollpatschig und nur mäßig begabt, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit nach kurzer Zeit in vollen Zügen. Bald war er überall von einer Schar jüngerer und ein paar älterer Schüler umgeben, die gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen. Madam Pomfrey sah sich gezwungen, den Krankenflügel vorübergehend zu schließen, denn plötzlich standen auch ganze Scharen an Besuchern für Remus Lupin vor der Tür. Aber die größten Sorgen machte sich wahrscheinlich – abgesehen von Sirius, Remus und Peter – das Quidditch-Team.

„Ich muss wissen, wann Potter wiederkommt, Black. Bis zum nächsten Spiel ist es nicht mehr so lange hin und wir müssen trainieren. Und falls er bis dahin nicht da ist..."

„James würde niemals freiwillig ein Quidditch-Spiel verpassen. Er ist in ein paar Tagen wieder da."

„Gut."

John Bell sah erleichtert aus. Er schien davon auszugehen, dass Sirius genau wusste, warum James nicht da war und wann er wiederkommen würde. Sirius sah keinen Grund, ihn diesbezüglich zu korrigieren. In Wirklichkeit wusste Sirius genauso wenig wie alle anderen. Er hatte versucht, James über den Zweiwegespiegel zu erreichen, aber James hatte nicht reagiert.

„Und da wäre noch etwas..."

„Ja?"

„Die Mannschaft muss sich auf das nächste Spiel vorbereiten. Das heißt, im Training muss Sloper für dich spielen und Podmore übernimmt seinen Posten. Tut mir leid, Black", fuhr er hastig fort, bevor Sirius auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, „ich weiß, dass ich das letzte Mal...übertrieben reagiert habe, aber Sloper und Podmore brauchen jedes Training, das sie bis zu dem Spiel bekommen können, und gegen die Ravenclaws müssen wir auch ohne deine Fähigkeiten auskommen."

Sirius nickte.

„Ich verstehe."

In Wirklichkeit war er erleichtert. Seine Fluchwunde heilte, aber die Haut war immer noch feuerrot und empfindlich. Er war ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass er wie immer hätte spielen können, und ihm graute vor dem Augenblick, wenn er seine Quidditch-Uniform überziehen und jeder die Narbe sehen würde.

Bell schien dem Frieden nicht zu trauen.

„Du kannst trotzdem gerne zum Training kommen. Sloper wäre für ein paar Tipps bestimmt dankbar."

Das bezweifelte Sirius ernsthaft.

„In Ordnung, Bell. Ich schau mal vorbei."

„Gut. Also, bis später dann."

„Bis später."

Sichtlich erleichtert zog der Quidditch-Kapitän ab. Sirius sah ihm verächtlich hinterher. Wenn Gryffindor sein nächstes Spiel gewinnen wollte, wurde es tatsächlich Zeit, dass James zurückkam.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war James plötzlich wieder da. Ohne Vorankündigung saß er auf einmal auf seinem gewohnten Platz in Verwandlung. Sirius bekam allerdings keine Chance, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Voraussehend, dass sie keine ruhige Minute haben würde, wenn Sirius und James wie üblich nebeneinander saßen, holte Prof. McGonagall James nach vorne an ihr Pult und setzte Sirius auf die andere Seite des Klassenraums.

Kaum hatte allerdings die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde geläutet, sprangen Sirius und James auf und stürmten aus dem Klassenraum, dich gefolgt von Peter.

„Wo ist Remus?", wollte James wissen, als sie sich getroffen und etwas Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und ihre Mitschüler gebracht hatten.

„Noch immer im Krankenflügel", antwortete Sirius. „Wo warst du? Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, dich über den Spiegel zu erreichen."

James warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu.

„_Ich_ habe die ganze Zeit versucht, dich über den Spiegel zu erreichen. Du hast nie geantwortet!"

Jetzt, wo er es sagte, meinte Sirius sich zu erinnern, dass der Taschenspiegel im Grimmauldplatz tatsächlich öfter mal vibriert hatte. Aber er hatte nicht antworten können. Er hatte einfach nicht gekonnt.

„Und Remus ist immer noch im Krankenflügel?", fuhr James fragend fort.

„Es geht ihm schon besser", meinte Peter. „Wahrscheinlich darf er..."

„Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir miteinander reden", unterbrach James Peter. „Kommt mit!"

„Aber zu Geschichte der Zauberei geht es in die andere Richtung", protestierte Peter, als er hinter ihnen herhastete. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir gehen ja auch nicht zu Geschichte der Zauberei."

Stattdessen verbarrikadierten sie sich im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel.

„Okay", sagte James, als sie alleine waren. „Ich nehme an, ihr wollt wissen, was passiert ist."

Sirius und Peter nickten synchron.

„In Ordnung."

James zögerte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass James jemals gezögert hatte, ihm etwas mitzuteilen.

„Ihr wisst, dass mein Vater von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde?", sagte er schließlich. Sirius und Peter nickten.

„Geht es ihm gut?", konnte Sirius sich nicht abhalten zu fragen.

„Er ist gestern aus St. Mungo entlassen worden."

Sirius fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm plötzlich eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen, die er bis eben noch nicht mal richtig bemerkt hatte.

„Merlin sei Dank."

„War er schlimm verletzt?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Es geht. Der Werwolf – niemand weiß, ob es Greyback war oder einer seiner Freunde – hat ihn nicht gerade sanft behandelt. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen, Kratzspuren, ein ausgekugelter Arm, ein paar Blutergüsse... Nichts, was sie in St. Mungo nicht im Handumdrehen wieder heilen könnten."

„Aber...?"

Es machte keinen Sinn. Wenn Mr. Potters Verletzungen wirklich nichts weiter gewesen waren, warum hatte er dann so lange in St. Mungo gelegen und warum war James nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?

„Er ist nicht gebissen worden, oder?", fragte Peter mit schriller Stimme. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber es gab Komplikationen. Als Dad eingeliefert wurde, war er bewusstlos. Erst dachten alles, es würde am Blutverlust liegen, er hatte auch innere Blutungen", fügte er erklärend hinzu, „aber nachdem die behandelt worden war, ist er immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Sie haben über eine Woche gebraucht, um die Lösung zu finden."

„Und was war die Lösung?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen, als James keine Anstalten machte weiterzusprechen.

„Stand heute schon etwas im Tagespropheten?"

„Äh...was?", fragte Sirius angesichts des abrupten Themenwechels irritiert nach.

„Stand heute schon was im Tagespropheten?", wiederholte James ungeduldig. „Über Dad, meine ich."

Sirius und Peter schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Dann wird morgen vermutlich drin stehen, dass Dad sich bei der Attacke eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hat, die aufgrund des Schocks, seines Blutverlusts und seines _Alters_", James spuckte das letzte Wort aus, als sei es giftig, „zu einem ungewöhnlich langem Bewusstseinsverlust geführt hat. Das ist es jedenfalls, was sie mir erzählt haben."

„Aber das stimmt nicht", stellte Sirius fest.

„Es ist der reinste Schwachsinn!" James war aufgesprungen und lief erregt hin und her. „Sie halten mich immer noch für einen Fünfjährigen, wenn sie denken, dass ich ihnen das abnehme! Auf Dads Rücken waren Wunden, die unmöglich von einem Werwolf stammen können. Und ratet mal, wann Dad aufgewacht ist? Nachdem sie einen Heiler aus der Abteilung für Fluchschäden dazugeholt haben! Das waren Fluchwunden! Und welcher Fluchspezialist ist erst vor ein paar Monaten entkommen?"

„Janus Thickey", antwortete Sirius. „Aber woher weißt du, dass er es war?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab James zu. „Aber es passt alles zusammen. Es muss ein seltener Fluch gewesen sein, sonst hätte man keinen Spezialisten gebraucht. Und Janus Thickey war einer der besten Fluchbrecher von St. Mungo. Er kannte jede Menge Flüche."

„Das letzte Mal hat Thickey noch nicht für Voldemort gearbeitet", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ha!" Blitzschnell wirbelte James zu Sirius herum. „Du glaubst also auch, dass es eine Falle war!"

Verwirrt sah Peter zwischen Sirius und James hin und her.

„Eine Falle? Warum..."

„Warum sonst sollte ein erfahrener Auror plötzlich irgendwo alleine ohne Unterstützung einem Werwolf gegenüberstehen?", erklärte Sirius. „Und warum sollte genau dann plötzlich ein anderer Zauberer auftauchen und ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Rücken fallen? Ein bisschen viele Zufälle, oder? Außerdem wäre so eine Falle leicht zu bewerkstelligen gewesen", fügte er noch hinzu. James sah auf.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das Werwolf-Fangkommando wird bestochen. Es hätte deinen Vater nur mit einem falschen Notruf von seinen Leuten weglocken müssen."

„Und woher weißt du das?", wollte James wissen.

„Fletcher. Der Kommandant wird bestochen und reicht das Geld an seine Leute weiter. Fragt sich nur, von wem er bestochen wird."

„Malfoy", zischte James. „Ich wette, es ist Malfoy. Erinnert ihr euch? Greyback wurde bei der letzten Angriffsserie in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor gesehen. Und er ist nie geschnappt worden. Ich wette, damals hat er den Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe geschmiert. Und in Zukunft wird das noch leichter für ihn werden!", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause bitter hinzu.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Dad ist zurückgetreten. Morgen steht es garantiert auch im Tagespropheten. Er arbeitet nicht länger als Auror."

„Was?!", kam es gleichzeitig von Sirius und Peter. „Warum?"

„Er sagt, er ist zu alt." James spuckte die Worte aus, als habe er etwas Ekliges im Mund. „Er will das Feld der jüngeren Generation überlassen."

„Aber..."

Peter wollte widersprechen, rang nach den richtigen Worten und fand sie nicht. Sirius versuchte, sachlich zu bleiben.

„Wie alt ist dein Dad?", wollte er wissen.

„Er wird dieses Jahr 57."

57 war nicht mehr jung, aber auch kein Alter, in dem man in den Ruhestand ging. Dumbledore war fast 100 Jahre alt und leitete immer noch eine Schule! Aber es bestand ein Unterschied darin, eine Schule zu leiten oder einen Eissalon in der Winkelgasse zu haben oder einen der gefährlichsten Jobs im magischen Großbritannien zu machen.

„Wenn sich dein Dad nicht mehr fit genug fühlt, könnte er doch einfach nicht mehr an Missionen teilnehmen", schlug Sirius vor. „Dazu hat er als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale das Recht."

„Dad hat immer gesagt, sobald er nicht mehr kämpfen kann, will er in den Ruhestand gehen", erklärte James. „Er wollte nie irgendwo am Schreibtisch sitzen und anderen die gefährliche Arbeit überlassen. Er hatte ein paar mal die Gelegenheit, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung zu werden, und er hat jedes Mal abgelehnt, weil er nicht am Schreibtisch landen wollte."

Sirius dachte an den alten schwachen Mann, den er im Zaubergamot gesehen hatte und der jetzt stattdessen der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung war. _Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Mr. Potter damals nicht abgelehnt hätte._

„Er hat sogar einen Sitz im Zaubergamot augeschlagen", ereiferte sich James. „Ich meine, dass er keine Lust hat, am Schreibtisch zu sitzen, das kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber im Zaubergamot hätte er gegen Leute wie Malfoy stimmen können! Und Mum überlegt, ob sie ihre Arbeit als Schulbeirätin aufgibt, um mehr Zeit mit Dad zu verbringen."

„Sie wollen sich beide komplett aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen", stellte Sirius fest. James nickte und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

„Genau." Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was sie dazu treibt. Schön, vielleicht ist Dad alt für seinen Beruf, aber ich habe in den Sommerferien noch mit ihm Quidditch im Garten gespielt. Er ist nicht plötzlich ein...alter Mann oder ein Invalide geworden. Und er hat immer gesagt, dass man nie aufhören sollte zu kämpfen und dass man für das eintreten sollte, was man für richtig hält. Er hat als junger Mann gegen Grindelwald gekämpft und die letzten Jahre hat er gegen Voldemort gekämpft und jetzt gibt er einfach auf? Das passt doch nicht zusammen!"

Niemand von ihnen wusste eine Antwort darauf. Stumm saßen sie im schummrigen Zauberstablicht hinter dem Wandspiegel, bis James wieder anfing zu sprechen:

„Das heißt, es bleibt an uns hängen."

„W...was bleibt an uns hängen?", fragte Peter ängstlich und ausnahmsweise wusste Sirius genauso wenig, worum es ging, wie er.

„Na, die ganze Sache!" James war wieder aufgesprungen und lief auf und ab. „Das Werwolf-Fangkommando wird bestochen, die werden gar nichts machen. Und die Auroren... Das ganze Zaubereiministerium besteht nur aus einem Haufen korrupter Schwachköpfe, die nach Malfoys Pfeife tanzen. Voldemort verfolgt irgendeinen Plan und das Ministerium..."

„Er rekrutiert."

„Was?" James' Augen bohrten sich ins Sirius'. „Was tut Voldemort?"

„Dumbledore hat es zu Fletcher gesagt", erklärte Sirius. „Voldemort rekrutiert alle Wesen, die von der magischen Gesellschaft benachteiligt worden sind: Werwölfe, Vampire, Riesen..."

James sah Sirius ungläubig an.

„Aber er verachtet sie doch! Er ist ein Reinblutfanatiker!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Offensichtlich nicht so sehr, dass er sie nicht für seine Zwecke benutzen würde. Er hatte ja bisher auch kein Problem damit, Greyback für sich arbeiten zu lassen."

James musste zugeben, dass das stimmte.

„Er ist noch gerissener, als ich dachte. Aber das macht es umso wichtiger, dass wir etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten..."

„Wir?!", unterbrach Peter James mit schriller Stimme. „Wir sind doch nur Schüler und Du-w...Voldemort ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!"

„Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt", korrigierte James mit eisiger Stimme.

„Warum kämpft er dann nicht gegen Voldemort?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass er es nicht tut?", fuhr James Peter an. „Aber er kann nicht alleine kämpfen, er braucht Unterstützung! Voldemort hat seine Todesser und Dumbledore..."

„Was ist mit den Auroren?", warf Peter ein. „Die Auroren kämpfen für Dumbledore gegen Voldemort!"

James lachte höhnisch auf.

„Welche Auroren? Die Auroren kämpfen nicht für Dumbledore, sondern für das Ministerium und da haben Todesser wie Malfoy das Sagen!"

„James hat Recht, Peter", mischte sich Sirius ein. Er war selber überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang.

„Die alten reinblütigen Familien haben ihre Leute überall im Zaubereiministerium. Ohne ihre Zustimmung kann das Ministerium überhaupt nichts."

„Aber wir sind _Schüler_!", beharrte Peter. „Wir...wir sind noch Kinder! So etwas ist Aufgabe der Erwachsenen!"

„Und wo sind deine 'Erwachsenen', Peter?", fragte James. Steine Stimme klang hart wie Stein.

„Kämpfen deine Eltern gegen Voldemort? Oder die von Remus?"

Peter antwortete nicht.

„Es ist niemand da, der kämpfen könnte. Wir sind an der Reihe, wir stecken schon längst drin! Wir haben einen Spion enttarnt, erinnerst du dich Peter? In unserem zweiten Schuljahr. Und im Jahr danach haben wir gegen Todesser gekämpft. Wir hätten es beinahe geschafft, Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen!"

„Du und Sirius habt gekämpft", gab Peter leise zurück. „Remus und ich haben uns um Fletcher gekümmert."

„Und Hilfe geholt", ergänzte James. „Ohne euch hätten wir es nie geschafft. Wir brauchen dich Peter, genauso wie wir Sirius brauchen. Also, bist du dabei?"

Peter zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

„Ich bin dabei."


	10. Ein Hinterhalt 2 von 2

Hi, Leute! Danke für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Freut mich, dass dir die Gespräche zwischen Sirius und Lily so gut gefallen. :)

Ja, es stimmt schon, so als richtigen Freund nimmt Sirius Peter nicht wahr. Er ist eben einfach dabei und Sirius ist eher überrascht, wenn er mal etwas richtig macht oder etwas zu ihren Plänen beiträgt. Andersherum denke ich, dass Peter Sirius zwar sehr bewundert, aber seine wahre Loyalität James gilt. Sirius' Verhalten gegenüber Peter bessert die Beziehung zwischen den beiden natürlich auch nicht gerade.

Jaaa, einerseits kann Sirius es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn sich jemand nach seinem Privatleben erkundigt, andererseits zeigt es ihm natürlich, dass er seinen Freunden nicht egal ist...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Ein Hinterhalt (2/2)**

„Remus wird das nicht gefallen", sagte Sirius leise zu James, als sie später zusammen beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle saßen. James nickte.

„Ich weiß", gab er ebenso leise zurück. „Aber was sollen wir sonst tun? Ich kann nicht einfach zusehen und gar nichts machen."

„Hast du denn schon einen Plan?"

James überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir haben es auf Remus' Weise versucht. Wir haben die ganze verdammte Bibliothek durchgewühlt. Ich würde sagen, jetzt ist es Zeit, dass wir uns von der Theorie in die Praxis begeben..."

* * *

Remus war in der Tat nicht begeistert.

„Das ist gegen unsere Abmachung! Ich habe euch nur mitmachen lassen, weil ihr versprochen habt, dass ihr keinen Blödsinn macht!"

„Wir haben versprochen, dass wir nicht mit Greyback an einer Vollmondnacht im Verbotenen Wald landen, sonst nichts", widersprach Sirius. Remus warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Black! Ich meine es ernst. Ihr könnt euch da nicht einmischen! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und..."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als habe er zu viel gesagt.

„Was?", wollte James barsch wissen. „Eine Sache zwischen dir und Greyback? Erzähl, dass den Familien der Opfer! Sag das Emmeline Vance oder meinem Vater!"

Remus zuckte heftig zusammen, als habe James ihn geschlagen.

„James!"

Sirius starrte seinen besten Freund mit ungläubigem Entsetzen an. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würde James als nächstes ihn anfahren, aber dann wich plötzlich jede Spannkraft aus seiner Haltung. Er ließ sich auf den Rand von Remus' Bett sinken und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Sorry, Remus", murmelte er. „Es ist nur...jemand muss einfach etwas tun."

Remus starrte auf seine Hände, die vor ihm auf der Bettdecke lagen.

„Ich weiß."

Danach sagte er nichts mehr.

* * *

Am Wochenende fand das Quidditch-Spiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw statt. Sirius saß mit James, Remus und Peter auf der Zuschauertribüne und applaudierte bei jedem Tor für Ravenclaw. Slytherin gewann trotzdem. Regulus schnappte dem Ravenclaw-Sucher den Schnatz in einem eleganten Flugmanöver vor der Nase weg. Während James neben ihm laut fluchte, beobachtete Sirius, wie sich sein kleiner Bruder feiern ließ. Er versuchte, irgendetwas zu empfinden, Stolz, weil sein Bruder den Schnatz gefangen hatte, oder Wut, weil Slytherin das Spiel gewonnen hatte, aber er fühlte überhaupt nichts. Der Slytherin-Sucher hätte ein Fremder für ihn sein können und der Kampf um den Quidditch-Pokal erschien ihm plötzlich trivial. Was würde sich in seinem Leben schon verändern, nur weil der große goldene Pokal ein Jahr lang bei Slughorn im Büro stand? Überhaupt nichts.

James und das restliche Quidditch-Team sahen das natürlich anders. Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich zusammen und diskutierten heftig über ihre Strategie für das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Sirius setzte sich dazu, weil er nun mal zum Team gehörte, aber schon nach einer halben Stunde hatte er genug. Ohne James oder jemand anders Bescheid zu sagen, ging er nach oben in den Schlafsaal und legte sich ins Bett.

* * *

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte davon auf, dass ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Schläfrig blinzelnd, nahm Sirius über sich ein paar Brillengläser und zerzauste Haare wahr.

„Lass mich schlafen, Potter...", murmelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Wenn du Alpträume hast, heul dich bei jemand anders aus."

„Ha, ha", gab James sarkastisch zurück. „Hör endlich auf, so zu tun, als wenn du schläfst, Black!"

Langsam schälte sich Sirius aus seinen Decken, während James sich am Fußende seines Bettes niederließ.

„Bis eben habe ich tatsächlich noch geschlafen, Potter."

James wischte seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Also, was ist los?", wollte er wissen. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Wovon redest du?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Remus. Du. Was ist los?"

Sirius warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Ihr beide seid total komisch seit...ja, so weit Weihnachten. Also, was ist los?"

Hatte James irgendetwas bemerkt?

„Du wärst auch komisch, wenn du an Weihnachten mit einem Haufen Schwarzmagier verbringen müsstest."

„Vermutlich", gab James zu und Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. James hatte also nichts bemerkt.

„Aber was ist mit Remus los?", fragte James weiter. „Ich dachte, er freut sich, dass wir mit ihm in Hogwarts bleiben. Und er war echt gut drauf an Weihnachten, viel besser als das ganze bisherige Schuljahr! Und dann..."

„Und dann?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Na, dann hat er diese furchtbare Verwandlung! Warum? Er hat sich doch sonst immer nur so schwer verletzt, wenn er sich wegen irgendwas Sorgen gemacht hat oder wütend war. Aber er war vorher nicht wütend oder besorgt. Er hat sich über das Weihnachtsgeschenk von seinen Eltern gefreut und wir hatten eine Schneeballschlacht, bei der Peter in einer Schneewehe stecken geblieben ist, und wir haben das Passwort für die bucklige Hexe geknackt und..."

„Peter hat dir nichts von dem Zettel erzählt", stellte Sirius fest. James runzelte die Stirn.

„Welcher Zettel? Ich weiß von keinem Zettel."

„Remus hat rausgefunden, dass sein Vater beim Werwolf-Register gearbeitet hat", erklärte Sirius. „Er hat es aufgeschrieben und Peter hat den Zettel später auf Remus' Nachttisch gefunden."

James starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Remus' Vater soll beim Werwolf-Register gewesen sein? Aber ich dachte immer, er wäre okay! Ich meine", er gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen, „er hat Remus immer vom Bahnhof abgeholt und Anny und er haben immer zu ihm gehalten! Sie haben versucht, ein Heilmittel zu finden, das hat Remus doch erzählt, sie haben ihn nie im Stich gelassen!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mr. Lupin hat seinen Job aufgegeben, nachdem Remus gebissen worden ist. Kein Wunder, wenn er beim Werwolf-Register gearbeitet hat."

„Aber...", setzte James zum Widersprechen an, doch dann breitete sich plötzlich ein träumerischer Ausdruck über seinem Gesicht aus. „Sirius, das ist es! Das ist der Grund!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist der Grund wofür? Wovon sprichst du, Potter?"

„Na, der Grund, warum Remus gebissen worden ist!" James schien ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. „Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum ausgerechnet Remus gebissen worden ist? Ich meine, warum nicht irgendwer anders?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht bei irgendeinem anderen Werwolf, aber nicht bei Greyback. Solche Fehler passieren ihm nicht. Nein, er hat Mr. Lupin gekannt und wollte sich rächen!"

Und endlich begriff Sirius. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er sich hätte ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen war.

„Nachdem Leach zurückgetreten und Dunder Zaubereiminister geworden ist, hat das Zaubergamot endlich Leachs Pläne umgesetzt..."

„...und Greyback musste sich wie alle anderen beim neuen Werwolf-Register eintragen lassen..."

„...was ihm sicher nicht gefallen hat..."

„...und wo er John Lupin getroffen hat."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag setzte sich James im Gemeinschaftsraum neben Remus.

„Du könntest ihnen einfach einen Brief schreiben, weißt du", bemerkte er ruhig, während er seinen Sachen auspackte. Remus sah zerstreut von seinen Hausaufgaben auf.

„Hm?"

„Du willst doch wissen, was passiert ist, also..."

„Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich meine Eltern nicht mit solchen Fragen belästigen will", unterbrach Remus James gereizt. „Wie oft muss ich das noch erklären?"

„Bis ich es verstanden habe, fürchte ich", gab James ruhig zurück. „Dein Vater hat Greyback doch gekannt. Er kann dir doch sicher sagen..."

Remus fuhr herum.

„Woher weißt du das, Potter?"

„Er hat beim Werwolf-Register gearbeitet", antwortete Sirius für James. „Und, naja, Greyback ist ein Werwolf."

„Ihr habt den Zettel gefunden", murmelte Remus. Dann funkelte er Sirius und James plötzlich wütend an.

„Ihr hattet kein Recht dazu! Ihr könnt nicht einfach meine Sachen durchwühlen, um eure persönliche Neugier zu befriedigen!"

„Beruhig dich, Remus, wir haben gar nichts durchwühlt." James' Stimme klang immer noch ruhig, aber der beleidigte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Du hast den Zettel auf deinem Nachttisch liegen gelassen und Peter hat ihn gefunden."

„Und was hatte Peter an meinem Nachttisch zu suchen?"

Peter, der ebenfalls gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, wurde rot und beugte sich über sein Pergament.

„Tja, überlegen wir mal... Sirius war zu Hause, ich war bei Dad im St. Mungo und du hast schwerverletzt im Krankenflügel gelegen. Was könnte Peter wohl an deinem Nachttisch gesucht haben?"

Remus sah stur geradeaus.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe schließlich nicht einfach fremde Sachen durchwühlt!"

„Tja, ich würde denken, er hat nach deinen Hausaufgaben gesucht", schlug Sirius vor. „Und vielleicht nach einer Packung Schokofrösche. Was meinst du, James?"

„Ich meine, du hast Recht, Sirius. Du siehst also, Remus..."

Aber Remus hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Mit wütenden Bewegungen stopfte er Hausaufgaben und Bücher, Tinte und Feder in seine Tasche und schlang sie sich über die Schulter.

„Als ich gesagt habe, dass ihr mir beim Recherchieren helfen könnt, und als wir uns einig waren, dass etwas unternommen werden muss, da habe ich nicht gemeint, dass ihr einfach in meinem Privatleben herumschnüffeln dürft! Haltet euch von jetzt an aus meinem Leben raus!"

Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

James sah Remus mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge hinterher.

„Das lief nicht gut", stellte er fest.

„Was genau hattest du vor?", fragte Sirius.

„John Lupin", erklärte James. „Er ist der Schlüssel zu dieser ganzen Sache. Während dieser Angriffsserie vor sechs Jahren hat er im Ministerium gearbeitet. Er hat alles mitbekommen. Er hat gesehen, wer im Ministerium aus- und eingegangen ist und wer wem Geld gegeben hat. Er kennt die Werwölfe, die zur Registrierung gekommen sind, und er weiß, welche gefährlich sind wie Greyback und welche nicht. Vielleicht ist Mr. Lupin sogar selber jemandem auf die Füße getreten und wurde deshalb ins Werwolf-Register versetzt", fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu.

„Und deshalb wolltest du, dass Remus ihm einen Brief schreibt", stellte Sirius fest. James nickte.

„Ich selbst kann es ja schlecht tun."

„Aber jetzt ist Remus sauer auf mich", warf Peter ein. „Dabei habe ich wirklich nur nach seinen Hausaufgaben und seinen Notizen gesucht, weil er im Krankenflügel doch immer seine Aufgaben macht, um nicht nichts zu verpassen. Und er wollte mir noch bei meinem Kräuterkundeaufsatz helfen."

„Den Aufsatz kannst du bei mir und Sirius abschreiben", meinte James großzügig. „Und wegen Remus mach dir mal keine Sorgen – der kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

* * *

Unglücklicherweise hatte James Unrecht. Sie mussten fast jeden zweiten Tag das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen, weil Remus sie morgens nicht mehr weckte. Im Unterricht saß er neben Lily, seine Freizeit verbrachte er in der Bibliothek und abends ging er als erstes in Schlafsaal und zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts hinter sich zu. Bald fiel Peter im Unterricht zurück, weil Sirius und James ihn zwar ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben ließen, aber keine Geduld hatten, ihm seine Fragen zu beantworten – außer es ging um Verwandlung. Während Peter noch an der Verwandlung von Säugetieren arbeitete, waren Sirius und James zur Verwandlung am Menschen übergegangen, was sich als komplizierter herausstellte, als sie gedacht hatten. Sirius lag eine Woche lang im Krankenflügel, bis Madam Pomfrey herausbekommen hatte, dass James ihn zwar äußerlich komplett zurückverwandelt hatte, seine inneren Organe aber zum Teil noch die eines Wildschweins waren.

Danach waren sie vorsichtiger. Trotzdem war James zwei schreckliche Tage lang gezwungen, mit Fäustlingen herumzulaufen, um die Schwimmhäute zwischen seinen Finger zu verbergen, bis Sirius herausbekommen hatte, was genau schief gelaufen war.

Wenn das Quidditch-Team trainierte – was nach Drängen von James und den Finley-Zwillingen jeden Abend der Fall war –, übte Sirius ungesagte Zauber. Die Vorstellung einen Zauber nur mit seinen Gedanken nach Belieben manipulieren und durchführen zu können, faszinierte ihn. In Duellen hatte man den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und konnte gleichzeitig schneller reagieren, da man keine kostbaren Sekunden verlor, indem man seinen Verteidigungszauber laut aussprach. Ein paar mal hatte es auch schon funktioniert – Sirius hatte in der Großen Halle und im Zaubertrankunterricht an Slytherins geübt – und er brannte darauf, seine neuen Fähigkeiten in einem Duell mit Schniefelus oder Mulciber auszuprobieren. Gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch das etwas ungute Gefühl, dass er seine Duellierfähigkeiten in naher Zukunft gut gebrauchen könnte.

* * *

„Schau dir Remus an"; sagte Sirius leise, als sie eines Morgens in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück saßen. James, der gerade die Schlagzeilen im _Tagespropheten_ überflogen hatte (_Immer noch kein Nachfolger für Potter gefunden...Papercut wird Vorsitzender der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht...Zaubergamot diskutiert Verschärfungen der Werwolf-Gesetze_), sah auf und folgte Sirius' Blick über den Gryffindor-Tisch, wo Remus bei Lily Evans und Mary MacDonald saß.

„Er sieht nicht gut", stellte er fest. „Wann ist der nächste Vollmond?"

„In sechs Tagen. Und nicht gut ist eine gewaltige Untertreibung. Er sieht beschissen aus." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Sirius nachdenklich hinzu: „Wir sollten mit ihm reden. Wenn er denkt, dass er keine Freunde mehr hat..."

„Er ist weggelaufen. Er will nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben, dabei wollte ich ihm nur helfen", gab James stur zurück, aber er klang verunsichert. „Übrigens habe ich jetzt einen Plan", wechselte er das Thema.

„Und der wäre?"

James senkte die Stimme.

„Beim nächsten Vollmond holen wir unsere Besen aus dem Schuppen und halten nach Werwölfen Ausschau."

Sirius verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", stieß er schließlich hervor. James ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Denk nach. Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit an Informationen zu kommen. Unsere Eltern werden uns nichts sagen und McGonagall würde uns im Gryffindor-Turm einsperren, wenn sie wüsste, was wir vorhaben."

„Was ist mit Fletcher?"

James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hat er uns bisher irgendwas Nützliches verraten können? Gut wir wissen jetzt, dass das Werwolf-Fangkommando geschmiert wird. Und was bringt uns das? Außerdem, Sirius, was kann schon passieren? So lange wir mit unseren Besen in der Luft bleiben, kann uns kein Werwolf angreifen. Dort oben sind wir vielleicht nicht so sicher wie in Hogwarts, aber sicherer als in jedem Haus."

Das stimmte. Und James hatte Recht, niemand würde ihnen freiwillig etwas verraten. Wenn sie Informationen wollten, mussten sie sie selber besorgen. Sie hatten Wochen in der Bibliothek verbracht und über 50 Galleonen für Fletchers Feuerwhiskey ausgegeben mit dem Ergebnis, dass Remus nicht mehr mit ihnen redete, die Aurorenzentrale führerlos war, weil man sich nicht über einen Nachfolger einigen konnte, und jeden Vollmond Leute starben, weil das Werwolf-Fangkommando sich lieber bestechen ließ, als den Notrufen nachzugehen. James hatte Recht. Es war an der Zeit, andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

* * *

Sie gingen sehr vorsichtig vor. Niemand dürfte sie erwischen. Sirius drohte der Schulverweis und James der Ausschluss aus dem Quidditch-Team. Peter kümmerte sich um Remus. Sirius wollte gar nicht an die Auswirkungen auf Remus' Verwandlung denken, sollte der Werwolf erfahren, was sie vorhatten. Aber trotz ihrer Bemühungen blieb Remus seltsam distanziert, so als würde er ahnen, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbargen.

Das ist Wahnsinn, flüsterte eine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf, als er mit James unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen über Hogwarts' Ländereien schlich. In der Ferne hörten sie einen Wolf – Remus – heulen. Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn. Natürlich konnte ihnen nichts passieren, so lange sie auf ihren Besen blieben. Eigentlich. Und trotzdem...

„Wir sind da", flüsterte James. Sie hatten sich, nachdem sie ihre Besen heimlich aus dem Besenschuppen beim Quidditchfeld geholt hatten, bis an Hogwarts' äußere Grenze geschlichen.

„Bereit?"

Sirius nickte.

„Bereit."

Gleichzeitig stießen sie sich vom Boden ab und flogen in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus.

* * *

Sirius hatte in Hogwarts seine gefütterten Drachenlederhandschuhe und seinen dicksten Wintermantel angezogen, trotzdem war er steif vor Kälte und bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Die Berge und Wälder der Highlands zogen ereignislos unter ihnen dahin. Hin und wieder sahen sie ein paar Dörfer, in denen ein paar vereinzelte Lichter brannten und Rauch aus Kaminen aufstieg, aber vor allem war es dunkel und kalt und friedlich. Kein Wolf heulte, niemand schrie, nur der Wind brauste in ihren Ohren, als sie auf ihren schnellen Rennbesen durch die Nacht flogen.

Sirius wünschte sich zunehmend in sein Bett zurück. Großbritannien war riesig. Sie konnten noch die ganze Nacht umherfliegen und trotzdem keinen Werwolf finden. Der Angriff konnte quasi überall stattfinden – oder überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht hatten es sich Greyback und sein Kumpane ausgerechnet diese Nacht anders überlegt und waren lieber irgendwo im Warmen geblieben oder sie waren für ihre Verwandlung an die Südsee gefahren – so kalt, wie es war, hätte es Sirius nicht gewundert.

„Da vorne!"

Sirius sah mehr James' Mundbewegungen als er die Worte hörte. Er folgte seinem Blick und erblickte ein kleines Dorf, wie sie sie heute schon Dutzendweise gesehen hatten.

„Was?", rief er, aber der Wind schien ihm die Worte direkt vom Mund fortzureißen. James brüllte etwas zurück, schmiegte sich eng an seinen Besen und ging in einen Sturzflug über. Sirius fluchte. _Wir müssen in der Luft bleiben. Sobald wir landen, sind wir nicht mehr sicher, Merlin, wir sind noch nicht mal sicher, wenn wir uns dem verdammten Boden auf fünf Meter nähern!_ Aber natürlich wusste James das auch alles. Also biss Sirius die Zähne zusammen, verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne und stürzte sich in die Tiefe.

Er war nicht mehr weit vom Boden entfernt, als er entdeckte, was James wirklich gemeint hatte. Sein Fell schien im Mondlicht zu leuchten, noch mehr als der Schnee, sein heißer Atem dampfte in der kalten Luft, seine Augen leuchteten gelb in der Dunkelheit. _Greyback._ Fast lautlos rannte der Werwolf durch die Nacht, nur sein keuchender Atem war zu hören. Plötzlich wurde er langsamer, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schnüffelte. Und dann richtete er seinen Blick plötzlich auf Sirius. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich wie paralysiert. Der Besenstiel entglitt seinen steifen Händen und sein Nimbus sackte einige Meter ab. Dann schnellte der Kopf des Werwolfs knurrend vor, sein Maul öffnete sich und Sirius konnte seine messerscharfen Zähne sehen, Geifer tropfte von seinen Lechzen... _Ich sah seine Zähne, rasiermesserscharf und zentimeterlang, der Geifer lief an ihnen herab und tropfte mir ins Gesicht, sein Atem stank nach Verwesung und Blut und dann..._Mit einem Schrei packte Sirius seinen Besen und zog ihn in die Höhe. Knapp unter seinen Füßen schnappten die Kiefer des Werwolfs mit einem lauten Krachen zusammen. Er flog noch ein paar Meter höher, bis er einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und das Monster gebracht hatte. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Trotz der Kälte schwitzte er. Der Werwolf knurrte und schnappte wütend, aber er war für Sirius nicht länger gefährlich. Er sah sich um. Wo war James? Er war doch eben noch vor ihm gewesen und dann... Das Dorf! Vielleicht hatte James die Dorfbewohner warnen wollen! Und der Werwolf rannte direkt auf sie zu.

Sirius dachte nicht nach, er reagierte einfach. Er musste den Werwolf vom Dorf ablenken, von James ablenken. Unter allen Umständen. Und wie lenkte man Jäger am besten von ihrer Beute ab?

Sirius stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Wenige Meter über dem Boden zog er seinen Besen in die Waagerechte und raste direkt auf den Wolf zu.

„Du willst jagen? Dann fang mich doch!"

Die gelben Augen schienen zu glühen. Dann setzte der Werwolf zum Sprung an. Im allerletzten Augenblick gelang es Sirius, seinen Besen zur Seite zu reißen. Im Zickzackkurs flog er dicht über der Schneedecke vom Dorf weg. Der Werwolf knurrte und schnappte, er versuchte Sirius den Weg abzuschneiden und ihn vom Besen zu zerren, aber jedes Mal erwischten seine Zähne und Krallen nur die Luft oder den Stoff von Sirius' Umhang.

_Es klappt!_ Stück für Stück bewegten sie sich von dem Dorf weg. Weg von den schlafenden Menschen, weg von James. Und dann machte Sirius einen Fehler. Der Prankenhieb traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Plötzlich flog er durch die Luft, dunkler Himmel, Sterne, Vollmond, Schnee und gelbe Augen wirbelten durcheinander. Er überschlug sich zwei-, dreimal, überall war plötzlich Schnee, in seinen Augen, seiner Nase, seinem Mund. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er hörte einen keuchenden Atem, der nicht sein eigener war. Und er stank nach Verwesung. Mit fahrigen Händen zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab und zielte blind in die Nacht.

„STUPOR! ARDE! FLIPENDO!"

Knurren und Fauchen. Sirius rieb sich den Schnee aus den Augen und blinzelte. Der Werwolf war kaum drei Meter von ihm entfernt.

„STUPOR! _STUPOR!_"

Das Ungeheuer knurrte und setzte zum Sprung an. Der Schockfluch schien es nur noch wütender gemacht zu haben.

„ARDE! IMPEDIMENTA! KONJUNKTIVITIS!"

Was bei Drachen half, schien auch bei Werwölfen nicht ganz verkehrt zu sein. Die Bestie fauchte, blinzelte und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, während Sirius sich bemühte, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„KONJUNKTIVITIS! _KONJUNKTIVITIS!_"

Der Wolf brüllte auf und sprang. Sirius stolperte und fiel auf den Rücken, den Zauberstab immer auf den Werwolf gerichtet.

„KONJUNKTIVITIS! STUPOR! CONSECTIO!"

Der schwarzmagische Schneidefluch zeigte Wirkung. Rote Blutstropfen spritzten durch die Luft und sprenkelten den weißen Schnee. Aber es war schon zu spät. Der Werwolf war über ihm. Die gelben Augen schienen zu glühen, Geifer tropfte Sirius ins Gesicht.

Das war es also. Wenn die Nacht vorbei war, würde er wie Remus sein. Vorausgesetzt er überlebte. Aber was hieß schon überleben? Der Werwolf konnte ihn blind, entstellt und verkrüppelt zurücklassen und er würde weiterleben. Als verkrüppeltes, aussätziges Monster. Seine Familie würde ihn verstoßen – wenn er nicht starb. Der Gedanke entsetzte ihn nicht so sehr, wie er es vermutlich hätte tun sollen. Vielleicht hatte es so kommen sollen. Vielleicht war es die einfachste Lösung...

Ein Heulen durchschnitt die Luft. Der Werwolf hob den Kopf, aber dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu.

Ein zweites Heulen. Wieder hob der Werwolf den Kopf und knurrte wütend.

Ein drittes Heulen. Der Werwolf fauchte zornig. Dann hob er seine gewaltige Klaue und ehe Sirius begriff, was er vorhatte, traf ihn der Hieb schon seitlich am Kopf.

Es war, als hätte ihn der Hogwarts-Express angefahren. Sterne explodierten vor Sirius' Augen und sein Schädel dröhnte, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Hammer bearbeitet. Die gelben Augen und der Himmel waren verschwunden, dafür war um ihn herum alles weiß, nass und kalt. Schnee, begriff Sirius' Gehirn träge, ich muss mit dem Gesicht im Schnee liegen. Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen und sich aufzusetzen, aber alles drehte sich um ihn. _Der Werwolf...ich muss hier weg..._ Aber nichts geschah. Als sich keine Reißzähne in sein Fleisch bohrten, keine Krallen seine Haut zerfetzten und keine Pranken seine Knochen brachen, glaubte Sirius für einen Augenblick, schon tot zu sein. Vielleicht hatte der Werwolf ihm das Genick gebrochen oder seinen Schädel zertrümmert. Aber eigentlich hatte er sich den Himmel nicht so nass und kalt vorgestellt. Und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Tote solche Kopfschmerzen hatten.

Mühsam kam Sirius auf die Beine und sah sich um. Der Werwolf war verschwunden. Er hatte ihn nicht gebissen. Er hatte ihn nicht getötet. Er lebte noch und war kein Monster. Vor Erleichterung spürte Sirius, wie die Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Es war wie ein Wunder. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Werwölfe von ihrer Beute ablassen konnten. Was auch immer Greyback abgelenkt hatte... Die Antwort traf Sirius wie ein Schlag. Er war gerufen worden. Greybacks Rudelmitglied, der andere Werwolf, er musste ihn gerufen haben! Das Dorf. James.

„Accio, Nimbus!"

Sirius' Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er den Zauber zweimal ausführen musste, aber schließlich saß er sicher auf seinem Rennbesen und raste über die aufgewühlte Schneedecke zum Dorf. Die eben noch friedlich schlummernden Häuser waren nun hell erleuchtet. Menschen schrien und rannten durcheinander. Aus mehreren Kaminen quoll grüner Rauch. Flohpulver, begriff Sirius, sie nutzen das Flohnetzwerk zur Flucht. Um die Häuser mit Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk drängten sich panisch wirkende Männer und Frauen mit Kindern an den Händen. Warum disapparieren sie nicht einfach?, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Mit Seit-an-seit-Disapparieren wären sie viel schneller.

Um sie herum hatten Hexen und Zauberer mit kampfbereit erhobenen Zauberstäben Verteidigungsringe gebildet. Es waren ausnahmslos Dorfbewohner, die von einer hochgewachsenen Frau angeführt wurden. Sirius konnte nicht einen Jäger vom Werwolf-Fangkommando oder Auror entdecken. Und wo zur Hölle war James?

Rote Funken stoben durch die Nacht. Menschen schrien, das Gedränge an den Kaminen nahm schlagartig zu. Ein Geschwisterpaar wurde von seiner Mutter getrennt und wäre beinahe niedergetrampelt worden, wenn eine geistesgegenwärtige ältere Dame sie nicht im allerletzten Moment zur Seite gezogen hätte. Ein junger Mann rief die ganze Zeit verzweifelt einen Namen, Cathy oder Catherine, vielleicht seine Schwester oder seine Tochter.

„Bleibt zusammen!", brüllte die hochgewachsene Frau. „Ruhe bewahren! Wir können ihn nur gemeinsam in Schach halten!"

Ein riesiger grauer Wolf war am Horizont aufgetaucht. Er war so groß, dass der weiße Werwolf von vorhin Sirius auf einmal wie ein Welpe vorkam. Und er begriff: Er hatte nie mit Greyback gekämpft. Es war die ganze Zeit nur sein Kumpane gewesen. Vermutlich war das der Grund, weshalb er noch am Leben war. Und dann wurde Sirius eiskalt. Wenn er nur mit Greybacks Mitläufer gekämpft hatte, hatte James dann... Ein Gewitter an roten Blitzen zerriss die Nacht, bevor Sirius den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte. Von mindestens zwei Dutzend Schockzaubern getroffen wurde der große, graue Wolf zurückgeschleudert. Knurrend sprang er wieder auf die Beine und griff erneut an.

„Noch einmal!", rief die hochgewachsene Frau. „Auf mein Kommando!"

Bei einem gewöhnlichen Werwolf hätte diese Anzahl an Schockzaubern vermutlich sogar gereicht, um ihn kurze Zeit zu betäuben, aber Greyback war kein gewöhnlicher Werwolf. Er wurde wütend. Und noch immer war noch nicht mal das halbe Dorf evakuiert und noch immer entdeckte Sirius Kinder in den Schlangen vor den Kaminen. S_ie können das Dorf nicht über das Flohnetzwerk retten, so lange können sie Greyback nicht in Schach halten. Sie müssen endlich disapparieren. Begreifen sie das nicht?_ Und irgendwo schlich immer noch der weiße Werwolf herum...

Grünes Licht leuchtete am Horizont auf, aber es waren keine Funken. _Der Todesfluch._ Aber sicher würde kein Dorfbewohner einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzen, es sei denn... Sirius hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Die Dorfbewohner disapparierten nicht, weil sie nicht wollten, sondern weil sie nicht _konnten_! James hatte das erkannt – und beschlossen, den Grund dafür auszuschalten. Und jetzt kämpfte er auf Leben und Tod.

Sich eng an seinen Rennbesen schmiegend, raste Sirius auf die Lichtblitze am Horizont zu. Noch einmal der Todesfluch. Schockzauber. Schildzauber. Brandfluch. Cruciatus. Sirius schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Besen und wurde noch schneller. Lähmzauber, direkt dahinter ein Schockzauber. Schildzauber. Peitschfluch. Würgezauber. James musste sich in der Defensive befinden. Cruciatus. Und James schrie.

Schneller, schneller. James' Schreie halten durch die Nacht und Sirius wusste genau, welche Qualen er durchlitt. Jede Sekunde schien sich endlos zu ziehen und jede Sekunde vergrößerte das Trauma und brachte einem den Wahnsinn ein Stück näher. Und James schrie immer noch.

Und endlich, endlich, nach für Sirius schier unendlicher Zeit, bei der es sich aber eigentlich nur um Sekunden gehandelt haben konnte, sah er die beiden Kontrahenten. James wälzte sich in Qualen am Boden und über ihm stand eine Gestalt in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang und einer silbernen Totenschädelmaske. Sirius zögerte keinen Augenblick. Seine Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern.

„STUPOR!"

Der rote Lichtblitz traf den Todesser mitten in die Brust. James hörte auf zu schreien. Eine Sekunde lang herrschte eine eigentümliche Stille, dann war das _Plopp!_ einer Disapparation zu hören. Einen Moment später folgte ein zweites, dann ein drittes und dann so viele, dass die einzelnen Disapparationen nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Und dann war das Dorf wie leer gefegt. Der weiße Werwolf jaulte enttäuscht und Greybrack brüllte vor Wut.

„James?"

Sirius sprang so hastig vom Besen, dass er beinahe auf seinem besten Freund gelandet wäre. James war weiß wie eine Wand. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht, Black? Warst du unterwegs noch ein Butterbier trinken?"

Aber sein schiefes Grinsen konnte das blanke Entsetzen in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.

„Sorry, Potter, ich musste erst noch den großen, bösen Wolf besiegen."

Aber anstatt über Sirius' Scherz zu lachen, weiteten sich James' Augen vor Entsetzen. Er packte Sirius an den Armen und schüttelte ihn.

„Hat er dich gebissen? Sag die Wahrheit, Sirius, hat er dich gebissen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer. Mit seinen Krallen", setzte er erklärend hinzu, als James ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Merlin sei Dank..."

Ein lang gezogenes Heulen brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sirius sprang auf und zog James am Arm mit.

„Wir müssen hier weg! Die Dorfbewohner sind disappariert, als nächstes werden sie uns jagen!"

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärungen.

„Accio, Nimbus!"

Mit der mühelosen Eleganz eines erfahrenen Quidditch-Spielers, die sein bleiches Gesicht Lügen strafte, schwang sich James auf seinen Besen. Gleichzeitig stießen sie sich vom Boden ab und nahmen Kurs Richtung Norden.

„Warte!" James blieb in der Luft stehen. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Sie werden ihn umbringen oder in einen Werwolf verwandeln."

_Und das wäre natürlich ein großer Verlust._ Sirius war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass sich unter dem schwarzen Todesserumhang und der silbernen Maske Rodolphus Lestrange verbarg. _Würde mich doch mal interessieren, wie die gute Bella reagiert, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie plötzlich mit einem Werwolf verheiratet ist._

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die schwarze Gestalt im Schnee.

„Rennervate." Die Gestalt regte sich. „Jetzt kann er sich selber retten."

Das schien James zu genügen. Mit einem grimmigen Nicken wendete er seinen Nimbus und nahm wieder Kurs auf Hogwarts. Sirius folgte ihm.

* * *

Der Rückflug war lang und kalt. Sirius zerfetzter Umhang und Mantel boten ihm kaum noch Schutz vor der Kälte und dem Wind. Seine Arme und Beine waren taub vor Kälte, seine Zähne klapperten und gleichzeitig war er unendlich müde. Er überließ es James, darauf zu achten, dass sie in die richtige Richtung flogen.

Als sie schließlich am Rande von Hogwarts' Ländereien landeten, war Sirius so durchgefroren, dass er Mühe hatte, von seinem Besen abzusteigen. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlichen sie sich zum Schloss zurück. James verwischte ihre Spuren.

Oben im Schlafsaal wurden sie von dem schwachen Licht von Peters Zauberstab begrüßt. Offenbar hatte er auf sie warten wollen und war dann aber im Laufe der Nacht eingeschlafen.

Wortlos gingen Sirius und James ins Bett. Was auch immer es noch zu besprechen gab, musste bis morgen warten. Aber obwohl Sirius so müde war, dass er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen oder seine Augen offen halten konnte, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Trotz des Feuers im Kamin und seiner warmen Decke konnte er nicht aufhören zu zittern. Es war nicht nur die Kälte, die ihm so zusetzte. Es war auch die Furcht. Noch nie in seinem Leben, weder, wenn ihn sein Vater ins Arbeitszimmer zitierte, noch als er Bellatrix und den anderen Todessern gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte Sirius solche Angst gehabt.

Als er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt, träumte er von gelben Augen, scharfen Krallen und langen Reißzähnen. Er rannte und rannte, aber der Schnee wurde immer tiefer, bis er schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr vorwärtskam. Er versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber keiner seiner Zauber wirkte. Und dann spürte er heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und die Luft roch nach Verwesung...


	11. Ein Quidditch-Star und rosarot Briefe

Hi, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

larissaelenafabricius: Jep, das ist definitiv einer dieser Unterschiede zwischen Sirius und James: Sirius würde zwar für seine Freunde alles tun und sich immer für Gerechtigkeit einsetzen (oder seiner Version davon), aber dabei geht er absolut rücksichtslos gegen die Leute vor, die seiner Meinung nach auf der falschen Seite stehen. James hat diesbezüglich von seinen Eltern gewisse Grenzen gelernt (z. B. keine unverzeihlichen Flüche), Sirius nicht.

Ja, das könnte man als eine solche Andeutung auffassen...^^ Let's see! ;)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Ein Quidditch-Star und rosarote Briefe**

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er gebissen worden?"

„Red keinen Schwachsinn, Peter, er ist einfach nur krank, das ist alles!"

„Aber da ist Blut! Und was ist mit seinem Gesicht passiert?"

Sein Gesicht? Hatte der Werwolf ihn doch erwischt? Hatte er deshalb solche Kopfschmerzen? Aber er war doch entkommen...

„Ich weiß es nicht, Pettigrew, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Wir haben uns zwischendurch aus den Augen verloren."

„Aber ihr habt gesagt, ihr würdet nicht von den Besen absteigen! Ihr habt gesagt, ihr würdet in der Luft bleiben!"

„Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Wir hatten keine Wahl!"

„Aber wenn Sirius jetzt gebissen worden ist..."

„Er ist aber nicht gebissen worden, Pettigrew! Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nicht der Krankenflügel!", krächzte Sirius. Das Sprechen tat weh. Madam Pomfrey würde die Fluchnarbe auf seiner Brust sehen und dann würde sie das dünne Liniengeflecht auf seinem Rücken entdecken.

„Nicht der Krankenflügel", wiederholte er.

„Sirius, du hast hohes Fieber." James' Stimme klang besorgt. „Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Pomfrey sich um dich kümmert."

„Pomfrey geht vielleicht zu McGonagall...", nuschelte Sirius. Das darauffolgende Schweigen verriet ihm, dass James nicht länger auf den Krankenflügel bestehen würde.

„Was ist mit meinem Gesicht...?"

„Du hast ein ganz schön blaues Auge, Kumpel", erklärte James. „Eigentlich ist deine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte blau."

„Prankenhieb..."

„Ah..."

„Wir müssen los", warf Peter ein. „Wir komme sonst zu spät zu Zauberkunst."

„Ich weiß. Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Der Zweiwegespiegel lieft auf deinem Nachttisch. Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich, ja?"

„Okay."

„Wir kommen in der Mittagspause vorbei und bringen dir was zu essen hoch, in Ordnung?"

„Hmm..."

„Mach in der Zeit nichts Dummes."

„Hau endlich ab, Potter!"

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Black."

Sirius spürte kurz James' Hand auf seiner Schulter, dann raschelten Umhänge, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und er war allein. Es dauerte nicht lange und er driftete wieder ab in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller gelb glühender Augen und heißem Atem, der nach Verwesung roch.

* * *

Sirius war in seinem Leben selten krank gewesen und er war sich absolut sicher, dass er sich noch nie so elend gefühlt hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade schlief und in seinen Träumen von namenlosen Monstern mit glühenden Augen und stinkendem Atem gejagt wurde, fror er, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten, oder schwitzte so sehr, dass er am liebsten in den vereisten See vor dem Schloss gesprungen wäre. Doch sobald er auch nur versuchte aufzustehen, wurde ihm schlecht und schwindelig und sein Kopf hämmerte ununterbrochen. Am dritten Tag schleppte er sich in den Unterricht, weil Prof. McGonagall James' Ausreden und Entschuldigungen nicht länger akzeptierte, nur um von Proudfoot umgehend in den Krankenflügel geschickt zu werden. Natürlich ging Sirius nicht in den Krankenflügel, sondern zurück in den Schlafsaal, aber danach versuchte keiner der Lehrer, ihn noch einmal in den Unterricht zu schicken.

Glücklicherweise stellte niemand eine Verbindung zwischen Sirius' Erkrankung und der letzten Vollmondnacht her. James hatte sämtliche Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ und sogar der _Hexenwoche_ gelesen und schwor, dass er und Sirius nirgends erwähnt wurden. Stattdessen wurde eine gewisse Mrs. Mangold als Heldin gefeiert, die es geschafft hatte, fast ihr gesamtes Dorf vor den Werwölfen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„_Fast_ ihr gesamtes Dorf?", fragte Sirius argwöhnisch nach. James nickte grimmig.

„Ein kleines Mädchen ist getötet worden. Catherine McLadden."

„Verdammt!" _Ich dachte, sie wären alle entkommen..._ „Der weiße Werwolf muss sie erwischt haben, als sie Greyback abgewehrt haben."

Wieder nickte James.

„Der Tagesprophet spricht von einem 'Triumph der Zaubererschaft' gegen die Angriffsserie, weil es nur ein Opfer gab. Außerdem fordern sie, dass Dunder zurücktritt. Sie machen ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass die Auroren und das Werwolf-Fangkommando schon wieder erst Stunden später zur Stelle waren."

„Aber das stimmt doch, oder?", warf Peter ein. „Ein anderer Zaubereiminster würde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass jemand das Werwolf-Fangkommando besticht."

„Und wer soll stattdessen Zaubereiminister werden?", fragte Remus.

„Wie wäre es mit Mrs. Mangold?", schlug Peter vor. „Sie ist immerhin eine Heldin."

James schien der Gedanke zu gefallen.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hätte bestimmt keine Angst, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Mangold... Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor..."

„Sie hat im Tagespropheten vorgeschlagen, Werwölfen sichere Unterkünfte für ihre Verwandlungen zur Verfügung zu stellen", erklärte Remus.

„Ich erinnere mich", meinte James. „Nun ja, das wäre doch nicht schlecht, oder?"

Er warf Remus einen fragenden Blick. Sie waren zwar alle nicht mehr offiziell zerstritten, aber vor allem James verhielt sich Remus gegenüber übertrieben höflich, so als er erwarte er jeden Augenblick einen neuen Streit.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber du vergisst, dass diese Mangold verschwunden ist."

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius. „Verschwunden? Meinst du entführt oder ermordet?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entführt oder ermordet glaube ich nicht. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr da. Im Tagespropheten gibt es eine kleine, kaum lesbare Randnotiz, dass man ein Interview mit ihr machen wollte und sie nicht zu sprechen war, weil sie sich bedroht fühlt."

Sirius schwante nichts Gutes.

„Lass mich raten, davon, dass die Dorfbewohner nicht disapparieren konnten, steht auch nichts im Tagespropheten?"

James presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Sirius verspürte den starken Drang, irgendetwas zu zerschlagen. Stattdessen probierte er einen wortlosen Schwebezauber an dem Tintenfass einer Erstklässlerin aus. Er war so überrascht, dass der Zauber tatsächlich gelang, dass das Glas in der Luft zu trudeln anfing und die Tinte im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum verspritzte, was ihm einen strengen Blick von Longbottom und einen mörderischen von Lily Evans einbrachte. James grinste breit, aber sein Grinsen fiel schnell in sich zusammen, als er Lilys Blick bemerkte. Er stand auf.

„Genug geredet. Das Quidditch-Training fängt in zehn Minuten an. Sirius?"

„James! Sirius sollte im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kaminfeuer bleiben, bevor er gleich wieder krank wird!"

_Verkrüppeltes, aussätziges Monster._ Sirius konnte seine Gedanken aus der Vollmondnacht einfach nicht vergessen. Er stand auf.

„Ich glaube, etwas frische Luft würde mir ganz gut tun."

James schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Komm, wir gehen Ravenclaw schlagen!"

* * *

Angestrengt starrte Sirius in den Himmel und versuchte, _nicht_ hinzusehen. Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte er Tränen gelacht, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie James schon beinahe gelangweilt den Quaffel Schuss für Schuss durch die Torringe beförderte. Aber es war nicht irgendein gegnerischer Hüter, der hier völlig verzweifelt vor den Ringen schwebte, oder irgendein Möchtegern-Quidditch-Spieler, sondern Sturgis Podmore, der am Samstag im Spiel gegen Ravenclaw die Position des Hüters übernehmen sollte, während Sloper, der eigentliche Hüter, für Sirius einspringen sollte.

„Warum übernimmt Podmore nicht einfach Sirius' Position?", wollte James ärgerlich wissen, als er den Quaffel zum zehnten Mal in Folge durch den gleichen Ring warf. „Er mag meinetwegen kein guter Treiber sein, aber dann hätten wir wenigstens einen guten Hüter!"

Genau das fragte sich Sirius allerdings auch. Und wie es aussah auch der Rest der Mannschaft, denn die anderen Spieler nickten zustimmend. John Bell lief puterrot an.

„Hat sich einer von euch Schlaumeiern mal Podmores Statue angesehen? Klein und dürr, aber flink. Er könnte einen Klatscher keinen Meter weit schlagen, aber er ist schnell und wendig genug, um theoretisch jeden Quaffel zu erwischen..."

„Theoretisch", unterbrach ihn James, „genau das ist es! Theoretisch hast du völlig Recht. Er ist von der Statue her kein Treiber. Aber in der Realität ist nicht alles wie in der Theorie! Podmore ist eine Niete als Hüter! Und Sloper ist vielleicht ein besserer Treiber als Podmore, aber er ist ein noch besserer Hüter!"

Podmore zog den Kopf ein und starrte knallrot auf den Boden.

„Keiner ist hier eine Niete, Potter! Podmore braucht einfach noch etwas Training und Sloper ist als Treiber gar nicht schlecht, wenn auch nicht so gut Black, das gebe ich zu, aber..."

„Wie viel Training braucht er denn noch?", mischte sich Jackson Finley ein. „Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist diesen Samstag! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für Training!"

Wütend fuhr Bell herum.

„Er wäre vermutlich bedeutend besser, wenn ihr nicht ständig auf ihm herumhacken würdet!"

„Ach, jetzt sind wir also schuld, ja?", fuhr Finley zornig auf. „ Ich finde, Potter hat Recht! Podmore sollte Blacks Position übernehmen, da kann er wenigstens keinen Schaden anrichten!"

„Natürlich kann er da Schaden anrichten!", warf Davey Gudgeon empört ein. „Die Position des Treibers ist überaus wichtig!"

„Ach ja? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass jemals ein Treiber irgendwelche Punkte beim Quidditch reingebracht hätte..."

„Wenigstens hat noch kein Treiber welche verloren!"

„John", mischte sich Marcia Finley mit vernünftiger Stimme ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir James' Vorschlag zumindest überdenken. Es kann ja nicht schaden, es mal auszuprobieren."

Wenn möglich, wurde Bell noch röter.

„So lange _ich_ der Kapitän bin, tut die Mannschaft, was _ich_ sage!", zischte er. „Wenn Potter nächstes Jahr Kapitän sein sollte, dann könnt ihr gerne nach seinem Zauberstab tanzen!"

James verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Keiner hat deine Position als Kapitän angegriffen, Bell. Es geht nur um die Frage..."

„Und wenn ich noch ein Wort von dir höre, Potter, dann sitzt du nächstes Wochenende auf der Bank!"

Einen Augenblick herrschte fassungslose Stille. Dann fing James plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht tun kannst, Bell! Ich bin deine einzige Chance gegen Ravenclaw!"

„Bild dir ja nichts ein, Potter!", fauchte Bell. „Du bist zwar gut, aber so gut bist du nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh!"

James presste die Lippen zusammen und rührte sich nicht. Sirius wusste, dass James für einen Sieg für Gryffindor sogar bereit gewesen wäre, seinen geliebten Nimbus gegen einen klapprigen Shooting Star einzutauschen, wenn er geglaubt hätte, damit dem Team zu helfen. Und Bell wusste es natürlich auch.

„Gut. Wir haben im letzten Spiel nach nur sieben Minuten mit 200 zu 0 gewonnen und es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir nicht noch einmal schaffen sollten. Wenn wir das also geklärt hätten, dann machen wir jetzt mit dem Training weiter. Podmore, ins Tor, Sloper, zu Gudgeon. Wir üben noch mal den Falkenkopfangriff..."

* * *

„Dieser Idiot!" James marschierte wütend im Schlafsaal auf und ab. „Bell hat nur sein verdammtes Ego im Kopf! Mit Podmore im Tor und Sloper als Treiber haben wir keine Chance!"

„Vielleicht können wir mit Podmore das Gleiche machen wie mir Finley letztes Jahr", schlug Sirius scherzhaft vor. Er lag auf seinem Bett und trank ein Butterbier.

„Entweder spielt er gut oder er verbringt die nächsten Wochen im Krankenflügel."

James winkte ab.

„Aus Podmore würde noch nicht mal ein guter Hüter werden, wenn man ihm tausend Galleonen dafür bieten würde."

„Er muss kein guter Hüter sein, wenn Finley rechtzeitig den Schnatz fängt."

„So gut ist Finley aber nicht. Er guckt mehr dem Quaffel hinterher als dem Schnatz. Das letzte Spiel haben wir vor allem durch Glück so schnell gewonnen. Aber wenn ich genug Tore werfe..."

„Vergiss es. Du musst nicht nur Punkte machen, du musst noch die Tore ausgleichen, die Podmore durchlässt."

James biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem..."

„Du könntest auch einfach gar nichts tun."

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sirius setzte sich auf.

„Bell will unbedingt Recht behalten. Aber das kann er nur, wenn Gryffindor das nächste Spiel gewinnt", erklärte er. „Er selbst ist zwar kein schlechter Jäger, aber überragend ist er auch nicht. Deshalb ist er auf dich angewiesen."

James starrte Sirius fassungslos an.

„Du meinst, ich soll Gryffindor freiwillig verlieren lassen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? So wie die Mannschaft jetzt aufgestellt ist, stehen die Chancen ohnehin schlecht, dass Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnt. Nächstes Jahr bist du dann Kapitän und kannst ihn wieder zurückholen und Bell bekommt eine Lektion erteilt."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals. Es geht nicht nur um mich, Sirius, sondern auch um das Team. Ich kann sie nicht einfach hängen lassen."

Sirius lehnte sich wieder zurück und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Dann eben nicht."

Er hätte auch nichts gegen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey gehabt. Er musste daran denken, bei seinem nächsten Besuch in Hogsmeade eine mitzunehmen.

James warf ihm einen eigentümlichen Blick zu.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir das Team so egal ist."

Seine Stimme klang kühl.

Sirius hätte widersprechen können. Er hätte James sagen können, dass ihm das Team nicht egal war, dass er die Dinge einfach nur realistisch sah, aber die Wahrheit war, dass ihm in letzter Zeit eine Menge egal war, von dem er wusste, dass es ihm einmal wichtig gewesen war.

Er nahm noch einen letzten Schluck Butterbier und verzog das Gesicht. Er musste _wirklich_ daran denken, sich beim nächsten Mal aus Hogsmeade etwas Härteres zu besorgen.

James wandte sich ab.

* * *

Während James sich verbissener denn je ins Quidditch-Training stürzte, übte Sirius nonverbale Zauber und Flüche. Nachdem er den Dreh erst mal heraus hatte, wurde er schnell immer besser und konnte sich an komplizierteren Zaubern versuchen. Remus und Peter bekamen davon nichts mit. Peter war heilfroh, dass Remus ihm wieder bei seinen Hausaufgaben half und Remus arbeitete hartnäckig den Stoff nach, den er durch seine Verwandlungen verpasste. Was ihnen allerdings auffiel, war, dass Sirius James nicht mehr zum Training begleitete, obwohl es die letzte Woche vor dem Spiel war, und James Sirius nicht mehr wie selbstverständlich in seine üblichen Diskussionen über Spielzüge und Taktik miteinbezog.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte Remus eines Tages wissen, als Sirius gerade an einer Arithmantik-Tabelle knobelte.

„Nein."

„Ich dachte nur."

_Verkrüppeltes, aussätziges Monster._ „Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen."

Sirius fing an, seine Sache zusammenzupacken. _Mach dir lieber welche um dich selbst._

„Wo willst du hin?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Muss schnell was in der Bibliothek nachgucken."

„Dein Artihmantik-Buch ist im Schlafsaal", sagte Remus.

„Es geht um was anderes." Sirius schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter. „Bis später."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, kletterte er durch das Portraitloch nach draußen. Dann wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Natürlich musste er überhaupt nichts in der Bibliothek nachgucken. Er hatte einfach nur weggemusst, weg von Remus und den Erinnerungen an den weißen Werwolf, der ihn beinahe getötet hatte. _Und wenn ich schon so denke, was denken dann erst die Dorfbewohner?_ Sie kannten keinen Werwolf persönlich, sie hatten nur die Monster gesehen, nicht die Menschen.

Sirius fand sich vor dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock wieder. _Warum nicht? Ich wollte ja ohnehin noch Hogsmeade..._ Aber im Geheimgang entdeckte er ein paar ihrer Verwandlungsbücher, die der etwas schlampig durchgeführte Desillusionierungszauber nicht ganz verbarg. (Sie kamen mit diesen kleinen Unachtsamkeiten nur durch, weil Remus den Geheimgang viel seltener nutzte als Sirius und James.) _Oder ich könnte Verwandlung üben..._ Entschlossen hob Sirius den Zauberstab. _Für Remus._

* * *

Am Samstag waren die Quidditch-Tribünen gerammelt voll. Trotz Minusgraden und Schneefall waren sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer zum Spiel gekommen. Die Erwartungen an Gryffindor waren hoch. Nach dem letzten Blitzsieg gegen Hufflepuff wurde eine ähnlich spektakuläre Aktion gegen Ravenclaw erwartet. Allerdings galt das Ravenclaw-Team im Gegensatz zu den Hufflepuffs als eines der besseren Teams in Hogwarts. Das Haus der Adler hatte zwar sein letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin verloren, aber bis zu Regulus Blacks Schnatzfang hatten sie einen gefährlichen Gegner abgegeben. Und es gab diese Gerüchte über Streitigkeiten im Gryffindor-Team...

Sirius saß zwischen Remus und Peter. Die beiden versuchten die ganze Zeit, ihn aufzuheitern, aber sie ahnten nicht, dass der Grund für seine nicht ganz so gute Laune nicht die Tatsache war, dass er heute nicht spielen dürfte oder dass Gryffindor vermutlich verlieren würde. Nach dem Spiel würde er wieder seinen alten Platz als Treiber einnehmen. Und dann würde er die große Fluchnarbe auf seiner Brust nicht länger verbergen können. Es war ohnehin schon merkwürdig genug, dass Remus, der seine Umwelt immer sehr genau im Auge behielt, nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sich nur noch im Dunkeln oder im Schutz seines Himmelbetts umzog. Aber Remus war inzwischen fast ständig müde und erschöpft, die immer gewalttätigeren Verwandlungen und die ständigen Schreckensnachrichten im _Tagespropheten_ setzten ihm zu. Wahrscheinlich war er zu sehr beschäftigt, sein eigenes Elend und seine Alpträume vor ihnen zu verbergen.

Und James... James war misstrauischer geworden, nachdem er die Würgemale gesehen hatte, die Walburga Black letztes Jahr nach Weihnachten an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte. Aber Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass James, der das Ein und Alles seiner Eltern war und für den schon Stubenarrest eine unerträgliche Strafe darstellte, sich vorstellen konnte, wie Strafen in den alten, schwarzmagischen Familien gehandhabt wurden, selbst nach ihrem Gespräch in der Besenkammer am Anfang des Schuljahres. Er behielt Sirius im Auge, wenn er nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts kam, aber diesmal war er nicht da gewesen und hatte nichts bemerkt.

Und falls Peter irgendetwas ahnte, hatte er glücklicherweise den Verstand, es nicht laut auszusprechen.

Die Menge um sie herum jubelte laut auf, während aus einer anderen Ecke der Tribüne laute Buhrufe und Pfiffe kamen. Das Spiel hatte angefangen und James hatte sein erstes Tor geschossen. Er befand sich in Höchstform. Trotz Slopers nur mäßiger Leistung als Treiber schaffte er es, allen Klatschern auszuweichen und den Quaffel den Ravenclaw-Jägern jedes Mal vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Er erzielte noch drei weitere Tore, bevor Ravenclaw überhaupt seinen ersten Angriff starten konnte.

Es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen, da kochte das Quidditch-Feld schon. Nach James' Glanzleistung, die Gryffindor einen soliden Vorsprung von 40 Punkten beschert hatte, schien sich das Publikum sicher zu sein: Alle Gerüchte um Streitereien im Gryffindor-Team waren nichts weiter als heiße Luft; Gryffindor würde Ravenclaw genauso triumphal schlagen wie Hufflepuff.

Dann ließ Podmore den ersten Ball durch. Es war ein schwieriger Schuss, niemand hätte ihm dafür einen Vorwurf machen können. Aber dann folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter und Gryffindors Vorsprung schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne zusammen. Geflüster und Gemurmel lief durch die Zuschauerränge. War an den Gerüchten etwa doch etwas dran?

James schien überall zu sein: in der Abwehr, im Angriff und manchmal sogar vor den Torringen selbst, wo er den Quaffel verlässlicher fing als der Hüter. Er schoss Tor um Tor, holte alle Punkte herein, die Podmore verlor und noch ein paar mehr. Bald beherrschte er das ganze Spiel und selbst ein paar Ravenclaws klatschten nach ein paar besonders spektakulären Flugmanövern. Und ehe Sirius sich versah, rissen ihn James' Flugkünste genauso mit wie alle anderen. Als es 150 zu 120 stand sprühte er rotgoldene Funken in die Luft und kokelte dabei aus Versehen Longbottoms Schal an, aber der Gryffindor applaudierte so enthusiastisch, dass er es gar nicht bemerkte.

Aber wo blieb der Schnatz? James konnte dieses Tempo nicht ewig durchhalten. Finley musste den Schnatz _jetzt_ fangen, bevor James die Ravenclaws nicht länger aufhalten konnten.

„He, Podmore! Spielst du heimlich für das Ravenclaw-Team?"

Es war der Moment, ab dem alles schieflief. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Sirius erkennen, dass Podmore knallrot wurde.

„Willst du Flugunterricht bei meiner Großmutter nehmen, Podmore? Selbst die fängt den Quaffel besser als du!"

„He, Podmore, bist du immer so rot im Gesicht? Pass auf, dass Potter dich nicht mit dem Quaffel verwechselt!"

Die Rufe kamen aus der Slytherin-Tribüne und sie zeigten augenblicklich Wirkung. Beim nächsten Angriff flog er in die falsche Richtung, dann ließ er den Quaffel fallen und dann warf er ihn aus Versehen einem Ravenclaw-Jäger, der prompt ein Tor schoss. Danach war er so verunsichert, dass James ihm den Quaffel praktisch aus der Hand reißen musste, weil er sich nicht zu werfen traute.

Den Ball unter den Arm geklemmt raste Gryffindors Star-Jäger quer über das Feld, wich einem Klatscher aus, ließ zwei gegnerische Jäger zusammenrasen beim Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, wich dem dritten mit einem gewagten Looping aus und war plötzlich vor den Torringen.

Sirius sah es vor allen anderen. Er sprang.

„ACHTUNG, JAMES! HINTER DIR!"

Aber natürlich konnte James ihn nicht hören. Und so traf ihn der zweite Klatscher mit voller Wucht in den Rücken, als er gerade zum Wurf ausholte. Es gab ein hässliches Krachen und James sackte zusammen. Das Publikum stöhnte auf. Unglaublicherweise traf er trotzdem noch, aber niemand wagte zu klatschen. James hing mehr auf dem Besen, als dass er saß. Es sah aus, als könne er jeden Moment fallen. Aber dann richtete er sich wieder auf und rammte triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. Die Anspannung löste sich in lautes Jubeln und Applaudieren auf. Aber Sirius sah, dass James kreidebleich war und er nicht lächelte, als das Publikum ihm zujubelte.

Das nächste Tor ging an Ravenclaw. Und das übernächste. Dann wurde James zum ersten Mal im gesamten Spielverlauf der Quaffel abgenommen. Noch ein Tor für Ravenclaw. James mobilisierte noch einmal alle Kräfte. Sirius sah es an der Art, wie sich seine Haltung straffte und er den Quaffel mit mehr Kraft als nötig zu Bell passte. Er schoss noch zwei Tore, aber Ravenclaw schoss in der gleichen Zeit drei. Und dann ging plötzlich ein Aufschrei durch die Menge: Der Ravenclaw-Sucher hatte den goldenen Schnatz entdeckt. Augenblicklich riss Finley seinen Besen herum und raste ihm hinterher, nur knapp an einem Ravenclaw-Jäger vorbei. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er etwas unglaublich Dummes tat: Er ließ den Quaffel fallen. James war sofort zur Stelle. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und ging in einen steilen Sturzflug über. Es schien unmöglich, dass James den Quaffel noch vor dem Ravenclaw-Jägern erreichte, aber er schaffte es trotzdem. Aber er war zu schnell, um seinen Besen noch hochzureißen. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es noch, den Quaffel zu Marcia Finley zu werfen, dann bohrte sich sein Nimbus in den Schnee. James wurde abgeworfen und überschlug sich in der Luft. Im selben Moment, in dem Marcia Finley das letzte Tor für Gryffindor schoss und sich die Hand des Ravenclaw-Suchers um den goldenen Schnatz schoss, blieb er regungslos im Schnee liegen.

Unbeschreiblicher Jubel brandete auf, aber Sirius bekam nichts davon mit. Während Madam Hooch das Spiel abpfiff, drängte er sich durch die dicht besetzten Reihen, schwang sich über den Tribünenrand und rannte zu James.

„Sirius?", murmelte James, als Sirius ihn grob an der Schulter rüttelte und seinen Namen rief. „Ich schätze, wir haben verloren, was?"

„Du warst der beste Spieler auf dem Feld. Selbst die Raveclaws haben für dich geklatscht."

„Immerhin."

Sirius reichte James eine Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Wie war der letzte Spielstand? 180 zu 360?"

„190 zu 360. Finley hat den Quaffel gerade noch reingemacht."

„Sehr gut!" Ein triumphierendes Lächeln überzog James' Gesicht. „Wir haben weniger Punkte verloren als letztes Jahr. Wir können den Quidditch-Pokal immer noch gewinnen!" Im nächsten Augenblick verzog er das Gesicht und griff sich an den Rücken. „Ich glaube, der Klatscher hat mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen..."

„Dann sollten wir besser in den Krankenflügel gehen." Sirius fasste James an der Schulter. „Komm..."

Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne James' Fans gemacht. Sämtliche Hogwarts-Schüler schienen ihm gratulieren zu wollen. Sirius konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie ihn auf den Schultern umhertrugen. James ertrug alles tapfer mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, das künstlich und starr wurde, wenn der Schmerz wieder durch seine gebrochenen Rippen schoss, aber außer Sirius schien es niemand zu merken.

Im Krankenflügel schimpfte Madam Pomfrey sie aus, weil sie nicht gleich gekommen war, aber zu James' Erleichterung hatte sie seine Rippen im Handumdrehen geheilt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete sie eine Party, obwohl Gryffindor doch verloren hatte. Aber alle waren so begeistert von James' Auftritt, dass es niemanden zu interessieren schien. Sogar Lily Evans stand mit einem Butterbier in der Menge und unterhielt sich mit Mary MacDonald. Kaum hatte James den Raum betreten, brach schon Jubel aus. Und natürlich ließ sich James nicht lange bitten. Begeistert beschrieb er noch einmal jeden einzelnen Spielzug und ließ sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen. Grinsend griff Sirius nach dem Feuerwhiskey.

John Bell war nirgends zu sehen und tauchte auch für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr auf.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag hatte Sirius die Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens.

„Das nennt man einen Kater", erklärte Remus in seinem Geschieht-dir-recht-Ton. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht so viel von dem Zeug trinken."

„Hast du das?"

Sirius' Erinnerungen waren seltsam verschwommen.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, wie du so viel von dem Feuerwhiskey trinken konntest", meinte Peter mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Bewunderung. „Das Zeug schmeckt widerlich!"

„Man fühlt sich gut", murmelte Sirius in sein Kopfkissen. „Und schrei nicht so laut, das tut weh."

„Genau. Haltet alle die Klappe!"

James ging es ähnlich schlecht wie Sirius.

„Tsts. Komm, Peter, wir sind hier offensichtlich nicht erwünscht. Lassen wir die beiden Herren in Ruhe ihren Rausch ausschlafen..."

„Endlich Ruhe", murmelte Sirius, nachdem die beiden gegangen waren. James antwortete mit einem undefinierbaren Grunzen.

Eine Zeitlang dämmerten sie so vor sich hin, dann sagte James: „Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Habe ich Evans wirklich gefragt, ob sie am Valentinstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht?"

„Glaube schon."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

Sirius dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich glaube, sie hat dich einen aufgeblasenen Quälgeist genannt und gesagt, sie würde eher mit dem blutigen Baron als mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Aber nachdem du ihr Feuerwhiskey ins Gesicht geschüttet hast, war das wohl zu erwarten."

„Ich habe _was_ getan?" James sah Schreckens geweiteten Augen auf und vergrub gleich wieder den Kopf in sein Kissen. „Oh Gott. Oh GOTT! Jetzt geht sie niemals mit mir aus..."

„Sieh es positiv, James, am Ende hätte sie dich noch zu Madam Puddifoot's geschleppt."

„Mit Lily würde ich überall hingehen..."

Darauf folgte wieder Stille, die diesmal von Sirius gebrochen wurde: „James?"

„Hm?"

„Habe ich wirklich MacDonald geküsst?"

Ein Kichern kam es James' Bett.

„Geküsst? Ihr saht aus, als würdet ihr euch gegenseitig aufessen!"

Sirius stöhnte auf.

„Oh, scheiße..."

James lachte lauter.

„Gestern sah es so aus, als würde es euch Spaß machen."

Sirius warf James ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht lustig, du Idiot! Was ist, wenn sie nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen will?"

„Dann gehst du eben mit ihr nach Hogsmeade. Was ist schon dabei?" Plötzlich leuchtete James' Gesicht auf. „Meinst du, sie könnte Evans überreden mitzukommen und ich könnte euch ganz zufällig über den Weg laufen?"

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht, Potter!"

„Warum nicht?", verteidigte James seine Idee. „Evans und MacDonald sind doch beste Freundinnen, die machen doch alles zusammen. Mädchen in dem Alter gehen sogar gemeinsam aufs Klo", fügte er weise hinzu.

Sirius hatte keine Lust, James darüber aufzuklären, dass Mary MacDonald vielleicht mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen aufs Klo ging, aber bei ihren Verabredungen ganz sicher keine Aufpasserin in Form von Lily Evans dabei haben wollte.

„Wenn du meinst, Potter..."

* * *

Am Montagmorgen setzte sich beim Frühstück plötzlich John Bell zu ihnen. Sirius, der gerade den _Tagespropheten_ las, hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, ließ sich aber ansonsten nichts anmerken. James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich zurück und sah Bell herausfordernd an.

„Hm, also...äh...gutes Spiel, Potter. Großartig, wirklich." Bell hob den Arm, als wolle er James auf die Schulter klopfen, ließ es dann aber doch lieber bleiben, als er dessen steinernes Gesicht bemerkte. „Und...äh, Black, willkommen zurück im Team."

Er strahlte Sirius an, als erwarte er, dass ihn dieser im nächsten Moment vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene fuhr Sirius fort, die Überschriften im _Tagespropheten_ zu studieren, so als sei Bell gar nicht vorhanden. _Mangold erhält Merlin-Orden 2. Klasse._ Die Verehrung der Politikerin schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Niemanden schien es dabei zu stören, dass sie untergetaucht war.

„Hört mal", versuchte Bell ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, „ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, okay? Ich hätte Sloper ins Tor schicken und Podmore als Treiber aufstellen sollen. Ich gebe es offen zu. Aber jedem von uns kann doch mal ein Fehler unterlaufen, das ist doch nur menschlich!"

James rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Sirius vertiefte sich weiter in den _Tagespropheten_.

„Ist ja gut, in Ordnung, ihr habt ja Recht."

Bell fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und durch die Haare. Diesmal war die Geste nicht gespielt, er war wirklich verzweifelt.

„Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Black, statt dich einfach aus dem Team zu werfen, hätte ich erst mal mit McGonagall reden sollen. Und ich hätte nicht gleich den ganzen Unsinn glauben sollen, den sie über dich erzählt haben. Und Potter, du hattest Recht. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen tollen Plan, aber dann war er doch nicht so toll und ich hätte meine Strategie ändern müssen, aber ich hab's nicht getan. Du hattest Recht. Ich hab's versaut."

Keine Reaktion.

„Ja, also..." Bell wirkte völlig verloren. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch noch sagen, dass das Training am Mittwoch wieder losgeht. Hm, ja, das war's eigentlich schon." Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, stand er auf. „Ich erwarte...ich hoffe, dass ihr beide kommt. Das Team braucht euch."

„Dienstag."

„Was?"

„Dienstag", wiederholte James. „Das nächste Training findet am Dienstag statt. Wir müssen in Topform sein, wenn wir die Slytherins schlagen wollen."

* * *

„Was weißt du über diese Mangold?"

Fletcher antwortete nicht gleich, sondern griff erst mal nach dem Feuerwhiskey. Als er jedoch Sirius' Blick bemerkte, zog er die Hand schnell wieder zurück.

„Alle fragen heutzutage nach dieser Mangold", brummte er. „Schreiberlinge, Auror'n und so junge Burschen wie ihr. Wollten ein Autogramm haben..."

„Auroren?", unterbrach James ihn. „Warum suchen die Auroren nach Mangold?"

Fletcher sah sich unauffällig um und senkte die Stimme.

„Alle suchen nach ihr, Mann. 's heißt, wer sie findet, bekommt einen Sack Galleonen..."

„Wer sagt das?", wollte Sirius aufgeregt wissen. „Von wem soll dieser Sack Galleonen kommen?"

Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nich, Mann. Alle reden nur, niemand weiß richtich was. Aber für so'n Sack Galleonen, da riskiert man schon mal was."

„Aber es muss doch einen Namen oder irgendwas geben", beharrte Sirius. „Woher soll sonst der Sack Galleonen kommen?"

Wieder zuckte Fletcher mit den Schultern.

„Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell in der Nokturngasse. Heute sagst du's dem alten Gyp, morgen pfeifen's alle Ratten aus den Löchern."

„Kein Auror würde für einen Sack Galleonen eine Frau jagen!", empörte sich James.

„Wenn du das sagst, Potter... Schätze, du musst es wissen..."

Besonders überzeugt klang er nicht.

„Wer sucht noch nach Mangold?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Todesser?"

„Weiß nich. Mich hat noch keiner mit 'ner Maske gefragt. Aber ich halt mich da eh raus, hab ich auch dem alten Gyp gesagt. Ich mach keine brenzligen Sachen mehr, ich bleib bei meinen Kesseln. Hab da 'ne ganz neue Geschäftsidee, bombensicher..."

„Ja, ja", unterbrach James ihn ungeduldig, „weißt du sonst noch was?"

„Wer ist der zweite Werwolf?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Fletcher überlegte.

„Gibt 'n paar Werwölfe, die in Frage kommen würden. Rick Blackclaw. Robbin Miller. Vielleicht auch Aaron Whiteington."

„Und du sagst uns einfach so ihre Namen?", fragte James mit einem empörten Unterton in der Stimme. „Und wenn sie gar nichts mit den Todessern zu tun haben?"

Fletcher blinzelte irritiert.

„Black hat danach gefragt."

„Die Namen hab ich noch nie gehört. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du sie dir nicht einfach ausgedacht hast?"

Fletcher schnaubte und schenkte sich Feuerwhiskey ein.

„Glaub ich dir, dass du die Namen noch nie gehört hast. Die treiben sich in üblen Ecken rum, da ham Jungs wie ihr nix zu suchen."

Sirius grinste.

„Ich wette, du hast dich von ihnen übers Ohr hauen lassen."

Fletcher warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, stürzte seinen Feuerwhiskey hinunter und antwortete nicht.

„Was weißt du über Thickey?"

„Thickey?", wiederholte Fletcher. „Janus Thickey? Der is doch abgehaun, bevor sie ihn nach Askaban schicken konnten."

„Ich weiß", gab James ungeduldig zurück. „Aber was ist danach mit ihm passiert? Wo ist er jetzt?"

Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Er is wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ein paar ham nach ihm gesucht. Waren nämlich gar nich glücklich, dass er rausgekommen is. Wegen ihm gab's 'ne Menge Schnüffelei und das ist bei gewissen Leuten nicht gern gesehen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Aber niemand hat ihn gefunden. Is einfach weg."

„Niemand kann einfach so verschwinden!"

Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es kann auch niemand einfach so aus 'ner geschlossenen Zelle abhaun. Vielleicht hat er sich diesmal endgültig nach Europa abgesetzt, wer weiß?

„Oder er ist immer noch hier..."

* * *

„Das war nicht Thickey unter dem Umhang in der Vollmondnacht", sagte Sirius, als sie sich im Geheimgang auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts befanden. James' Theorie, dass Voldemorts Todesser Thickey bei seiner Flucht geholfen hatten und ihn jetzt für ihre eigenen Zwecke einsetzten wie beispielsweise dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale eine Falle zu stellen, klang plausibel, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass er jemand anders erkannt hatte.

„Und wer war es dann?", wollte James wissen.

„Rodolphus Lestrange."

„Und das weißt du genau woher?"

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich weiß es eben."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann sagte James: „Manchmal ist es echt unheimlich, wie gut du diese ganzen Schwarzmagier kennst, weißt du? Aber das schließt nicht aus, dass Thickey Dad mit einem Fluch belegt hat."

Das stimmte allerdings. Und James' Theorie war die einzige, die erklärte, wie Thickey aus seiner Zelle hatte entkommen können.

„MacDonald und du, ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen, oder?", riss James Sirius aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was? Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht..."

Sie hatten sich nie offiziell getrennt. Allerdings waren sie auch nie offiziell zusammengekommen...

„Was hat MacDonald mit Thickey zu tun?"

„Nichts."

Im fahlen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe glaubte Sirius zu erkennen, dass James rot geworden war.

„Du gehst also nicht am Wochenende mit ihr nach Hogsmeade?"

„Glaube nicht."

Sie hatten sich zwar nach dem Quidditch-Spiel geküsst, aber zu Sirius' grenzenloser Erleichterung hatte Mary MacDonald ihn seitdem ignoriert.

„Und du schenkst ihr keine Blumen oder so? Oder schickst ihr eine Karte?"

Sirius fuhr herum.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Naja..." James mied hartnäckig Sirius' Blick. „Nächsten Freitag ist Valentinstag und am Samstag ist das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende."

Sirius hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen hatte. Möglicherweise hatte er letztes Jahr irgendwann im Februar eine Packung Schokofrösche mit einer Schleife darum gefunden. Es konnte vom Valentinstag sein, es konnte aber auch noch von Peters Weihnachtssüßigkeiten übrig geblieben sein.

„Und...?"

Er hatte sie gegessen und sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht. Andere Dinge waren einfach gerade viel wichtiger gewesen, das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw zum Beispiel, ihre Fehde mit den Slytherins... Seltsam, dass Quidditch ihm letztes Jahr noch so wichtig gewesen war. Und dann natürlich die Jagd nach Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal... Sirius blieb stehen.

„James, was ist mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal?"

„Was?" James sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Was hat Lily mit Hufflepuffs Becher zu tun?"

„Evans?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Natürlich nichts. Wovon redest du?"

„Wovon redest _du_? Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du eine Idee hast, wie ich Lily überreden kann, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Nein, hatte er nicht.

„Vergiss Evans mal für einen Moment. Was ist mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal? Voldemort wollte ihn letztes Jahr unbedingt haben und er hat ihn bekommen. Und jetzt? Warum haben wir nichts mehr davon gehört? Was plant er? Was haben die Werwolf-Angriffe damit zu tun?"

James zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Ich weiß nur, dass er ihn nicht als Waffe gegen uns eingesetzt hat – wie auch immer man einen Trinkbecher als Waffe einsetzen kann. Vielleicht hat er sich mit dem Trinkpokal vertan oder er wollte einfach etwas Nettes, um es sich auf den Kaminsims zu stellen. Ich habe einfach keinen Ahnung:"

Sirius sagte nichts darauf. Stumm trotteten sie weiter durch den düsteren Geheimgang.

„Ich frage mich, wie weit er mit seinen Plänen schon ist", meinte er irgendwann. „Mit dem Rekrutieren meine ich. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er Riesen und Vampire auf seine Seite ziehen kann?"

„Ich weiß, dass er Werwölfe auf seine Seite ziehen kann", gab James nach kurzem Nachdenken zurück. „Und Dumbledore glaubt es. Also wird es wohl möglich sein." Er machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Ich schätze, wenn es so weit ist, werden wir es früh genug aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren."

Sirius lachte spöttisch auf.

„Nur dass statt von Riesen vermutlich von mysteriösen Erdbeben die Rede ist. Warum hat keiner der Dorfbewohner gesagt, dass sie nicht disapparieren konnten? Oder haben sie es gesagt und der Tagesprophet hat einfach beschlossen, es ist zu ignorieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." James straffte sich. „Aber wir werden es herausfinden. Nur vorher..."

Er zögerte.

„Ja?"

„Wie hast du MacDonald dazu gebracht, dass sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist?"

* * *

In der letzten Stunde Verwandlung war Sirius nicht richtig bei der Sache. James schob es auf das Quidditch-Training und glücklicherweise schien Prof. McGonagall seine Meinung zu teilen, denn ausnahmsweise ließ sie Sirius in Ruhe statt ihm eine Strafarbeit zu geben.

Er hatte seine Narbe in den letzten Tagen kaum bemerkt, aber jetzt juckte sie so sehr wie vor ein paar Wochen, als der Schorf abgefallen und empfindliche neue rote Haut darunter zum Vorschein gekommen war. Inzwischen war das Rot etwas abgeblasst, aber trotzdem war die Narbe immer noch gut sichtbar. Man konnte sie unmöglich übersehen – vermutlich würde man das nie können. _Danke, Mutter._

James war bester Laune. Es war das erste Quidditch-Training seit dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Sie hatten ihr letztes Spiel zwar verloren, aber sie hatten immer noch bessere Chancen als letztes Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, wenn sie nur genug trainierten. Und endlich würden sie wieder in ihrer alten Besetzung spielen, mit Sirius als Treiber und Sloper als Hüter. In seiner guten Stimmung merkte er gar nicht, dass Sirius immer mürrischer wurde, je weiter der Tag fortschritt.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt noch, wie man einen Besen besteigt", meinte James scherzhaft und schlug Sirius auf die Schulter. „Wenn wir die Slytherins schlagen wollen, haben wir eine Menge vor."

„Hmmm..."

War es möglich etwas anzustellen, sodass er wieder aus dem Quidditch-Team ausgeschlossen wurde, aber nicht von der Schule flog? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht konnte er sagen, dass es ihm wieder schlecht ging, das würde vielleicht sogar als Ausrede für die restliche Woche reichen. _Klar und eine Woche später erzähle ich ihnen dann, dass ich meine kranke Großmutter besuchen muss..._

Dann waren sie da und James schob Sirius in die Umkleidekabine. Sie waren früh, außer ihnen war noch niemand da. _Wenigstens etwas._ James warf seinen Umhang zur Seite und zog sich Pullover und T-Shirt über den Kopf, während er irgendetwas über die Faultierrolle sagte. Sirius drehte sich zur Seite und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte...

„Merlin, Sirius! Was hast du denn da gemacht?"

James starrte ihn entsetzt an. Schnell schlüpfte Sirius in seinen Quidditch-Umhang.

„Nichts."

„Nach nichts sah das aber nicht gerade aus!" James packte Sirius am Arm. „Wer war das? Was ist da passiert?"

„Lass mich los, Potter!"

„Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was da passiert ist!"

Sie starrten sich wütend an. Dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Gudgeon und Sloper kamen herein. James ließ Sirius' Arm los, als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Na, Black, wieder im Team?", begrüßte Sloper Sirius. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ja ganz froh, dass du dich jetzt wieder von Klatschern abschießen lassen darfst."

Sirius täuschte ein Grinsen vor.

„Dann lässt du dich also lieber von Quaffeln abschießen?"

James schnaubte, ging hinaus aufs Feld und schlug die Tür etwas heftiger als nötig zu.

„Huch, was ist denn mit Potter los?", wollte Gudgeon wissen. „Hat er irgendwie schlechte Laune?"

Sirius machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Er will nur endlich mit dem Training anfangen."

„Na, da bin ich dabei." Gudgeon packte seinen Schläger. „Seid ihr so weit?"

„Immer!"

* * *

Während des Trainings hatte James keine Gelegenheit, mit Sirius zu sprechen, aber kaum hatten sie Gudgeon, Sloper, Bell und die Finleys abgeschüttelt, zog James Sirius in die nächste geheime Passage, die sie kannten.

„Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle wissen, woher diese Narbe kommt!", fuhr er ihn an, kaum dass sie alleine waren.

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt: von nichts!"

„Von nichts kriegt man keine Fluchnarbe quer über die Brust!"

„Woher willst du das wissen, Potter? Du hast schließlich keine!"

Wie vorhin in der Umkleidekabine starrten sie sich wütend an. Dann entspannte sich James' Haltung plötzlich.

„Nein habe ich nicht", sagte er überraschend ruhig. „Und du solltest auch keine haben. Und vor den Weihnachtsferien hattest du auch noch keine. Sirius", er packte Sirius an den Armen und sah ihm eindringlich ins Gesicht, „was ist passiert? Wer war das?"

Sirius riss sich mit einem Ruck los.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf du hinaus willst, Potter", erklärte er eisig. Er versuchte, sich an James nach draußen vorzuschieben, aber der Gryffindor vertrat ihm den Weg.

„Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht von deinen Ausflüchten abspeisen, Black! Woher kommt diese Narbe?"

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Potter, von..." Und dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. „Na schön, du wolltest es ja unbedingt wissen. Der Werwolf war's, okay? Dein bescheuerter Plan hat mir die Narbe eingebracht! Ich wollt's dir nicht sagen, aber du weißt ja nie, wann du besser die Klappe halten solltest!"

Sirius hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er sah, wie sich James' Augen vor Schreck weiteten und er blass wurde. Aber nur beinahe. James dürfte nie erfahren, wie er die Narbe erhalten hatte und von wem. Um keinen Preis.

Aber es funktionierte ohnehin nicht.

„Netter Versuch, Black. Nur weiß ich zufällig, wie Kratzspuren von Werwölfen aussehen. Mein Vater ist von einem angefallen worden, schon vergessen? Also sag mir verdammt noch mal endlich die Wahrheit!"

Sirius starrte James für einen Augenblick an. Er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, aber etwas anderes würde er nicht akzeptieren. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr außer einem: Sirius drehte sich um und ging.

„Sirius!", hörte er James hinter sich rufen. „Sirius, bleib stehen!"

Eilige Schritte und dann war sein bester Freund plötzlich hinter ihm und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Sirius wirbelte herum. Dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, merkte er erst, als er ihn James unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen,", fauchte er, „und du, Potter, wirst nicht versuchen, mich aufzuhalten!"

James sah fassungslos zwischen dem Zauberstab und Sirius hin und her. Aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen und protestieren konnte, hatte dieser sich schon umgedreht und war um die Kurve verschwunden. Niemand folgte ihm.

* * *

Ärger und Wut auf James, auf sich selbst, auf seine Mutter. Eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit, die sich später in Gleichgültigkeit verwandelte, diese Leere, die ihn selbst und alles, was ihm wichtig war, in Frage stellte und ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Sirius wusste nicht, was er fühlte, was er fühlen sollte, ob er überhaupt etwas fühlte. Es zählte ja alles doch nicht mehr. Wie hatte er sich je der Illusion hingeben können, irgendetwas davon könne von Dauer sein? Er war der Erbe der Blacks, der mächtigsten, schwarzmagischsten Familie Großbritanniens. Ein Black hatte Untergebene, Verbündete, Handlanger, vielleicht sogar Vertraute, aber er hatte keine Freunde. Es gab keinen Mittelweg. Seine eigene Mutter hatte bewiesen, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn eher entstellen würde als seine Ansichten zu tolerieren. Und James...

Warum hatte James nicht einfach still sein können? Warum hatte er nicht einfach über die Narbe hinweg sehen können? Warum musste er ständig Fragen stellen, die Sirius nicht beantworten konnte? Warum verstand er nicht, dass es Dinge gab, für die keine Lösung existierte? Hätte er geschwiegen, hätten sie einfach tun können, als sei nichts passiert, aber so...

Es war das dritte Mal in diesem Schuljahr, dass James und er nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, etwas, das vorher nie vorgekommen war. Und Sirius konnte noch nicht einmal genau sagen, wessen Schuld es letztendlich war; Walburga Blacks, weil sie den Fluch gesprochen hatte, James', weil er seinen Mund nicht hatte halten können, oder seine eigene, weil er einfach nicht in der Lage war, seinen verdammten Stolz zu überwinden und James die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Aber das alles spielte ja jetzt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. James sprach nicht mehr mit ihm und nachdem er ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedroht hatte, hatte er keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass James seine Meinung noch einmal ändern würde. Aber das alles hatte keinen Einfluss auf Sirius' rastlose Wut. Wenn er seine Eltern an Weihnachten nicht so provoziert hätte, wenn Regulus früher gekommen wäre, wenn James nichts gesagt hätte, wenn er einfach nur nicht der Erbe der Blacks wäre... Wenn, wäre, hätte. Es war müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Er war der Erbe der Blacks und ein Black hatte keine Freunde.

* * *

„Ehekrach?"

Genervt stieß Sirius Snape mit der Schulter zur Seite, sodass der Slytherin in ein Regal mit getrockneten Zaubertrankzutaten stolperte. Er hatte schon genug Ärger. Er war gestern nicht bei Verwandlung aufgetaucht und Prof. McGonagall war nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen.

„Hat Potter dein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt? Muss echt hart sein, wenn die eigene Mutter versucht, einen umzubringen. Hat es sehr weh getan, Black? Hat..."

Sirius wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen konnte, sagte eine kalte Stimme: „Ratzeputz!"

Snape würgte und rosa Seifenblasen quollen aus seinem Mund. James packte den Slytherin an seinem Umhang und stieß ihn kopfüber in den nächsten Kessel.

„Du solltest besser nachdenken, bevor du deinen dreckigen Mund aufmachst, Schniefelus. Das heißt – am besten sagst du einfach gar nichts."

Und James tunkte ihn noch einmal in den nächsten Kessel. Einen Augenblick trafen sich James' und Sirius' Blicke, dann kreischte eine Stimme: „Potter! Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!"

„Ah, Evans..."

James lächelte breit und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das ohnehin schon strubbelige Haar. Aber Sirius bekam nicht mehr mit, ob Lily James verhexte oder Slughorn sich einmischte. Er war schon aus der Tür hinaus und auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock, wo Regulus gerade Zauberkunst hatte. Niemand außer seinem kleinen Bruder wusste, was in den Ferien passiert war. Niemand sonst konnte Snape verraten haben, was Walburga Black getan hatte. Sirius war so wütend, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er könne jeden Augenblick vor Zorn explodieren. Wie hatte Regulus ihn nur verraten können? Und warum ausgerechnet an Schniefelus?

Die Glocke läutete und Schüler strömten aus den Klassenzimmern auf die Gänge. Rücksichtslos bahnte sich Sirius seinen Weg durch die Menge. Und dann stand er plötzlich direkt vor Regulus.

„Du kleine Ratte!" Er packte seinen Bruder am Umhang und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. „Hast du etwa gedacht, das wäre lustig? War das alles ein Scherz für dich oder was?"

„Wovon redest du, Sirius?", krächzte Regulus, der langsam rot anlief. Er versuchte, sich aus Sirius' Griff zu befreien, der ihm die Kehle zudrückte, aber der Erbe der Blacks war so wütend, dass er es überhaupt nicht bemerkte.

„Schniefelus!", zischte Sirius und stieß seinen Bruder noch einmal gegen die Wand. „Fandest du es etwas witzig, ihm zu erzählen, dass Mutter mich...was Mutter getan hat?"

„Sirius, ich habe nie..."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Vaters Peitschfluch nicht vergessen. Den Spaß willst du deinen miesen kleinen Slytherin-Freunden doch sicher nicht vorenthalten!"

„Sirius..."

Regulus röchelte mehr als er sprach.

„He, ihr beide da! Kämpfe sind verboten!"

„Halt dich da raus! Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit!"

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass Kämpfe in den Gängen verboten sind. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und..."

Sirius wirbelte herum und hielt dem Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler den Zauberstab unter die Nase, ohne dabei jedoch seine Hand von Regulus' Kehle zu lösen.

„Ich sagte, _halt dich da raus!_"

„Wenn du mir drohst, dann sind das noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug für..."

„SILENCIO!", donnerte Sirius.

Erschrocken griff sich der Ravenclaw an die Kehle. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Zufrieden wandte sich Sirius wieder Regulus zu.

„Wenn du geglaubt hast, dass du einfach so davon kommst, du kleiner Bastard, dann hast du auf den falschen Besen gesetzt. Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie sich so ein Fluch anfühlt? Findest du das dann immer noch lustig?"

„Sirius!" In Regulus' halb erstickter Stimme schwang inzwischen leichte Panik mit. „Hör mir doch mal zu! Ich habe nie..."

„_Lügner!_ Wer sonst..."

„Finite incantatem", wurde Sirius von einer ruhigen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Er hat mich verhext! Black hat einen Vertrauensschüler verhext! Das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für..."

„Halt die Klappe, Aubrey!", unterbrach ihn Remus ungewohnt ruppig. „Sorg lieber dafür, dass die Leute in die Klassenräume gehen, ich kümmere mich um Sirius."

„Aber..."

„Nun mach schon!"

„Ja, mach schon, Aubrey", knurrte Sirius, „sonst bist du der nächste, wenn ich mit meinem Bruder fertig bin."

Der Vertrauensschüler schluckte und machte, dass er davonkam. Sirius sah ihm triumphierend hinterher, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Und jetzt zu dir..."

„Sirius, lass ihn in Ruhe. Du erwürgst ihn."

Tatsächlich war Regulus inzwischen violett angelaufen.

„Der Feigling stellt sich nur an!"

Aber Sirius lockerte seinen Griff. Röchelnd schnappte Regulus nach Luft.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Remus besorgt wissen.

„Halt dich von mir fern, Halbblut!"

„Du kleiner..."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Sirius hätte sich wieder auf Regulus gestürzt, aber in dem Moment tauchte plötzlich Peter auf.

„McGonagall!", keuchte er. „Dieser Vertrauensschüler hat sie geholt! Sie ist gleich da!"

„Verdammt!" Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass er so viel Pech hatte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst, Schlange!", zischte er seinem Bruder zu. „Konjunktivitis!"

Regulus schrie auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, während Sirius, Remus und Peter in der Menge untertauchten. Als McGongall kam, waren sie schon lange verschwunden.

* * *

Kaum waren sie in Sicherheit, blieb Sirius stehen.

„Warum habt ihr euch eingemischt? Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!"

„Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht keine gute Idee, wenn du deinen Bruder umbringst", gab Remus trocken zurück. Sirius schnaubte.

„Ich hätte ihn schon nicht umgebracht. Ich wollte ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen!" Er sah sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Ja...Potter?"

„Strafarbeit", erklärte Remus. „Slughorn hat ihn gleich da behalten."

„Aha."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. _Er hätte sich da raushalten sollen. Mit Schniefelus werde ich alleine fertig._

„Ich habe zwar so eine Vermutung, worüber ihr euch gestritten haben könntet, Sirius", fuhr Remus fort, „aber eigentlich interessiert es mich gar nicht besonders. Du solltest nämlich wissen, dass wir deine Freunde sind, egal, was passiert."

_Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter daran erinnern, dass du ein Black bist._

„James ist nicht der Gleiche, wenn du nicht da bist", warf Peter ein. „Er hat ständig schlechte Laune. Es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr mit ihm."

„Was Peter sagen will, ist, dass wir dich vermissen, Sirius", sagte Remus.

„Tatsächlich." Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Komisch, warum meidest du uns dann ständig?"

Remus' Gesicht verschloss sich.

„Meide ich euch jetzt gerade?", wollte er wissen. „Außerdem ist das was völlig anderes. Sprich mit James, Sirius. Peter, wir gehen."

Peter konnte gar nicht schnell genug wegkommen. Sirius sah ihnen nach, aber er machte keinen Versuch, sie aufzuhalten. Als Remus und Peter gegangen waren, ließ er sich an der Mauer herab auf den Boden gleiten und holte den Zweiwegespiegel hervor.

„James Potter."

* * *

Am Freitag gab es einen wahren Eulensturm.

„Was ist denn hier los?", wollte Sirius verwundert wissen. Er musste lauter als gewöhnlich sprechen, um über dem Flattern und Zwitschern gehört zu werden. James warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Das weißt du nicht?"

Noch verblüffter war Sirius allerdings, als ein ansehnlicher Teil der Eulen Kurs auf den Gryffindor-Tisch nahm und auf ihn, James, Remus und Peter zuflogen.

„Endlich!", rief James. „Darauf habe ich die ganze Zeit gewartet!"

„Hast du was aus der Winkelgasse bestellt?", wollte Sirius wissen. Remus lachte.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, welcher Tag heute ist, oder, Sirius?"

„Sogar ich weiß das", warf Peter ein. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ehrlich, Pettigrew, du weißt was? Vielleicht solltest du damit zu Proudfoot gehen, damit er weiß, dass kein völlig hoffnungsloser Fall bist."

Peter wurde rot und sah auf seinen Teller herab.

„Sirius!", mahnte Remus missbilligend. In dem Augenblick ließen die Eulen ihre Lieferungen vor ihnen auf den Tisch fallen und erhoben sich wieder in die Lüfte.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Sirius mit kaum verhohlenem Ekel in der Stimme und hob mit spitzen Fingern einen rosa Briefumschlag hoch. James riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand.

„Gib das her!"

Er musterte den Brief kurz und warf ihn dann wieder Sirius zu.

„Kannst du wieder haben."

„Und was soll ich damit?"

„Dein Name steht drauf", erklärte Remus grinsend.

„Mein Name...?"

„Hier auch", verkündete Peter und zog eine herzförmige Karte aus dem rosaroten Haufen.

„Bekomme ich die Schokofrösche?", wollte Remus wissen. „Oder die Nougatpralinen?"

Er hielt zwei Schachteln hoch, an denen jeweils eine Karte hing. Eine von ihnen fing an, ein Liebeslied von Celestina Warbeck zu singen.

„Urgh", murmelte Remus, „ich glaube, ich bleibe bei den Schokofröschen..."

„Was zur Hölle..."

„Es ist Valentinstag, Sirius!", platzte Peter heraus. Valentinstag. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Und du scheinst eine Menge Verehrerinnen zu haben", fügte Remus grinsend hinzu. „Oh, aber diese Karte ist an James adressiert."

„Was? Von wem? Gib her!"

James stürzte sich förmlich auf die Karte auf der Suche nach dem Namen der Absenderin.

„Wer ist Greta Catchglove?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit enttäuscht.

„Eine Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerin", antwortete Remus. „Du hast ihr letztes Jahr ein paar Haare ausgezupft."

„Oh, wie romantisch, Jamie!" Sirius' Stimme klang eine Oktave höher als normal. „Eine Haarsträhne von deiner Geliebten!"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn James hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt.

„Ich werd's dir zeigen, Black!"

„Dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen, Potter!"

„Nichts leichter als das!"

Sirius wich aus, indem er auf den Tisch sprang.

„Daneben, Potter!"

James folgte und schon duellierten sich die beiden unter den Anfeuerungsschreien ihrer Mitschüler auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch.

„POTTER! BLACK!"

Mit ein paar Schritten brachte sich James vor Prof. McGonagall in Sicherheit. Dann kniete er auf dem Tisch vor Lily nieder und hielt ihr einen Blumenstrauß hin.

„Miss Evans, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mich nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten?"

Lily sah aus, als wäre sie am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„Eher würde ich mit einem Flubberwurm gehen!"

Damit stand sie auf und marschierte aus der Großen Halle. James' Gesicht fiel sichtbar in sich zusammen.

„Evans!", brüllte er ihr hinterher. „He, Evans!"

Aber sie kam nicht zurück. Sirius lachte so sehr, dass er Bauchschmerzen bekam.

„Potter, Black, Strafarbeiten!" Natürlich ließ sie McGonagall nicht einfach so davonkommen. „Und räumen Sie diesen Saustall auf!"

* * *

Glücklicherweise hatte Prof. McGonagall ihnen nicht das Hogsmeade-Wochenende gestrichen. Und so befanden sich Sirius, James, Remus und Peter am nächsten Tag ausnahmsweise mal ganz offiziell und erlaubterweise auf dem Weg ins Dorf.

„Schaut euch um, Leute!", rief James. „Seht euch das an!"

Sirius sah sich um, aber er konnte absolut nichts entdecken, was James gemeint haben könnte.

„Und?", fragte er schließlich.

„Schnee!", gab James erregt zurück, als sei es die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen. „Überall Schnee!"

„Und...?", wollte Sirius vorsichtig wissen. James warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Das ist _romantisch_, Sirius! Wenn Evans jetzt hier wäre..."

„...würde sie sich vermutlich mit Remus über ihre Zauberkunsthausaufgaben unterhalten. Gib's auf, James, sie ist nicht an dir interessiert."

„Ich habe auch sechs Valentinskarten bekommen", gab James beleidigt zurück. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe acht bekommen."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt! Der Punkt ist, dass die Mädchen mich mögen! Und Evans ist ein Mädchen."

„Scharfsinnige Schlussfolgerung, James. Aber du vergisst, dass sogar Peter eine Karte bekommen hat. Vermutlich gibt es niemanden in Hogwarts, der keine bekommen hat."

„Ich habe Gryffindor im letzten Quidditch-Spiel gerettet."

„Evans interessiert sich nicht für Quidditch."

James starrte Sirius einen Augenblick fassungslos an.

„Aber es ist _Quidditch_!", stieß er schließlich hervor. „_Jeder_ interessiert sich für Quidditch!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste und lief weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Remus Mühe hatte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

In Hogsmeade angekommen statteten sie _Zonkos_ einen kurzen Besuch ab und gingen dann direkt in die _Drei Besen_, um sich bei einem Butterbier aufzuwärmen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Evans nicht mit mir ausgehen will", murrte James. „Wisst ihr, was ich gehört habe? Dass sie immer noch mit Schniefelus rumhängt. Was findet sie an diesem schleimigen Slytherin nur? Ich bin der beste Quidditch-Spieler der Schule, ich habe bessere Noten als er und gewaschene Haare. Und ich bin in Gryffindor und kein zukünftiger Todesser. Warum also geht sie mit mit ihm aus und mit mir nicht?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„James, wenn du dich selbst mal reden hören würdest, wüsstest du die Antwort auf deine Frage. Außerdem hast du nur gehört, dass sie mit Sn...Schniefelus ausgeht. Du weißt es nicht."

„Und wo ist sie, wenn sie nicht mit ihm ausgeht?", wollte James wissen. „Meinst du, sie ist mit MacDonald zu Madam Puddifoot's gegangen?"

„Vielleicht ist sie noch im Honigtopf."

„Ha, ha, klar..."

Schmollend stützte James sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Theke und hätte dabei beinahe sein Butterbier hinuntergestoßen.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht!", rief Madam Rosmerta und brachte das Getränk schnell außerhalb seiner Reichweite. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", wandte sie sich mit gesenkter Stimme an Sirius. „Er hat doch sonst nicht so schlechte Laune."

„Liebeskummer", flüsterte Sirius zurück.

„Na, darüber scheinst du dich ja nicht beklagen zu können."

„Er bildet sich was darauf ein, dass er acht Valentinskarten bekommen hat", erklärte James hämisch.

„Acht!", rief die junge Wirtin aus. „Ich habe damals den Rekord mit sieben gehalten!"

„Sie waren auch in Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

„Natürlich. Acht Karten, meine Güte. Und dann bist du allein in Hogsmeade? Wollte dich etwa keine deiner Verehrerinnen begleiten? Oder warst du zu schüchtern zu fragen?"

„Ja, Sirius", meinte James hämisch, „wo hast du MacDonald gelassen?"

„Wer ist MacDonald?", wollte Madam Rosmerta wissen. „Deine Freundin?"

„Sie _war_ seine Freundin", erklärte James. „Bis sie keine Lust mehr auf den Idioten hatte, nicht wahr, Black?"

„Potter verdreht die Fakten", stellte Sirius säuerlich fest. „Er ist nur beleidigt, weil Evans nicht mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte."

Madam Rosmerta lachte.

„Ich verstehe." Sie stellte ihnen noch zwei Butterbier hin. „Bitte sehr. Gegen den Liebeskummer."

* * *

„Liebeskummer", brummte James, als sie aus den _Drei Besen_ kamen, „ich habe doch keinen Liebeskummer."

„Warum sprichst du dann den ganzen Tag von nichts anderem?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Ich würde sagen, das klingt nach Liebeskummer."

Als Antwort warf James Sirius einen Schneeball an den Kopf. Das konnte dieser natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes formte er eine doppelt so große Kugel und ließ sie auf James zu rasen. Doch der duckte sich und stattdessen traf der Schneeball Marcia Finley, die gerade in die _Drei Besen_ hatte gehen wollen. Und wo ein Finley-Zwilling war, war der andere natürlich nicht weit.

„Wer war das?", brüllte Jackson Finley. „Ich mach dich fertig, Black!"

Sirius lachte nur.

„Das will ich sehen, Finley!"

Keine zwei Minuten später war die tollste Schneeballschlacht im Gange, an der sich sämtliche Hogwarts-Schüler, die gerade in Hogsmeade waren, zu beteiligen schienen (die Teilnahme der Slytherins war eher unfreiwillig). Als sie Stunden später wieder in Hogwarts waren, war es bereits dunkel und alle waren bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Während Remus und Peter gleich in den Schlafsaal gingen, machten Sirius und James noch einen Abstecher in die Küche, um für sie alle heiße Schokolade zu besorgen.

„Finleys Gesicht, als die Dachlawine ihn getroffen hat!", lachte Sirius, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Er hat bis zum Hals im Schnee gesteckt und sein Kopf war knallrot!", erinnerte sich James grinsend.

„...keine schlechte Laune, Peter."

Sirius legte den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete James, zu schweigen. Was war jetzt schon wieder mit Remus? Leise schlichen sie näher, bis sie durch den Türspalt in den Schlafsaal blicken konnten. Remus und Peter saßen auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich offensichtlich, während sie auf Sirius und James warteten.

„Hast du doch. Du guckst schon wieder so ernst."

Remus seufzte.

„Ich habe wirklich keine schlechte Laune, Peter. Es war ein schöner Tag heute, das ist alles. Sogar Sirius hat mal wieder gelacht."

„Ich verstehe Sirius nicht", gab Peter zu. „Erst hat er ständig schlechte Laune und meckert jeden an und dann ist er plötzlich wieder völlig normal, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert."

„Er hat es gerade nicht leicht", gab Remus zurück. „Was auch immer da an Weihnachten passiert ist, es macht ihm zu schaffen."

Verärgert wollte Sirius die Tür aufstoßen, aber James hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er die ganze Zeit so wütend ist", sagte Peter mit einem Anflug von Trotz. „Er ist reich, alle mögen ihn. Er ist im Quiditch-Team und hat nur gute Noten, obwohl er nie lernt. Seine Familie muss sich keine Sorgen um Du-weißt-schon-wen machen. Meinst du, die Narbe..."

„Über die Narbe wird nicht gesprochen", unterbrach Remus Peter barscher als gewöhnlich. „Das haben wir mit James so abgemacht. Und Reichtum ist kein Garant für Glück, das solltest du wissen, Peter."

„Wenn ich reich und gutaussehend und klug wäre, dann wäre ich glücklich, auch wenn mich meine Eltern nicht mögen würden", murmelte Peter, aber Remus hörte ihn nicht.

„Deshalb war ich erleichtert, dass Sirius endlich mal wieder er selbst war", fuhr er fort. „Es passt nicht zu ihm, ständig vor sich hin zu brüten."

„Und warum hast du dann schlechte Laune?"

Remus seufzte.

„Ich habe dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Peter. „Aber richtig fröhlich bist du auch nicht. Und versuch nicht, mir etwas anderes zu erzählen", fuhr er fort, als Remus protestieren wollte, „ich bin nicht so blöd, wie ihr immer alle denkt. Ich weiß, dass du über irgendwas Sorgen machst."

„Also schön." Remus' Stimme klang alt und müde. „In elf Tagen ist wieder Vollmond. Menschen werden sterben. Und niemand tut etwas dagegen."


	12. Die Rache der Werwölfe

Hi, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Larissa: Ja, Remus hat von James' und Sirius' Vollmondausflug im Nachhinein erfahren (und davor hat er zumindest geahnt, dass sie mal wieder etwas vorhaben).

James hat erkannt, dass Sirius ihm unter keinen Umständen mehr über diese Narbe erzählen will. Wenn James weiter nachbohren würde, würde Sirius sich nur weiter von ihm zurückziehen und das will James natürlich nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er aufgegeben hat. Wenn Sirius das nächste Mal mit unklaren Verletzungen nach Hogwarts kommt, wird er ihn wieder konfrontrieren. Und natürlich wird er sich irgendwann auch nicht mehr von Sirius mit Ausflüchten abspeisen lassen.

Darüber, wie Peter zum Verräter gekommen ist, habe ich zwei Theorien, die sich aber vielleicht vereinen lassen. ;) Eine beruht auf Angst und Rache und die andere auf Angst und Freundschaft.

Viel Spaß bei deinem Praktikum, ich werde deine Reviews vermissen. :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Die Rache der Werwölfe**

Es starben 13 Menschen. Vier in Devon, sechs in Swansea und drei im Umland von Edinburgh. Und in Devon hätte es bestimmt noch mehr Opfer gegeben, wenn sich die Dorfbewohner nicht nach Vorbild von Mrs. Mangold verteidigt hätten. Zwei lagen in St. Mungo und schwebten in Lebensgefahr. Eine Person verschwand – man fand nur Blutspuren. In der Großen Halle fehlten plötzlich Leyla Makepeace, eine Ravenclaw-Erstklässlerin, und Andrew Scott aus Hufflepuff. Der _Tagesprophet_ forderte laut den Rücktritt von Alois Dunder, dem Zaubereiminister. Das Werwolf-Fangkommando war wieder nicht vor Ort gewesen und die Aurorenzentrale hatte immer noch keinen neuen Leiter. Mrs. Mangold blieb verschwunden.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie lange hält Dunder noch durch?", fragte James, als er mit Sirius und Peter nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer saß. Remus lag im Krankenflügel und schlief. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen nicht erlaubt, ihn zu besuchen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einen Monat? Zwei?"

„Ich hoffe, er tritt zurück", meinte Peter. „Dann kann jemand Zaubereiminister werden, der sich um die Werwolf-Angriffe kümmert."

„Die Frage ist nur, ob dieser Jemand deinen Vorstellungen entspricht, Peter", gab Sirius zu bedenken. „Ich habe da ein eher ungutes Gefühl..."

„Drei verschiedene Angriffsorte", sagte James, der den _Tagespropheten_ in den Händen hielt. „Das Rudel ist wieder größer geworden."

„Hm..." Sirius starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. „Ich frage mich, wie weit er mit dem Rekrutieren ist."

„Man weiß einfach gar nichts!", entfuhr es James wütend. „Und im Tagespropheten steht auch nur Müll!" Er knüllte die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie frustriert in den Kamin, wo sie knisternd verbrannte. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten irgendwas tun."

„Wir könnten Dumbledore erzählen, was wir wissen", schlug Peter schüchtern vor.

„Damit Sirius von der Schule fliegt?", gab James zurück. „Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage. Außerdem", setzte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu, „glaube ich, dass er schon längst alles weiß, was wir wissen, wenn nicht mehr."

„Aber warum tut er dann nichts?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Oh, ich glaub er tut schon etwas", antwortete diesmal Sirius. „Aber wir bekommen es nicht mit."

„Aber warum geht er nicht einfach zum Zaubereiminister und sagt ihm, was los ist?", fragte Peter.

„Ich schätze, das hat er schon getan, aber das Ministerium hat nicht auf ihn gehört."

„Aber es ist _Dumbledore_!", rief Peter aus. „Wie können Sie nicht auf ihn hören?"

„Das Zaubereiministerium tut nur, was Leute wie Malfoy oder die Lestranges sagen", erklärte Sirius.

„Aber das sind doch Todesser!"

„Genau das", sagte James, „ist das Problem."

* * *

Aus Februar wurde März, der Schnee schmolz und es wurde wärmer, aber richtig Frühling wurde es nicht. Es regnete fast ununterbrochen und auf dem Weg in die Gewächshäuser konnte es sein, dass man bis zum Knie im Schlamm versank.

Mrs. Mangold blieb verschwunden. Ihr Bruder nahm für sie den Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse entgegen. Bei der Dankesrede kam es zu Tumulten, als er die Namen ihrer Erpresser nennen wollte. Die Veranstaltung musste abgebrochen werden, die Namen kamen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Danach verschwand auch der Bruder.

Die Presse forderte lauthals Dunders Rücktritt. Aber so passiv der alte Mann all die Jahre gewesen war, so hartnäckig klammerte er sich jetzt an sein Amt. Mr. Rabies wurde als Kommandant des Werwolf-Fangkommandos abgesetzt. Er ging unter wüsten Beschimpfungen. Dafür erhielt die Aurorenzentrale endlich einen neuen Leiter: Dunder ernannte Alastor Moody und dieser nahm den Posten zähneknirschend an.

James war überaus zufrieden mit der Wahl.

„Moody ist der beste Auror, den das Ministerium momentan hat", verkündete er, als die Nachricht im _Tagespropheten_ las. „Eine bessere Entscheidung hätte Dunder nicht treffen können."

Sirius nickte zerstreut.

„Hmmm..."

Ihn plagten gerade ganz andere Sorgen. Die Osterferien rückten näher und das bedeutete, dass er in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren musste. _Jeden Vollmond sterben Menschen und du machst dir Sorgen, weil du nach Hause fahren musst._ Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Hände schweißnass waren und zitterten, sobald er an den Grimmauldplatz dachte. Was würde passieren, wenn Walburga Black wieder die Beherrschung verlor? Sein Vater würde ihn nicht schützen, nicht mehr. Und Regulus hatte vermutlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als die neusten Entwicklungen per Eulenpost an seine verdammten Slytherin-Freunde weiterzugeben. _Vielen Dank auch, Bruder._ Hätte ihm jemand vor vier Jahren gesagt, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn an seine Feinde verraten würde, hätte Sirius laut gelacht. Aber das war gewesen, bevor er nach Gryffindor gekommen war, bevor er James, Remus und Peter kennen gelernt hatte, bevor seine Mutter anfing, ihn zu hassen, und als sein Vater ihn noch nicht verachtete.

Als sie in den Gryffindor-Turm kamen, hing die Liste für diejenigen aus, die über die Osterferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Sirius zögerte nur einen Augenblick. Er wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und dass er alles nur schlimmer machte, wenn er diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, der Gedanke, in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren, war ihm unerträglich. Und verdammt noch mal, seit wann tat er eigentlich, was von ihm erwartet wurde?

„Großartig, ich wusste, dass du das tun würdest!", rief James und schlug ihm begeistert auf die Schulter, als Sirius als erster seinen Namen auf die Liste setzte. Sirius konnte nicht anders – er grinste breit.

„Tja, sieht ganz so aus, als müssten Reggie und die alte Sabberhexe dieses Jahr ohne mich auskommen."

James lachte.

„Tja, selbst schuld, würde ich sagen. Lass uns..."

Er stockte, sein Blick schien plötzlich in weite Ferne zu gehen.

„Äh...James...?", frage Sirius unsicher.

„Ich habe noch eine viel bessere Idee! Ich muss nur... Wartet hier, ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worte raste er zum Portraitloch und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden. Sirius starrte ihm verblüfft hinterher.

* * *

Die Antwort erfuhren sie einen Tag später in Form eines Briefes, als sie abends nach dem Quidditch-Training über ihren Hausaufgaben saßen.

„Endlich", sagte James, als er Chris hereinließ. „Auf den Brief habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet." Er faltete das Pergament auseinander, überflog die Zeilen und warf es danach Sirius zu. „Lies."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kam Sirius der Aufforderung nach.

_Hallo, James,_

_wie schön, wieder von dir zu hören. Wir haben schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen, als keine Briefe mehr von dir gekommen sind._

_Natürlich kann Sirius gerne die Ferien hier verbringen, wir freuen uns schon darauf, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Du warst nicht der einzige, der ihn über die Sommerferien vermisst hat._

_Bis Ostern_

_Mum und Dad_

_PS: Wir haben von dem Quidditch-Spiel erfahren – wir sind so stolz auf dich._

_PPS: Ein paar Strafarbeiten weniger wären trotzdem wünschenswert._

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er da las.

„Ich bin eingeladen?", fragte er ungläubig nach. „Nach Godric's Hollow?"

James nickte strahlend.

„Die ganzen Osterferien."

Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Das ist...das ist...das ist einfach großartig!", brachte er schließlich heraus. James grinste breit.

„Ich wusste, dass du einverstanden bist." Dann drückte er Sirius eine Feder in die Hand. „Los, streich deinen Namen durch."

Das ließ sich Sirius natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Aber kaum hatte er seinen Namen unkenntlich gemacht, fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Wir haben schon wieder den Vollmond vergessen! Remus bleibt hier."

„Ssshhhh, nicht so laut, Sirius!" Remus sah sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte, aber ausnahmsweise schenkte ihnen mal keiner Beachtung. „Ja, ich bleibe hier, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr auch hier bleiben müsst. Fahr zu James!"

„Quatsch!" Sirius wollte davon nichts hören. „Dann bleibe ich natürlich hier. Ist doch klar."

„Unsinn! Du fährst mit James nach Godric's Hollow. Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, hier..."

„Ich bleibe hier", unterbrach ihn Peter.

„Du?", fragte James ungläubig. „Aber du wolltest doch schon in den Weihnachtsferien gar nicht so gerne hier bleiben."

„Peter, du musst für mich nicht deine Osterferien opfern", erklärte Remus. „Fahr ruhig nach Hause."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. James und Sirius fahren zusammen nach Godric's Hollow und wir feiern Ostern in Hogwarts. So ist niemand alleine."

James klopfte Peter anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Du bist ein großartiger Freund."

* * *

Sirius konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an die Ferien in Godric's Hollow. Es war, als hätte jemand einen grauen Schleier von der Welt gezogen, an den er vorher so gewöhnt gewesen war, dass er ihm kaum noch aufgefallen war.

Quidditch war plötzlich wieder aufregend und machte Spaß. Wie hatte es ihm jemals egal sein können, wer den Quidditch-Pokal gewann? Die Slytherins waren immer noch ein tägliches Ärgernis, aber ihre Existenz war sehr viel erträglicher, wenn sie mit Flubberwurmschleim bedeckt waren und man ihnen Mistkäfer ins Abendessen gemischt hatte.

In der letzten Woche vor den Ferien beschlossen Sirius und James, dass die Schule einen kleinen Stimmungsheber gebrauchen konnte und dekorierten die Große Halle mit lebendigen Luftschlangen. Zum Ärger der gesamten Lehrerschaft breiteten sich die knallbunten Geschöpfe schnell aus und bevölkerten einen Tag später ganz Hogwarts. Es stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus, Unterricht abzuhalten, wenn ein paar bunte Luftschlangen vor der Tafel Loopings drehten oder berauscht von den Dämpfen in Zaubertränke plötzlich aus der Luft fielen und in die Kessel klatschten. Nur Prof. Kesselbrand störten die Luftschlangen nicht. Er unterbrach seine Einheit über Diricrawls für eine Woche und erzählte ihnen stattdessen etwas über die Ernährungs- und Paarungsgewohnheiten der gemeinen Luftschlange.

Der Abschied war gedrückt. Remus ging es nicht gut, auch wenn er sich bemühte, es nicht zu zeigen. Aber Sirius hatte die fiebrigen Augen und seine steifen Bewegungen vor dem Vollmond oft genug gesehen, um die Zeichen zu erkennen.

Peter wirkte seltsam verloren, auch wenn er sich tapfer bemühte, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Sirius und James packten ihre letzten Sachen zusammen und Sirius verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass er zu James nach Godric's Hollow fuhr. Offiziell blieb er einfach in Hogwarts, auch wenn sein Name nicht mehr auf der Liste stand.

Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte der Strecke schon hinter sich, als Regulus ins Abteil kam und sich wütend vor James aufbaute.

„Wo ist er, Potter?"

„Falls du von Sirius redest, Black, er ist in Hogwarts geblieben", gab James kühl zurück.

„Wenn ich rausbekomme, dass er ganz woanders ist, Potter..."

„Was dann, Black?", unterbrach ihn James barsch. „Willst du mir drohen? Nur zu, versuch mich zu verhexen!" Er lächelte kalt. „Wir wissen schließlich beide, wer von uns gewinnen würde."

Regulus überhörte den letzten Satz.

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was du ihm antust, Potter! Sag ihm, er soll nach Hause kommen, bevor alles noch schlimmer wird!"

„Bevor was alles noch schlimmer wird?" James bebte vor Wut. „Wollt ihr ihm den Bauch aufschlitzen oder was? Ich habe die Narbe gesehen, Black!"

Regulus wurde blass.

„Das war ein Unfall."

„Ein Unfall?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Wie kann eine verdammte Fluchnarbe ein Unfall sein?"

„Das verstehst du nicht, Potter." Regulus gewann seine Beherrschung wieder. „Sag Sirius, er soll nach Hause kommen. Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

„Hau ab, Black!", zischte James. „Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht irgendwohin schicken, wo man ihn mit Schneideflüchen traktiert!"

„Wenn du nicht wärst, Potter, hätte Sirius diese Narbe gar nicht erst bekommen! Wenn du willst, dass er sicher ist, dann halt dich von ihm fern!"

James sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du mieser, schwarzmagischer Bastard! Er ist dein Bruder! Du müsstest zu ihm halten! Aber stattdessen hast du ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als alles an deine Slytherin-Freunde zu verraten!"

„Hast du etwa meinen Bruder auf diese bescheuerte Idee gebracht, Potter? Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Niemand hat Sirius auf diese Idee gebracht. Wer sonst hätte es denn Schniefelus erzählen sollen?"

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Potter. Wer hätte es wohl erzählen können? Vielleicht Gudgeon, dieser Idiot, der in die Peitschende Weide gerannt ist? Oder Sloper, der an jeder Ecke schwarze Magie sieht? Finley? Bell mit seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen? Vielleicht hat es ja auch Pettigrew weitererzählt, nachdem du es ihm erzählt hast, Potter, wer weiß?" Er wartete James' Antwort nicht ab. „Wenn du sein Freund bist, Potter, dann sag Sirius, dass er nach Hause kommen soll."

Und damit schlug er die Abteiltür hinter sich zu.

Sirius war froh, dass er den Tarnumhang trug und James sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Dieser starrte fassungslos die Abteiltür an, dann ließ er sich langsam auf seinen Platz sinken. Sirius wagte kaum, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte James: „Schätze, damit hätten wir rechnen müssen, was?"

Sirius nickte, bis ihm einfiel, dass James ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja. Schätze schon."

Seine Stimme klang gepresst, aber wenigstens zitterte sie nicht.

„Wenn du jetzt doch lieber nach Hause fahren wollen würdest, könnte ich das verstehen", sagte James zögerlich. „Du musst es nur sagen, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

„Nein." Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was James natürlich wieder nicht sehen konnte. „Ich fahre nicht nach Hause. Regulus hat übertrieben, um dir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen."

„Gut." James klang erleichtert. „Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht wirklich vor, dich nach Hause fahren zu lassen."

* * *

Sirius und James stiegen als letztes aus dem Hogwarts-Express, damit niemand mit Sirius zusammenstieß. Sirius entdeckte sofort Regulus und seine Eltern. Orion Black sah aus wie immer, aber selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Sirius Walburga Blacks vor Wut verkniffenes Gesicht erkennen. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, denn im nächsten Moment stürzte sich Mrs. Potter auf James.

„Jamie!", rief sie, verwuschelte ihm die verstrubbelten Haare noch mehr und schloss die Arme um ihn.

„Mum..."

James erwiderte die Umarmung eher halbherzig.

„Ist Sirius bei dir?", fragte Mrs. Potter so leise, dass nur Mr. Potter, James und Sirius sie hören konnten.

„Direkt hinter mir", gab James ebenso leise zurück.

„Gut. Wir disapparieren gleich. Geh, begrüß deinen Vater, James, ich nehme Sirius mit."

Während James zu Mr. Potter ging, trat Sirius zu Mrs. Potter, sodass sie seinen Arm berühren konnte. Es folgte das vertraute Gefühl, durch einen zu engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, und dann waren sie in Godric's Hollow.

„Sirius!" Eine Sekunde später hatte Mrs. Potter ihn die Arme geschlossen. „Merlin, bist du groß geworden! Geht es dir gut?" Sie löste die Umarmung und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Äh...es geht mir gut, Mrs. Potter..."

Glücklicherweise wurde er von James gerettet.

„Mum, du erwürgst ihn ja!"

Daraufhin ließ Mrs. Potter ihn los, aber sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihm über die Haare zu streichen.

„Mum..."

„Ist ja gut." Lächelnd zog Mrs. Potter ihre Hand zurück. „Ich mache uns allen Tee."

Sie verschwand in der Küche.

Mr. Potter schüttelte Sirius die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er war älter geworden, seit Sirius ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seine Haare waren grauer, seine Falten tiefer und sein Gesicht drückte eine gewisse Resignation aus, die Sirius vorher noch nie an ihm bemerkt hatte. Seine Stimme klang allerdings wie immer.

„Sirius. Ich hoffe, du hast nach der Aussage keinen Ärger bekommen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir. Alles in Ordnung."

James schnaubte. Falls Mr. Potter es hörte, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wir haben dich letzten Sommer vermisst."

Sirius betrachtete angestrengt ein Bild hinter Mr. Potter, auf dem James acht Jahre alt war und stolz seinen neusten Rennbesen präsentierte.

„Es hat irgendwie nicht gepasst..."

James kam Sirius zur Hilfe, indem er ihm locker den Arm über die Schulter warf und ihn Richtung Treppe zog.

„Jetzt ist er ja da. Komm, Sirius, wir..."

„Tee!", wurden sie von Mrs. Potter unterbrochen, die vier volle Tassen und eine Teekanne vor sich her dirigierend aus der Küche kam. Schlitternd, aber ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten, kamen die Teetassen auf dem Tisch zum Stehen. Auf einen Schlenker von Mrs. Potters Zauberstab hin folgten noch belegte Brote.

„In eurem Alter hat man doch immer Hunger, auch wenn man gerade den Süßigkeitenwagen im Hogwarts-Express geplündert hat."

Weder Sirius noch James machten sich die Mühe zu antworten, bevor sie nach den Broten griffen.

„Dann erzählt doch mal", meinte Mrs. Potter, nachdem Sirius und James ihren gröbsten Hunger gestillt hatten. „Was macht die Schule? Ich hoffe, ihr zwei vernachlässigt über dem Quidditch-Training eure Hausaufgaben nicht."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Mum, Sirius und ich haben die besten Noten in unserem Jahrgang. Wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben schon. Zumindest meistens", fügte er leise hinzu. Mrs. Potter überhörte die letzte Bemerkung. Sirius grinste.

„Und wie läuft es dieses Jahr beim Quidditch?", wollte Mr. Potter hören. „Wir waren sehr stolz auf dich, als wir von deiner Leistung gehört haben, James. Allerdings hätten wir uns noch mehr gefreut, wenn wir es nicht von Mrs. Bagshot erfahren hätten, sondern von dir selbst."

„Mrs. Bagshot?", warf Sirius verwundert ein. „Die dieses staubtrockene Buch zur Geschichte der Zauberei geschrieben hat?"

„Das und noch viele andere", erklärte Mrs. Potter. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob in ihrer Stimme Amüsement oder ein milder Tadel mitschwang.

„Zufällig ist ihr größtes Interesse neben der Geschichte der Zauberei Quidditch und zufällig ist sie gut mit Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall befreundet."

„Und zufällig wohnt sie auch in Godric's Hollow", setzte James genervt hinzu. „Und zufällig treffen sie und Mum sich jeden Dienstag zum Tee. Oder jeden Mittwoch? Oder jeden Donnerstag? Oder an allen Tagen? Jedenfalls scheinen sie sehr viel zu besprechen zu haben und wie du siehst, Sirius, geht es um echt wichtige Dinge."

„James, dein Leben _ist_ uns wichtig. Und wenn du uns mal wieder öfter schreiben würdest, dann wären wir auch nicht auf Mrs. Bagshot angewiesen."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich also schuld?" James stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl polternd nach hinten fiel. „Bin ich auch schuld daran, dass Dad nicht mehr arbeitet? Oder dass ein verrückter Werwolf da draußen rumläuft und jeden Vollmond Leute massakriert?"

Wütend schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu. Mr. Potter stützte die Stirn in die Hand. Mrs. Potter massierte sich die Schläfen. Sirius sah verwirrt von Mr. und Mrs Potter zur Tür, die James gerade zugeschlagen hatte, und wieder zu den Potters. So etwas hatte er in Godric's Hollow noch nie erlebt. Mr. und Mrs. Potter hatten ihn und James gelegentlich ausgeschimpft, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten, aber das war immer mit einem versteckten Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln oder einem Augenzwinkern geschehen. Das hier war anders.

„James hat es gerade nicht leicht", erklärte Mr. Potter auf Sirius' unausgesprochene Frage hin. Er wirkte nicht wütend über das Benehmen seines Sohnes, nur traurig.

„Er versteht...gewisse Dinge nicht."

„Er versteht nicht, warum Sie ihren Beruf aufgegeben und den Todessern das Feld überlassen", stellte Sirius fest. Mr. Potter nickte.

„So ist es."

„Ehrlich gesagt – ich verstehe es auch nicht." Die Worte hatten Sirius' Mund verlassen, ehe er sich überhaupt über ihren Inhalt bewusst geworden war. „Ich meine", versuchte er zu erklären, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, „ich meine nur..."

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Mr. Potter.

„Schon gut, Sirius. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es verstehst. Mit etwas Glück wirst du es auch nie verstehen müssen." Er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. „Vielleicht solltest du James hinterher gehen. Ich glaube, er könnte einen Freund gerade gut gebrauchen."

Sirius nickte eifrig und stand auf, froh, den Tisch verlassen zu können.

„Wir sind froh, dass du hier bist, Sirius", sagte Mrs. Potter zu seiner Überraschung, als er schon fast zur Tür draußen war. „Du bist wie ein zweiter Sohn für uns."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er warf James' Eltern ein unsicheres Lächeln zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann lief er die Treppe hinauf zu James' Zimmer. Sein bester Freund lag auf seinem Bett und spielte mit seinem Quaffel. Als Sirius hereinkam, setzte James sich auf und warf ihm den roten Ball zu. Automatisch fing Sirius ihn auf.

„Na, worüber habt ihr noch geredet?", wollte James wissen. „Hat Dad dir erzählt, wie schön Mums Tulpen blühen? Oder was für eine faszinierende alte Dame Bagshot ist?"

Sirius ließ sich rücklings auf James' Schreibtischstuhl fallen und warf den Quaffel zu James zurück.

„Eigentlich nicht. Findest du Bagshot faszinierend? Ich dachte, du stehst auf Evans."

„Haha, Black, sehr lustig..."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen, das nur durch den dumpfen Aufprall des Quaffels unterbrochen wurde, den James gegen die Wand warf und wieder auffing. Zuletzt warf er ihn härter als nötig in einen Korb zu ein paar alten Schlägern und ausrangierten Quidditch-Umhängen.

„Er tut die ganze Zeit so, als wäre überhaupt nichts dabei!", platzte er heraus. „Als wäre er einfach nur in den Ruhestand gegangen und hätte nicht alles aufgegeben, was ihm mal wichtig war! Er hat mir immer erzählt, wie wichtig es ist, zu seinen Ansichten zu stehen und gegen schwarze Magie und Reinblutfanatiker zusammenzuhalten und zu kämpfen, und jetzt..."

„Vielleicht hat er ja seine Gründe dafür", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ha! Seine Gründe!" James sprang vom Bett und lief erregt im Zimmer auf und ab. „Wenn er seine Gründe hat, warum verrät er sie mir dann nicht?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht will er dich schützen."

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!", fauchte James. „Niemand muss mich 'schützen'."

„Ich glaube, alle Eltern sind so. Remus' Vater hat ihm auch nichts davon erzählt, dass er beim Werwolf-Register gearbeitet hat."

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!"

Wieder zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst..."

Allmählich ließ James' Zorn nach. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht... Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Sirius zu. „Aber ich glaube, deine Eltern sind darüber genauso unglücklich wie du."

„Dann sollen sie etwas daran ändern!", knurrte James, aber er klang schon nicht mehr so wütend wie zuvor. Plötzlich stahl sich ein spitzbübischer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich wette, Mum hat noch Kuchen in der Küche stehen. Hast du auch noch Hunger...?"

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen gab es keinen Streit mehr. James war kühler als üblich gegenüber seinen Eltern, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge, wenn ihm mal wieder eine sarkastische Bemerkung auf den Lippen lag, und Mr. und Mrs. Potter wiederum übersahen seine Reserviertheit und versuchten, ihm und Sirius die Ferien so schön wie möglich zu machen. Trotzdem war es nicht wie all die anderen Male in Godric's Hollow. Sirius erwischte James immer wieder, wie er den Mund öffnete, als wolle er eine Frage stellen, dann aber die Lippen zusammenpresste und sich wütend abwandte. Mr. und Mrs. Potter wiederum bedachten James in vermeintlich unbeobachteten Augenblicken mit halb traurigen, halb besorgten Blicken. Manchmal glaubte Sirius, ihre Blicke auch auf sich ruhen zu spüren, aber wenn er aufsah, waren sie jedes Mal mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Es herrschte eine ständige Spannung im Haus, die sich jeden Augenblick entladen konnte. Am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt.

„Remus geht jetzt mit Madam Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide", sagte James irgendwann. Sie saßen seit dem Mittagessen in seinem Zimmer. James hatte sich geweigert, zum Abendessen nach unten zu gehen. Die Brote, die Mrs. Potter hochgebracht hatte, hatte Sirius entgegengenommen. Langsam wurde es dunkel, aber niemand von ihnen dachte daran, eine Kerze anzuzünden.

„Ich hoffe nur, Peter nutzt die Zeit, um Verwandlung zu üben, statt seine blöden Rätsel im Tagespropheten zu machen", gab Sirius zurück.

Irgend woanders warteten drei Werwölfe darauf, dass endlich der Mond aufging.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er Remus bis zuletzt im Krankenflügel Gesellschaft geleistet und ist jetzt auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm", vermutete James. „Meinst du, diese Verwandlung wird wieder so schlimm? Seit diese...diese Sache hier angefangen hat ist es viel schlimmer geworden und es scheint überhaupt nicht mehr besser zu werden."

_So lange diese Angriffe nicht aufhören oder wir nicht Animagi sind, wird niemals etwas besser werden._

„Wenn Peter ihm den ganzen Tag Gesellschaft geleistet hat, fühlt er sich bestimmt besser. Und die Verwandlungen sind immer weniger schlimm, wenn er sich besser fühlt."

„Ja, das stimmt..."

James klang jedoch nicht besonders überzeugt. Sirius hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, können wir mit nonverbalen Zaubern anfangen", versuchte er, das Gespräch auf etwas Positives zu lenken (wobei er diskret verschwieg, dass er schon längst mit den nonverbalen Zaubern angefangen hatte), aber James schien ihm gar nicht richtig zuzuhören.

„Ja, können wir..." Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Er ist jetzt schon an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei. Bald müsste er in der Heulenden Hütte sein..."

Sirius schwieg.

„Es bringt Remus nichts, wenn du dich verrückt machst, James", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß." James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Trotzdem, wir sitzen hier, genießen unsere Ferien, essen Schokolade und gleichzeitig... Es ist nicht nur Remus. Es sind drei Werwölfe unterwegs, Sirius, _drei_! Heute Nacht werden wieder Menschen sterben und wir sitzen hier."

„Wir können nichts tun, James."

„Ich weiß. Andererseits..."

„Ja?"

Sirius schwante nichts Gutes.

„Das Dorf, weißt du noch? Da, wo diese Mangold gewohnt hat. Wenn ich sie nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt hätte, hätten sie keine Zeit gehabt, eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Und wenn du den anderen Werwolf nicht abgelenkt und Lestrange geschockt hättest, dann hätten niemals alle entkommen können. Wir haben einen Unterschied gemacht, Sirius. Wir haben nicht _nichts_ getan. Und trotzdem sitzen wir jetzt hier."

Sirius erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut. An das schneeweiße Fell des Werwolfs, seine messerscharfen Zähne, den Geifer, den Gestank, seine _Angst_...

„Und was willst du jetzt, was wir tun?", presste er schließlich hervor.

In dem Augenblick, in dem James zu einer Antwort ansetzte, ging der Mond auf und silbernes Licht flutete ins Zimmer. Dann durchschnitt ein lang gezogenes Heulen die Nacht.

* * *

Menschen schrien. Grünlicher Rauch stieg aus den Kaminen der Zaubererhäuser auf, Zauber und Flüche flogen durch die Luft wie ein Gewitter aus farbigen Blitzen. Niemand kümmerte sich noch um das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Magie. Die Muggle glaubten erst an ein Feuerwerk, dann an eine Schießerei und dann begriffen sie gar nichts mehr.

„James!", schrie Sirius. „James, wo bist du?"

Niemand konnte disapparieren. Als Sirius und James die Treppe heruntergestürzt kamen, hatte Mrs. Potter ihnen schon einen Topf mit Flohpulver entgegengehalten.

„Geht zu Remus oder Peter", hatte Mr. Potter Potter ihnen zugerufen, der schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war. „Erklärt ihnen, was passiert ist und..."

Aber da war James schon an ihm vorbei nach draußen gestürmt und Sirius hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, ihm zu folgen. Aber wo war James jetzt? Sie hatten sich verloren, als sie in eine Gruppe Muggle hineingerannt waren.

„James!"

Keine Antwort. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab hastete Sirius weiter. Wo konnte James nur hingelaufen sein? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft alleine mit drei Werwölfen aufnehmen wollen...oder?

„He, Junge, falsche Richtung!", rief jemand. Ein Zauberer, noch im Morgenmantel und mit bloßen Füßen versuchte, Sirius am Arm zu packen, aber dieser wich ihm aus und rannte weiter.

„Du läufst direkt zu den Wölfen! Bleib stehen, Junge, BLEIB SORORT STEHEN!"

Die Luft schien sich plötzlich zu verändern. Sirius warf sich zur Seite, wirbelte in der gleichen Bewegung herum und richtete seinen Stab auf den Zauberer im Morgenrock, der ihn angegriffen hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Junge!" Der Mann kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Aber du darfst dort nicht hinlaufen. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, aber..."

Sirius hörte ihm nicht länger zu. In einem hatte der Zauberer recht, wurde ihm plötzlich klar: Es war idiotisch zu den Werwölfen zu laufen. James hatte nicht gegen die Wölfe kämpfen wollen, natürlich nicht, er hatte das Gleiche tun wollen, was sie schon in Mrs. Mangolds Dorf getan hatten: Den Zauberer ausschalten, der für den Anti-Disapparier-Fluch verantwortlich war. Aber wer auch immer für diesen Fluch verantwortlich war, würde sich dem Dorf von der einen Seite nähern, von der die Werwölfe _nicht_ kamen. Sirius rannte los.

„He, Junge!", hörte er den Zauberer im Morgenmantel hinter ihm her brüllen, aber er ignorierte ihn. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Dumm, dumm, dumm!, schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf bei jedem Schritt. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, zu den Wölfen zu rennen? Warum war ihm nicht gleich klar gewesen, was James vorhatte? Sirius hoffte inständig, dass er seinen besten Freund fand, bevor es die Todesser taten. James hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er sich bei einem Kampf mit ihnen einließ. Und wenn sie erst mal wussten, wer er war...

Der Weg endete in einer Sackgasse. Sirius schwang sich über einen Zaun, rannte durch ein Blumenbeet, brannte ein Loch in eine dichte Hecke, rannte weiter. Ein Hund schnappte nach seinem Bein, als er sich über den nächsten Zaun schwang. Gemüsebeete, Apfelbäume, Hecken, Mauern, Zäune, irgendwann gab es keine Begrenzungen mehr und er stand auf freiem Feld.

„James!", brüllte Sirius so laut er konnte. „James, wo bist du?"

Ein paar Hundert Meter von ihm entfernt sprühten grüne Funken in die Luft. Sirius sprintete los. James stand einem Mann gegenüber, dessen Gesicht Sirius nicht sehen konnte. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, aber seltsamerweise schienen sie nicht zu kämpfen – sondern zu reden.

„Sirius!", rief James, als er ihn entdeckte. „Ich hatte Recht! Komm..."

Der unbekannte Mann fuhr heftig zusammen und wirbelte herum.

„Komm in den Bannkreis, Junge, sofort! Beeil dich, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Sirius versuchte, schneller zu rennen, aber er war schon den ganzen Weg hier her gerannt. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und brannte in seiner Lunge.

„Schneller!", drängte der Mann. Dann ertönte ein leiser Knall. Ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang und silberner Totenkopfmaske apparierte nur wenige Meter von dem unbekannten Zauberer entfernt. Ohne nachdzudenken, stoppte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„STUPOR!"

Aber der rote Lichtblitz verfehlte den Todesser, der genau in diesem Augenblick die letzten Meter zwischen sich, dem anderen Zauberer und James zurücklegte – nur dass James nicht mehr da war. Sirius war so verblüfft, dass er einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Da, wo James eben noch gestanden hatte, war jetzt nur noch leere Luft. Aber das war unmöglich! James konnte sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen und disapparieren konnte er auch nicht. Und den Tarnumhang konnte er unmöglich eingepackt haben, er war noch vor Sirius aus seinem Zimmer gestürzt...

„Lauf weiter, Junge! Bleib nicht stehen, bleib auf keinen Fall stehen!", riss die erregte Stimme des unbekannten Zauberers Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Sirius setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Der Todesser fuhr herum. Als er Sirius entdeckte, verzog sich sein Mund unter der Totenkopfmaske zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Black! Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

Neben dem unbekannten Zauberer stand Rodolphus Lestrange. Siriur richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Stupor!"

Aber kurz vor Lestrange wurde der rote Lichtblitz plötzlich funkensprühend abgelenkt und schlug stattdessen in einen nahstehenden Baum ein. Lestrange lachte.

„Was tust du denn da, Junge?", schrie der unbekannte Zauberer. „Du hast keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn! Lauf weiter!"

Lestrange fuhr herum.

„Du willst ihn schützen?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Ungläubigkeit.

„Natürlich will ich ihn schützen!", fuhr ihn der unbekannte Zauberer an. „Das ist nur ein Junge."

Lestrange lachte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu dieser Junge fähig ist! FLIPENDO!"

Der Fluch kam so plötzlich, dass Sirius nicht ausweichen konnte. Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete ein paar Meter weiter im nassen Gras.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, Lestrange? Das ist quasi ein Todesurteil!"

„Tatsächlich?" Lestrange lachte kalt. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass Sirius und ich beide wissen, dass ihn niemand vermissen wird. Amüsier dich gut, Black!"

Wieder lachte er und dann sah Sirius zwei gelbe Augen in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

Es stank. Selbst als er mit dem Gesicht in einer Matschpfütze lag, hatte er immer noch diesen Gestank nach Blut und Verwesung in der Nase. Aber er dürfte nicht liegen bleiben. Liegen bleiben bedeutete den Tod – oder Schlimmeres.

Sirius warf sich zur Seite und dort, wo er sich eben noch befunden hatte, schnappten zwei schwere Kiefer zusammen. Vor dem Wolf zurückweichend, schrie er: „Fractura ossis!"

Der weiße Wolf brüllte auf und sprang zurück. Seine Schnauze wirkte plötzlich seltsam asymmetrisch. Der schwarzmagische Knochenbrecherfluch hatte ihn voll erwischt. Sirius rannte los, aber schon nach wenigen Metern spürte er wieder den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Er warf sich zur Seite, rollte sich ab, kam wieder auf die Beine.

„KONJUNKTIVITIS! STUPOR! CONSECTIO! FRACTURA OSSIS! _FRACTURA OSSIS!_"

Aber selbst der Knochenbrecherfluch schien diesmal nicht richtig zu wirken. Der weiße Wolf versuchte, Sirius mit einem Prankenhieb niederzuschlagen, aber abermals schaffte er es auszuweichen.

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Keine Wirkung. Der Wolf knurrte wütend.

„FRACTU..."

Sirius hechtete zur Seite, als der Wolf auf ihn zu sprang. Die scharfen Krallen und messerspitzen Zähne verfehlten ihn nur um Millimeter. Er rollte sich ab, doch als er wieder aufspringen wollte, stolperte er über einen großen Ast. Und dann war der Wolf über ihm. Einen Augenblick lang war es, als sei er in seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gefangen. Die gelben Augen über ihm glühten und der Gestank ließ Sirius würgen, Geifer tropfte ihm ins Gesicht...

Dann handelte er instinktiv.

„WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Der dicke Ast, über den er gestolpert war, schoss hoch und traf den Werwolf mitten auf die gebrochene Schnauze und die empfindliche Nase. Aufjaulend und blind vor Wut zermalmte er den Ast, schnappte, knurrte und heulte. So schnell wie möglich schob sich Sirius von dem Werwolf weg und rappelte sich auf. Dann durchdrang plötzlich ein Heulen die Nacht. Der weiße Wolf erstarrte. Seine gelben Augen bohrten sich in Sirius'. Er bleckte die Zähne und knurrte. Ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel. Sirius starrte zurück. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, aber seine Hände zitterten nicht. Irgendetwas war anders als beim letzten Mal.

Ein zweites Heulen, noch lauter als das erste. Nervös hob der Werwolf den Kopf, aber dann kehrten seine Augen zu Sirius zurück. Er knurrte und setzte zum Sprung an.

Ein drittes Heulen und diesmal hatte sogar Sirius das Gefühl, die animalische Macht und die grausame Gewalt, die in diesem Heulen lag, zu spüren. Der weiße Werwolf jaulte auf und zog den Schwanz ein. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis Sirius begriff, dass sich der weiße Wolf nicht mehr auf ihn stürzen würde, und noch ein paar Sekunden länger, bis ihm einfiel, dass er deshalb noch lange nicht außer Gefahr war.

„Was soll das?", schrie Lestrange wütend. „Wo rennt dieser Köter denn hin?"

„Greyback hat ihn gerufen", erklärte der fremde Zauberer. Lestrange spuckte Gift und Galle.

„Dazu hat er kein Recht! Er ist kein Todesser! Du!" Er wandte sich zu Sirius, der versucht hatte, sich unauffällig zurückzuziehen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Eine unsichtbare Faust traf Sirius in den Rücken und warf ihn wieder in Richtung des Bannkreises.

„Du und dein Freund, ihr habt mich den Werwölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen! Dafür wirst du büßen, Black! Crucio!"

Sirius wollte ausweichen, aber zu seinem Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass seine Füße am Boden festzukleben schienen. Er schrie auf, als furchtbarer, heißer Schmerz seine Nervenbahnen entlangschoss, aber kaum hatte es angefangen, da war es auch schon wieder vorbei.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Spirenzchen!", knurrte der fremde Zauberer. „Wir müssen hier weg! Was auch immer Greyback alarmiert hat, ist auch für uns eine Gefahr!"

„Ich lasse mir von ein paar dreckigen Kötern nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe!"

„Dann vielleicht lieber von den Auroren?"

Lestrange lachte höhnisch.

„Welche Auroren? Ich sehe hier nur Wiesen, ein paar Bäume und zwei Verräter!"

„Noch", gab der fremde Zauberer trocken zurück. „Du kannst ja machen, was du willst. Aber ich werde mich nicht von den Auroren erwischen lassen."

„Du hast zu tun, was ich dir sage!", zischte Lestrange. „Der dunkle Lord hat dir das dunkle Mal verweigert! Du bist kein Todesser! Du bist nichts!"

„Zwing mich dazu.", kam die gelassene Antwort.

Lestrange warf dem unbekannten Zauberer einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dann machte er einen Schritt aus dem Bannkreis heraus und disapparierte. Einen Augenblick später war auch der Fremde verschwunden.

Sirius ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Einen Augenblick lang saß er einfach nur da und starrte in die Nacht, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Dann riss ihn James' vertraute Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Sirius! Sirius!" Sein bester Freund tauchte vor ihm auf und rüttelte ihn an den Schultern. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Bist du verletzt?"

„James? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Du warst plötzlich verschwunden..."

„Das war Thickey", erklärte James, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sich Sirius außer jede Menge Schürfwunden, Kratzer und Prellungen keine gefährlichen Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. „In dem Augenblick, in dem Lestrange appariert ist, hat er mir eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst und mich desillusioniert. Scheiße", James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch strubbeligen Haare, „ich wollte dir helfen, die ganze Zeit, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es war furchtbar! Dieser Werwolf, ich dachte ein paar mal echt, jetzt hat er dich. Und ich konnte _nichts_ tun!"

„Es war derselbe wie letztes Mal", erklärte Sirius. Dann lachte er hohl.

„Und weißt du was? Damals dachte ich ernsthaft, es wäre Greyback. Bis ich dann dieses graue Monster gesehen hab, das fast doppelt so groß war."

„Und Remus war acht Jahre alt, als dieses Monster ihn gebissen hat. Kein Wunder, dass er Alpträume hat. Ich glaube, wenn mir das passiert wäre, hätte ich mich nie wieder nachts aus dem Haus getraut."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, dann stand James auf.

„Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Mum und Dad fragen sich sicher schon, wo wir sind, und falls die Werwölfe noch mal vorbeikommen sollten, will ich hier auch nicht alleine sein. Ich glaube, ohne Thickey ist der Bannkreis auch nichts mehr wert."

Sirius nickte zustimmend und stand auf.

„Worüber hast du eigentlich mit Thickey geredet?", wollte er wissen. „Ich habe eher mit einem Duell gerechnet, als ich euch gefunden habe."

James grinste.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch vor. Aber als er erkannt hat, wer ich bin, hat er mir alles erzählt. Ich hatte Recht, Sirius. Voldemort hat Thickey geholfen, aus der Zelle zu kommen, und jetzt missbraucht er Thickeys Kräfte und sein Wissen über Flüche und Banne."

„Und er war es auch, der deinen Dad mit diesem seltenen Fluch belegt hat?", wollte Sirius wissen.

James nickte.

„Thickey ist ein Feigling", erklärte er nüchtern. „Er weiß genau, dass es falsch ist, was er tut, und er hat deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber so lange es Leute gibt, die ihm genug Angst machen, wird er damit nicht aufhören."

„Gegenüber Lestrange kam er mir nicht so feige vor", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Weil Lestrange ein Idiot ist. Du hättest Thickey über Voldemort oder deine Cousine reden hören sollen. Er hat sich fast in die Hosen gemacht."

* * *

In Godric's Hollow ging es noch immer drunter und drüber, aber jemand hatte das Chaos in halbwegs strukturierte Bahnen gelenkt. Während ein Teil der Auroren noch damit beschäftigt war, die Werwölfe zu verjagen und das Dorf gegen andere eventuelle Eindringlinge abzusichern, hatten andere eine Sammelstelle und ein Lazarett eingerichtet. Sämtliche verfügbare Kamine waren noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und brachten Nachzügler, die sich versteckt hatten, in Sicherheit. So lange die Werwölfe nicht ganz sicher abgezogen waren, sollten Alte, Kranke und Kinder aus Godric's Hollow evakuiert werden. Glücklicherweise kannte James sämtliche Schleichwege, sodass sie ungesehen ins Dorf kamen. Doch als sie fast da waren, hatte Sirius plötzlich eine Idee.

„James, warte, das ist die Gelegenheit!"

James blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Die Gelegenheit wofür?"

„Mr. Lupin! Deine Mum hat gesagt, wir sollen zu den Lupins oder den Pettigrews gehen! Wir können einfach zu Anny und Mr. Lupin gehen und ihnen Fragen stellen und niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen!"

„Bagshots Haus ist nur zwei Minuten von hier entfernt. Komm!"

* * *

„Mr. Lupin? Anny?", rief James, als sie aus dem Kamin traten. Keine Sekunde später schien Licht durch die Tür und Mr. Lupin kam im Schlafanzug und mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein, dich gefolgt von Anny.

„James, Sirius!", rief sie, als sie die beiden sah. „Mein Gott, was ist denn mit euch passiert?"

Sie drängte sich an ihrem Mann vorbei, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zwei Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch in der Küche und Sirius und James hatten einen heißen Kakao und Kekse vor sich stehen. Sirius presste außerdem eine Packung Eis gegen eine Beule an seiner Stirn, von der er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wie er sie erhalten hatte. Mr. Lupin, der sich kurz oben umgezogen hatte, kam nach unten und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„So. Dann erzählt mal bitte, was passiert ist."

„Es gab einen Werwolf-Angriff auf Godric's Hollow", erklärte James.

„Oh mein Gott!" Anny wurde aschfahl. „Ist jemand verletzt worden? Sirius, mein Lieber, bist du etwa..."

„Wir waren draußen, als es passiert ist", log James. „Ich weiß, das hätten wir nicht tun sollen, aber wir dachten, naja... Wir dachten eben uns passiert schon nichts."

„Als wir gemerkt haben, was los ist, sind wir sofort zurückgerannt", erklärte Sirius, „und dabei bin ich in der Dunkelheit gestolpert und einen kleine Abhang runtergestürzt."

Er lächelte verlegen.

„Wir sind zum nächsten Haus gelaufen, das ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist, und hier hergekommen", ergänzte James.

„Merlin sei Dank, niemand von euch ist gebissen worden", murmelte Mr. Lupin. Er war noch mehr gealtert, seit Sirius ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er sah fast älter aus als Mr. Potter, dabei wusste Sirius, dass er 20 Jahre jünger war.

„Was ist mit euren Eltern?", wollte Anny wissen. „Sie müssen sich doch schreckliche Sorgen machen."

„Wir sind von Mrs. Bagshots Kamin aus hier hergekommen", erklärte James. „Sie kennt meine Mum, sie hat versprochen, ihr Bescheid zu sagen."

Anny wirkte beruhigt.

„Wollt ihr in Remus' Zimmer schlafen?", fragte sie. „Er ist ja gerade nicht da", ihr Gesicht nahm kurz einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck an, „das Bett ist also frei. Wir finden sicher auch ein paar Schlafanzüge, die euch passen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett, Anny", antwortete James, „es ist nur so..." Er machte eine verlegene Pause. „Meine Eltern sind noch in Godric's Hollow. Wir würden gern wach sein, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Anny nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das kann ich natürlich verstehen. Dann unterhalten wir uns eben noch ein bisschen, nicht wahr, John?"

Mr. Lupin sah aus, als wäre er lieber ins Bett gegangen, aber er nickte.

„Wie geht es Remus denn so?", wollte Anny wissen. „Er...er hat in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich lernt er für die Prüfungen, aber..."

Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus.

„Es geht ihm nicht so gut", antwortete Sirius. „Er hat nachts Alpträume und ist kränker als sonst."

„Oh mein..."

Anny schlug die Hand vor den Mund, wandte sich ab und machte sich am Herd zu schaffen. Auch Mr. Lupin wirkte erschüttert.

„Ich...wir wussten nicht, dass es etwas gibt, dass ihn so beschäftigt."

Sirius und James tauschten einen leicht verwunderten Blick aus.

„Ich dachte, es wäre ziemlich offensichtlich, was ihn beschäftigt", sagte James schließlich. „Mit Greyback, der diese ganzen Menschen umbringt..."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

Mr. Lupin sah hilflos zu seiner Frau hinüber.

„Mr. Lupin", sagte Sirius, „hat Remus Ihnen nie erzählt, dass wir Bescheid wissen?"

„Schon seit Jahren", fügte James hinzu. „Aber wir haben es niemandem erzählt", ergänzte er schnell, als er die entsetzten Blicke der Lupins sah.

„Und wir werden es auch niemandem erzählen", versicherte Sirius. „Niemals."

„Ich...wir... Ihr wisst von Remus' Geheimnis und seid trotzdem noch mit ihm befreundet?", stieß Mr. Lupin schließlich ungläubig hervor.

„Natürlich." James verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Ja", murmelte Mr. Lupin offensichtlich fassungslos, „warum denn nicht..."

Vom Herd kam ein Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus Lachen und Schluchzen klang.

„Habe ich es dir nicht immer gesagt, John?", meinte Anny. „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, die Leute sind nicht alle so engstirnig. Sie müssen Remus nur besser kennen lernen, dann sehen sie selbst..."

„Anny, so einfach ist das nicht. Sirius und James und Peter auch, nehme ich an, sind drei Ausnahmen. Die meisten Leute würden Remus für das verachten, was er ist, egal, wie sie ihn bis dahin gesehen haben."

„Wie soll sich diese Meinung auch ändern, wenn die Leute nie lernen, dass er eben _nicht_ so ist, wie sie erwarten!"

„Anny..."

„Ich befürchte, Ihr Mann hat Recht, Anny", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Ein paar würden sich vielleicht überzeugen lassen, aber die meisten würden Ihren Sohn als Monster betrachten, egal, wie gut sie ihn kennen."

_Und wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre und Peter nicht alles toll finden würde, was James sagt, dann wären wir vermutlich auch keine Ausnahmen._

James nickte bestätigend.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber Sirius hat Recht. Und gerade nach diesen ganzen Angriffen werden die Leute nicht gerade erpichter darauf sein, einen Werwolf kennen zu lernen."

Anny sagte nichts dazu. Sirius sah, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange rollten, die sie verstohlen wegwischte.

„Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?", wollte sie irgendwann mit erstickter Stimme wissen. „Er hatte diese Alpträume schon früher, aber ich dachte sie wären weg."

„Sie sind wiedergekommen", erklärte James. „Nachdem die Sache mit diesen Angriffen angefangen und nicht mehr aufgehört hat und immer mehr Menschen gestorben sind."

„Und als klar war, dass Greyback dafür verantwortlich ist", ergänzte Sirius. „Es war doch Greyback, der Remus gebissen hat, oder?"

Mr. Lupin nickte.

„Hat...hat Remus euch das erzählt?", wollte er wissen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er nach seiner Tasse griff.

James nickte.

„Er hat uns auch von der letzten Angriffsserie erzählt", sagte Sirius, „der vor sechs Jahren. Was wir uns nur fragen, ist: Warum ausgerechnet Remus? Und warum, als eigentlich schon alles vorbei war?"

Mr. Lupin stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Remus hat es herausgefunden, oder?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Deshalb meldet er sich nicht mehr bei uns."

„Er hat...Teile herausgefunden", erklärte Sirius.

„Aber wir glauben, es würde ihm helfen, die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen", fügte James hinzu.

„Die ganze Wahrheit."

Mr. Lupin rieb sich die Stirn und starrte ausdruckslos in seine Tasse. Dann schien er plötzlich einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Na schön", murmelte er. „Die ganze Wahrheit. Schön. Jetzt ist ja eh alles egal." Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und begann zu erzählen: „Wisst ihr, damals in den 60er Jahren war vieles anders. Grindelwald war besiegt und der Schrecken seiner Herrschaft verblasste allmählich in den Köpfen der Menschen. Eine neue Generation wuchs heran, deren Leben nicht vom Terror des Krieges überschattet war. Diese Generation wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen wie ihre Eltern. Sie wollten keine schwarze Magie, kein Leid und sie wollten niemanden mehr ausschließen für ein 'größeres Wohl'. Alle sollten gleichberechtigte Teile der magischen Gemeinschaft sein. Manche wollten dafür sogar das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Magie kippen." Mr. Lupin lächelte kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Nur in so einer Zeit war es möglich, dass jemand wie Nobby Leach, ein Mugglestämmiger, Zaubereiminister wurde."

„Hatte man denn da noch gar nichts von Vol...Du-weißt-schon-wem gehört?", fragte James dazwischen.

„Doch, doch. Aber das waren nur Gerüchte und es hieß, er sei weit weg, irgendwo in Osteuropa und mehrere Jahre lang hörte man sogar gar nichts von ihm. Wie auch immer", nahm Mr. Lupin den Faden wieder auf, „Anny und ich waren jung, frisch verheiratet, wir hatten unser erstes Kind und das ganze Leben lag vor uns. Und es schien, als könnten wir in gar keiner besseren Zeit leben. In keiner Generation vor uns hat man Muggle als Angehörige magischer Familien so herzlich willkommen geheißen. Wir lebten in London. Anny hatte einen Job als Altenpflegerin und ich arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium im Koboldverbindungsbüro. Wegen Gringotts sind die Kobolde vermutlich die einzigen Zauberwesen, die vom Zaubereiministerium wirklich ernst genommen werden. Die Arbeit war anspruchsvoll und machte mir Spaß, ich verstand mich gut mit meinen Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, kurz, die Chancen für eine Karriere standen gut."

„Dann kamen die ersten Angriffe", vermutete Sirius. Mr. Lupin nickte.

„So ist es. Sie schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, niemand wusste, was zu tun war. Alte Ressentiments kamen wieder hoch, die alten reinblütigen Familien gewannen wieder an Macht. Leach hielt sich etwa ein Jahr, dann musste er zurücktreten und neuer Zaubereiminister wurde Alois Dunder. Er kam praktisch aus dem Nichts, aber er hatte die richtigen Leute auf seiner Seite, die Malfoys, die Lestranges, die Blacks, die Rosiers. Danach hörten die Angriffe schlagartig auf, obwohl Dunder nichts weiter tat, als die Pläne von Leach umzusetzen, die das Zaubergamot bis dahin blockiert hatte. Alle, die auf Leachs Seite standen, wurden versetzt, unter anderem auch ich."

„Sie kamen zum Werwolf-Register", meinte James. Mr. Lupin nickte.

„Ja. Ich war nicht besonders glücklich mit meinem neuen Job. Es war eine langweilige, bürokratische Arbeit, aber Anny und ich brauchten das Geld."

„Hat es Sie gar nicht gestört, dass Sie Leute registrieren, die noch gar nichts getan haben?", wollte James wissen. Mr. Lupin lächelte.

„Die Frage habe ich erwartet. Nein, hat es nicht. Das Werwolf-Register war nicht neu, es wurde nur modernisiert. Und es ist bei weitem nicht das einzige Register im Ministerium. Die meisten Werwölfe hat es auch gar nicht besonders gestört, sich registrieren zu lassen, so lange man sie als normale Menschen und nicht als Tierwesen behandelt hat. Es gab nur wenige, die sich weigerten."

„Und einer von ihnen war Fenrir Greyback?", vermutete Sirius.

„Ja. Es gehörte auch zu meinen Aufgaben, Werwölfe, die auch nach mehrmaligen schriftlichen Vorladungen nicht im Ministerium erschienen, persönlich aufzusuchen und Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten."

„Das lief vermutlich nicht immer ganz reibungslos", warf James ein.

„Nein. Und Greyback... Jeder wusste praktisch, dass er für die Angriffsserie verantwortlich war, aber seltsamerweise gab es keine Beweise. Nicht einen einzigen. Greyback hatte über 100 Menschen auf dem Gewissen, aber als ich zu seinem Unterschlupf kam, ein kleines, dreckiges Loch in einem heruntergekommenen Pub, da lachte er mir ins Gesicht. Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ein Wort gab das andere und am Ende drohte ich ihm mit dem Werwolf-Fangkommando und er schwor mir Rache."

„Als John an dem Abend nach Hause kam, war er völlig verändert", mischte sich Anny ein. „Er sagte kaum ein Wort, machte komische Andeutungen und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen."

„Ich dachte, er hätte mich gemeint", erklärte Mr. Lupin und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Merlin, ich hätte doch nie gedacht... Als Anny und ich Remus in der Nacht gefunden haben, in einer Blutlache, halbtot..."

Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Stumm legte ihm Anny Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich schätze, den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr", fuhr Mr. Lupin nach ein paar Minuten mit rauer Stimme fort. „Wir sagten niemandem etwas. Wir kündigten beide unsere Jobs und gingen einfach fort. Niemand sollte etwas erfahren. Ich hatte Sorge, dass sich irgendwer in St. Mungo an den Tagespropheten wenden würde, aber es geschah nichts."

„Und dann haben sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Heilmittel gemacht?", fragte James. Mr. Lupin nickte.

„Es schien uns die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, Remus eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen. Natürlich haben wir keins gefunden, aber dann kam Dumbledore und bot Remus einen Platz in Hogwarts an."

„Und dann kamt ihr", fuhr Anny fort. „In all den Jahren habe ich ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen."

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes. Schweigen breitete sich in der Küche aus, dann fragte James vorsichtig: „Mr. Lupin, haben Sie sich eigentlich nie gefragt, warum Greyback all diese Morde begangen hat?"

„Am Anfang ja, als ich ihn dann kennen gelernt hatte, nicht mehr. Der Mann ist ein Monster. So etwas wie Gründe braucht er nicht."

„Wir haben gehört, dass Greyback in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor gesehen worden sein soll", warf Sirius ein. Mr. Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann dazu nichts sagen. Die Malfoys haben ihre Finger in allen möglichen Sachen, aber Mord?"

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, brandete plötzlich das Feuer im Kamin auf und die Flammen verfärbten sich grün. Alle zuckten zusammen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung", sagte Mrs. Potters müdes Gesicht im Feuer. Anny sprang rasch auf und hockte sich vor den Kamin.

„Sie stören nicht, Mrs. Potter", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd. „Ich nehme an, Sie suchen James und Sirius?"

„Sie sind bei Ihnen? Merlin sei Dank, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Sind gesund und munter. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gerne noch auf einen Mitternachtskakao oder -tee vorbeikommen."

Mrs. Potter lehnte dankend ab.

„Mein Mann und ich haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns."

Anny nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich schicke Ihnen Ihre Jungs sofort rüber."

„Danke, Anny."

Mrs. Potters Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen. Sirius und James verabschiedeten sich von den Lupins.

„Sie sollten das, was sie uns erzählt haben, auch Remus sagen", sagte James, als er Mr. Lupin zum Abschied die Hand schüttelte. „Warten Sie nicht bis zu den Ferien, schreiben Sie ihm einen Brief, in dem Sie alles erklären."

Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Godric's Hollow.

* * *

„James, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter schloss sie beide in die Arme, kaum dass sie den Kamin verlassen hatten. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Geht es euch gut? Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Mum, es ist gut." James versuchte, sich und Sirius aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. „Uns ist nichts passiert. Tut uns leid, dass wir einfach weggelaufen sind", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

Die Worte hatten leider nicht den Effekt, den James sich erhofft hatte. Statt ihnen eine Strafpredigt zu halten, schloss Mrs. Potter Sirius und James ein weiteres Mal in die Arme.

„Ist gut, mein Schatz, ist gut."

„Mum..."

An seinem Tonfall merkte Sirius, dass James die Sache langsam unheimlich wurde. Als Mrs. Potter sie endlich losließ, bemerkte Sirius, dass sie verletzt war. Sie hatte einen Schnitt über der rechten Augenbraue. Aber warum war dieser Schnitt nicht geheilt worden...?

James hatte es auch gesehen.

„Mum, du bist ja verletzt!" Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Mrs. Potter lachte leise, aber es endete beinahe in einem Schluchzen.

„Es ist nichts, Jamie, nur ein Kratzer. Sie haben gedacht, eine alte Frau macht ihnen keine Probleme, aber da haben sie sich gewaltig geirrt!"

„Das Flohnetzwerk war manipuliert", erklärte Mr. Potter. Seine Stimme klang unendlich müde.

„Hättet ihr unsere Anweisung befolgt und versucht, über unseren Kamin zu den Lupins zu kommen, wärt ihr stattdessen irgendwo in einem zwielichtigen Pub mit lauter Todessern gelandet."

„Und Mum...?"

„Ich wollte den Kamin benutzen, um die Auroren zu alarmieren. Sie haben gedacht, sie haben leichtes Spiel mit mir, aber ich konnte entkommen. Amateure", setzte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken verächtlich hinzu. Mr. Potter lächelte. James schien jedoch gar nicht nach lachen zu Mute zu sein.

„Das war eine Falle", stellte er fest. „Warum sollte uns jemand eine Falle stellen? Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für Fallen, du bist nicht mehr Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, Dad. Außer... Was hast du getan? Warum sind sie immer noch hinter dir her?"

„Hinter mir, James?" Mr. Potter schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht hinter mir her. Sie wussten genau, dass ich den Kamin nicht benutzen würde. Sie wollten dich oder deine Mutter. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht weitermachen kann? Es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um euch!"

James schlug wütend auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe keine Angst! Sirius und ich können kämpfen! Wir wären ihnen entkommen, genau wie Mum!"

„Nein." Mr. Potter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ihr seid noch Kinder, James. Ihr sollt nicht kämpfen, sondern eure Hausaufgaben machen. Wenn ihr beide 17 seid, könnt ihr meinetwegen kämpfen, vorher nicht." Er stand auf. „Und ich werde es auch nicht mehr tun, wenn es bedeutet, euch und dieses ganze Dorf in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Sie meinen, dieser Angriff auf Godric's Hollow war nur wegen Ihnen?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Aber warum? James hat Recht, Sie sind nicht mehr Leiter der Aurorenzentrale."

Mr. Potter lächelte.

„Nicht mehr offiziell. Aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Moody mein Nachfolger wird, und ich weiß genau, dass Moody nur Entscheidungen trifft, die ich auch treffen würde. Was habt ihr denn geglaubt, warum es so lange gedauert hat, einen Nachfolger für mich zu finden?", fragte er, als er Sirius' und James' ungläubige Gesichter sah. „Ich habe alle anderen Vorschläge blockiert, damit Alastor meinen Platz bekommt."

James starrte seinen Vater an. Dann platzte er heraus: „Das hättest du mir sagen können, Dad! Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, du hättest aufgegeben!"

„Das war der Sinn der Sache. Niemand sollte Verdacht schöpfen. Aber wie man sieht, war es nicht gut genug." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Diesmal gebe ich wirklich auf, James, auch wenn du mich dafür verachtest. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch einmal andere Leute wegen mir in Gefahr gebracht werden."

Er ging hinaus. James sah ihm fassungslos hinterher.

„Mum...jetzt sag du doch auch mal was", bat er schließlich.

„Dein Vater hat Recht, James. Diese Nacht hätten zu viele Menschen sterben können. Dieser Kampf ist nicht mehr unser Kampf."

Und damit ließ sie Sirius und James allein.


	13. Ein Aprikosenkern

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Ein Aprikosenkern**

Auf der Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts hatte James keine ruhige Minute. Ständig kamen Leute mit dem _Tagespropheten_ in der Hand in sein Abteil und wedelten mit den neusten Schlagzeilen vor seiner Nase herum. _Potter kehrt zurück_, _Der Held von Godric's Hollow_ – Sirius und James hatten die Artikel alle gelesen. Sie strotzten von Fehlern, Ungenauigkeiten und Halbwahrheiten.

Am Ende musste James die Abteiltür abschließen, weil immer mehr Leute kamen, um die Geschichte zu hören, und Sirius Gefahr lief, dass sich jemand auf ihn setzte, obwohl er sich unter dem Tarnumhang so klein wie möglich machte und einmal sogar auf die Gepäckablage auswich.

Die wahre Geschichte erfuhren allerdings nur Remus und Peter.

„Ich schätze, dann seid ihr auch hierfür verantwortlich?", fragte Remus, als sie zu Ende erzählt hatten, und hielt eine lange Pergamentrolle hoch.

„Wenn das von deinem Dad kommt, dann ja", bestätigte James. Remus nickte.

„Es wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen, ihr hättet euch nicht eingemischt, aber...ich glaube es ist gut, endlich zu wissen, was wirklich passiert...auch dass Dad nicht freiwillig im Register gearbeitet hat und...naja, jedenfalls ist es gut."

Er packte den Brief weg.

„Aber wenn Lestrange dich erkannt hat, Sirius", kam Peter noch einmal auf Godric's Hollow zu sprechen, „dann wissen deine Eltern doch jetzt, dass du nicht in Hogwarts warst, oder?"

Gleichgültig zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern.

„Vermutlich."

Er hatte, als sie zurückgekommen waren, einen Brief von zu Hause auf seinem Nachttisch gefunden: _Das wird Konsequenzen haben._

„Sie wussten es wahrscheinlich schon vorher", sagte James. „Regulus kam zu uns ins Abteil und wollte, dass Sirius mit ihm nach Hause fährt."

„Ah." Remus wirkte etwas unbehaglich. „Dann macht das vermutlich auch keinen Unterschied mehr."

„Vielleicht könnten wir das Gleiche noch mal in den Sommerferien machen", schlug James vor. Sirius lachte hohl.

„Bleib auf dem Teppich, Potter. Außerdem würden das noch nicht mal deine Eltern mitmachen."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, du wärst überrascht."

Dazu fiel Sirius nichts ein.

* * *

Die erste Vollmondnacht seit acht Monaten ohne Tote und Verletzte hatte einen bemerkenswerten Effekt auf die allgemeine Stimmung, was sich auch im _Tagespropheten_ widerspiegelte. Hatte die Presse eben noch Dunders Rücktritt gefordert, so war davon jetzt nicht mehr die Rede (höchstens, wenn es darum ging, dass Mr. Potter neuer Zaubereiminister wurde). Statt die Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums herauszustellen, waren die Auroren die neuen Helden. Das Werwolf-Fangkommando wurde einfach nicht erwähnt und anstatt sich über Berichte den Kopf zu zerbrechen, nach denen das Disapparieren in Godric's Hollow unmöglich gewesen war, wurde immer wieder betont, wie gut das Flohnetzwerk unter dem neuen Vorsitzenden der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, Ignatius Papercut, funktioniert hatte. Serafina Mangold tauchte nur noch am Rande in den Schlagzeilen auf. Dass ihr Bruder wieder aufgetaucht war, war dem _Tagespropheten_ nur eine kleine Randnotiz wert und dass sie selbst verschwunden blieb, interessierte anscheinend niemanden mehr.

James war über diese Entwicklungen nicht gerade glücklich. Ständig wurde er von Leuten belagert, die hören wollten, wie sein Vater Godric's Hollow gerettet hatte und ob er wirklich als neuer Zaubereiminister kandidieren würde. Prof. Slughorn fing an, ihn wieder zu seinen Partys einzuladen.

„Warte ab bis zum nächsten Vollmond", meinte Remus nüchtern, als James sich mal wieder beschwerte. „Das wird die Leute schon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen."

„Und wie es das wird", warf Sirius düster ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort diese Niederlage so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen wird."

Wobei es ja genau genommen noch nicht mal eine Niederlage für ihn gewesen war. Mr. Potter sollte zum Aufgeben gezwungen werden und genau das war geschehen, auch wenn den Todessern weder Mrs. Potter noch James in die Hände gefallen waren.

Die Slytherins machten aus ihrer Abneigung keinen Hehl.

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten...", murmelte Remus, als er ihre hasserfüllten Augen das erste Mal bemerkte. Und er hatte völlig Recht. Die Feindseligkeit, mit der die Slytherins James begegneten, ging über die übliche Hausrivalität weit hinaus. James' Hausaufgaben gingen in Flammen auf, wenn er sie abgeben wollte, oder sie verschwanden aus seiner Tasche. In Zaubertränke explodierte sein Kessel oder seine Proben verdarben. Ständig wurde er aus dunklen Ecken und verlassenen Korridoren attackiert, aber nie ließ sich jemand auf ein offenes Duell mit ihm ein.

Nach einer Woche voller explodierender Kessel, verschwundener Hausaufgaben, drei kaputten Schultaschen und ebenso vielen Umhängen, unzähligen Stolperflüchen und zwei Furunkulus-Attacken hatten Sirius und James genug und drehten den Spieß um. Sie präparierten eine Stinkbombe so, dass sie beim Explodieren Bubotubler-Eiter versprühte. Danach knöpften sie sich jeden Slytherin vor, der an diesen Tag das Pech hatten, ihren Weg zu kreuzen. Die ganze Aktion brachte ihnen fast einen Monat Nachsitzen und 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor ein, aber danach herrschte Ruhe. Das jedenfalls hatte Sirius angenommen, bis er eines Tages nach Arithmantik von Rosier, Mulciber, Wilkes, Snape und Avery abgefangen wurde.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Black", warnte Rosier, als Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte. Prompt bohrte ihm Mulciber seinen Zauberstab in den Nacken. Dann stießen sie ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Rosier schwang sich auf das Lehrerpult, während sich die anderen drohend um Sirius aufbauten. Mulciber sorgte davor, dass er den Zauberstab in seinem Nacken keine Sekunde vergaß.

„Soll mich das etwa einschüchtern? Merlin, ich zittere vor Angst!"

Augenblicklich bohrte sich Mulcibers Zauberstabspitze tiefer in sein Genick.

„Wenn ihr ein Duell wollt, kommt ruhig, ihr wisst genau, dass ich besser bin als ihr alle!"

„Dann zieh doch deinen Zauberstab, Black", zischte Snape. „Ich würde zu gerne sehen, was passiert."

Mulciber grunzte zustimmend.

„Bleib mir bloß vom Leibe, Schniefelus, ich will mich nicht an deinen fettigen Haaren anstecken!"

„Wir sind nicht hier, um uns mit dir zu duellieren, Black", unterbrach sie Rosier, „wir wollen uns nur ungestört unterhalten."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit euch zu bereden hätte."

„Du bist gesehen worden, Black."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, da ich nicht unsichtbar bin..."

„In Godric's Hollow. Was hast du Godric's Hollow verloren?"

_Lestrange, verdammt!_ Sirius schwieg. Rosier schien keine Antwort erwartet zu haben.

„Deine Zeit läuft ab, Black. Dein Name wird dich bald nicht mehr schützen. Du musst dich entscheiden."

Sirius lachte höhnisch.

„Sagt wer? Du?"

Rosier ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich würde nicht in deiner Haut stecken wollen, wenn du nach Hause kommst, Black", sagte er stattdessen.

Avery lachte schrill.

„Ja, vielleicht schlitzen sie ihm diesmal den Bauch auf oder schneiden ihm die Nase ab!"

Sirius merkte erst, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, als Mulciber ihn an den Haaren packte und ihm seinen Zauberstab so fest in den Nacken stieß, dass er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Rosier brachte Avery mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Er sprang vom Pult und kam auf Sirius zu.

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät, der Weg zurück steht dir immer noch offen. Du bist der Erbe der ältesten und reinblütigsten Familie Großbritannien. Du beherrschst schwarze Magie. Jeder würde dir mit Ehrerbietung begegnen. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich."

„Eure Ehrerbietung interessiert mich einen Dreck!"

„Irgendwann werden dich deine Gryffindor-Freunde ohnehin fallen lassen. Und wozu dann das Ganze? Wozu die Schmerzen, die Narben?"

Rosier war jetzt so nahe, dass er direkt vor Sirius stand. Er senkte die Stimme, sodass nur Sirius ihn verstehen konnte.

„Überleg es dir, Black. Ich würde ungern gegen den Bruder von Regulus kämpfen müssen." Er trat zurück. „Lass ihn los!", wandte er sich unwirsch an Mulciber. Dieser tat, was Rosier ihm sagte, aber sein Zauberstab blieb, wo er war.

„Du bist dem dunklen Lord jetzt schon dreimal in die Quere gekommen. Ein viertes Mal ist er vielleicht nicht so gnädig. Du bist gewarnt, Black! Entscheid dich für die richtige Seite, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Sirius lachte spöttisch.

„Du klingst wie einer seiner Todesser! Imitierst du deinen Daddy oder hat der dunkle Lord einen Kindergarten aufgemacht?"

Rosier fuhr herum.

„Du solltest mich lieber nicht unterschätzen, Black!", zischte er. „Ich sage dir das alles nur, weil du der Erbe der Blacks und Regulus' Bruder bist. Aber bald wird dich weder dein Name noch dein reines Blut schützen!"

Er drehte sich um und ging nach draußen. Nur Wilkes folgte ihm.

„Impedimenta!"

Mulcibers Lähmfluch schleuderte Sirius nach vorne. Er landete seitlich auf dem Boden. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, sah er, wie Mulciber auf ihn zu kam und sich neben ihm hockte.

„Was Evan vergessen hat zu erwähnen, ist, dass Blutsverräter auf einer Stufe mit Schlammblütern stehen – Blutsverräter!" Er stand auf. „Wir sollten Black einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf zu Hause geben."

„In der Tat, das sollten wir", gab Schniefelus' ölige Stimme zurück. „Neuralgia."

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, als brennende Schmerzen seine Nervenbahnen entlang schossen. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten unwillkürlich und wurden dann schlaff.

Mulciber nickte anerkennend.

„Nette Idee, Snape. Die Erinnerung wird ein paar Tage bleiben."

Avery verpasste ihm zum Abschied einen Tritt in die Rippen. Sirius starrte ihnen hasserfüllt hinterher.

* * *

Sirius erzählte niemandem etwas von dem Zwischenfall, nicht einmal James. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Ach übrigens, meine Eltern werden mir die Sommerferien zur Hölle machen, weil ich bei dir in Godric's Hollow war, und wenn ich mich nicht auf die Seite meiner Familie stelle, werde ich zu Freiwild für Todesser und Slytherins erklärt. Nein, eher nicht. Stattdessen zahlte er es jedem der Slytherins lieber persönlich heim: Snape hing eines Morgens mit Flubberwurmschleim bedeckt und nur in angegrauter Unterhose von der Decke der Großen Halle. Wilkes fand man grün und blau geschlagen in der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins – auf mysteriöse Weise hatte er sich mit zwei Klatschern eingeschlossen. Mulciber landete mit derart vielen Flüchen belegt im Krankenflügel, dass Madam Pomfrey ernsthaft überlegte, ihn zur Sicherheit nach St. Mungo zu schicken. Avery musste eine Woche lang mit einer Schweineschnauze und einem Ringelschwanz herumlaufen, bevor es Prof. McGonagall gelang, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Widerwillig gab sie zu, es habe sich um ein ganz außergewöhnliches Stück Magie gehandelt. Rosier mischte Sirius Veritaserum ins Essen, das er zuvor aus Prof. Slughorns persönlich Vorräten geklaut hatte. Prof. McGonagall war fuchsteufelswild, als er nach drei Tagen erwischt wurde.

„Nach allem, was Sie sich dieses Jahr schon geleistet haben, können Sie froh sein, dass Sie nicht von der Schule fliegen, Black! Ich sollte Sie für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel sperren, vielleicht bringt das ja etwas Vernunft in Ihren Dickschädel!"

Sie beließ es allerdings bei der Drohung. Vermutlich wollte sie die Chancen, die Gryffindor noch auf den Quidditch-Pokal hatte, nicht endgültig ruinieren. James atmete spürbar auf. Sirius dachte vor allem daran, dass er Rosier, Wilkes und Mulciber auf dem Feld fast legal die Schädel einschlagen konnte.

Dann kam das Warten auf den nächsten Vollmond. Selbst diejenigen die großspurig verkündeten, die Auroren hätten es den Werwölfen gezeigt und sie würden schon nicht wiederkommen, behielten ihre Mondtabellen genau im Auge. Als die Vollmondnacht schließlich kam, versammelten sich alle Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum um Longbottom und sein Radio, das er nach den Osterferien von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte.

„Und hier sind wir wieder nach der neuen Newcomer-Band The Hobgoblins! Was sagt die Uhr, Ed?"

„Es ist 19:50 Uhr, Hank, und das heißt, in vier Minuten wird es ernst, Leute. In vier Minuten geht der Mond auf."

„Und ihr wisst, was das bedeutet, Leute! Wenn ihr diese Nachricht gerade unterwegs hört, macht, dass ihr nach Hause kommt oder einen Unterschlupf findet. Schwingt euch auf eure Besen, disappariert oder benutzt das Flohnetzwerk, aber macht, dass ihr wegkommt!"

„Nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer sind so mächtig und so gut ausgebildet, dass sie gegen einen Werwolf bestehen können. Und zwei von ihnen kennen wir, nicht wahr, Hank?"

„So ist es, Ed. Mrs. Mangold erhielt im Februar den Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse für ihren mutigen Einsatz und Mr. Potter, der ehemalige Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, schaffte es letzten Vollmond, die Wölfe in die Flucht zu schlagen, ohne dass es auch nur einen Toten gab! Leider wollten sich beide nicht für ein Interview zur Verfügung stellen."

„Wirklich schade, Hank. Aber wir hoffen natürlich, dass es diese Nacht wieder so gut geht. Zaubereiminister Dunder hat in den letzten Monaten einige Änderungen im Ministerium vorgenommen. Hoffen wir, dass sich diese Änderungen auszahlen."

„Und es ist 19:54 Uhr, Leute, es ist Vollmond und wir geben die Leitungen frei! Wer einen Werwolf sichtet oder etwas Verdächtiges sieht oder hört, steckt den Kopf in den Kamin und sagt 'MRF Vollmond-Report' und ihr kommt direkt zu uns."

„Vorher aber nicht das Flohpulver vergessen!"

„Richtig, Hank! Und wir schalten zu unseren auswärtigen Korrespondenten...nein, halt, da kommt die erste Meldung. Ja?"

Undeutliches Rauschen kam aus den Lautsprechern, aus dem sich nur einzelne Worte heraushören ließen: London...schrecklich...sie sind hier...und Werwolf. Immer wieder Werwolf. Gebannt starrten die Gryffindors auf das Radio.

„Oh, verd...! Okay, das ist nicht schön, Leute! Die Werwölfe sind in London! Hört ihr? In London! Also, wenn ihr gerade in London seid, verschwindet von dort! Wir schalten zu unserem londoner Korrespondenten. Was ist bei euch los, Connor?"

Rauschen.

„Connor?"

Funkstille.

„Connor, hier sind Ed und Hank vom Vollmond-Report!"

Nichts. Dann drang ein verzerrtes Heulen durch den Äther. Jemand fing an zu weinen. Longbottom sprang auf und stellte das Radio ab.

„Okay, Leute, das reicht, ihr habt genug gehört. Ab ins Bett..."

„Was soll das?", entrüstete sich James.

„Stell das sofort wieder an!", forderte Sirius. Longbottom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sind in London, mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen. Was hast du davon, dir die ganze Nacht Horrormeldungen anzuhören? Wir können von hier ohnehin nichts tun."

„Was ist mit denen, die Familie in London haben?", wollte Sirius herausfordernd wissen. James fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Vermutlich hatte er ganz vergessen, dass sich der Grimmauldplatz ja auch in London befand.

Für einen Augenblick sah Longbottom aus, als habe er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst, Sirius."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mir Sorgen um _meine_ Familie mache?"

Longbottom hatte Recht. Der Grimmauldplatz war unortbar und konnte nur mit der ausdrücklichen Einladung der Hausherren betreten werden – und verlassen, wie Sirius letzten Sommer festgestellt hatte. Selbst wenn die Werwölfe ganz London in Schutt und Asche legten, würde im Grimmauldplatz vermutlich nicht mal eine Kerze flackern.

„Dann geh ins Bett, Black", kam die trockene Antwort zurück. „Und wagt es erst gar nicht rauszuschleichen! Ich gucke in zehn Minuten nach, ob ihr noch da seid, und wenn nicht, Potter, Black, schwöre ich, sage ich McGonagall Bescheid und dann lernt ihr sie richtig kennen!"

* * *

_Blutiger Vollmond – Tod und Zerstörung in London_

„Merlin", hauchte James, als er beim Frühstück den Artikel las. Es gab 93 Opfer, 55 Muggle, 38 Zauberer, so viele wie noch nie.

„Teile der Winkelgasse sind verwüstet", las Sirius mit ungläubiger Stimme. Aber das war noch nicht alles.

„Schaut euch die Liste der Opfer an", quiekte Peter mit vor Aufregung schriller Stimme.

„Kennen wir je..." Die Worte blieben James im Hals stecken. „Das müssen die Eltern der Finley-Zwillinge sein", flüsterte er fassungslos. „Und sind das etwa die Eltern von Bell?"

„Wohl eher seine Großeltern", stellte Sirius mit Blick auf die Altersangaben hinter den Namen fest. Er warf einen Blick über den Gryffindor-Tisch. Die Finley-Zwillinge und Bell waren nirgends zu sehen.

* * *

Nach dem blutigen Vollmond befand sich die magische Welt in einer Art Schockzustand. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, nicht so jedenfalls. London war das Herz des magischen Großbritanniens, dort befand sich das Ministerium, St. Mungo, die Winkelgasse, Gringotts, dort bekam man seinen ersten Zauberstab und von dort fuhr man zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nach Hogwarts. Es war kein kleines Dorf inmitten von Wäldern und Wiesen, sondern eine Millionenmetropole – es war einfach kein Ort, an dem so etwas wie ein Werwolf-Angriff vorstellbar war. Hätte jemand Gringotts ausgeraubt, hätte die magische Gesellschaft nicht überraschter reagieren können.

Danach hatte Dunder keine andere Wahl mehr als zurückzutreten. Er tat es still und heimlich ohne Abschiedsrede. Gerüchte gingen um, er habe sich nach Frankreich abgesetzt.

Hogwarts bildete von der allgemeinen Stimmung keine Ausnahme. In den Gängen war es ungewöhnlich still. Selbst in den Pausen wurde geflüstert und mit gedämpften Stimmen gesprochen. Niemand setzte sich auf die freien Plätze in der Großen Halle, sie wurden demonstrativ freigelassen, ohne dass jemand sagte, weshalb. Jeder kannte mindestens eine Person, die einen Angehörigen oder Bekannte verloren hatte.

Als nach der blutigen Vollmondnacht zum ersten Mal wieder Quidditch-Training stattfand, standen Sirius und James wie üblich schon fünf Minuten früher auf dem Feld. Vermutlich hätte noch nicht mal ein Angriff Voldemorts persönlich James Potter vom Quidditch-Training abgehalten.

„Wo bleiben die denn?", knurrte James, als nach Ablauf der fünf Minuten immer noch niemand aus dem Schloss hinunter zum Quidditch-Feld kam. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass niemand kommt. Wie willst du überhaupt trainieren? Uns fehlen der Sucher und zwei Jäger!"

Aber sie kamen. Allerdings schienen sie ziemlich überrascht zu sein, als sie James und Sirius in voller Quidditch-Montur auf dem Feld warten sahen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass unser Kapitän nicht da ist, oder, Potter?", wollte Sloper wissen.

„Und Finley M. und J. fehlen auch", fügte Gudgeon hinzu.

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen. „Für Flugtraining brauchen wir nicht alle Spieler."

„Du bist nicht der Kapitän...", wandte Gudgeon unsicher ein. James wischte seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

„Bell will den Quidditch-Pokal genauso gewinnen wie wir. Und dafür müssen wir trainieren. Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass von den Slytherins niemand fehlt? Wollt ihr die etwa gewinnen lassen?"

„Nein, aber..." Gudgeon wand sich sichtlich. „Findest du das in Ordnung, dass wir jetzt trainieren? Ich meine, die anderen sind zu Hause, weil sie Familie verloren haben, und wir..."

„Und du glaubst, deshalb wollen sie verlieren?", schoss James zurück. „Was bringt es ihnen, wenn wir rumsitzen, so lange sie weg sind? Gar nichts!"

„Ach, zur Hölle!", mischte sich Sloper ein. „Ich mag dich noch weniger als Black, Potter, aber du hast Recht. Trainieren wir!"

Niemand stellte in Frage, dass James das Kommando übernahm. Es erschien einfach selbstverständlich.

Als Bell zurückkam, war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er machte James noch nicht mal darauf aufmerksam, dass er, John Bell, der Kapitän war. Stattdessen bedeutete er ihm einfach mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, weiterzumachen.

Jackson Finley dagegen kochte vor Wut. Er schimpfte in einem fort auf die Slytherins und wenn ihm etwas nicht schnell genug ging, zog er den Zauberstab. James musste ihn mehr als einmal davon abhalten, auf einen seiner Team-Kameraden loszugehen.

Marcia Finley wirkte wie immer. Aber Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich einfach nur besser beherrschen konnte als ihr Bruder. Wenn er ihre zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und ihre zusammengepressten Lippen sah, wollte er jedenfalls nicht derjenige sein, der ihr über dem Weg lief, wenn sie die Beherrschung verlor.

* * *

„Mangold kandidiert!"

„Wer?"

„Serafina Mangold! Die den Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse bekommen hat!"

„Weil sie gegen Greyback gekämpft hat?"

„Genau!"

„Und was hat sie jetzt vor?"

„Sie kandidiert, sie tritt gegen Papercut an!"

„Wer ist Papercut?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber..."

Es ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Große Halle und bis zum Anfang der ersten Unterrichtsstunde war es das einzige Gesprächsthema: Serafina Mangold war wieder aufgetaucht und trat gegen Ignatius Papercut bei der Wahl zum Zaubereiminister an.

James war begeistert.

„Das ist genial! Jeder wird Mangold wählen! Und dann haben wir endlich jemanden, der Voldemort die Stirn bieten kann!"

„Außer sie wählen Papercut", warf Remus neutral ein. James schnaubte.

„Niemand wählt irgend so einen Typen von der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, nicht mit den Werwölfen da draußen."

„Ich frage mich, warum er überhaupt kandidiert", meinte Sirius nachdenklich. „Er kann sich wirklich nicht ernsthaft Hoffnungen machen, gewählt zu werden."

„Vielleicht will er Karriere machen", schlug Peter vor. „Er ist doch erst zum Vorsitzenden der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht gewählt worden."

„Das macht ihn noch lange nicht zum Zaubereiminister", winkte James ab.

„Nein..." Sirius rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Aber vielleicht will jemand, dass er Zaubereiminister wird – die gleichen Leute, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass er Vorsitzender der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht wird."

„Und wenn schon. Der Minister wird nicht vom Zaubergamot gewählt, sondern von der magischen Gesellschaft. Niemand kann genug Leute bestechen, um eine Wahl zu beeinflussen."

„Das ist allerdings wahr." Sirius stieß James den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Noch nicht mal die Potters hätten genug Geld dafür!"

„Haha." James stand auf. „Genug geredet. Quidditch-Training!"

* * *

Die Wahl des Zaubereiministers fand am gleichen Tag statt wie das Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Nur die Siebtklässler und ein Teil der Sechstklässler waren alt genug, um zu wählen, daher überwog bei aller Brisanz der Wahl die Aufregung über das Spiel.

Bell gab dem Slytherin-Kapitän als Gryffindors offizieller Quiddich-Kapitän die Hand, aber es war James, der vorher die übliche Ansprache in der Umkleidekabine hielt.

„Okay, Leute. Wir haben gegen Ravenclaw verloren, stimmt, aber letztes Jahr haben wir gegen Hufflepuff verloren und den Pokal trotzdem noch geholt. Die Slytherins werden es uns nicht leichtmachen, aber wir sind das bessere Team. Der Beweis dafür steht bei McGonagall im Büro."

Zustimmendes Nicken.

„Finley J., du musst den Schnatz fangen, aber erst, wenn wir mindestens 20 Punkte Vorsprung haben. Außerdem musst du Black im Auge behalten. Er ist für uns der gefährlichste Spieler auf dem Feld."

Jackson Finley nickte grimmig.

„Sirius, Gudgeon. Einer von euch lenkt Black ab. Er soll so damit beschäftigt sein, Klatschern auszuweichen, dass er gar nicht dazu kommt, nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Der andere hindert die Slytherins am Spielen, wo er nur kann. Verstanden?"

Sirius und Davey Gudgeon nickten.

„Ich übernehme die Jäger", erklärte Gudgeon.

„Und ich kümmere mich um Regulus."

„Gut. Sloper, du tust, was du am besten kannst: Lass keinen Ball durch. Bell, Finley M. und ich übernehmen das Toreschießen. Noch Fragen?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt raus und machen sie fertig!"

* * *

Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Als Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff und sie sich vom Boden abstießen, war Sirius bereits bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Dabei konnten sie sich vermutlich noch nicht mal beschweren. Im Südosten von England hatte ein Hurrikan gewütet, wie der _Tagesprophet_ berichtet hatte, und ganze Bäume entwurzelt und Dächer abgedeckt.

Wie üblich erwischte James als erster den Quaffel. Während Sirius ihm den Rücken freihielt, sicherte James Gryffindor die ersten zehn Punkte. Er schoss den Klatscher wie abgesprochen Richtung Regulus. Dieser warf Sirius einen halb genervten, halb mitleidigen Blick zu, den dieser durch den Regenschleier mehr erahnen als sehen konnte, und wich mühelos aus.

Mulciber kümmerte sich um den davonschießenden Klatscher und schlug ihn zu James. Dieser warf sich zur Seite und erwischte mit den Fingerspitzen gerade noch einen Pass von Finley, die Wilkes den Quaffel abgenommen hatte. Doch er konnte den regennassen Ball nicht halten. Rosier raste von hinten heran, stieß James dabei fast vom Besen und schnappte sich den Quaffel. Er passte zu Wilkes, der auf Gryffindors Torringe zujagte, während Mulciber einen Klatscher von Gudgeon in James' Richtung schlug, der wiederum Rosier und Wilkes hinterherraste. Sirius fing den Klatscher ab und schoss ihn zu Regulus, der wieder mühelos auswich. _Verdammt!_

Bell vesuchte, Wilkes den Quaffel abzunehmen, doch dieser warf ihn zu Rosier, der verwandelte – zehn zu zehn. Sloper warf den roten Ball weit über das Quidditch-Feld zu James. Sirius flog hinterher – ein Klatscher kreuzte James' Flugbahn – aber plötzlich tauchte Mulciber aus dem Regen auf. Er rammte Sirius und stieß ihm seine Faust in den Bauch.

„Beste Grüße von der Gewinnerseite, Blutsverräter!"

Hustend und würgend hatte Sirius gerade noch die Geistesgegenwart, Mulciber seinen Schläger über den Schädel zu ziehen. Madam Hooch pfiff wütend und sprach jedem Team einen Strafstoß zu. James verwandelte, Wilkes nicht – 20 zu zehn für Gryffindor.

Nach diesem ersten Foul gab es kein Halten mehr. Rosier stieß James die Brille von der Nase, während Wilkes ihn rammte. James versuchte den Quaffel zu retten, indem er ihn blind in die Luft warf. Bell, der zur Stelle gewesen wäre, wurde von Mulciber am Quidditch-Umhang festgehalten. Er drehte ein paar wilde Loopings und schoss unkontrolliert davon, als der Treiber ihn endlich losließ. Der dritte Slytherin-Jäger fing den Quaffel auf und schoss prompt ein Tor. 20 zu 20. Als Madam Hooch endlich pfiff, war es schon zu spät.

Wütend fing James den Quaffel von Sloper auf und startete zum Gegenangriff. Rosier flog auf ihn zu. Aber statt auf den Quaffel unter James' Arm abzuzielen, flog er einfach direkt in den Gryffindor hinein. James konnte in allerletzter Sekunde ausweichen und Rosier stieß mit Wilkes zusammen.

Sirius kümmerte sich derweil um einen angreifenden Klatscher, aber genau in dem Moment, in dem er ihn auf Regulus schlagen wollte, traf in etwas in den Rücken und warf ihn aus der Bahn. Keuchend und die Zähne zusammenbeißend schaffte es Sirius, sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Der Klatscher schlingerte und schoss weit an seinem Bruder vorbei. Madam Hooch pfiff.

„Ups, da habe ich Black wohl mit dem Klatscher verwechselt..."

Grinsend entfernte sich Mulciber ein paar Meter von Sirius. Madam Hooch sprach Gryffindor einen Strafstoß zu, aber unglücklicherweise konnte der Slytherin-Hüter ihn halten.

„Das war wohl nichts, Black", bemerkte Mulciber hämisch, der immer noch ein paar Meter hinter ihm schwebte. „Wird Potter etwa langsam nervös...?"

Sirius ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den nächsten angreifenden Klatscher. Doch gerade, als er losfliegen wollte, wurde er mit einem Ruck nach hinten gerissen. Sein Quidditch-Umhang zog sich um seine Kehle zusammen und statt nach vorne, schoss sein Besen steil nach oben. Mulciber probierte den gleichen miesen Trick noch einmal wie vorhin an Bell. Aber glücklicherweise hatte Sirius damit gerechnet. Er löste den Umhang von seinem Hals. Augenblicklich schoss er davon, aber da er damit gerechnet hatte, schaffte er es gerade noch, seinen Besen herumzureißen und auf Mulciber zuzufliegen.

„Tut mir wirklich, Madam", gab er sich zerknirscht, als Madam Hoochs Pfeife ertönte, „durch das Foul habe ich wohl die Kontrolle über meinen Besen verloren."

Wie durch ein Wunder glaubte ihm Madam Hooch und sprach den Strafstoß Gryffindor zu, den James prompt verwandelte. 30 zu zehn.

Die Slytherins gingen wieder zum Angriff über. Ein gut gezielter Klatscher von Gudgeon und es kam zum Fehlpass. Bell fing den Quaffel und passte ihn zu James. Sofort stürzten sich alle drei Slytherin-Jäger auf ihn. James konnte ausweichen, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Quaffel zu Finley zu werfen. Sie verwandelte – 40 zu zehn für Gryffindor.

Das Gleiche wiederholte sich noch dreimal, bis es 70 zu 20 für Gryffindor stand, dann schaffte es James zum ersten Mal nicht mehr auszuweichen. Mit einem übelkeiterregenden Geräusch stieß er mit Rosier zusammen und trudelte ein paar Meter durch die Luft, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte. 70 zu 30. Beim nächsten Mal wollte Sirius ihm zur Hilfe eilen, aber er wurde von Mulciber abgeblockt. 70 zu 40.

Danach schaffte es Gryffindor, noch zwei weitere Tore zu erzielen. Aber egal, wer den Quaffel gerade hatte, immer stürzten sich alle Slytherin-Jäger und ein Treiber auf James. Mulciber dagegen klebte an Sirius, sodass dieser kaum einen Klatscher gezielt schlagen konnte.

„AUSZEIT!", brüllte James, als es 70 zu 50 stand. Triefend vor Regen trafen sie sich unten auf dem Feld. Sirius fiel auf, dass James einen blauen Fleck im Gesicht hatte, wo Rosier ihm die Brille von der Nase geschlagen hatte, und dass er aus einer Platzwunde über seiner rechten Augenbraue blutete.

„Finley M., wo bleibt der Schnatz?", wollte James wissen, sobald alle gelandet waren. „Wir brauchen ihn _jetzt_! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

„Durch diesen verdammten Regen kann ich fast nichts sehen!", verteidigte sich Finley. „Ich suche ihn ja, aber ich kann ihn ja schlecht herbeizaubern!"

James erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Das wäre vermutlich gegen die Regeln."

„Außerdem gewinnen wir doch", fuhr Finley fort. „Wir führen immer noch mit 20 Punkten."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Wir führen vor allem, weil die Slytherins sich überhaupt nicht die Mühe machen, unsere Angriffe abzuwehren."

„Die Slytherin interessieren sich nur für dich, James", erklärte Sirius. „Finley und Bell ignorieren sie einfach."

James nickte.

„Alle Tore, die ich geschossen habe, waren Strafstöße. Nur das erste nicht."

„Ich habe versucht, sie auseinander zu treiben", mischte sich Gudgeon ein, „aber sie werden die ganze Zeit von diesem einen Treiber geschützt. Ich komme einfach nicht durch."

James nickte nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Und was ist mit dir? Warum hat Regulus noch keinen Klatscher abbekommen?"

„Weil mir Mulciber die ganze Zeit im Nacken sitzt", gab Sirius ärgerlich zurück. „Ich kann kaum einen Schlag machen, ohne dass er mich behindert."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Black einfach erst mal in Ruhe lassen, damit Sirius mir mit dem anderen Treiber helfen kann", schlug Gudgeon vor.

„Aber jemand _muss_ sich um Regulus kümmern!", widersprach James. „Er ist der gefährlichste Spieler auf dem Feld. Die Slytherin können es sich nur leisten, uns in Führung gehen zu lassen, weil sie sicher sind, dass er das Spiel für sie gewinnt."

Jackson Finley trat vor.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

James sah skeptisch aus.

„Und wie?"

„Ich flieg ihm vor der Nase rum oder tu so, als hätte ich den Klatscher gesehen. Irgendwie so was. So lange es so regnet, kann ich eh nicht viel anderes tun."

James überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

„Also gut. Dann kümmert sich Finley J. um den Slytherin-Sucher und Sirius treibt mit Gudgeon die Jäger auseinander. Kriegst du das mit Mulciber geregelt, Sirius?"

Der Treiber lächelte kalt.

„Ja."

James spielte fair, meistens jedenfalls. Sirius nicht.

* * *

„Beste Grüße vom Blutsverräter, Arschloch!", zischte Sirius, als er Mulciber die Nase zum zweiten Mal brach. Madam Hooch sprach Slytherin zwei Strafstöße zu. Sirius grinste hämisch, auch als Rosier ein Tor schoss. 70 zu 80 für Slytherin. Mulciber hing mehr auf seinem Besen als er saß.

Sloper warf James den Ball zu. Er raste nach vorne, zwei angreifende Jäger wehrten Sirius und Gudgeon mit zwei gut gezielten Klatschern ab. Dann täuschte er an, schlug im letzten Augenblick einen Haken und der Quaffel flog durch einen der Torringe. Ausgleich, 80 zu 80.

Slytherin ging zum Gegenangriff über. Rosier, Wilkes, Rosier, der den Quaffel zum dritten Jäger – wie hieß er eigentlich, Laurence? – passte. Sirius schlug einen Klatscher in seine Richtung, der eigentlich für Marcia Finley bestimmt gewesen war. Mulciber, immer noch nicht wieder ganz bei sich, kam zu spät. Er schlug Laurence den Quaffel aus der Hand, den Finley prompt fing. Sie passte ihn nach vorne zu Bell, der Kurs auf die Torringe nahm. Er wich Wilkes aus und passte dann den Quaffel zu James, der Rosier ausgetrickst hatte – Tor für Gryffindor, 90 zu 80. Jubel. James stieß die Faust in die Luft.

Der Slytherin-Hüter warf den Quaffel zu Wilkes, der sofort Kurs auf die Gryffindor-Seite nahm. Er wich Bell aus, warf den Quaffel über Finley hinweg zu Rosier, der einem Klatscher von Sirius auswich. Den roten Ball fest unter den Arm geklemmt, raste er auf die Torringe zu. Plötzlich tauchte James direkt über ihm aus dem Regen aus und stürzte sich auf Rosier hinab. Der Slytherin sah ihn den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. James schlug ihm den Quaffel unter den Arm weg. Bell fing ihn auf, raste an Wilkes und Laurence vorbei nach vorne. Mulcibers Klatscher kam wieder zu spät und Bell verwandelte. 100 zu 80.

Wilkes rammte ihn auf dem Rückweg zur Gryffindor-Seite, dafür war er nicht da, als Laurence Unterstützung gebraucht hätte, weil Mulciber wieder einen Klatscher durchgelassen hatte. Finley schnappte sich den Quaffel und raste auf die Slytherin-Seite. Sie holte aus, aber der nasse Ball rutschte ihr durch die Finger und der Slytherin-Hüter fing ihn auf. Er warf den Ball zu Wilkes – oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn James brachte eine Glanzparade, die er auch schon gegen Ravenclaw eingesetzt hatte: Er schoss nach vorne, reckte sich, sodass er fast vom Besen fiel, erwischte den Quaffel noch mit den Fingerspitzen und schoss, nur noch mit den Beinen am Besen hängend, von unten ein Tor. 110 zu 80, unbeschreiblicher Jubel – das plötzlich in ein geschocktes Aufstöhnen überging. Regulus Black jagte dicht an seinen Besen geschmiegt so schnell, dass er durch den strömenden Regen kaum mehr als ein grünlicher Schleier war, im Sturzflug auf einen kleinen goldenen Fleck zu. Dicht hinter ihm befand sich eine Gestalt in scharlachrot, die langsam zurückfiel.

Fast gleichzeitig griffen Sirius und Davey Gudgeon ihn mit den Klatschern an, aber Regulus wich ihnen haarscharf aus. Fluchend beugte sich Sirius nach vorne und raste seinem Bruder hinterher, aber Regulus war zu wendig und zu schnell. Er wich Bell gedankenschnell aus, duckte sich unter Mulciber hinweg, der ihm mit offenem Mund hinterherstarrte, und dann schlossen sich seine Finger um den goldenen Schnatz.

Slytherin hatte mit 230 zu 110 gegen Gryffindor gewonnen. Slytherin war Pokalsieger.

* * *

Obwohl sie verloren hatten, wollte fast jeder James auf die Schulter klopfen oder ihm die Hand schütteln.

„Kopf hoch, nächstes Jahr sind wir wieder dabei!"

„Die Slytherins hatten doch nur Glück."

„Trotzdem großartige Leistung, Potter!"

James nickte und schüttelte Hände, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass er überhaupt nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. Sein Blick war immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Regulus eben den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Als alle Leute gegangen waren, standen sie immer noch im strömenden Regen auf dem verschlammten Quidditch-Feld. Sirius fasste James am Arm.

„Komm, wir sollten jetzt auch gehen. Wir sind die letzten."

James schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine Bewegung in Richtung der Zuschauerränge.

„Sind wir nicht."

Von oben bis unten schlammbespritzt und völlig durchnässt lehnten zwei Gestalten an der Tribüne. Als sie näherkamen, erkannte Sirius, dass es sich um Jackson und Marcia Finley handelte. Jackson Finley war in sich zusammengesunken. Er sah fast noch elender aus als James. Seine Schwester hatte ihren Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und sprach auf ihn ein. Sie stockte, als sie Sirius und James bemerkte. Jackson Finley sah auf.

„Potter, Black. Wenn ihr gekommen seid, um mich fertig zu machen – nur zu. Ich weiß, dass ich ein miserabler Sucher bin. Aber wenn es euch danach besser geht, dann könnt ihr es mir gerne noch mal sagen."

Zu Sirius' Überraschung tat James weder das noch drehte er sich einfach um und ging. Stattdessen straffte er sich plötzlich und dann lächelte er sogar.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du gut gespielt hast, Finley."

Sirius war nicht der einzige, der James plötzlich ungläubig anstarrte. Über den Kopf ihres Bruders hinweg warf Marcia Finley ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sirius zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Haha, lustig, Potter..."

Aber Jackson Finley klang etwas verunsichert.

„Ich meine es ernst", fuhr James freundlich fort. „Ich habe dich ein paar mal gesehen. Du hast Regulus Black gut abgelenkt und seine Flugbahn blockiert. Vermutlich hätte er den Schnatz ohne dich viel früher gefangen."

„Und wenn schon", gab Finley bitter zurück. „Was macht das denn bitte schön für einen Unterschied? Wir haben verloren!" Wütend schlug er gegen die Holzwand. „Und ausgerechnet nach dem Blutigen Vollmond..."

„Du hast dein Bestes gegeben. Manchmal reicht das Beste nicht aus, aber das ist nur ein Grund mehr, weiterzumachen, und es das nächste Mal wieder zu versuchen." James gab Finley einen aufmunternden Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Geh duschen und zieh dir was Trockenes an. Wäre doch ärgerlich, wenn du nächstes Jahr nicht dabei sein kannst, weil du bei den Abschlussprüfungen krank warst."

* * *

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn verhexen", sagte Sirius, nachdem die Finley-Zwillinge gegangen waren und sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss befanden. James grinste.

„Hätte ich vor dem Spiel auch gedacht. Aber was hätte das gebracht? Finley _hat_ sein Bestes gegeben – mehr kann niemand verlangen."

„Er ist ein mieser Sucher", fasste Sirius die Tatsachen zusammen.

„Er ist der beste Sucher, den wir haben", korrigierte James.

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

„Wegen ihm haben wir verloren."

„Ohne ihn hätten wir noch viel schneller verloren."

„Ich dachte, du würdest darüber zu Tode betrübt sein."

James grinste.

„Dann warte bis morgen." Ernster fuhr er fort: „Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal, dass wir nicht gewonnen haben, aber..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Finley sagen, dass alles seine Schuld ist? Das glaubt er selbst schon. Ihn verhexen? Glaubst du, dadurch wird ein besserer Sucher aus ihm?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

_Nur dass er sich das nächste Mal vielleicht ein bisschen mehr anstrengen würde._

„Genau das meine ich", erklärte James, als er durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte. „Es würde absolut nichts..." Er stockte. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es totenstill bis auf die Stimme aus Longbottoms Radio. Serafina Mangold, die von der Mehrheit der magischen Gesellschaft gewählt worden war, war im Laufe des Tages tot aufgefunden worden. Sie war an einem Aprikosenkern erstickt. Ignatius Papercut war neuer Zaubereiminister.


	14. Im Schatten der Eibe

Hi, Leute! Dies ist das letzte Update von "Sirius Black und die Rache der Werwölfe". Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Bis zum nächsten Teil wird es wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern als bis zu diesem hier, aber daran kann ich leider nichts ändern. Ich verspreche aber, dass auch der fünfte Teil irgendwann kommen wird.

Reviews - über die ich mich natürlich immer freue ;) - werden per PN beantwortet (sofern möglich).

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Im Schatten der Eibe**

Im Schutz ihres Schlafsaals sprach James aus, was sie alle dachten:

„Mangold wäre niemals an einem Aprikosenkern erstickt. Sirius und ich haben diese Frau kämpfen sehen. Um so einen Aprikosenkern hätte die sich mit links gekümmert."

„Es könnte ein Unfall gewesen sein", gab Remus zu bedenken. James schnaubte.

„Ein Unfall! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!"

„Ihr meint, jemand hat sie umgebracht?", wollte Peter mit schriller Stimme wissen.

„Allerdings." James nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund. „Wir wissen genau, dass Voldemort schon vorher nicht vor Mord zurückgeschreckt ist. Wie viele Menschen sind in unserem ersten Schuljahr verschwunden? Wer hat Greyback aufgehetzt? Und Mangold ist drei Monate untergetaucht, weil sie bedroht worden ist! Natürlich hat Voldemort sie umbringen lassen!"

„Dafür gibt es keine Beweise", wandte Remus ein, aber noch nicht mal er selbst wirkte davon besonders überzeugt.

„Es ist wie vor sechs Jahren", fuhr James fort. „Voldemort überzieht das Land mit Werwolf-Angriffen und es gibt einen neuen Zaubereiminister."

„Vielleicht hören dann ja auch die Angriffe auf", mischte sich Peter hoffnungsvoll ein."

„Oder auch nicht. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was es mit Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal auf sich hat. Kaum hatte Voldemort den in den Händen, hat der Terror angefangen." Wütend boxte Sirius in sein Kissen. „Und ich war so kurz davor, ihm dieses Ding abzunehmen!"

James warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Denkst du, was ich denke?"

Sirius nickte. Es war an der Zeit, Fletcher mal wider einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

Zu Sirius und James' Überraschung kamen Remus und Peter mit.

„Es reicht einfach", erklärte Remus mit ruhiger, aber bestimmter Stimme. „Das ganze Schuljahr über bin ich nach jedem Vollmond aufgewacht und habe mich gefragt, wie viele Menschen diesmal gestorben sind. Und die ganze Zeit habe ich Angst gehabt, dass jemand die Anzeichen bei mir erkennt. Ständig habe ich damit gerechnet, dass ich Hogwarts verlassen muss. Ich habe mich mit meinen Eltern gestritten, ich kann nachts wegen dieser Alpträumen nicht schlafen und die Verwandlungen werden immer schlimmer. Es reicht. Wenn wir dieser Sache kein Ende setzen, dann erledigt diese Sache bald mich."

„Warum hast du dann nie etwas gesagt?", wollte James wissen, als sie durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade liefen. „Wir hätten viel früher etwas unternehmen können. Und du hast gesagt, dass die Alpträume aufgehört hätten – nicht, dass wir dir das wirklich geglaubt hätten", setzte er hinzu. „Kein Wunder, dass du immer so schlecht gelaunt und gereizt warst."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr euch einmischt", erkläre Remus geduldig, „das habe ich doch schon ein paar mal gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, dass einer von euch wieder in irgendwelche Duelle mit Todessern verwickelt wird oder noch schlimmer, plötzlich einem Werwolf bei Vollmond gegenübersteht!"

„Tja, zu spät, Remus, das haben James und ich dieses Jahr schon zweimal geschafft", gab Sirius grinsend zurück. „Also mach dir keine Sorgen..."

Remus fuhr herum.

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für ein Glück du gehabt hast, Sirius? Du hättest tot sein können! Oder noch schlimmer, du hättest dich in ein Monster verwandeln können wie ich!"

„Du bist kein Monster, Remus!", widersprach Peter entschieden. „Also sag das nicht immer!"

„Peter hat völlig Recht, Remus", stimmte James zu. „Du bist kein Monster. Du bist nicht wie Greyback. Du bist unser Freund."

„Ssshh, nicht so laut jetzt, wir sind gleich da", unterbrach Sirius sie, bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich hoffe, der Wirt hat dieses Mal besseren Feuerwhiskey da", brummte James. „Ich habe keine Lust, mein ganzes Taschengeld für irgendein Zeug auszugeben, das ich noch nicht mal mag!"

Sirius schnaubte.

„Das ist noch nicht mal ein Viertel deines Taschengelds, was du da im Eberkopf lässt. Also beschwer dich nicht."

„Als ob du weniger bekommen würdest", schoss James prompt zurück. „Du bist übrigens auch dran mit bezahlen."

Sirius stieß die Tür zum _Eberkopf_ auf.

„Von wegen, Potter, das hättest du wohl gerne!"

Aber als Sirius, James, Remus und Peter Fletcher an seinem üblichen Platz suchten, war er nicht da.

„Das ist seltsam", murmelte James beunruhigt. Fletcher war bisher jeden Montag da gewesen, selbst wenn sie wochenlang nicht gekommen waren.

Sirius betrachtete die anderen Gäste: zwei Männer beim Würfelspiel, der eine groß und hager, der andere etwas untersetzter, ein düster aussehender Mann mit Kapuze und einem Glas Feuerwhiskey, der finster ins Leere starrte, ein Kobold, der jedem giftige Blicke zuwarf, und ein alter, weißhaariger Mann mit vernarbten Armen, der gerade an der Theke bezahlte. Niemand Auffälliges (zumindest für den _Eberkopf_). Und niemand, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte und als der sich Fletcher hätte verkleiden können.

„Hände weg, Aberforth!", knurrte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. „Was haben deine verdammten Finger in meinem Geldbeutel zu suchen?"

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter fuhren herum. Es war der weißhaarige Mann mit den vernarbten Armen, der gesprochen hatte.

„Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, Whiteington!", knurrte der Wirt nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert zurück. „Ich gehe nur sicher, dass dein Geld auch bei mir landet. Du schuldest mir noch zehn Galleonen. An protzigen Mantelknöpfen habe ich kein Interesse."

Whiteington – der Name ließ Sirius aufhorchen. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal gehört. Nur wann? Und von wem? Und warum trug jemand einen Knopf in seiner Geldbörse mit sich herum? Whiteington sah nicht so aus, als hätte er für protzige Mantelknöpfe Verwendung.

„_Acht_, Aberforth, ich schulde dir _acht_ Galleonen und keinen Knut mehr!"

„Das war vor einem Monat, Whiteington, und wenn ich noch einen Monat auf mein Geld warten muss, werden es zwölf Galleonen!"

„Dann nimm deine verdammten Galleonen, du verfluchter Halsabschneider! Ich hab's eilig!"

Er schmiss ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Das sind nur neun Galleonen und 14 Sickel! Da fehlt noch was!"

„Nächsten Monat kriegst du den Rest!"

Sirius starrte ihn an. In seinem Gehirn arbeitete es. Whiteington hatte es eilig...und einen Mantelknopf. Er hatte es eilig, weil er zu einer bestimmte Uhrzeit woanders sein musste – und er hatte einen Knopf, der nicht zu ihm passte und den er nicht brauchte. Ein Portschlüssel.

„He..."

Remus zog Sirius so abrupt am Umhang zurück, dass er nach hinten fiel und gegen einen Tisch stolperte. Whiteington rauschte an ihnen vorbei, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken.

„Werwolf!", zischte Remus so leise, dass nur James, Sirius und Peter ihn hören konnten. „Typisches Narbenmuster an den Armen."

Werwolf. Whiteington, Aaron Whiteington, dessen Name Fletcher erwähnt hatte. Portschlüssel. _Eile_. Sirius riss sich von Remus los und stürzte ihm hinterher.

„He, Sie! Bleiben Sie stehen!"

Doch der Werwolf dachte gar nicht daran, stattdessen lief er nur noch schneller. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Accio, Mantelknopf!"

„Nein! Was tust du da? Er ist gleich aktiv!"

Whiteington hechtete dem Mantelknopf hinterher, aber er erwischte nur die leere Luft. Eine Sekunde später schlossen sich Sirius' Finger um ihn.

„Legt einen Finger auf den Knopf, schnell!"

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann hatte Sirius das Gefühl, als würde er plötzlich nach vorne gerissen werden. Sie rasten durch einen heftigen Farbensturm und dann schlugen sie auf den Boden auf. Sirius schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu landen, wurde aber von Peter umgerissen, der ihm in den Rücken stolperte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er verlegen, als Sirius ihn von sich hinunterstieß.

„Wo sind wir?", wollte James wissen. Sirius stand auf und klopfte seinen Umhang ab.

„Irgendwo, wo es im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts nicht geregnet hat. Der Boden ist trocken."

Er sah sich um. Um sie herum befanden sich Grabsteine. Hinter einer großen Eibe war eine kleine Kirche zu erkennen und weiter weg auf einem Hügel war ein altes Haus zu sehen, das früher vermutlich mal herrschaftlich gewesen war, inzwischen aber nur noch verstaubt und heruntergekommen.

„Ist das hier etwa ein Friedhof?", wollte Peter mit schriller Stimme wissen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Nee, die Steine hat hier jemand zum Spaß aufgestellt. Natürlich ist das ein Friedhof, du Idiot!"

„Schaut mal, es kommen noch mehr", warf Peter ein. Tatsächlich erschienen überall Leute, teils als Gruppen, teils alleine, Männer, Frauen und ein paar Wesen, die Sirius nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Keiner wirkte besonders vertrauensselig.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das doch keine so gute Idee war...", murmelte James. Sirius packte seinen Umhang und zog ihn ihm über den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut, wenn dich jemand hier erkennen würde."

Er zog sich seine eigene Kapuze über. Remus und Peter folgten ihrem Beispiel.

„Was ist das hier?", wollte Remus wissen. „Es sieht aus wie eine riesige Versammlung..."

Plötzlich packte James Sirius am Arm.

„Sind das etwa Riesen dahinten?", wollte er mit sich leicht überschlagender Stimme wissen. Sirius folgte seinen Augen und entdeckte ein paar sehr große Schatten, die sich gegen den dämmrigen Abendhimmel abhoben. Sie waren mindestens sechs Meter groß, manche sogar acht. Plötzlich war seine Kehle trocken.

„Sieht so aus. Dumbledore hatte also Recht..."

„_Riesen?!_", quiekte Peter. Ein paar Leute sahen zu ihnen hinüber.

„Sei still!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Willst du uns etwa alle verraten?"

Peter presste stumm die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf.

„Dann halt deine verdammte Klappe!"

Peter zog den Kopf ein. Dann hörte man ein leises _Plopp!_ und mehrere Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken tauchten zwischen den Versammelten auf.

„Todesser!", zischte James. Die Todesser waren in gleichmäßigen Abständen zwischen den Versammelten appariert. Nur knapp zehn von ihnen nahmen den zentralen Platz unter der Eibe ein. Einer von ihnen trat vor.

„Der dunkle Lord hat euch gerufen und ihr seid zahlreich erschienen!", schallte seine Stimme über den Friedhof. „Und diejenigen von euch, die bleiben, werden feststellen, dass der dunkle Lord seine Diener reich belohnt."

James stieß Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ist das nicht Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius nickte. Diese Stimme hätte er überall erkannt. _Du wirst ja sehen, ob du diese Worte eines Tages noch bereuen wirst, Sirius Black._

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum der dunkle Lord gerade euch eingeladen hat! Ausgerechnet euch, von denen einige sich nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse sehen lassen dürfen oder sogar Hausverbot im Eberkopf haben, euch, die ihr euch ständig verstecken müsst vor den Mugglen und ständig auf der Flucht seid vor den Auroren!"

Malfoy machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Bis auf das Rauschen des Windes in den Zweigen der Bäume und dem Grunzen der Riesen war es auf dem Friedhof mucksmäuschenstill geworden.

„Der dunkle Lord hat die Ungerechtigkeit gesehen, die euch widerfahren ist! Er sieht, was das Zaubereiministerium einfach ignoriert oder sogar verschuldet! Und er hat beschlossen, dass das nicht mehr länger hinnehmbar ist!"

Zustimmende Rufe.

„Genauso ist es!"

„Nieder mit dem Ministerium!"

„Kein magisches Wesen sollte sich vor einem Muggle verstecken müssen! Niemand sollte gegen seine Natur eingesperrt werden! Ihr wollt Freiheit? Kommt zu uns und kämpft für sie! Ihr wollt Rache an euren Unterdrückern? Kommt zu uns und ihr sollt sie bekommen!"

„Wenn dein dunkler Lord so edel und tolerant ist, warum verfolgt er dann Halbblüter und Muggle-Stämmige?", wollte James laut wissen. Sirius stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?! Sei still!"

„Der dunkle Lord lässt niemanden verfolgen", gab Malfoy aalglatt zurück. „Er sorgt nur dafür, dass jeder in der magischen Gesellschaft den Platz einnimmt, den die Natur für ihn vorgesehen hat."

„Wenn deinem dunklen Lord die Reinheit des Blutes so wichtig ist, dann kann in seiner Welt ein Zauberwesen nie mit einem Zauberer gleichgestellt sein! Was ändert sich dann für diese Zauberwesen im Vergleich zu jetzt? Gar nichts!"

„Greyback!", rief Malfoy. Der große, breitschultrige Mann mit den verfilzten grauen Haaren trat vor. Augenblicklich glaubte Sirius, seinen Gestank nach Schweiß und Blut wieder in der Nase zu haben. Remus zuckte zusammen.

„Jeder weiß, was Fenrir Greyback ist!", fuhr Malfoy mit lauter Stimme fort. „Ein Werwolf! Das Ministerium bezeichnet ihn als Tierwesen; der dunkle Lord dagegen hat ihn mit dem Todesser-Umhang ausgezeichnet und damit zu einem der Seinen gemacht! Und ihr", Malfoy breitete die Arme aus, „könnt das auch schaffen! Beweist die gleiche Treue wie Fenrir Greyback und ihr werdet belohnt! Schließt euch uns an und ihr bekommt die Rache an euren Peinigern!"

Zustimmende Rufe, Applaus, aber auch vereinzeltes Geflüster. Wieder wollte James widersprechen, aber diesmal packte ihn Sirius noch rechtzeitig an seinem Umhang und zog ihn zurück.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", zischte er. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie sich zwei Todesser den Weg zu ihnen bahnten.

„Und wohin?", wollte James wissen. „Hier ist alles voller Möchtegern-Todesser."

„Hinter den Marmorengel da drüben und dann verstecken wir uns unter dem Tarnumhang", schlug Peter vor.

„Gute Idee", lobte Sirius, die Todesser nie aus den Augen lassend. „Du hast den Tarnumhang doch dabei, oder, James?"

„Also..."

„Sag nicht, dass du ihn nicht dabei hast!"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn dabei, aber nachdem du ihn dir für deinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Slytherins ausgeliehen hast, habe ich vergessen, ihn wieder in die Tasche zu stecken."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich bin schuld?"

„Sie kommen näher", unterbrach Remus den Streit. „Und ich glaube..."

„Warum sagt uns der dunkle Lord das eigentlich nicht persönlich?", rief plötzlich eine Frau. „Warum schickt er nur seine Todesser und kommt nicht selber?"

Im selben Augenblick gab es einen Knall, einen Augenblick lang schienen sich die schmale Mondsichel und sämtliche Sterne zu verdunkeln. Dann, als man wieder etwas sehen konnte, stand eine große schlanke Gestalt zwischen den Todessern unter der Eibe. Die Todesser in der Mitte fielen auf die Knie und küssten seinen Umhang.

Sirius hatte Lord Voldemort noch nie persönlich gesehen. Es gab auch keine Bilder, von denen man ihn hätte erkennen können, so als sei sein Gesicht genauso tabu wie sein Name. Voldemorts Haut war bleicher als Knochen und sein Gesicht so ausgemergelt wie ein Totenschädel. Er hat blutrote Augen und eine platte Nase mit Schlitzen als Nasenlöcher wie eine Schlange. Eine Welle kalter Angst lieft über Sirius hinweg. Etwas schien von diesem Mann auszugehen, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte, aber es reichte aus, um ihm mehr Angst einzuflößen als es Bellatrix, sein Vater, Greyback oder der weiße Werwolf je vermocht hatten. Sirius verstand zum ersten Mal, warum die meisten Menschen sich weigerten, Lord Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist hier", sagte eine hohe kalte Stimme. Alles Geflüster erstarb. Selbst die Riesen schienen im Bann des dunklen Lords zu stehen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben meine treuen Todesser ganze Arbeit geleistet", fuhr die hohe kalte Stimme fort. „Und ich biete euch das Gleiche an wie ihnen: Dient mir und ihr sollt belohnt werden. Stellt euch mir in den Weg und ich werde euch vernichten."

Atemloses Schweigen. Sirius wusste, sie mussten verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich, aber er war wie erstarrt.

„Und wie ich erfahren habe, haben wir heute sogar ein paar ganz besondere Gäste..."

Die roten Augen schienen zu Sirius, James, Remus und Peter hinüberzuflackern. Es war im Grunde genommen das Schlimmste, was ihnen hätte passieren können – aber genau das war es, was Sirius aus dieser schrecklichen Erstarrung riss.

„Lauft!", schrie er, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehend. James, Remus und Peter stoben in drei verschiedene Richtungen davon. Haken schlagend spurtete auch Sirius los und hechtete hinter einen Grabstein. Ein Fluch schlug dicht neben seinem Kopf ein und sprengte eine Ecke aus dem Granit.

Sirius sah sich um. James befand sich ein paar Meter neben ihm ebenfalls hinter einem Grabstein, Remus hockte ein etwas weiter hinter ihnen hinter einer Hecke. Peter war nirgends zu sehen. Allen dreien war klar, dass sie nicht so einfach fliehen konnten. Und ohne Peter schon gar nicht.

Sirius warf James einen Blick zu. Er nickte. Ein Blick nach hinten versicherte ihnen auch Remus' Zustimmung. Ein weiterer Fluch traf den Grabstein, hinter dem Sirius sich versteckte. Er hörte ein Knacken und Staub rieselte ihm in den Nacken. Es waren längst nicht mehr nur zwei Todesser, die sich um sie kümmern sollten.

„Und ich dachte immer, Gryffindors sind mutig!"

Gelächter.

„Kommt raus, ihr Feiglinge, bevor wir euch holen!"

James, der von seinem Standpunkt aus den besten Überblick hatte, hielt drei Finger in die Höhe...zwei...eins...

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

„STUPOR!"

Ein Todesser fiel geschockt zu Boden, sein Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft. Ein anderer flog nach hinten und landete gegen unsichtbare Fesseln ankämpfend in einem Rosenstrauch. Sirius duckte sich unter einem dunklen Fluch hinweg und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den dritten Todesser.

„STUPOR!"

Zahllose Duelle mit den Slytherins machten sich jetzt bezahlt. Sirius kannte die meisten Flüche. James hatte ausgezeichnete Reflexe. Remus sorgte dafür, dass sie über dem Angriff ihre Defensive nicht vernachlässigten.

„PROTEGO!", brüllte Sirius. Der Schockzauber eines hämisch grinsenden Mannes mit verfaulten Zähnen prallte von dem Schildzauber ab und wurde auf ihn zurückgeworfen. Die Häme verwandelte sich in Überraschung, dann blieb er regungslos liegen. Die ersten „Gäste" hatten sich also eingemischt und versuchten Voldemort, ihre Loyalität zu beweisen. _Nicht gut._

Die Einmischung durch den fremden Zauberer hatte Sirius wertvolle Sekunden gekostet. Er konnte sich gerade noch zu Boden werfen, als der Todesser – einer von Malfoys Handlangern...war das Crabbe? Es _musste_ Crabbe sein – ihn mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch angriff. Er schoss über Sirius hinweg und zertrümmerte einen Grabstein. Sirius dachte nicht nach, er handelte einfach.

„WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Wie Gewehrkugeln rasten die Trümmer auf Crabbe zu. Aufschreiend brach der Todesser zusammen.

„STUPOR!", kam Sirius dem nächsten Angreifer zuvor. Dafür sah er den anderen Fluch nicht kommen. Sirius schrie. Er stolperte zur Seite, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, und fiel gegen einen Grabstein. _Grabstein...Deckung._ Zu mehr war sein Gehirn nicht mehr fähig. Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen – die Schmerzen hörten auf. Keine Zeit zum Ausruhen. Sirius holte einmal tief Luft und sprang auf.

„STUPOR!"

Ein weiterer Todesser brach zusammen. Es kaum bewusst wahrnehmend, blockte Sirius den Fluch eines fremden Zauberers ab und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Todesser.

„ST..."

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

Sirius fuhr herum. Greyback stand hinter Remus. Er hatte ihn an den Haaren gepackt und presste ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Sirius erstarrte.

„Hört nicht auf ihn!"

„Klappe, Welpe!" Greyback presste seinen Zauberstab noch fester gegen Remus' Kehle. „Also?"

„Lass ihn los!", verlangte James. Er blutete an der Unterlippe, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt. Greyback lachte und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Sonst was?"

„Wenn du ihn loslässt, ergeben wir uns!"

Im selben Moment traf Sirius etwas im Rücken. Er stolperte nach vorne und krachte mit der Stirn gegen einen Grabstein. Jemand packte ihn an den Haaren, zog seinen Kopf zurück und stieß ihn ein weiteres Mal gegen den Stein. Es war, als würde sein Schädel gespalten. Flammende Lichter explodierten vor Sirius' Augen, etwas Warmes lief ihm über das Gesicht und er hörte jemanden wie aus weiter Ferne schreien. Dann wurde sein Kopf ein weiteres Mal zurückgezogen und Sirius begriff, dass er kämpfen musste, wenn er nicht mit zerschmetterten Schädel auf diesem Friedhof sterben wollte.

Er bäumte sich auf und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Sein Schädel kollidierte mit etwas Hartem und er vernahm ein undeutliches Grunzen. Etwas Schweres rutschte von seinem Rücken, Sirius drehte sich um und starrte in das Gesicht des hässlichsten Mannes, den er je gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte zu flach, als sei er gegen eine Wand gelaufen, und gleichzeitig hatte es Dellen und Beulen, wo es keine hätte geben sollen. Sein Mund war schief und verzerrt und seine Augen schienen zu zucken, als könnten sie sich nicht richtig entscheiden, auf was sie sich konzentrieren wollten. Der Ausdruck in ihnen war allerdings nicht misszuverstehen: Es war der Ausdruck blanken Hasses.

„Da siehst du, was du aus mir gemacht hast! Dafür werde ich dich bezahlen lassen!"

Die Hände des Mannes schlossen sich um Sirius' Kehle. Instinktiv fuhr Sirius' eigener Arm nach oben. Die Hände um seinen Hals erstarrten, als der Mann den Zauberstab an seiner Kehle bemerkte.

Jemand lachte. Es war Greyback.

„Und schon wieder hast du dich von einem _Kind_ überwältigen lassen, Miller. Du bist eine Schande für deine Rasse!"

Die letzten Worte klangen nicht mehr so amüsiert.

Miller... Wer war Miller und was hatte Sirius ihm angetan? Das Denken fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken flossen seltsam träge, so als würden sie in tiefen Morast stecken bleiben. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand von innen mit einem Hammer bearbeiten.

„Wenn du nicht sofort deine dreckigen Hände von meinem Hals nimmst", knurrte Sirius, „schwöre ich, bringe ich dich um!"

Im nächsten Moment hörte er einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von Remus und James' Stimme: „Nicht!"

Sirius erstarrte. Millers Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hämischen Fratze. Seine Hände schlossen sich wieder enger um Sirius' Kehle.

„Wir gehen jetzt zum dunklen Lord", knurrte Greyback, „und ihr werdet keinen Widerstand leisten, sonst geht es eurem Freund schlecht!"

Sirius konnte nicht sehen, was Greyback tat, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber er hörte, wie Remus scharf die Luft einsog.

„Miller! Blackclaw!"

Miller zog Sirius auf die Beine, drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und stieß ihn vor sich her. James wurde von einem wild aussehendem Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, einem schmutzigen schwarzen Mantel und einer Narbe quer über das ganze Gesicht festgehalten. Greyback ging voran, Remus fest im Griff. Und da begriff Sirius endlich: Rick Blackclaw und Robbin Miller, das waren die beiden Werwölfe, die zusammen mit Greyback für den blutigen Vollmond verantwortlich waren. Robbin Miller war der weiße Werwolf und in Godric's Hollow hatte Sirius ihm die Schnauze zertrümmert. Da es ein schwarzmagischer Fluch gewesen war, waren die Knochen nach der Verwandlung weder richtig zusammengewachsen noch hatten sie sich richtig heilen lassen und hatten Robbin Miller fürchterlich entstellt zurückgelassen.

Die Menge teilte sich vor ihnen, als sie auf die Eibe zugingen, unter der Voldemort und seine engsten Anhänger warteten. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr von ihnen erkannte Sirius, trotz Umhänge und Masken. Er entdeckte Bellatrix, natürlich, die Lestrange-Brüder, Malfoy und Rosiers Vater. Bei den anderen zwei war er sich nicht sicher. Und dann standen sie vor Voldemort. Sirius' Kopfschmerzen schienen plötzlich weit in den Hintergrund zu rücken, als der Zauberer sich umdrehte und seine roten Augen auf ihn fielen.

„Sirius Black, James Potter und...Remus Lupin...", sagte er mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme, die Sirius einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. „Entschuldigt die Umstände, aber ihr ward nicht eingeladen."

Die Todesser lachten. Sirius konnte selbst nicht sagen, was ihn dazu brachte, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Ja, tut uns furchtbar leid, wir wollten eigentlich auch gerade wieder gehen. Wenn du uns also entschuldigen würdest..."

Voldemorts rote Augen wandten sich Sirius zu. Dieser spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog. Dann schwang Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab. Über seinen eigenen Schreien konnte Sirius nicht verstehen, was sie sagte – dann war es plötzlich vorbei und er fand sich keuchend und bebend am Boden wieder. Voldemort hatte die Hand gehoben und Bellatrix war einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Hat das weh getan, Sirius Black?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch. „Die gute Bellatrix ist manchmal etwas übereifrig."

Wieder lachten die Todesser.

„Seltsam und ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass sie etwas aus der Übung ist."

Jetzt lachten die Todesser nicht mehr. An Bellatrix' Haltung erkannte Sirius, dass sie sich am liebsten gleich wieder auf ihn gestürzt hätte. Der dunkle Lord dagegen lächelte.

„Du bist mutig, Sirius Black. Ich weiß Mut zu schätzen. Jemanden wie dich könnte ich in meinen Reihen gut gebrauchen."

„Tatsächlich?" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was hätte ich davon?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Worte kamen. Es war, als würde ein Teil von ihm sich mit Voldemort unterhalten und ein anderer würde vor Angst wie gelähmt zuhören. Sirius wusste nur eins: So lange Voldemort mit ihnen sprach, würde er sie nicht töten.

„Du solltest dem dunklen Lord auf Knien für dieses Angebot danken, Blutsverräter!", zischte Lestrange. „Diese Chance bekommen nicht viele."

„Ich soll betteln so wie du?", gab Sirius spöttisch zurück. „Nein danke."

Er hatte kaum Zeit, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, als der Schmerz schon wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff. Seine Knochen schienen zu brechen, seine Haut zu schmelzen, seine Nervenbahnen in Flammen zu stehen. Dann, nach schier endloser Zeit, war es wieder vorbei. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Sirius auf. Voldemort beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Du solltest meine Todesser nicht reizen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor deinen Lackeien!"

Sirius schrie. Wieder schienen alle seine Knochen zu brechen, alle seine Nervenbahnen in Flammen zu schienen. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, seine Eingeweide kochten, seine Augen rollten nach innen und er sah nur noch explodierende Lichter. Sirius war schon so oft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bestraft worden, dass er mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu zählen, aber so etwas wie das hier hatte er noch nie erlebt. Als es endlich vorbei war, zitterte und bebte er so heftig, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass James sich von Blackclaw losgerissen hatte und zwei Todesser nötig waren, um ihn zu bändigen.

„James Potter." Voldemort wandte sich von Sirius ab und richtete seinen Blick auf James. „Dein Vater hat mir viel Ärger gemacht."

„Ich werde dir noch viel mehr Ärger machen!", stieß James wütend her vor.

„Oh, das bezweifle", Voldemort klang amüsiert, „weil ich dich nämlich jetzt töten werde."

Er hob den Zauberstab.

„_NEIN!_" Verzweifelt versuchte Sirius, sich von Miller loszureißen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Wenn du ihn tötest, dann..."

„Was dann, Sirius Black? Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage bist, mir zu drohen."

Ein paar Todesser lachten.

„Es gäbe allerdings einen Weg, deine Freunde zu retten." Voldemorts rote Augen bohrten sich in Sirius' graue. „Schließ dich mir an, Sirius, werde einer meiner Todesser und ich verspreche, ich verschone deine Freunde."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Totenstille. Sirius starrte Voldemort an.

„Sirius, nicht!" James wand sich verzweifelt zwischen den beiden Todessern. „Er lügt! Er will dich nur manipulieren!"

„Wähle, Sirius Black. Nimm das dunkle Mal oder alle deine Freunde werden sterben!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick brach die Hölle aus.

* * *

„Lauft!", brüllte James. Im Zickzackkurs rannten sie über den Friedhof, sprangen über Gräber und wichen Kreuzen und Grabsteinen aus. Flüche schossen durch die Luft, die Riesen ließen die Erde erzittern.

Hinter dem Marmorengel suchten sie Schutz. Sirius ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, lehnte sich an den kühlen Stein und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, während er versuchte, seinen keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Remus leise wissen, als er sich neben Sirius auf den Boden sinken ließ. Sirius nickte. Die Folgen von Voldemorts Cruciatus-Fluch zehrte an seinen Kräften, aber das war nichts, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte.

„Wir müssen Peter finden", sagte er. Remus nickte grimmig.

„Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit Voldemort aufgetaucht ist. Plötzlich war er einfach verschwunden."

„Hmmm..."

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte James plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Kommt mit!"

Geduckt huschten sie von Grabstein zu Grabstein. Inzwischen war es auf dem Friedhof so dunkel, dass man sie in ihren dunklen Umhängen zwischen den Schatten leicht übersehen konnte. James führte sie wieder näher zur Eibe, eine leichte Steigung hinauf, wo auf einer leichten Erhöhung ein einsames Kreuz stand. Hätte es sich nicht im fahlen Mondlicht gespiegelt, hätte man es unter dem ganzen Gestrüpp vermutlich nicht bemerkt. Doch James' Ziel war nicht das Kreuz. Stattdessen duckte er sich kurz davor und ging auf die Knie. Und dann sah Sirius, was James anscheinend vorher schon aufgefallen war: Eine Hand schien aus dem Gestrüpp zu kommen und winkte ihnen zu.

Es musste ein sehr altes Hügelgrab sein. Die flache Höhle, in der Peter sich versteckt hatte, war wahrscheinlich einmal der Eingang zur Gruft gewesen, doch inzwischen ließ sich nur noch die Andeutung einer Stufe erahnen, der Rest versank unter Erde, Laub und Moder.

„Peter!", meinte Remus erfreut, als sich zu viert in die flache Höhle quetschten. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Peter lächelte schief.

„Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer aufgetaucht ist. Ich wollte mich im Gebüsch verstecken und da habe ich den Eingang gefunden."

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte James. „Wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Peter wissen. „Ich habe jemanden schreien gehört."

Sein Blick flackerte unbehaglich zu Sirius hinüber.

„Nichts", antwortete Sirius knapp. „Sag du lieber _uns_, was passiert weiß nur, dass plötzlich jede Menge Flüche durch die Luft geflogen sind. Und dann sind wir gelaufen."

Peter sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen.

„Ihr habt es wirklich nicht mitbekommen? Dumbledore ist aufgetaucht und jede Menge Auroren..."

„Dumbledore ist da?!"

Sirius und James robbten näher zum Höhleneingang. Unter der Eibe duellierten sich Voldemort und Dumbledore. Die Luft schien vor Spannung zu knistern. Dornenranken schossen aus dem Boden unter Voldemort und hüllten ihn ein. Eine Sekunde später gingen sie in Flammen auf und Voldemort tauchte direkt hinter Dumbledore auf. Ein grüner Blitz flog auf ihn zu, aber im selben Augenblick sprang eine Marienstatue von einem Grab und warf sich dazwischen. Sie zersprang in tausend Stücke, doch Staub, Steine und Splitter zogen sich wieder zusammen und bildeten einen Pfeil, der auf Dumbledore zuraste. Der Schulleiter verschwand und tauchte eine Sekunde später wieder. Ein blauer Strahl schoss von seinem Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu und zwang ihn zurükzuweichen. Er stieß gegen eine Eiche, die prompt ihre Zweige um ihn schloss. Den Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet, schritt Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Die Eiche fing an zu rauchen, aber als die ersten Flammen über das Holz tanzten, verwandelten sie sich in Wasser. Einen Augenblick lang schien Voldemort aufzugeben, dann streckte er plötzlich einen Arm in die Luft. Es knisterte und knackte und dann schlug ein Blitz in die Eiche ein und die Äste gaben den Schwarzmagier vor. Wieder streckte Voldemort die Hand in die Luft – dann wirbelte er um seine eigene Achse und war verschwunden.

„Gewonnen!", jubelte James. „Wir haben gewonnen! Dumbledore hat Voldemort besiegt!"

Dann ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei. Jemand zerrte so fest an Sirius' Umhang, dass er ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Sirius fuhr herum.

„Peter!", krächzte er. „Was zur Hölle..."

Dann sah er die Hand, die Peters Knöchel umklammerte, eine Hand, durch deren modriges Fleisch die Knochen schimmerten. Peter schrie wie am Spieß, währen er versuchte, sich irgendwo festzuklammern, um zu verhindern, dass die vermoderte Hand in weiter in die Tiefe zu.

„INCENDIO!", brüllte Sirius. Peter schrie noch lauter, als die Flammen an seinem Bein leckten, aber die tote Hand ließ los.

„Inferius!", schrie James. „RAUS HIER!"

Es knackte. Die Erde riss auf, Grabplatten zersprangen und vermoderte Hände streckten sich dem Himmel entgegen. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter krochen so schnell aus dem Hügelgrab, dass sie beinahe den Hügel hinuntergestürzt wären. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte, das Kreuz wankte, Hände bohrten sich krallengleich aus der Erde und glühende Augen erschienen in der Dunkelheit.

„INCENCDIO!", schrien sie gleichzeitig. Die Hände zogen sich zurück, doch die glühenden Augen blieben. Und dann hörten sie schlurfende Schritte von hinten... Sirius wirbelte herum. Doch bevor irgendjemand von ihnen einen weiteren Zauber sprechen, wurde der Friedhof plötzlich in helles Licht getaucht – und dann wurde es sehr, sehr heiß. Fast blind in der plötzlichen Helligkeit wirbelte Sirius herum – und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einer gewaltigen Feuerwalze. _Oh scheiße..._

„RUNTER!", brüllte James. Ihre Köpfe mit den Armen bedeckend, warfen sie sich zu Boden. Dann raste die Feuerwalze über sie hinweg. Doch statt der erwarteten Hitze spürten sie nichts weiter als einen warmen Wind, der über sie hinwegstrich. Überrascht sah Sirius auf.

„Was zur Hölle..."

Die Inferi krümmten sich in den Flammen, die Augen verschwanden und die Hände zogen zuckend sich in die Erde zurück.

James berührte Sirius an der Schulter.

„Sieh mal, Dumbledore", flüsterte er. Der mächtige Zauberer stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab unter der Eibe. Die Feuerwalze hatte sich geteilt und einzelne Flammen sprangen über den Friedhof, ohne allerdings etwas anderes als die Inferi zu verbrennen. Überall beruhigte sich die Erde, zogen sich die Inferi zurück oder verbrannten. Als auch der letzte Inferius verschwunden war, senkte Dumbledore den Zauberstab und das Feuer verschwand.

„Schätze, jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei", stellte Sirius fest. „Verdammt, Dumbledore hätte uns wenigstens warnen können."

„Ja und ich wette, die Todesser sind jetzt auch alle disappariert", fügte James missmutig hinzu.

„Nicht ganz. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Sirius' Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und jemand stürzte sich auf ihn. Ineinander verkeilt rollten sie über den Boden und rangen um die Oberhand. Sirius stieß mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein und für einen Augenblick war er abgelenkt. Er bekam einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, schwebte Robbin Millers furchtbar entstelltes Gesicht über ihm.

„Jetzt stirbst du, Black!", knurrte er und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schlossen sich seine Hände um Sirius' Kehle.

Sirius kämpfte um sein Leben. Er versuchte, sich aufzubäumen, aber der Körper auf ihm war zu schwer. Er kratzte über Millers Hände, aber die Finger gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Sein Blickfeld verengte sich. Er sah nichts als Millers grässliche Fratze, seine hasserfüllten zuckenden Augen und er hörte nichts außer dessen keuchenden Atem. Warum half ihm niemand? Sahen die anderen nicht, dass er dabei war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug nach Millers Gesicht, aber dieser schien seine Schläge gar nicht zu spüren. Seine Fratze verzerrte sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Dunkle Flecken tanzten vor Sirius' Augen, er spürte, wie seine Kraft nachließ. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab, eine Waffe, irgendwas... Und dann stieß er mit den Händen auf diesen verdammten Stein, an dem er sich vorhin den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, packte er den Stein und hieb ihn Miller gegen die Schläfe. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Beim ersten Schlag grunzte Miller, beim zweiten lockerten sich seine Hände und beim dritten drehten sich seine Augen nach innen und sein Körper wurde schlaff. Sirius stieß den Werwolf von sich und atmete tief ein. Die klare Nachtluft erschien ihm als das Schönste, was er jemals in seinem Leben wahrgenommen hatte. Jemand zog ihm am Arm in die Höhe. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Sirius, es sei James, doch dann wurde ihm ein Zauberstab in den Nacken gepresst und Sirius begriff, dass er vom Regen in die Traufe geraten war.

James und Remus hatten ihre Zauberstäbe beide auf Greyback gerichtet. Dieser wiederum hielt Peter fest, während Rick Blackclaw Sirius in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Sirius hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt, mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, zitternden Knien und ohne Zauberstab.

„Ruf deine Freunde zurück!", verlangte Remus von Greyback. „Es ist vorbei. Voldemort ist geflohen, die Todesser sind disappariert. Ihr habt verloren."

Greyback bleckte die Zähne.

„Hindert mich nicht daran, noch etwas Spaß zu haben."

„Nur ein Schritt!" Remus Stimme war leise, aber sie klang so wütend und gefährlich, wie Sirius sie noch nie erlebt hatte. „Nur ein einziger Schritt und du wirst es bereuen!"

Greyback lachte.

„Bevor du etwas unternehmen kannst, sind deine Freunde tot, Welpe!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich werde dich aufhalten. Du weißt, dass ich dich aufhalten kann! Du hast mich gebissen, du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin!"

„Du bist schwach!"

„Wag es, Greyback, geh das Risiko ein und sieh, wozu ich fähig bin!"

Zu Sirius' grenzenloser Überraschung machte Greyback keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

„Die Auroren suchen nach uns", fuhr Remus fort. „Sie werden jeden Augenblick hier sein. Inzwischen kann niemand mehr von hier disapparieren. Was glaubst du, stellen sie mit den Werwölfen an, die für den blutigen Vollmond verantwortlich sind? Diesmal kannst du dich nicht rausreden, Greyback, nicht mit dem Todesser-Umhang. Du wirst den Rest deines Lebens in Askaban verbringen – natürlich nur, wenn sich vorher nicht der Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe oder die Dementoren um dich kümmern!"

Greybacks Kiefer mahlten. Peter wimmerte, als sich seine schmutzigen Fingernägel tiefer in sein Fleisch bohrten. Dann stieß Greyback Peter mit einem wütenden Knurren von sich.

„Und jetzt lass Sirius frei!", verlangte Remus. Auf ein Nicken Greybacks hin gab Blackclaw Sirius einen Stoß nach vorne. James half ihm auf die Beine und drückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Greyback lachte.

„Nicht schlecht, Welpe!" Grimmig fügte er hinzu: „Und jetzt komm mit!"

„W...was? Ich habe nie gesagt..."

„Dass du dich meinem Rudel anschließen willst? Wer sagt, dass ich dich in meinem Rudel haben will? Eher würde ich dir die Kehle aufreißen, als einen schwächlichen Welpen wie dich in mein Rudel aufzunehmen! Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, was nicht für Menschenohren bestimmt ist, also komm mit!"

Remus starrte Greyback ungläubig an. Dann folgte er ihm.

„Was machst du denn da, Remus?", rief James ungläubig. „Das ist eine Falle! Bleib stehen!"

Aber Remus hörte nicht auf ihn. Er entfernte sich mit Greyback, bis sie die beiden zwar noch sehen, aber nicht mehr hören konnten. Sirius, James und Peter ließen sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen, sollte Greyback es wagen, Remus anzugreifen.

„Was reden die denn so lange?", flüsterte James ungeduldig, als Remus' Blick zum zweiten Mal zu ihnen herüber flackerte. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte sie genauso wenig hören wie James.

Nach schier endloser Zeit, wie es Sirius schien, kam Remus zurück.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte James auf der Stelle wissen. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

Remus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Sein üblicher Mist: Werwölfe gehören zu Werwölfen und so weiter."

„Sonst nichts?", hakte James misstrauisch nach. „Worum wollte er dann unbedingt, dass wir nicht zuhören?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er ja Eindruck schinden."

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, rief eine Stimme: „Hey, Fabian, ich hab sie gefunden!"

Gideon Prewitt tauchte mit leuchtendem Zauberstab aus der Dunkelheit auf.

„Prewitt?", entfuhr es James überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?" Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, als auch der andere Prewitt-Bruder auftauchte. „Ich dachte, das hier wäre ein Auroren-Einsatz."

„Denk lieber nicht so viel, Potter, sonst schießt du am Ende keine Tore mehr", sagte eine dritte Stimme. „Ich habe gehört, Gryffindor hat den Quidditch-Pokal verloren?"

„McKinnon?", wollte Sirius ungläubig wissen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. _Das wird dir noch leid tun, Robbin Miller._

„Allerdings", gab die ehemalige Quidditch-Kapitänin zurück. „Und eigentlich sollten wir euch fragen, was ihr hier zu tun habt, wo ihr doch eigentlich gerade im Gryffindor-Turm sein solltet. Wobei ich zugeben muss, eure Anwesenheit war ganz nützlich. Während ihr ihn abgelenkt habt, konnten wir die Abwehrzauber knacken."

„Schön", meinte James ungeduldig, „aber was _macht_ ihr hier? Wenn ihr Auroren geworden wärt, hätte ich das mitbekommen."

McKinnon ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

„Seid ihr so weit in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen. „Black?"

Sirius fragte sich, warum eigentlich _er_ immer am Ende aussah, als hätte er am meisten abbekommen. _Weil du dich unbedingt mit Voldemort anlegen und dir den Hass eines blutrünstigen Werwolfs zuziehen musstest, du Idiot._

„Peters Knöchel ist verletzt", krächzte er. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als habe er Glasscherben verschluckt, und seine Stimme klang noch rauer als die von Prof. Kesselbrand und das sollte was heißen, denn dieser Mann konnte einem Reibeisen Konkurrenz machen.

„Zeig mal her", sagte Marlene und betrachtete Peters geschwollenen und verbrannten Knöchel. „Kannst du laufen?"

Peter machte eine Kopfbewegung, die irgendetwas zwischen einem Nicken und einem Kopfschütteln war.

„Ein bisschen."

„Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen?", wollte Fabian Prewitt wissen.

„Portschlüssel", gab James knapp zurück. „Warum seid ihr hier?"

„Habt ihr ihn noch?", wollte sein Bruder wissen, ohne auf James' Frage einzugehen. Wortlos zog Sirius den Mantelknopf aus der Tasche.

„Hagrid!", rief McKinnon. „Hagrid, komm her, wir haben sie gefunden!"

Wenig später kam der Wildhüter aus der Dunkelheit.

„Geht's den Jungs gut?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Im Großen und Ganzen. Du musst sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Wartet!", fuhr James dazwischen. „Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier los ist! Warum seid ihr hier? Wie hat Dumbledore uns hier gefunden?"

Marlene McKinnon verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir mörgen keine Auroren sein, Potter, aber wir sind trotzdem gegen Voldemort."

Prewitt gab Sirius den silbernen Knopf zurück.

„Der Portschlüssel bringt euch an euren Ausgangspunkt zurück."

„Oh nein, können wir nicht einfach..."

Disapparieren, hatte er sagen wollen, aber da wurden sie schon in einen zornigen Strudel aus Wind und Farben gezogen.

* * *

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel gab Sirius des Rest. Kaum waren sie auf der Straße von Hogsmeade gelandet, da fand er sich schon würgend auf den Knien wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung, Black?", wollte Hagrid besorgt wissen, nachdem Sirius seinen Mageninhalt von sich gegeben hatte. Sirius nickte. James half ihm beim Aufstehen. Hagrid betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Ich schätze, ich könnte euch beide tragen", sagte er schließlich. Peter hatte er bereits auf den Armen.

„Ich kann alleine laufen!", fauchte Sirius. Nie und nimmer würde er sich wie ein Kleinkind ins Schloss tragen lassen!

Remus und Hagrid gingen mit Peter voran. James ging mit Sirius hinterher. Sie sprachen nicht, aber jedes Mal, wenn Sirius stolperte oder ihm schwindelig wurde, streckte James einen Arm aus und fing ihn rechtzeitig auf.

Hagrid brachte sie direkt in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich um sie, während sie etwas von Verantwortungslosigkeit, Rumtreiberei und Idiotie vor sich hin murmelte.

„Trinken Sie das!", fuhr sie Sirius zum Schluss unwirsch an und hielt ihm einen dampfenden Becher mit einer verdächtig aussehenden Flüssigkeit hin. Und ausnahmsweise gehorchte Sirius einmal, ohne zu protestieren.

* * *

Wenig später tauchte Dumbledore auf.

„Erklären Sie mir bitte, wie Sie auf diesen Friedhof gelangt sind", sagte er.

James übernahm das Reden. Er erzählte von den Werwolf-Angriffen, die ihnen und vor allem Remus keine Ruhe mehr gelassen hatten, und von Godric's Hollow. Er berichtete von Thickey und wie die Todesser seine Familie bedroht hatten und was sie über die Angriffsserie vor sechs Jahren wussten. Robbin Miller, ihre Vollmondausflüge und Remus' Gespräch mit Greyback ließ er dabei diskret unter den Tisch fallen.

„Ich verstehe", unterbrach Dumbledore schließlich. „Und dann haben Sie zufällig Aaron Whiteington getroffen und ihm seinen Portschlüssel abgenommen."

James, Sirius, Remus und Peter tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Hm, ja", gab James schließlich zu. „Woher wissen Sie das, Sir?", setzte er nach kurzem Nachdenken neugierig hinzu. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich habe meine Quellen, Mr. Potter."

Er fragte nicht, was sie um diese Zeit in Hogsmeade zu suchen gehabt hatten. Sirius hatte den Verdacht, dass der Schulleiter es ohnehin wusste.

„Was Sie getan haben, war sehr mutig, aber auch sehr gefährlich", sagte Dumbledore zum Schluss ernst. „Es hat vermutlich keinen Sinn, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie diese Angelegenheiten in Zukunft fertig ausgebildeten Zauberern überlassen sollten." Er machte eine kurze Pause, aber falls er ihnen Gelegenheit zum Widersprechen hatte geben wollen, nutzte sie keiner. „Trotzdem möchte ich Sie bitten, in Zukunft nicht mehr auf eigene Faust zu handeln. Was Sie an diesem Abend getan haben, hat uns Zeit verschafft und Ihre Fragen, Mr. Potter, haben vermutlich mehr in den Köpfen von Voldemorts Gästen bewegt, als ihm lieb ist. Voldemort hätte sie aber auch als Druckmittel gegen uns einsetzen können."

James warf Dumbledore einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wir haben keine Angst vor Voldemort. Und wer ist 'uns'? Das war kein offizieller Auroren-Einsatz...Sir", setzte er mit Verspätung hinzu. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nein, war es nicht."

„Was war es dann?", wollte James herausfordernd wissen, als der Schulleiter keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen.

„Auch wenn es Ihnen manchmal anders erscheinen mag, gibt es in diesem Land immer noch Hexen und Zauberer, die Voldemorts Ansichten nicht hinnehmen, Mr. Potter", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und mehr werde ich zu diesem Thema nicht sagen." Er wandte sich Sirius zu. „Sie haben noch eine Frage, Mr. Black."

„Ja, Professor", gab Sirius zu. „Diese Angriffe, werden sie jetzt aufhören? Oder..."

„Oder hat Voldemort diesmal etwas, das er das letzte Mal nicht hatte, mit dem er seinen Terror fortsetzt. Das ist es doch, was Sie fragen wollten, nicht wahr, Mr. Black?"

Sirius nickte.

„Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal, Sir", setzte er erklärend hinzu.

„Über Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal sollten Sie sich nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen, Mr. Black."

„Aber..."

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Voldemort den Trinkpokal nicht als Waffe einsetzen kann."

Sirius spürte, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr zu diesem Thema sagen würde.

„Sir, was ist mit Voldemorts Plänen?", wollte Remus wissen. „Hat er wirklich einen Pakt mit den Riesen geschlossen?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Oh, das ist ein sehr erfreulicher Aspekt dieser ganzen Geschichte. Er hat in der Tat einen Pakt mit den Riesen geschlossen, Mr. Lupin, aber die Geschehnisse auf dem Friedhof haben das Vertrauen zwischen den Parteien schwer erschüttert. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sich wieder ein magisches Wesen Voldemort anschließt."

„Aber die Riesen werden wiederkommen, oder, Professor?"

„Nun, das wird eines von Voldemorts Zielen sein. Wir werden sehen, wie nahe er diesem Ziel kommt."

„Sie planen etwas!", unterstellte ihm James. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Oh, das tue ich immer, Mr. Potter." Er erhob sich. „Ich überlasse Sie dann den treusorgenden Händen von Madam Pomfrey."

Und er schritt von dannen.


	15. Das vierte Schuljahr

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Das vierte Schuljahr**

Die Zeit, nachdem er den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte, erschien Sirius wie ein grotesker Traum. Es gab keine Angriffe mehr, weder am nächsten Vollmond noch in den Tagen davor oder danach. Die Prüfungen bestand er wie gewöhnlich mit Bestnoten, genau wie James. Remus ärgerte sich über eine nicht so gute Note in Zaubertränke und zwei Erwartungen übertroffen, wo er letztes Jahr zwei Ohnegleichen gehabt hatte, und Peter freute sich über eine gute Note und ein Lob von Prof. McGonagall in Verwandlung.

Nach den Prüfungen hatten sie nichts anders mehr zu tun, als faul in der Sonne herumzuliegen und ihre Freizeit zu genießen, als hätte es keinen blutigen Vollmond gegeben, keine Kämpfe gegen mordlustige Werwölfe und keinen dunklen Lord, der James beinahe getötet hätte und der immer noch irgendwo da draußen war und seinen nächsten Schlag vorbereitete.

Sirius stellte fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Während Peter erleichtert war, dass alles vorbei war, und Remus sich endlich mit seinem Vater aussprechen wollte, konnte Sirius nur an den Grimmauldplatz denken. Es war, als würde die warme Sommersonne nicht zu ihm durchdringen, weil er sich in Gedanken schon jetzt in dem düsteren kalten Haus in London befand. James versuchte, ihn aufzuheitern, und Sirius tat sein Bestes, um sich von ihm ablenken zu lassen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn.

Die Abschlussfeier ging an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er wirklich etwas davon mitbekam. Er bemerkte erst, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte, weil Dumbledore James, Remus, Peter und ihm Unmengen an Punkten gegeben hatte, als alle um ihn herum zu klatschen anfingen. Sirius klatschte nicht mit. Er war in den Osterferien nicht nach Hause gekommen und seine Eltern wussten, wo er stattdessen gewesen war. Inzwischen hatte ihnen vermutlich auch schon jemand gesagt, dass er auf dem Friedhof gewesen war. Orion Black würde dieses Verhalten nicht akzeptieren.

„Ihr dürft mir nicht schreiben", sagte Sirius unvermittelt, als sie im Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London saßen.

„Ist auch nicht nötig, wenn du mich besuchen kommst", gab James scherzhaft zurück. Sirius konnte nicht darüber lachen.

„Ich meine es ernst. Schreibt mir nicht. Nehmt keinen Kontakt zu mir auf. Ich...melde mich, wenn es geht."

„Sirius, vielleicht solltest du James' Angebot wirklich annehmen und ihn besuchen kommen", meinte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Sie werden es nicht erlauben, das habe ich doch schon gesagt!"

„Und wenn du heimlich gehst?", schlug Peter vor. „So wie in den Osterferien?"

„Ich kann das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Letztes Jahr konntest du's", bemerkte Remus. Sirius warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich es jetzt nicht mehr kann."

„Mum und Dad könnten dich abholen", schlug James vor. „Sie würden dich einfach mitnehmen."

„Nein! Es geht einfach nicht, okay? Kapiert das verdammt noch mal! Schreibt mir nicht! Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!"

* * *

Als der Zug in King's Cross einfuhr, ließ sich Sirius Zeit mit dem Aussteigen. Er blieb sitzen, bis der Zug stand und die Türen aufgingen, und fing erst dann an, seinen Koffer von der Gepäckablage zu wuchten. Als er endlich alle seine Sachen zusammenhatte, stellte er fest, dass er mit James alleine im Abteil war. Sirius wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, aber James versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Meld dich über den Spiegel, sobald du zu Hause angekommen bist, Sirius."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich melde, wenn ich kann."

„Nein." James hielt Sirius am Oberarm fest. „Ich willl, dass du dich gleich meldest und zwar jeden Tag, bis die Sommerferien vorbei sind. Und wenn du es nicht tust, tue ich es."

„Nein! Das darfst du nicht! James, versprich mir, dass du das nicht tust!"

Die Vorstellung, was passieren würde, wenn Orion und Walburga Black den Zweiwegespiegel fanden, weil James zum falschen Zeitpunkt versuchte, Kontakt aufzunehmen, war Sirius unerträglich. Seine letzte Verbindung zu seinen Freunden würde mit diesem Spiegel verschwinden, sollten seine Eltern ihn in ihre Hände bekommen.

Seine Furcht musste deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen sein, denn James ließ Sirius' Arm los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist ja gut, Kumpel. Dann eben nicht."

„Schwör es, James!"

„Sirius..."

„Du musst es versprechen! Bitte!"

James starrte Sirius an.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er schließlich.

„Und du sagst Remus und Peter, dass sie sich auch nicht melden sollen!"

„Meinetwegen..." James sah extrem unbehaglich aus. „Aber, Sirius, wenn irgendwas ist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst..."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Sirius drängte sich an seinem besten Freund vorbei und stieg aus dem Zug aus. Mit gesenktem Kopf, die Händen in den Taschen zu Fäusten geballt, eilte er über den Bahnsteig zu seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine schweißnassen Hände. Sirius Black hatte Angst.


	16. Bonuskapitel: Remus Lupin

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

**Bonuskapitel: Remus Lupin**

Spätestens als die Feuerwalze über sie hinwegraste, wusste Remus Lupin, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, hier herzukommen. Wie war er da überhaupt hineingeraten? Es hatte doch alles mit einer simplen Recherche in der Bibliothek angefangen. Wie war er von zerbröselnden Pergamentrollen auf einen Friedhof voller Inferi gelangt?

Natürlich, Sirius Black und der blöde Portschlüssel. Remus nahm sich vor, sich Sirius ordentlich vorzuknüpfen, wenn sie sich im Himmel wiedersahen – oder vermutlich eher in der Hölle oder was auch immer danach kam. Doch die alles versengende Hitze blieb aus. Stattdessen schien ein lauer Wind über sie hinwegzustreichen und einen Augenblick später sah Remus auch, weshalb: Die Feuerwalze hatte sich geteilt und die Flammen trieben die Inferi in ihre Gräber zurück. Dumbledore hatte natürlich alles unter Kontrolle.

„Schätze, jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei", hörte er Sirius sagen, als auch der letzte Inferius verschwunden war. „Verdammt, Dumbledore hätte uns wenigstens warnen können."

„Ja und ich wette, die Todesser sind jetzt auch alle disappariert", fügte James missmutig hinzu. Remus für seinen Teil hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Er hätte eigentlich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und Verwandlung und Zaubertränke für die Abschlussprüfungen wiederholen sollen. Je schneller die ganze Angelegenheit hier geregelt war, desto besser.

„Nicht ganz. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Es ging so schnell, dass sie nicht die geringste Chance hatten. Sirius' Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft und dann wurde er plötzlich von einer grotesken Gestalt von den Beinen gerissen. Einen Moment später tauchten Greyback und Blackclaw auf. Remus war hin- und hergerissen: Sirius zu helfen, hieße, den beiden anderen Werwölfe den Rücken zuzukehren. Doch ehe sie handeln konnte, hatte Greyback Peter gepackt. Remus erstarrte vor Schreck.

„Lass ihn sofort los!", schrie James und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Greyback. Dieser lächelte und strich mit den Fingern an Peters Kehle entlang. Seine langen gelben Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Spuren.

„Sonst was? Bevor du einen Fluch gesprochen hast, habe ich ihn längst getötet. Hmm..." Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Leckerer Bursche. An dem ist was dran."

Peter wimmerte und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Remus hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er hasste Fenrir Greyback. Er hasste ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit sorgte dafür, dass sich alle Härchen auf seinem Rücken aufstellten. Der bloße Gedanken an diesen Mann erfüllte Remus mit so viel Abscheu, dass er am liebsten auf etwas oder jemanden eingeprügelt hätte. Fenrir Greyback hatte sein Leben zerstört und das seiner Eltern. Und verdammt noch mal, Remus Lupin würde nicht zulassen, dass Greyback noch ein Leben zerstörte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Werwolf: „Lass...ihn...los!"

Greyback grinste.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir nicht so viele Sorgen um den hier machen, Welpe. Dein anderer Freund stirbt gerade."

Remus und James fuhren herum. Es stimmte. Sirius wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen den entstellten Werwolf, aber seine Schläge waren müde und kraftlos. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

„Ruf deine Freunde zurück!", verlangte Remus. „Auf der Stelle!"

Greyback lachte.

„Du bist unterhaltsam, Welpe! Warum sollte ich das tun? Und wenn einer versucht, ihm zu helfen", fuhr er grimmig fort, „töte ich den hier", er schüttelte Peter, „auf der Stelle!"

Bevor Remus etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ertönte ein hässlichen Knacken und Miller rutschte von Sirius hinunter. Keuchend atmete der Erbe der Blacks die Nachtluft in tiefen Zügen ein. Er sah aus wie der wandelnde Tod: bleich mit zerrissenem Umhang und getrocknetem Blut im Gesicht. Remus fragte sich, wie er überhaupt noch stehen, geschweige denn laufen oder einen erwachsenen Mann überwältigen konnte. Aber bei Sirius Black, das hatte Remus schon früh gelernt, war eine Menge möglich.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Rick Blackclaw, packte Sirius am Arm und presste ihm seinen Zauberstab in den Nacken. Sirius war viel zu erschöpft, um großartig Gegenwehr zu leisten. Er hing mehr in Blackclaws Griff als er stand. James zuckte, als wolle er Sirius helfen, doch ein drohender Griff von Greyback an Peters Kehle hielt ihn schnell davon ab.

Remus fluchte innerlich. James, Sirius, Peter und er befanden sich in der Überzahl. Wie hatten sie sich so einfach überwältigen lassen können? Diese ganze Situation war doch einfach absurd! Aber von Sirius und Peter war keine Hilfe zu erwarten und James schien völlig gelähmt in seiner Sorge um seine Freunde. Remus beschloss zu handeln. Das war es schließlich, weshalb er hergekommen war: Um diese Sache zu beenden, bevor sie ihn erledigte.

„Ruf deine Freunde zurück!", verlangte er zum zweiten Mal. „Es ist vorbei. Voldemort ist geflohen, die Todesser sind disappariert. Ihr habt verloren."

Greyback bleckte die Zähne.

„Hindert mich nicht daran, noch etwas Spaß zu haben."

_Ich weiß, was du unter Spaß verstehst. Und ich werde eher sterben als das zuzulassen._

„Nur ein Schritt!", warnte Remus. „Nur ein einziger Schritt und du wirst es bereuen!"

Greyback lachte.

„Bevor du etwas unternehmen kannst, sind zwei deiner Freunde tot, Welpe!"

_Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt._

„Nein. Ich werde dich aufhalten. Du weißt, dass ich dich aufhalten kann! Du hast mich gebissen, du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin!"

„Du bist schwach!"

„Wag es, Greyback, geh das Risiko ein und sieh, wozu ich fähig bin!"

Remus meinte jedes Wort so, wie er es sagte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass einem seiner Freunde etwas geschah. Eher würde er sterben – oder Greyback und sein Rudel töten. Er würde es nicht gerne tun, aber wenn Greyback es wagen würde, ihn vor die Wahl zu stellen – nun, Remus' Entscheidung war gefallen.

Greyback schien den Ernst der Lage auch langsam zu begreifen, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

„Die Auroren suchen nach uns", fuhr Remus fort. „Sie werden jeden Augenblick hier sein. Inzwischen kann niemand mehr von hier disapparieren. Was glaubst du, stellen sie mit den Werwölfen an, die für den blutigen Vollmond verantwortlich sind? Diesmal kannst du dich nicht rausreden, Greyback, nicht mit dem Todesser-Umhang. Du wirst den Rest deines Lebens in Askaban verbringen – natürlich nur, wenn sich vorher nicht der Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe oder die Dementoren um dich kümmern!"

Remus wusste, dass jedes seiner Worte wahr war. Und er wusste, dass Greyback dies ebenfalls wusste. Die Kiefer des grausamen Werwolfs mahlten. Peter wimmerte, als sich seine schmutzigen Fingernägel tiefer in sein Fleisch bohrten. Dann stieß Greyback Peter mit einem wütenden Knurren von sich. Ein Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit durchflutete Remus, aber noch war es zu früh zum Jubeln.

„Und jetzt lass Sirius frei!", verlangte er. Auf ein Nicken Greybacks hin gab Blackclaw Sirius einen Stoß nach vorne. Sirius fiel auf die Knie und James half ihm auf die Beine und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Vor Erleichterung fiel Remus ein Stein vom Herzen, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Greyback lachte.

„Nicht schlecht, Welpe!" Grimmig fügte er hinzu: „Und jetzt komm mit!"

_Wie bitte?_

„W...was? Ich habe nie gesagt..."

„Dass du dich meinem Rudel anschließen willst? Wer sagt, dass ich dich in meinem Rudel haben will? Eher würde ich dir die Kehle aufreißen, als einen schwächlichen Welpen wie dich in mein Rudel aufzunehmen! Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, was nicht für Menschenohren bestimmt ist, also komm mit!"

Remus starrte Greyback ungläubig an. Was hatte er vor? Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Greyback ernst meinte, was er sagte. Ich verbringe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Sirius und James, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er Greyback kurz entschlossen folgte.

„Was machst du denn da, Remus?", rief James ihm ungläubig hinterher. „Das ist eine Falle! Bleib stehen!"

Aber Remus hörte nicht auf ihn.

Sie gingen nicht weit. Remus konnte seine Freunde immer noch deutlich sehen und sie ihn, aber sie konnten unmöglich verstehen, was Greyback und er besprachen.

„Also?", wollte Remus kühl wissen. „Was hast du mir zu sagen?"

Greyback machte eine Kopfbewegung zu James, Sirius und Peter.

„Deine Freunde?", wollte er mit einem so dreckigen Grinsen wissen, dass Remus ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

„Ja", gab er knapp zurück. So lange es nicht unumgänglich war, würde er sich nicht auf Greybacks Stufe hinabbegeben.

„Und sie wissen, was du bist."

Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Allerdings."

Greyback grinste wieder.

„Ich verstehe. Und deshalb glaubst du vermutlich, wenn du ein bisschen mit deinem Zauberstab rumwedelst, liegt dir die Welt zu Füßen."

„Falls du damit andeuten willst, dass die Akzeptanz von Werwölfen in der magischen Gesellschaft immer noch sehr niedrig ist, dessen bin ich mir bewusst", gab Remus steif zurück. „Du hast nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen. Aber meine Freunde werden mich nie im Stich lassen."

Das löste bei Greyback Erheiterung aus.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich überschätzt, Welpe! Du glaubst, deine Freunde werden zu dir halten? Dass sie dein Rudel sind?" Er grinste. „Menschen können nicht dein Rudel sein. Nur deine eigene Rasse hält zu dir. Was, glaubst du, passiert, wenn dieser Krieg weitergeht?" Seine Stimme wurde leise, fast ein Flüstern. „Wenn mehr und mehr Leute anfangen, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen? Was glaubst du, wen wird man als erstes verdächtigen?"

Unwillkürlich flackerte Remus' Blick zu Sirius hinüber.

„Den Black-Jungen? Nein, Remus Lupin, dich wird man verdächtigen und nur dich allein! Du kannst der beste von allen sein, aber niemand wird dir Arbeit geben. Du kannst der mutigste unter ihnen sein, aber sie werden immer ein Monster in dir sehen. Vielleicht halten deine Freunde anfangs sogar noch zu dir, aber irgendwann werden auch sie sich von dir abwenden. Sie werden dich ansehen und plötzlich werden sie den Wolf in dir sehen und nicht mehr den netten Jungen, der mit ihnen in die Schule gegangen ist."

Remus wollte etwas sagen, wollte widersprechen, aber er konnte nicht. Nachdem James und Sirius im Januar von ihrem Vollmondausflug zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Sirius sich seltsam verhalten. Ein paar mal hatte Remus ihn ertappt, wie Sirius ihn seltsam ansah, um dann schnell wieder wegzugucken. Eine Zeit lang hatte er auch den Eindruck gehabt, Sirius würde ihn meiden, aber dann hatte sich Sirius wieder ganz normal verhalten und Remus hatte sich nichts mehr weiter dabei gedacht. Aber jetzt fielen ihm die Fieberträume wieder ein, die Sirius gehabt hatte, als er krank geworden war. Nächtelang war er vor einem blutrünstigen Monster mit glühenden Augen, messerscharfen Zähnen und stinkendem Atem geflohen – einem Monster wie Remus es war.

„Ah", Greyback schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, „es hat bereits angefangen, nicht wahr? Ich sage dir was, Remus Lupin. Ich werde dem dunklen Lord und den Todessern nichts von dir erzählen. Ich werde dir auch sonst nicht in die Quere kommen – fürs Erste. Mach deine Ausbildung zu Ende, versuch, einen Job zu bekommen und ein normales Leben zu führen. Du wirst ja sehen, was du davon hast. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir uns wiedersehen. Und vielleicht werde ich dich dann in mein Rudel aufnehmen – oder dich töten, das hängt ganz von dir ab."

Er warf Remus ein letztes zähnefletschendes Grinsen zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Remus starrte ihm seltsam betäubt hinterher. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging langsam zu seinen Freunden zurück.

Niemand dürfte je von diesem Gespräch erfahren.


End file.
